Another Chance
by LoVeofCandi
Summary: Bella had kept her own secret from the Cullen's, and now that Edward left three months later she's pulled out of zombie state by two people you might not have expected. Weeks later, she finds her missing things, and a Cullen is back. WHo is it?
1. Chapter 1

Edward left and the only things that were keeping me together were my music, David and Millie. Now I know your wondering who all these people are, and I'm going to tell you. See my story is a long one, but I'll take you through a shorter version. There's something's I can't tell you, but the things I can I will, besides the ones I can't tell you will be revealed soon enough I promise. It's all in the story, so pay attention. Let's begin, on the tale of my life, where to start.

My name is Sophie Isabella Marie Swan, but most call me Soph or Bella. Nowadays, my name is just Isabella Marie Swan; I had taken of Sophie when I moved to Forks, Washington; to live with my dad who is Chief of Police Charlie Swan. Before I moved in with my dad, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona; with my mom Mary Rice-Swan. See my mom died protecting me and my half-brother David, who she had abandoned when he was five; see my mother had been married before she married my father, to William Rice David's father. I would have never known I had had a brother, if he hadn't come to our home in Alaska, to confront our mom about the reason why she abandoned him in the first place.

Later on, my mom and I had found out I was special in away, and she had finally told me why she had left David so long ago. See David and I share the same gift, and since then I've made sure I never use said gift. Once we found out I had the same gift as my brother, she moved us to Phoenix as soon as possible. On my 15th birthday, David visited me in my room when he thought I was asleep. To leave me a few birthday presents from him and Millie his girlfriend, whom he had told me about when I had caught him in my room that night. He caught me up on his life, and gave me the gifts that they had bought me. He made sure I opened each one, while he watched so he could tell Millie my reaction to it all. Millie got me designer things, wither it be clothes or other things. David usually got me snow globes from across the world, and trinkets of jewelry that have a history to come along with it. That night I had caught him up on my life, and told him that he and I share the same gift. He was surprised to say the least, and he was worried about our mom finding out. I had told him that she knew, and that was why we moved to Phoenix to get them of our tracks.

That same night, mom had come into the room. She confronted David and me, telling us she was going to make sure we stayed safe. She couldn't stand to see us hurt; she and David had talked through everything. They had begun a relationship, though it was later then they both would have liked. He had hugged us each goodbye, telling us he couldn't stay much longer or we'd all be in trouble. So he finally left, and promised to see us both soon. He kept his promise, only this time he brought Millie with him. They had come Christmas to drop off presents, and so mom and I could meet Millie. I didn't need introductions; I ran straight to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, I finally felt apart of a true family, a family that was starting to heal in certain aspects. It went like that until Mother's Day, when David had popped in quickly without notice to drop of mom a present, he had been followed and it led to us. The next day we found that, David had been traced to our house by certain people who didn't like our gifts, and wanted to kill us.

I had been the one to find our mom; I had just come home from school, and she was there in her office, behind her desk. I walked up to her to great her, and there was no life in her eyes. I had called the police after I came out of my shock, and I knew who had done it. David wasn't able to come to her funeral, but those who wanted David and me dead were; though they didn't know that I was gifted as well. They had wanted to recruit me into their team, but I had refused and went home with my Aunt Renee, she was my dad's sister, David had already been in my room. I could tell because there was a black rose, and a letter signed by him and Millie on my the nightstand of the bed I was sleeping in.

David had started to blame himself in the letter he left me, they had left a P.O. Box so I could write to them if need be; they would check it everyday in case I needed help at any time. I had written him as soon as I finished reading his letter. Mom had left me a letter, telling me it wasn't David's fault. That they had figured out that she was protecting him, by covering his tracks. That she didn't want him to blame himself, because she did it to keep him safe. Soon after I mailed off that letter, I had gotten ready for bed, since I would be staying for a few months, before moving back to Forks, Washington.

When I moved to Forks, I had to start playing a role of sorts. I acted extremely clumsy, which really wasn't as farfetched as it seemed. I was clumsy, I just made it seem worse then it really was. I changed how I dressed; I no longer wore the designer clothes that Millie had bought me, and wore something similar to the style I had before Millie came into my life. Which wasn't much different from what Millie bought me, it just wasn't designer made. When I moved to Forks, I just thought I would be a regular teenage girl, but that wasn't in my cards. I had to find Edward Cullen and his family there.

See I didn't know what they were, but I knew there was something different about them. Soon I figured it out, and I confronted Edward about it after many incidents were he had to save me, and when I mean save me; I really mean save me from using my gift which was more dangerous then being squished by a van or, being harassed by drunken idiots on the street because I would have gotten myself out of those situations. He had confirmed that, he and his family were vampires when I had told him my last and final theory. Alice had become my best friend, Edward and I had fallen in love. Esme had become another mother to me, which I truly needed. Rosalie hated me for an unknown reason, at least to me. Emmett was another big brother for me, and I loved his wacky self; he treated me like his little sister, and to him I was his human little sister. To Carlisle, I was another daughter, just as Esme had seen me as. Carlisle was also a doctor at the hospital, so he had become my regular doctor whenever I came into the hospital. Jasper kept his distance, though at times I could feel there was a connection there between us, but I never got to explore that connection.

I had never told any of them of my gift, I didn't to keep them safe. If I had told them, I would have had to prove it to them by showing them my gift, and I just couldn't do that. Which made me extremely glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, that my mind was blocked from his mind-reading power. However, when I thought of telling them, and was arguing with myself in my head. I could see Jasper look at me strangely, and I knew I had to keep my emotions in check before Jasper got to curious and actually asks me what I was thinking about. In fact, they didn't really know much about my life, before I moved back to Forks to live my dad. They knew my mother had died, and that I had lived in Phoenix; but not that I had lived in Alaska. They thought I hated the cold and loved the warmth, but really, it was the complete opposite.

Living in Alaska for most of my life did that, I was use to the cold, and the few warm months that we got a year. Soon dangers had followed; James a tracker vampire had found my scent appetizing. Not that the Cullen's didn't themselves, but they were 'vegetarians'; so when James tried to kill me, Jasper and Alice were the ones to watch over me. When I had received a call from James, I had to use my gift for the first time since I learned I had it back in Alaska. I had gotten away from Alice and Jasper, to meet James in my old ballet studio in Phoenix. He had gotten a hold of Renee my Aunt, who he thought was my mother. However, once I got there, I found out it was just a video of her taking me to that same studio when I was little.

He had almost killed me when Edward had shown up, and had tackled him off of me. Once Carlisle had informed Edward that I had been bitten by James, he left James to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Edward had sucked out the venom; making sure to keep me from turning into a vampire. After James was taken cared of, Alice had informed me that she had seen me as one of them, even after Edward had sucked the venom out. Edward argued that it wouldn't happen, but Alice had told me after Edward had left for a hunt once that it would still happen.

See Alice had the power to see the future, but it could always change when a person had changed their decision. Therefore, my thought was maybe Edward wasn't the one who was going to change me. It was no longer Edward's choice, but I didn't voice those thoughts. When Edward insisted that he take me to the dance at our school, I had dug up a dress Millie had bought me once; that I had never gotten a chance to wear. I wouldn't let Alice get me ready that night, which made her unhappy but I told her I wanted to surprise her and the rest of the family. I had learned how to keep Alice from seeing by not making any set decisions, until last minute so she couldn't see the outcome even if she tried.

They were all surprised at how I looked, and Alice praised me for not messing anything up, and picking a beautiful designer dress. That night, I told Edward I wanted to be changed. So that I could be with him forever, but instead of biting me he had just kissed me on the neck. When my eighteenth birthday came along, let's just say David thought I was slightly crazy for getting myself into so much danger. He complemented me on only using my power once, and he was upset about why I did so though. Millie argued with him that was he not the same person who risked his gift being known and almost dying in his attempt in saving her. He couldn't argue with her, Millie had told me to try to stay out of so much danger. They gave me my gifts, and we talked about what the year has held for the three of us.

Let's just say that, David has named me Danger magnet, and he was hoping I didn't live up to the name. When he had found out about the almost getting smashed by a van, he wanted me to tell him who was driving so he could go teach him a lesson. Millie and I just rolled our eyes, at his over protectiveness as an older brother. He wasn't happy about almost losing me, and he hated it even more that in less then a year since his heard from me, that I've almost gotten killed several times. Once they left, I had gotten ready for my party at the Cullen's house. Edward had given me the morning to spend with my dad, which we had breakfast, which was the only thing he knew how to cook. Right after breakfast, I had meet David and Millie in my room for my presents and stories. Edward was already in my room, when I came back from the shower fully dressed for today's activities. I wasn't happy about having a party; the only good thing was that it was only the Cullen's and I. I had accidentally cut my finger with the wrapping paper, when my life started turning upside down. They don't think I saw how everything happened, and really, I don't know how I did either. It was like in slow motion, when in reality it was inhumanly fast for human eyes.

When everything started to settle down, Edward and Carlisle had taken me to the kitchen to take care of my injuries. Since Edward had pushed me away from Jasper, and into the glass table. Alice started apologizing for Jasper's behavior, and when I tried to argue, they all just told me to leave it. I didn't argue with them, thinking everything would turn back to normal. I was most definitely wrong, three days later they had left me. Edward had taken me for a walk in the woods, and told me he no longer loved me, nor wanted me. That they were leaving and that they weren't coming back, he left soon after kissing me one last time on the forehead. I had tried running after him, but to no avail, I had fallen and just sat on the forest floor sobbing, and that was how Sam Uley had found her. I soon came to find out that Sam was a werewolf, in pack with my old friend Jacob.

When David and Millie came to see me on Christmas, I was just a shell of myself. They had taken one look at me, and sat me down to tell them what happened to make me the way I was. I had told them the story, and they told me they'd be right back. I didn't know where they went, but they were back as fast as they had gone. They couldn't stay long, and I knew that, but they wanted to make sure I was okay. David had told me that I should put all my emotions into something creative, instead of keeping them all bottled up. When I told him, that I didn't know how to do any of that. Millie had handed me a very nice guitar case, when I had opened it; I saw the most amazing Hendrix guitar I had ever seen. I had always wanted to learn how to play, and they had told me that they signed me up for lesson at the local music store in Port Angeles. We exchanged more gifts; Millie had given me some expensive designer leather pants and a biker's leather jacket. I looked at her like she was half-crazy, but I thanked her because they were in my favorite colors. Black and blue, just like my guitar. The next gift I opened was once again from Millie, she had bought extremely sexy black leather high-heeled boots to go along with the outfit. Though the outfit was gorgeous, I was starting to wonder when I would ever have the chance to wear it. Right as I thought that, David had plopped all his gifts in front of me. I quirked an eyebrow at him, because he never bought me more then 3 or 4 gifts, but he had 6 boxes in front of me. I took the larger one, and found a very sexy dress that I never would have thought he would have bought me, let alone want me to wear something like it outside. I went to open a square box but he pulled it and a very smaller box away from me, saying he wanted me to open those last. The next gift I opened; had my snow globe in it, this time though it was of Egypt. All my snow globes were in my closet on a shelf in the back corner, they all played music and they were all classical. The first one he had ever gotten her was the one on the top shelf, it was of Italy and it played Claire De Lune.

He had told me, that mom played it for him when he was younger before she had left. She had done the same thing with me; she always said it was so we knew how it all started. I was more into the alternative rock scene, and sometimes soft rock; but I still listened to everything. Quickly adding it to my collecting, I sat back down on my bed to open the rest of the gifts waiting. The next gift was a medallion of a lion attached to a thin leather cord; David had told that the history of it was supposed to be protection. Go figure, he got me something to keep danger away. The forth gift was special to me, it was a charm bracelet. He had already added 4 charms to it, and each one represented something. A heart for my kind heart, a book for how I loved the old classics, a motorcycle for the bike I use to love, but left in Phoenix when I moved here.

The last charm was a circular pendant with an engraved boy and girl, with the lettering of brother and sister. I hugged him, once he finished clasping it. He was so special to me, of course, my dad was important but dad wasn't in as much danger as David was. Millie was family in every sense of the word; I was waiting for the day David proposed to her and make her officially apart of the family. Finally, he let me have the smaller box he made sure to keep for last, and I opened it slowly for a dramatic effect. He sighed in annoyance, while Millie and I laughed at his impatience. I finally opened and looked in the tiny box, to find a set of keys. I looked at him confused, and wondering what he had done and if I were going to get in trouble for this gift.

He helped me up from my sitting position on my bed, and walked with him and Millie down the stairs and out the front door. What I saw in front of me, was a Kawasaki 2009 Ninja ZX-6R. Which wasn't even out in the states yet, it was in Metallic Diablo Black with Candy Surf Blue lighting designs in it. It was my dream motorcycle, and I miss having one; I started looking between David, Millie and the bike in front of me. I was sure I was drooling, over the piece of heaven sitting in my driveway. My dad might have a heart attack when I tell him it's mine. I wasn't sure if he knew I had one back in Phoenix, but there was no way I was giving up this beautiful bike to anyone.

I watched as Millie elbowed my brother in the ribs, reminding him of the last gift for me in his hands. He smiled smugly, and handed me the medium sized square box. Inside was a helmet that matched my leather outfit that Millie had given me, and the bike. Everything pieced together in my mind, and I had a huge smile on my face that hadn't been on my face for months. I tackled both of them in a group hug, and we ended up on the ground since they had both lost balance. We were lost in hysterics, soon enough we caught our breath and I thanked them for making my Christmas amazing.

They left soon after, and I found the papers that had come with my guitar. My first lesson would start, when I walked in. I grabbed my guitar and my keys to the truck, and drove to Port Angeles. I had left a note on the kitchen table for Charlie, incase I wasn't back before him. Once, I made it to Port Angeles, I caught sight of the music store quickly. I parked my car outside of the store, and looked around for someone who looked like they worked there. I didn't have to look far, a guy with black hair and ear piercings came up to me from my left. He taught the basic chords, and I caught on fast according to him. Soon enough I was playing, Hate Me by Blue October; it was a song that I felt resembled how I was after Edward left, and it felt good to play.

After that lesson, I had gotten in my truck, because it was starting to get dark outside. I drove back home, before getting into the house I took the bike cover out of its hidden compartment. Where it holds my helmet, when I don't bring it with me where ever I go. You wouldn't know it was there, unless you knew the bike inside and out. I had studied this bike, even before it came out in Japan. Walking into the empty house, she ran up the stairs to put my guitar away.

_Present Time_

I was in the kitchen cooking dad and I dinner, when he came home. He had looked confused by something when he came in, and I had an idea of what he was confused about and it was outside. "Hey Bells, you here?"

"In here dad, I'm cooking dinner." I said in return, finishing dinner exactly when he walked in. Taking out two plates, and silverware for us to use. I set them on the table, and went back to the stove to get my homemade mashed potatoes and country fried steak. I loved cooking, it was something I had missed doing back in Alaska. Mom had made sure we had a massive kitchen for me to cook in, when I was old enough; but when we moved to Phoenix we couldn't find a place with a kitchen I really liked.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table in his seat at the head of the table. He kept taking quick glances at the front door, before turning back to face me while I was putting food on our plates. "Hey Bell, um who does that motorcycle belong too?"

"Me, why?" I asked nonchalantly, waiting to see what he said about it. He knew I had a half-brother, but he thought we never saw each other. We sent gifts to each other for birthdays and Christmas, but we haven't talked over the phone.

Charlie nodded his head, and was lost in thought for a little while before answering me back. He picked up the ladle to my white gravy, and poured it onto his mashed potatoes and steak. Picking up his fork and knife, after he had cut a piece and got some mashed potatoes he chewed slowly. "Um, where did you get the money for it? And where did you get it, from?"

"I didn't buy it, David did. It was part of my Christmas present from him, and his girlfriend. Do you mind, that I have it?" I questioned uncertainly, hoping he didn't have a problem with it.

Charlie had shaken his head no, after he nodded his head realizing that David had gotten it for me. He had a slight smile on his face, which confused me because I didn't know why he would be smiling. "I think it's great that you're getting back into bikes, Bell. I always wondered why you never got your bike sent here, when you moved back here with me. I also see that your different from the last few months, you look happy."

"You knew I rode bikes, why didn't you tell me? And I am happy dad, David made me realize some things and he lightened up my mood." I told him with a big smile on my face, that wasn't forced for the first time towards him. He noticed and smiled back, and we ended up laughing at my new mood.

"Of course I knew, I wanted to get you a bike instead of that truck. However, I wasn't sure if you'd want one, after your mom. I didn't want to bring back bad memories if you had any, but I'm glad you're back to your old self." Charlie replied to my question, and we continued to talk while we ate dinner. When I first came back, we never really talked, while we had dinner afraid to say something that would bring back sad memories of mom. I was glad we had gotten passed it, and acted like father and daughter at dinner. "You do know where you get; you're fascination with bikes from don't you?"

"No, mom never told me. Though she said I reminded her, of good times when I first brought home my first bike." I replied curiously, wondering if he knew the answer to my question that I've had for so many years. I always wondered if it was him, but I had never seen him or pictures of him with a motorcycle.

Charlie nodded in understanding; he motioned for me to finish eating quickly. I did as he asked, and took our plates to the sink; I washed them quickly; when I was finished, I met him in the family room. He had a photo book out, sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He patted the seat next to him on the couch, instructing me to sit next to him. I sat down next to him, and waited for him to say something. He set the photo album in my lap, and motioned for me to open it. "You got it from me, that's what actually got your mom to notice me for the first time. I was the bad boy when I was younger, but once we got married and found out, you were on the way I hung all that up. I started working at the police station, soon I became the Chief; sometimes I think I should get another one now that your older."

"Why don't you dad, I mean you've been here by yourself for a few years. I mean from the look of these pictures, you loved that Harley." I told him, from looking at his pictures he put in front of me, he looked so alive, and I would love to see that on his face. As I kept looking through his pictures, I came across pictures of me, with my midnight blue motorcycle I had in Phoenix. It looked like I had just pulled into the driveway, because I still had my helmet on and my kickstand wasn't down yet. They next few, were of me sitting on it smiling at the camera, and others of me looking like a grease monkey tuning my bike.

Charlie looked over my shoulder, looking at the same pictures I was. I saw a brilliant smile, creep onto his face. I never knew he had pictures of me, with my bike, but I'm glad that they put a smile on his face when I wasn't here. He looked like he wanted to ask me a question, so I stayed silent till he came up with the nerve. "Bell, where did you learn to tune bikes, exactly?"

"My friend Onyx back in Alaska taught me, when he came to visit me in Phoenix once. He was the one who came with me to get the bike, but I had already known what I wanted. I just didn't think they would have taken me seriously, so I brought him along." I answered his question, and then laughed out loud at the face he made at my friend's name. He ended up laughing out loud with me, and for as long as I can remember; I had never seen him laugh like this.

We said our goodnights soon after, and we went to our separate rooms. As I got changed into my nightclothes, I had gotten a brilliant idea. I went to the laptop that Millie had bought me for my birthday, and looked up my bank account to see how much money I had in my savings. I had gone to my desk drawer, and found my motorcycle magazine. It had articles on the best motorcycles coming out for the New Year coming up, and she flipped to Harley-Davidson best bike of the New Year article. When she found it, she put the name in the search engine on her computer. If I saved my next three paychecks, I'll have enough money to but my dad, the perfect bike for him. I'll see if Mrs. Newton can give me a few extra hours a week, so I can make the money faster.

I finally got into bed, looking forward to going to work for the first time really. I had only wanted the job, so I had gas money. Now I had the chance to ride my brand new bike to work, and show it off to people. I still needed the gas money, but getting a present for my dad, that I know he'll absolutely love it; would make my year even with Edward gone. Finally, sleep came to me; I had no nightmares like I normally had. My nights had finally become peaceful, and I was happy for that. I woke up to my alarm clock, and grabbed my toiletries to go to the bathroom. I took a shower, and walked into my room to get dressed in my new outfit Millie bought along time ago. I put my Newton's shirt on, I made sure it was the more tight fitted one so my jacket could zip-up. I put on my skinny leather pants over my work shirt; I have my Catherine Malandrino Cropped Motorcycle Jacket. I walk down the stairs with my Andriano Diagi Leather high heel lace-up boots.

"Morning Bell, um where did you hide that outfit?" Charlie asked me, who was sitting at the kitchen table with his morning eggs and bacon he cooked. He watched me as I walked over to the fridge for the orange juice, and a glass from the cabinet.

I walked over to my seat that had my plate of eggs and bacon in front of it. I put down the juice and glass, while pulling out the extra chair to sit at an angle to my seat. Sitting down I pulled one of my legs up, and started putting my boots on before I answered my dad. "It was in my closet, it was a birthday present from David's girlfriend. Is it alright?"

Charlie laughed at my unbeknownst joke, of the matter. It wasn't revealing, it was just tight in certain places and the boots were high. He watched as I finished putting on the last boot, and started eating again once I had started on my breakfast. "I'm going over to Billy's; we're going fishing for the weekend. Think you can stay out of trouble for a few days?"

"Of course, got no one to get me in trouble. Besides I'm working all weekend, I might be working late tonight so if you call and I don't answer don't worry to much." I told him with a smile, he has left me at home for weekends for the boys plenty of times. I was hoping to be working late, so I could get extra money.

He nodded his head, and picked up his newspaper. I finished my breakfast, and realized that I had left my bag, iPod, and helmet upstairs in my room. I ran up the stairs two at a time, and I heard Charlie tell me be to be careful. I smiled at his concern, and grabbed everything I needed. My helmet came with a plug-in for my iPod, and I wired it up on my way down the stairs. I put the bag over my shoulders, and walked back in the kitchen to bid my goodbye to my dad. As I looked up from my helmet in my hands, I saw a bright flash. "Dad, warn a girl next time. You might blind me doing something like that, sheesh."

"Ha ha, can you let me take a picture I want to add it to my album." Charlie said with an innocent smile, and I knew it wasn't a complete lie but he wanted to show me off to Billy, Harry and the rest of the guys down at La Push. I posed, leaning against the wall; with my helmet under one arm, and my head tilted to the side.

After dad got the picture he wanted, I zipped up my jacket and gave him a kiss before making my way out the door. I noticed him following me outside, and I laughed silently at him. Knowing he wants a picture of me with my bike, wanting to show off how good looking it is with me on it. I had taken off the cover I had placed over it last night, and Charlie finally saw what it really looked like in the light. I heard dad whistle, and ogle it from a far. I placed my helmet on the right handle bar, and swung my left leg over to the other side of the bike and sat down. I kicked up the kickstand, and made sure I was balanced on the bike. I looked at my dad, and he took my picture just as the wind was blowing; which made my wavy hair blow with the wind. He took multiple pictures, as I was putting on my helmet and started my bike. I'm not sure when he stopped taking pictures, because I was to far away to see him through my side mirrors.

I loved the feeling of riding, and I couldn't have been happier when David had taken me outside to show me the bike he bought me. He had never actually bought me anything like this before; Mille was usually the one who spent stuff on things she didn't need to. As I rode through Forks, I had many people stare at me. Not knowing who the girl on this motorcycle that they had never seen before, with brand new Washington license plates; as I sped by I swore I saw Tyler Crowley in his car. He was staring at my leather clad ass, wouldn't he feel like an ass if he came into Newton's today. I could just see Mike's face, but I didn't care.

As I pulled into a parking spot near Newton's Sporting Goods, I took off my helmet, which started a collective sound of gasps around me. Everyone in town new me as Chief Swan's daughter, I'm sure they never pictured me as a badass motorcycle girl with leather pants and extremely high heeled boots. I ignored them all, and turned off my bike, as I kicked the kickstand down. Swung my right leg over the bike, and stood up straight shaking my hair out of it's helmet hair, and placed my helmet under my arm and walked towards Newton's.

Entering the first one I see was Mrs. Newton, and she saw me and smiled big as she noticed me. "Bella, you look amazing. I'm going to assume that motorcycle I saw ride by, was yours?"

I smiled sheepishly, and nodded wile unzipping my jacket so people could see my Newton's shirt underneath. "I got it as a Christmas present; you don't mind how I'm dressed do you. Because if you do, I have a pair of jeans in my bag here."

"Oh sweetie, you're perfectly fine. If you have any trouble with Mike, let me know I'll send him to the warehouse to work there for a few days. You know you're dad use to have a motorcycle way back when; he used to be the bad boy of the town. I always thought he should have gotten another one, to bad he hasn't I think he'd be his old chipper self." Mrs. Newton had told me, and I found it a surprise that she knew my dad when he had a bike of his own. She was in her own thoughts, so I decided that I'd put my things in the back, before I forgot. I clocked in once I was back in the showroom, and walked back over to Mrs. Newton.

I started to help her, stock the shelves when we heard a whistle from behind us. Did I forget to mention we where stalking the lower shelves, yeah so when we turned around we saw Tyler and Mike. "Hey Mrs. Newton, is that offer to send Mike to the warehouse for today still open?" I watched as Mrs. Newton, pulled Mike aside and sent him to work at the warehouse on the other side of town. She quickly walked back, before Tyler could move any closer ten he already was. Soon they boys left, and we continued our work. "I was thinking about my dad, and it was similar to your thoughts about him getting another bike. Well I found this bike I think is perfect for him, but I'd need extra hours to work to get it for him."

"Oh, that's wonderful; he'll love that he can ride with you. I have something for you, I know you've only been working here a few months but this is your holiday bonus. If that still isn't enough just tell me how many more extra hours you'll need, and I'll give them to you." She handed me an envelope, with my name written perfectly on the front. I knew right then, that it was her handwriting. I opened it slowly, trying to figure out her expression but I didn't get anything but excitement.

One I looked at the check, I realized that I'd be able to get my dad's new Harley soon then I thought. With the extra hours she was willing to give me, I would be able to keep some money in my account. I would have to find a second job during the summer for college, but it was worth it if I could get my dad this bike. "I'll still need a few extra hours these next couple of weeks, thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie; it's the least I can do for such a wonderful girl like you. You're dad's proud of you, and I know this is the first time in awhile that I've seen you this excited about anything." She replied to my thanks, I was grateful for her generosity. We continued to work after that, since it was the day after Christmas we had many sales going on. As they day went by, I got more and more excited over being able to get my dad's Harley before his birthday.

It was finally time for me to get off; I had worked a double shift, which was to help with my extra hours. I had just zipped up my jacket, when I was walking out the front door. Reaching my bike, I slid on kicking up the kickstand. I slid my helmet on, and started the engine. Then I was off back to home for a quick dinner, and a maybe a movie before I went to bed.

_After New Years_

I had just been coming back from the Harley dealership in Seattle, and dad was out fishing with Billy and Harry since yesterday. He wouldn't be back till late this afternoon, with the many fish he caught to be put in the freezer. His Harley wouldn't arrive for another hour, so I decided to get ready to present it to him. He was always back before nightfall, just to ease my mind mostly. I had started cooking dinner early, so I could keep it warm while he looked over his bike. When dad had come home from his fishing trip last time, he came back with a big grin and many words from the boys down at La Push. Mostly comments about me owning a bike, and how the younger boys including Jake wanted to ride it. I told him I refuse to let any of them touch it, and if they even came close I'd make sure they didn't have a hand left over.

We laughed for awhile, and he called Billy up to relay the message. Billy was laughing so hard, when Jacob had asked what was wrong. Jacob scowled over the fun, when Billy finally was able to relay the message back to him. Jacob had asked about our old friendship, that didn't it mean anything at all. I told Charlie that the bike was my baby, and there was not going to be anyone but her going to touch it. All four of us laughed over the phone for a long time after that. I heard a truck pull up in front of the house, and when I looked out the window I saw dad's Harley. I smiled at the guy, who asked where I wanted it. I was going to hide it on the farther side of my truck, where dad couldn't see it when he pulled up. After that was settled, I went back inside and finished off dinner.

Just as I was taking the food off the stove, dad walked in with two full coolers of winter fish. I smiled at him, as he piled them into the freezer. "We had a good weekend, and Jacob asked before I left if you had changed your mind about him tuning up your bike."

"Ha, as if. Over my dead body, will he be touching my baby. After dinner, I have a surprise for you." I told him as he sat down, and I put his plate of food in front of him. He would ask me questions, but I would just change the subject. Most people would have just given up, but not my dad, at least I knew where I had gotten my stubbornness from.

After I had taken my time, I had finished my dinner making my dad fidget in his set with excitement. I had slowly cleaned the dishes, while he tried to rush me. Finally wiping my hands of the water on my hands, I leaned back on the counter, and looked at my dad with a smirk on my face. "You ready for your surprise?"

"Bell that's evil what you have been doing, you know I want to know what my surprise is." Charlie exclaimed at me frustrated, and I knew I couldn't keep him from getting his bike any longer. I was starting to get nervous, wondering if he'd like it or not. I took his hand, and dragged him out the door. I left him on the doorstep telling him to close his eyes, until I tell him he can open them. Once I was sure he wasn't going to peek, I walked to the other side of my truck and pushed his brand new bike in front of him.

As I got it right where I knew he couldn't miss it, I walked back over to him and whispered in his ear to open his eyes. The look on his face when he saw the bike, made me the happiest I think I had ever been. He looked like a child in a candy store, who was just told he could have as much candy as he wanted, no matter the cavities he could get. "So, do you like it?"

"Do I like it, I love it. Bell, how did you afforded this, I mean this had to be expensive." Dad requested from me, and I just didn't have the heart to care. He loved it, and I was so happy I could get this for him. To make that brilliant smile on his face appear, that was all that mattered to me.

I shook my head and hugged him, before I answered him. I watched as he examined it from front to back carefully, he looked inside the hidden compartment in the back and found his helmet; which was the same vivid black, which was the same color of the Harley. "It's a Harley-Davidson VRSC V-Rod Muscle, in Vivid Black. 6, 500 RPM; and how I got the money. Well let's just say I've been saving up, and I still am for school. Mrs. Newton gave some extra hours, and a Holiday bonus which gave me the extra money to get you, you're very brand new motorcycle."

We left for a Sunday drive, and we enjoyed our ride together. Halfway along, dad decided to take his bike to La Push. I told him that since I had school tomorrow, that I would go back home to sleep. Once I was back home, I had gotten ready for bed. On my way back to my room from the bathroom, I tripped on a loose floorboard. When I moved it, to find the few things, which brought all my pain back. I had gotten better, but seeing all the pictures, things all the Cullen's had given me sitting there brought back everything I had worked so hard to break through. The reminder of a family that I was apart of, that I wouldn't ever be apart of again.

As I looked over each thing, pulling out one item at a time, I realized I was crying when I was holding Emmett and Jasper birthday present that they had given me in my hands; I fought to control the sob that wanted to erupt out of my chest. I couldn't let it affect me again; I couldn't lose myself inside of me again. I couldn't do that to Charlie, David or Millie. They had stayed with me through everything, and David and Millie had made sure that I had everything to be myself again. Not be the weak girl I was when I first came here, I had something to fight for. Therefore, I got up from where I was sitting on the floor, picked up my guitar and sat on the floor leaning against my bed with all the reminders sitting in front of me. All of a sudden, lyrics just came to me, as I strummed the guitar in my arms.

**Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside**

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

I felt a presence near me, I could smell with the wind from outside blew in through my now open window. I opened my eyes slowly, as I finished the song, and I was surprised to see Jasper. I had prayed that it wasn't Edward, because I didn't want to fall all over again. Somehow, I knew that he wasn't mine any longer, but also that someone else was hurting because of the game he played with me. I took a deep intake of air in shock of seeing Jasper sitting in front of me on the floor. "Jasper?!" I whispered only just loud enough to hear me, and I knew that everything that I had worked for wasn't lost just yet.

_To Be Contiuned__…_


	2. Lust and Jealousy

_**A/N: First few paged are in Jasper's point of view, but nearer the bottom they go back and forth. I forgot to mention that all the clothes and bikes pictures are all on my profile, so you can see what they all look like. Thanks to Tuggyangel08, Surgery-Girl, malicia-evil, Alice Vampire, RosexDimitri; for their reviews and support.**_

I had been running since I had caught _them_, trying to get away from the images. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it wasn't back there to them. I had left a letter for Rosalie, on why I left and when I got to a destination I would let her know. I had left it to her, knowing she wouldn't let them know where I was. Daylight was starting to break, and it seemed the sun was out for at least part of the day. I decided to get a hotel room in the next city, and wait till dark to start running again. I found myself in a town a day or so outside of Washington.

If I left as soon as the sun set, I could check up on how Bella was doing. I got my room, and sent a text message to Rosalie from my new private number. I just let her know I was okay, and that I would give her an update soon. I took a shower as soon as I got settles, changed my clothes and tried to watch some TV. It felt like hours till night fall came, and it was going to be a long run. It was going to take me the rest of the night, and part of tomorrow to get to Forks. I was still debating on if I should tell Bella, about _them _if I could even find the words to say their names.

I had stopped outside of Forks to hunt, not knowing how I was going to find things when I see Bella. I just knew I had to be ready for anything, and everything. After almost two hours of hunting, I started running towards Forks again. When I had finally gotten to Bella's house, it was nightfall again. When I got to the edge of the woods, I could feel the worst pain going through me. It took me a minute to realize that the crippling pains of emotions were coming from Bella.

I listened closely, and heard a guitar playing from her room. It didn't sound familiar, so I got closer to her window. As I slowly made my way up the tree outside her window, a beautiful angelic voice started singing. I looked through the window, trying to see whose voice it was. I was surprised to find it was Bella, both playing the guitar and singing. I quickly scanned her room, it had changed some since we had all left, but what did look out of place now; was the pictures of Edward and her sprawled on the floor in front of her.

I also saw the radio, Emmett and I had gotten for her, as her birthday present. By the looks of things and by Bella's emotions she had just found everything. Edward must have hidden everything when we left, and he had just forgotten her quickly enough. As I climbed through her window, to sit in front of Bella who had her eyes closed finished her song. I wondered where she learned to play guitar, and if she wrote the song herself. I watched as she played the last chord on her Hendrix guitar, and I watched her open her eyes. She took a sharp intake of air, but nothing more to show she was surprised to see me other than her emotions.

"Jasper?!" She whispered just low enough that I could hear, I just nodded to show her it was me. Her pain filled emotions were there, but not as strong before she had started to play. He emotions now held wonder, shock and contentment; mixed in with her pain.

Our eyes stayed connected as we tried to figure each other out. We had never really talked, mostly because I was the weakest in the family. So I stayed away from her, to not hurt her; look at what good that did. "Della, why is Emmett and mine gift sitting here?" I asked needing to know, because I swore Emmett and I installed it into her truck after she opened it.

"He took it out of my truck, before I got back home." Bella told me, and I was confused by her statement. Wasn't she home already before he left her, I started to get a bad felling about all of this.

Moving slowly closer to Bella, trying not to frighten her; but instead of frightening her, I was apparently amusing her. I watched as she quirked an eyebrow at me, and a smirk form on her lips. When did she start smirking? "What happened exactly? Because I'm starting to think I don't know the full story."

"Jasper I'm not sure I can tell you everything, but I'll tell you what I can." Bella told me insecurely, but I could tell it was something more than just what Edward had said and done. I didn't push it though, not wanting to push her away. "He came over, asking if we could go for a walk to talk. Once we were deep enough in the woods, to his liking we stopped to talk. He told me was leaving. That I would never see any of you again, and that he didn't love me anymore. He made me promise to not to do anything reckless to put me in danger, and then he left me in there. I tried following him, but Mother Nature was against me. I ended up lying on the forest floor, till Sam Uley found me and took me home. For months I was like a zombie, I wasn't mentally here but physically I was; I went into automatic pilot. I would go to school work, cook dinner and go to sleep; that's what I did for months till Christmas came."

As I listened to her tell her story of that day that caused her to be in the pain her in those months, I wanted to go back to Canada to kick Edward's ass. He fucking left her in the woods by herself to be found by the werewolves. To think Bella had been in so much pain, that' she had to cut off all emotional feeling when she was awake. "Bella, what happened during Christmas that changed things?"

"Someone close came to see me, well someone's really. They got me to put all my painful memories and emotions, into something else so I didn't keep them all bottled up inside. They got me this guitar, and lessons so I knew how to play." She replied to my question, but she hadn't given names. Before I could ask her who these people were, Charlie had come home. His emotions were all happy; he was excited, content grateful, love and just out right happy.

We heard Charlie coming up the stairs, so I quickly moved to the window but not before giving Bella a look that said I'll just be in the tree. Charlie came into Bella's room shortly after I made it out of her window, and I listened closely, trying to make sure she was in no danger."Bells, they went crazy over it. Thank you, get some sleep okay school starts tomorrow."

"Your welcome dad, glad I could make the boys jealous any day of the week. Night, love you." Bella replied as Charlie left the room, I was curious by what Charlie's friend would be jealous about of; and how Bella was involved.

There were things I was missing, and Bella knew the answer to them. The question was did I want all the answers, and if I did was I ready for what they'd be. I climbed through the window into her room for a second time tonight, and I got a view of Bella's night attire. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts, and a matching black tank top with pink designs on both; showing off her cleavage, and letting him know it's from Victoria Secret. It was an outfit out of character from the Bella I knew before, and for the fourth time since I had entered Forks I felt lost in the change Bella has gone through and I had a feeling that it wasn't the last time.

"You okay, Jasper?" I heard Bella ask me, I must have been standing in the same spot for awhile, openly staring at her. I forced myself to blink, and meet Bella's eyes.

I nodded my head yes to her question, as she sat down on her bed. I watched she moved her guitar to rest against her nightstand, she patted the bed to a spot right in front of her for me to sit. It was ten o'clock at night, I figured she'd be tired by now but it seemed she wanted answers to her questions. "Shouldn't you get some sleep, Bella?"

"I should, and I will after you answer some questions of mine." Bella replied to my question, as I situated in a comfortable position in front of her. I nodded in her direction, as a sign for her to go ahead and ask her first question. "Why did you come back, alone?"

This was not the question I was expecting, I thought it would have been more like where were the others. "Bell-" Before I could finish she cut me off, probably figuring I was going to lie to her. Which was something I was leaning towards doing, but the look on her face changed my mind last minute.

"I don't want a lie, I know you came alone. If they came back with you, others would be here; and someone would have told you Charlie was coming home, instead you only knew because you felt his emotions as he was walking up the stairs." Bella said matter-of-factly, I was surprised by her perception. She was too smart for her own good, and he hoped it didn't get her into even more danger worse than James.

I looked her in the eye, and saw her determination. It was up lifting to see how strong she was, and that she came out of her so-called zombie stage. I didn't want to tell her why I left, and why I was the only one. "I'm not sure if you really want to know, but by the look in on your face and the determination I feel from your emotions you won't let me leave without me telling you." I stated not actually asking if I was right or not, since I was an empath I could tell. She nodded her head, agreeing with my assessment. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. I left two days ago, I had walked in on something that I wish I could forget. I hadn't planned on coming to see you, in fact when I left I didn't have a plan to begin with. When I realized were I was, when I stopped for a room till night fall. I thought about coming to see how you were doing. I didn't make a final decisions knowing if I did Alice would see."

"Who was she with?" Bella questioned me, and I looked at her shocked. "Don't look at me like that, I saw you wince when you said you walked in on something; and when you said her name. I don't need to be a mind-…genius to have deduction skills. So, who was the one with her?"

I appreciated that she didn't mention her name, but I wasn't sure if I could tell her who my soon to be ex-wife was with. Not only because it hurt, but because I didn't want to hurt her. "She was in our bed, with Ed-him. Bella?"

After I saw her wince at me almost saying his name, I felt none of her emotions like if she had shut down. After that thought crossed my mind, the story she told me about how she was after we left. She had cut off all emotional feeling, and I couldn't let her go back to that. Scared that she wouldn't come back from I this time, and she'd be nothing but a shell. "Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have -."

"You know I shouldn't be surprised. I acted so out of my true character, that I turned into someone I wasn't. I'm sorry for them for hurting you, but you shouldn't feel like you did something wrong." Bella cut me off with, I sat there confused about some of the things she said.

I tried analyzing what she said, and I didn't understand any of it. I thought maybe that she was different back in Phoenix, before she moved here but that wouldn't explain everything. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. If I hadn't tried to attack you, you and him-"

"You think my pain was caused by you, Jasper I don't know who's been feeding you that crap but it's not your fault." Bella told me, and did I mention I was getting tired of her interrupting me.

"How can you say that him leaving you wasn't my fault, don't interrupt me again. If I had better control like the rest of the family, you wouldn't have never had to go through what you did." I told her in anger, for being so naïve. I felt shock and anger, boiling inside of Bella.

Bella didn't look the least bit happy, and I wasn't sure if it was with me or with someone else. All I knew was that, I had never seen her look so angry before. It worked for her though, and I surprised myself again by thinking of her like that. "It wasn't your fault, because you weren't the first one ready to attack. Jasper, Edward was the first one to react. Call Emmett, I'm willing to bet my biggest secret with you, that he'll agree with me."

I was shocked by what Bella had told me, and I couldn't believe her because Edward was always so controlled around her. I decided I'd call Emmett while Bella was sleeping, besides if she was wrong she'd have to tell me her biggest secret. Which I figured was just about how she was different before moving here and meeting me and the rest of the Cullen's. "Fine, I'll call Emmett. After you got to bed though, you have school tomorrow. Do you mind if I stay, I really didn't plan all that much for this visit."

"Good, and yes you can stay. You can lie on the bed if you want, or stay where ever else." Bella responded quickly, while she went around her room cleaning some things up here and there. She started walking back towards the bed I was still sitting on, but before getting in bed she surprised me by gripping me in a tight hug, well tight for a human. "Thank you for coming back. Even if it only is tonight. Goodnight!"

"G'Night, Darlin'." Did I just call her Darlin', damn what has gotten into me. I watched as she got under the covers, and a few minutes later she was asleep. I decided to lie on the other side of her, on the bed to be more comfortable while I made the call I was dreading to make.

Pulling out my phone from my pocket, I called Rose knowing she'd answer the private number. "Jasper, where are you? That dim-wit of your soon to be ex-wife, couldn't see where you were going. Go away you slut, and take that asshole with you!"

"I'm fine Rose, don't worry about me. Esme and Carlisle, let you get away with that language in the house?" I asked trying to get her away from inquiring about where I was, with them around her. I also wondered if she had told Esme and Carlisle, why I had left.

I listened as Rose growled at someone or something, though I was betting more on the someone. I could hear Emmett cursing at someone, who knew he knew so many curse words. I almost laughed out loud, when Rose began to talk. They aren't home, and they don't know yet why you left, if you wondering. I didn't want to tell them, until you found a place to stay permanently. Oh, and don't think I hadn't noticed you didn't answer my question. Where are you, and are you staying there permanently? Don't worry Emmett kicked them out, so they decided to go hunting."

"I'm in Forks, and I'm not sure how long I'm here for." I responded carefully, hoping neither her nor Emmett blew a gasket and yell, and in turn wake up Bella from her peaceful sleep. I could tell she was dreaming, because I could see her eyes moving under her eyelids. It was a peaceful dream, according to her cool emotions.

It was quiet for some time, and I was sure it was because they hadn't expected that answer. Hell if I were them right now, I would have expected it either. I knew their minds where reeling with questions, most of Rosalie's were probably trying to figure out the best insult to use for y stupidity. "Have you seen her, yet?" Came Emmett's first question, he asked cautiously, as if he'd be heard by monsters.

"I'm with her right now, she's sleeping." I told him, hoping they'd catch what I was telling them silently. I didn't want Rose yelling at me through the phone, and wake her up from a dream that was now making her smile.

I heard two deep sighs of relief from them, understanding one of them but nit the other. I couldn't have guessed, about what happened next. What came out off Rose's mouth, shocked the hell out of me. "How is she?"

"She's peaceful in her dream right now, but I can still feel the pain she's in. It's nothing like it was, when I first found her though. I can't imagine how much worse it was a few weeks ago, or even three months ago for that matter." I responded to her question, as my mind drifted to how I felt her crippling pain from the edge of the forest alone. I shuddered at the reminder, of her not being able to feel her emotions. I wouldn't have been able to stand it, I can't imagine how she truly functioned like that.

I could feel their confusion of my statement, all the way through the phone. I could also tell they were worries about what I had said, about Bella's emotions. "How bad was she?"

"From what she told me it was bad, she eventually voided herself of emotion; because the pain was too much, and I got a glimpse of it tonight. I'm ready to come back to rip him apart, but that would mean I would have to their faces." I responded to Emmett's question, not sure about how much I should tell them about what Bella told me.

"Why other than the obvious, would you want to come back to rip the ass apart?" Rose inquired, which I was worried about one of them asking. I was being partly selfish for my own reasons, and it was because he wanted to rip Edwards apart himself. The other less violent part of me, was slightly worried if Bella would hate him for retelling what Edward had said.

The thought of Alice knowing what he has said to Bella, made me want to throw up from just the thought. I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't. "He broke her, Rose. He left her in the woods, right after he told her he didn't love her. That she'd forget him, all of us in time. Took all reminders of us, out of her life. She refused to feel any emotion during the time she was awake, from what I understand she only felt emotion when she slept."

"He left her where?" Emmett practically screamed, and made me advert my eye from the wall I was staring at to Bella's still sleeping form.

Bella turned onto her side, now facing me. She moved slightly closer to me, and sighed contently. I heard Emmett yelling still, so I tried to quiet him down so he didn't wake her. When I couldn't get Emmett to calm down, Bella moved again. "Emmett, stop being such a pig. There's plenty of grizzly bear, to last you awhile."

"What?" Emmett questioned after hearing Bella sleep talking about him, or at least talking to dream Emmett. Rosalie was cracking up, she thought it was just as funny as I did/

While Rosalie was explaining to Emmett she was sleeping, and she was dreaming up the conversation she was obviously having with dream Emmett. He burst out laughing after the realization caught up to him. "Emmy bear, where's my kitty cat?"

"Oh, that's one nickname I think we should keep Emmy Bear." I choked out with my laughter, I sent lethargy at Bella to keep her asleep. Rosalie had apparently fell onto the floor, from laughing so hard. I could hear Emmy Bear growling at us.

"Don't be mad Emmy Bear, Pretty Rosie loves you. So does Jazzy Poo, what's not to love about you." She continued to talk making up names for the family, as she went along dreaming. Rose gasped at Bella's nickname for her, but laughed at mine.

I glared at the sleeping form next to me, as Emmett began laughing and teasing me for the nickname. I decided to attempt to see if I could talk sleeping Bella into giving me a different nickname. "Bell, do you think I could have a different name?"

"Sure thing, Jazzy Boo." She replied, and I still cringed but let it go since it was better than the last one. I realized I could find out what her names were for the rest of the family. I could just possibly find out this big secret she has from all of us.

As I was thinking of this, Rosalie seemed to taking in her nickname. Emmett decided to explain to her, that Bella never lessened her view of her, though she didn't treat Bella nicely. "You know his right, Bella still looks at you as her sister even if you don't. Which reminds me why I called, Bella had told me something I didn't believe. So, she bet me that Emmett would agree with her. If she was wrong, she'd tell me some big secret."

"I doubt it's anything dangerous, or you know who would have seen it by now." Emmett informed both Rose and I, and I consciously agreed knowing he was right. "So, what was it I would agree with Bells about?"

"She said I wasn't the one who, went for her first, on her birthday. She claims, that Edward lost it first and I just followed his emotions." I explained waiting for him or Rose to tell me, that Bella was wrong.

Emmett seemed surprised by what I had told him, when he didn't agree with her right away I started telling myself how stupid I was for even attempting to believe her. "Jasper, Bella's right. You were backing away from her, till Eddie Boy's emotions got to you." Emmett replied before I got midway through berating myself.

"His right, even I saw it. What surprises me though, is how she saw it all. It all happened inhumanly fast for her eyes, anyway she's right you shouldn't blame yourself for that incident." Rosalie added after Emmett was finished explaining what he had saw, and Rosalie was being gentle with something. "Hi Mom, Dad! Jasper just called, to say he was okay. You missed him, he had to go hunting."

I quickly got off the phone, and got lost in my own thoughts. Edward and Alice made me believe that it was my fault, and that pissed me off. I turned my head to look at the, one person who seemed to have the most faith in me. She never once was scared of me, or any other vampire she had come across. My mind came back to Sam Uley, and I wondered if Bella knew about the werewolves. "Bell, what do you know about Sam Uley?"

"Alpha Male, werewolf Jazzy Boo. Jacob and the boys are too, sleep please." Bella informed me sleepily, because she was finally having good nights of sleep since she came out of her depression.

Jacob must have turned after we left, because the last time he checked Jacob wasn't one. I don't know why I didn't mention the tribe to Emmett and Rose; they could have gotten answers from Carlisle. That wouldn't have been good though, because Carlisle would come back to talk to the tribe. I decided to put that behind me for now, since I didn't know if I was staying or going yet. I called my old friends Peter and Charlotte; they were in Idaho at the moment. I asked if I made a trip that way soon, it if would be alright to stay with them for a few days. They had agreed, saying I was always welcome for a visit.

I figured I'd stay a couple of days with Bella, and go on a little vacation for a week or so. And if Bella didn't have any objections, come back and find a place of my own. I'd talk to her about it later in the day, and so I made myself comfortable and continued to watch Bella sleep till it was time for her to get up.

"Bell, it's time to get up, you got to get ready for school." I said to wake her up, since she slept through her alarm clock. I gently shook her awake, and she finally started to stir. I watched as she rubbed her eyes, and began to stretch her body to wake her muscles. Her camisole rose, and I saw her perfectly flat stomach.

I shook my head, trying to get that thought process out. I couldn't think of her like that, and she probably would never even think of another Vampire like that. "Mmm, morning Jasper." Bella said as she finished stretching, and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Mornin' Darlin', how did you sleep?" I asked her, while asking myself what was wrong with me. I keep calling her Darlin', and my southern drawl seemed to seep through. I had stopped myself from using my drawl, because Alice told me she didn't like it.

Bella smiled bigger at my use of a southern drawl, and got up to grab her toiletries and clothes. I couldn't see what clothes she grabbed, but I figured they were just loose fitting jeans and shirt. "I did no bad dreams for me. Did I talk in my sleep, at all?"

"Um, yeah you did, it was quite funny actually." I told her, while I laughed remembering what she had called Emmett. I winked at her seeing if, I could get her to blush. It only slightly showed on her face, but her emotions were only slightly embarrassed. I thought it was good, that she didn't blush at silly things anymore.

Bella rolled her eyes at my laughter, and walked out of her room. I heard the shower turn on, and knew she was getting ready for school. I thought it might be nice to make her breakfast, so I went down to the kitchen and began cooking French toast. Charlie had left early this morning to go to work, but not before giving Bella a kiss on the forehead. I had to put myself fin Bella's closet; and lied back down next to her after Charlie left.

As I finished cooking a plate full of French toast, I heard Bella moving around upstairs. I quickly cleaned the pan I used, and put all the spices away. I heard Bella walking down the stairs, as I had finished cleaning everything. I sat down at the table, waiting for her walk into the kitchen. I was nowhere near ready to see, what she was going to wear to school. "Bella, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes, why is there something wrong with it?" She asked me back, as my jaw landed on the floor. She was wearing pants with zippers where her pockets were, thigh high leather boots, a white graphic too of Rome. She also had an Ed Hardy leather watch on her wrist and black Members Only Zipper Jacket in her hand.

Her hair was curled, and up in a high ponytail. Some of her shorter pieces of hair fell to the front of her face, and I still couldn't form words. She started looking for whole in any of her clothing, but not finding any she quirked an eyebrow at me, and I shook my head to try and think straight. "Technically, no there's nothing wrong with it. Where did you get that, and I'm not sure if I'm okay with you going to school in that."

"Why, I wore a similar outfit to work a few weeks ago." Bella explained to me, and I was sure my eyes bugged out. She wore that to work, where did she work and for whom?

"Did your dad know about that, because I can just think what lustful thoughts and emotions the boys at school will do." I shuddered at the thought, not wanting to know how Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley was affected.

_**(All POV)**_

I rolled my eyes at Jasper for the second time this morning, and chewed my breakfast. Which was absolutely delicious, who knew Jasper was such a good cook. I had have to ask him, where he learned to cook. "Yes he knew, he watched me ride off to work. He didn't have a problem with it then, and he doesn't have a problem with it now."

"He knows, and he doesn't care?" I asked Bella, not believing my ears. Does Charlie not see how fucking gorgeous she is, hell she was gorgeous before. Now it's just not safe, for her or any male human or not. I was trying to keep my emotions in check, because she looked very hot.

I looked at him like he was crazy, of course Charlie cared. He knew what boys were like, and he knew what they were going to think when I wore what I did. Especially when they saw the big piece of machinery that was going to be between my legs, when they all first spotted me. "He cares, but he also knows I can take care of myself Jazz. Besides if he heard someone harassed me, he'd pull his gun on them in an instance."

"Ok, that's true. Are you trying to prove something to them, or did you really change that much since we left?" I asked her, because I don't remember her ever wearing something like that. If she did, Alice would have made sure everyone saw her in it. Edward would have been seriously pissed, and wouldn't have let her out of the house.

I tilted my head to the side, and scrunched my brow. Not understanding what he was talking about, I knew I had changed when I moved here but was it that bad. I really didn't like shopping, and playing Bella Barbie. I didn't use a lot of make-up ever, and the way I dressed had to change for the role I was playing when I moved back here. "I'm not trying to prove anyone anything Jasper, I'm proving to myself that I haven't truly lost myself. I didn't know that I had changed that much when I moved here, and I guess now I have to really show my real self to everyone around. Well the part of me I can share, there just something's I can't share with them."

"Can you share it with me?" I asked not think about it, but knew that there was a possibility that I might have went too far. She looked at me, studying me with a purpose. I felt slightly self conscious, but I knew she already knew that I had scars. She didn't know where I got them, or how but she knew they were there. I didn't find myself attractive, but to the human eye you'd have to be looking for them to see them.

I thought about it hard, if I should tell Jasper my secret. If I did tell him, and I have to show him and I wasn't sure if it was safe to do that just yet. It had only been a few weeks since David and Millie had used his gift, and it would be dangerous to use it right now. Mom had told me, that if I needed to use it that I need to be careful that I try not to use it so soon after David had. I was only to use my gift sooner than it was alright, was in case I was in immediate danger. "We'll talk about it later, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry it up. That's if, you'll still be here when I get back."

"I wanted to talk to you after school, so if it is alright with you, I was wondering if I could stay here till you get back?" I inquire from her, hoping I could go into Seattle for a little while. Buy a car for my trip, and get some books and what not.

I nodded my head in agreement, while I was chewing my last bit of my French toast and cleaning my plate. Jasper came up behind me, and took the plate to clean it for me. I ran back upstairs to grab by messenger bag, and as I came down the stairs I go into the coat closet. I had put my helmet in there, dad and I had decided where that was where we'd keep it when I got home. As I made it to the front door, Jasper was right behind me as I opened the door and heard him gasp. "What?"

"Who's bike is that, and are you riding with them?" I asked her, because she never knew told me of someone new in her life. I was worried about this person, especially since she was accident prone and was going to ride on the back of a bike.

I laughed out loud, forgetting I didn't make it known to Jasper that I had a motorcycle. God, how did I lose myself when I moved here, oh right I met Edward and he decided I was too dangerous to do anything. It's not completely his fault though, it's partly my own because I changed who I was and let him control that person. "It's mine Jasper, and no one is riding with me. Man we have a lot more to talk about, and I'm assuming you want some of your questions answered now. It'll have to wait till I get back from school, but we'll talk."

"I'm following you to school, please don't argue with me. Then I'm going to go to Seattle, to look at some things and go by the bookstore." I told her, after I came out of my shock. When did she learn how to ride a motorcycle, and oh did we have a lot to talk about. There was going to be a whole conversation, about whom she really was or who she changed into either way they were going to be talking.

I rolled my eyes a third time at him, and realized that I was probably going to do that for the rest of the day with my classmates. Angela and Ben had already seen me, as did Mike and Tyler. I knew that was what Jasper had shuddered at, and if he really didn't want to feel their emotions he should rethink following me to school. Oh, well his funeral, well not really but you get my point. "Whatever Jazz, I got to get going make sure you close the door behind you."

"Sure!" I said from behind her, I closed the door but never taking my eyes off of Bella. The was she walked over to the bike, swung her left leg over the bike and slipped her messenger bag over head. She put on her helmet, and kick her kickstand up. Soon she had the bike balanced between her legs, and for a brief second I wish it was me. I pushed that thought away, and she backed out of the driveway and rode off. I followed behind her, n the woods. I stayed close enough to the edges, so I couldn't be seen but still be able to see her riding.

I watched as she pulled into a parking spot, and everyone around looked shocked while they felt confused about who it could possibly be. I saw Bella's friends Angela and Ben walk up to her still on the bike, and say their hellos. Bella took of her helmet, and I heard the whole school except the freshman gasp. Bella ignored them all, and put her kickstand down while talking to Angela and Ben. She climbed off her bike, and walked with Angela and Ben towards the school entrance. I felt Mike and Tyler's emotions first as they saw her, and growled lowly so no one could hear. Then I felt all of the male population in the school lusting over Bella, while all the females were either jealous or angry at her. I quickly ran towards Seattle for the things I needed to do, and tried to keep the images of Bella in her outfit and on the bike out of my head.

I walked into the school with Angela and Ben, who had come over to say hello to me at my bike after I had parked. I had ignored all the gasps from the Sophomore to Senior class, and talked to Angela and Ben. Angela had commented on how good I looked in my leather pants, since she hadn't actually seen me in them before. Ben had heard about it from Mike, but again never seen it for himself. After I had thanks Angela, Ben decided to speak up on his opinion.

"Bella you looking smoking hot, and if you are looking for a boyfriend you most certainly won't have a problem getting one." I told Bella, but my sweet Angela ribbed me when I mentioned look for a boyfriend. I watched as Bella smiled at Angela thankfully, but turn to me and wink mischievously as if she might take what I said seriously.

Ben's face was so hilarious, that Angela and I were laughing so hard. I was thankful that Angela was so sweet, and cared about how I felt about finding a boyfriend. Sure I wasn't looking for one, but maybe I'll keep my mind open to the idea. Who knows maybe someone, will catch my attention and stick around to keep me interested in them. "Thank you Ben, I'm not looking but I promise to keep my mind open to the idea."

"It's nice that you've started to get over him, you know keeping your mind open is a big step." I told Bella, as I watched my boyfriend Ben smiled at for being so up lately. She had started to get over her depression after Christmas, and even started hanging out with me and Ben. She didn't want to hang out with the other, realizing that they only reason Jessica and Lauren stuck around was because she had an in with the Cullen's.

I smiled at Angela knowing she was thinking about how I had gotten a hold of her, and gotten together with her and Ben. After Jessica and Lauren had stopped being my friends, I didn't want them back as friends. They never really cared about me in the first place, they only thing they cared about was the Cullen's and how I was close to them. We went our separate ways for out classes, since neither of us had a class with each other first period. But lucky me, had it with Mike, Tyler and Lauren. Mike and Tyler were drooling as I walked over to an empty desk near the front, and Lauren glared at me since she had her eyes set on Tyler forever. I wonder what Jasper's doing right now, I know he was probably in Seattle already.

_**Seattle**_

I didn't think I could stand leaving Bella in Forks with those immature little boys, then again was I any better. Hell I was old enough to be her great-great grandfather; I was over a century old. Though hypothetically, I was only a year older then her in human years. She looked absolutely gorgeous this morning, and I couldn't get the image out of my head. Not that I really wanted too, but I knew if a mind-reader was around they'd see my thoughts.

I got to a car dealership, as I was thinking of how Bella looked on her motorcycle. Instead of walking into the Mercedes dealer ship, I went into a foreign motorcycle shop. They only had it here in Seattle, all over Washington and I was glad it was. I use to have a motorcycle, but Alice never liked riding it so I left at one the of the Cullen's homes in Europe.

A sales person walked up to me, and looked at me thinking I wasn't old enough to have one of these. I was starting to wonder how Bella got her bike, and if it was from the same place. "Hi sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was looking for the newest Ducati you have in right now." I said knowing what kind of bike I wanted, and not wanting to beat around the bush. Soon enough, he showed me the newest Ducati they had in right then. I didn't like them, so he showed some that could be shipped in, within a few days. I finally picked the newest Ducati Superbike 1198 S, in black and got a helmet to go with it.

Not that I needed it, but if I was riding somewhere sunny I would. I went to the mall quickly picking up outfits I would need, since I would be riding. I never bothered with noticing it, but Forks was the best place for a vampire who wanted a bike. Bella and I could race, though I'm sure she would be able to win against me. I didn't know much about Kawasaki bikes, but I did know about Ducati's.

On my way out of the mall, I walked by Verizon wireless. If I was leaving, I at least wanted Bella to have a way to get in touch with me, if something went wrong and or if I wanted to talk her while I was gone to check up on her. So I walked into Verizon Wireless, and looked around for a nice phone. She had a new style, which according to Bella wasn't so new. I looked for something, which would go with that style. I spotted it before I even reached it, and had a sales person follow me to it.

I finished all my shopping and decided that I'd leave everything, but my books and some clothes at the old house. I went back to Bella's house to drop off everything, and to read a bit since Bella had two more classes before lunch. Then another two after, before she was able to come home.

_**Forks High**_

So my first class which so happens to be Trig, is with as you know already Mike, Tyler and Lauren. My second class is Chemistry and I have that with Ben and Angela, third is History which bugged the hell out of me because I had it Mike and Tyler again, only this time add in Eric Yorkie. Then someone must really hate me, because they put all three of them in my Gym class. I was there with Ben, since Angela had art class that period.

I just walked out of the girls' locker rooms, when Ben came up next to me to walk to lunch with him. He knew I didn't want to be anywhere near Mike, Tyler and Eric; since they all tried to get a little too close to me in gym. Ben and I had ended up as partners, and tired restlessly to keep away from the trio. As we walked into the cafeteria Angela was waiting for us, inside the door but she was looking at the old Cullen table. As I looked I saw Jasper sitting there reading a book, ignoring all the stairs everyone was giving them. I smiled big, and pulled Angela and Ben with me to the line.

We grabbed our food, and I walked, half pushed them towards the Cullen table. "Couldn't just stay away could you, Jasper?

"Now tell me how that would have worked, it's bad enough that I got glares coming at me from three boys over there." I told her pointing in the direction of Mike, Tyler and Eric. As she turned her head, I felt the anger and jealousy rolling off of Jessica and Lauren.

I laughed along with Angela and Ben, at the attempted glares Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, and Mike were sending to the table. I looked back at Jasper with a huge smile, which he returned. "Yeah, well they can get over themselves. Jasper, you remember me mentioning my friends Angela and Ben here. Ben, Angela this is Jasper Hale."

"Nice to meet you guys, sorry for the way my ass of a brother left Bella. She told me that you guys; were the only ones who hadn't dropped her." I spoke to Angela and Ben, truly grateful for their true friendship with Bella. They didn't know how she felt, but could understand what she could possibly go through. I could tell it was hard for them to watch her go day by day, but still stayed to comfort her when she needed it.

Ben nodded in response, as I smiled big to Jasper Hale. I had never actually met any of the Cullen's except for Edward that one time in Port Angeles with Jessica. "It wasn't your fault, its Edwards's. I'm just glad that she's back, and better than ever."

"Aw thanks you guys, no can we stop talking like I'm not sitting right in front of you." I told the table sarcastically, which I'm not so sure Jasper had ever heard me talk like that. I only say that, because he had raised an eyebrow at me while all four of us laughed at my statement.

As we continued to laugh; Jessica and Lauren had walked over to the table. I didn't even notice they had begun walking over, till Jasper had begun to stiffen at their presence. They cleared their throats to get our attention, so they could talk to someone at the table. I had been ignoring each of them all day long. "What can we do for you, Jessica and Lauren?"

"Well now that you ask Bella, we were wondering if we could sit with you today. I mean we are friends, aren't we?" Lauren said snottily, while keeping her eyes kept on Jasper. Jessica was the same way, and it looked like she was drooling over him.

I swore I saw Jasper shudder, but again you wouldn't be able to tell with the human eye. I rolled my eyes inwardly for the umpteenth time today, and looked them directly in the eye. "Really we are; I swore we stopped being friends the day Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett graduated. When you no longer had a reason to hang around me, when Edward and Alice left for Julliard this year, hmm could I have been wrong. Damn Angela, we got our signals crossed with these two. Oh wait, are you crawling back to be my friends because I got a Jasper Hale sitting at my lunch table?"

"Come one Bella, you know that isn't it. It's just we didn't know how to act around you, after Edward left. Now that your back, we just thought we could go back to how it was. Besides, should Jasper be at college?" Jessica mentioned, and I knew I was forgetting that. Though I was sure Jasper, could make a good excuse for not being at college, like he was supposed to be.

"I decided to take a year off, and really are you two as shallow as you make it seem. If I know Bella like I think I do, she'll be telling you to go back to your cronies." I told Jessica and Lauren, not liking how they're trying to play Bella. Though I could tell, Bella could see through their bullshit. So could Angela and Ben, all four of us watched as Jessica and Lauren's mouths were gaping like fishes.

They stomped away from the table, and we began laughing like hyenas. Soon the whole cafeteria joined us, not caring that they'd probably get a lashing from Jessica and Lauren later. Because for probably the first time in a long time, they both got verbally dissed to their faces in a room filled of their classmates.


	3. Past to Present

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, there were great. To answer RosexDimitir's question, it didn't mention what Bella's power(s) because it's going to be in a later chapter. If you want to know before the chapter's out, there clues in the first chapter to who she possibly is. Enjoy this next chapter!**_

Lunch was fun; I had decided last minute to have lunch with Bella and her friends. I wanted to know how she was doing, and to also keep the boys in check. Mike, Tyler and Eric; definitely weren't happy that I was there, which was the epitome of fun when Bella found out I was manipulating their emotions. It was nice to see that Bella was able to laugh full heartedly with her friends and me, and I was glad that I could put a smile on her face.

I never thought I would be anymore prouder then I was, when Bella had talked back to Jessica and Laruen. I never knew Bella had it in her; it was a sight I'd pay to see again, after they had finished their lunch I had bid my goodbye to the trio and went back to Bella's home. As I walked around her room, waiting for her to come back, and I found that she liked to read old classics.

When I looked at the bottom of her book shelf, I found old civil war books, they didn't look as warn as the other, but they didn't look new either. They were worn pretty well, but they definitely hadn't been with her as long as her other books have been. I wondered when she had gotten them, and why she had read them. Some of the ones I had seen there in the bookshelf, I hadn't even seen before. I wanted to look at them, but I let them be for now since I noticed that Bella should be home in a few minutes.

_**Forks High**_

I was in my last class of the day, and I was getting anxious about the talk I was going to have with Jasper. I had to find out what Jasper's plan is, because I didn't want to give up anything that could cause trouble for me or him and the rest of his family. The bell rang, and I slowly picked up my bag and walked out of my AP Italian. I was lucky enough that Millie had gotten me Italian lessons back during my freshman year, that I was exceptional in it that now I'm in college level class for it.

I walked outside and towards my motorcycle, which had a huge crowd around it. I shook my head at the obviousness of all the gossip that had revolved around my bike, and how I had dismissed Jessica and Lauren at lunch today. I pushed my way through the crowd, and had slipped on my helmet before climbing onto my bike. I started it and, cut through to parked cars in front of me so I could get home to talk to Jasper and see what he wanted to talk to me about.

I thought about what I promised Jasper this morning, about talking about my past. I really couldn't put Jasper and the family in danger; I got them into enough danger with James. If I were to ever tell someone about them, those in Italy would come to kill me and punish the others. I couldn't have that, and it would be my fault again; there was no way I could drag them into something even more dangerous. There would be others after them, looking for me if it came to it; and I couldn't let them become exposed because they would expose them to make me come out from hiding.

My thoughts stopped there, as I pulled up to my house. Jasper was standing at the door, when I had taken off my helmet. He was standing there leaning on the door frame, and for a moment I thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. I know it shouldn't have surprised me since all of the Cullen's are inhumanly gorgeous, but I feel like I've seen him in a new light. I'm not supposed to see him like that, but I knew that I could tell him anything; but I wasn't going too. I'll tell him what I can, but my gift will stay a secret for as long as possible.

"How was school?" Jasper asked as I made my way towards him, with a smile gracing his face. It made him look even more beautiful than before just leaning there.

I smiled at him, but didn't answer him as I walked past him into the house. I knew he could feel my emotions, so he hopefully wouldn't feel hurt by me walking right past him. I put my helmet away, and as I walked into the living room and into the kitchen to get dinner ready for Charlie and myself. He had followed without a word, but a smirk was planted on his face firmly. "It was good, my last two classes are AP, so none of my followers or those who hate me aren't in them."

"That's good, so I guess we need to talk?" I responded back to Bella, sounding slightly nervous about what either she or I needed to talk about. I couldn't tell which one, and it was beginning to frustrate me.

I watched as Bella walked into the kitchen, I felt her anxiety and knew she didn't want to talk first. I figured that much out before she had even gotten home, but to know that she was that worried about telling me; made me wonder how she'd react to my plans. Though she seemed stronger then she was before we left, and when I had found her she was very much a part of the Cullen family.

I nodded my head at Jasper's response, but turned away from him hoping he'd go first. So I started taking out the pan to cook the spaghetti sauce, and a pot for the pasta. Charlie would be home later, since he promised to go see Billy before coming home for dinner. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him after several minutes of silence, hoping he'd get the hint if he hadn't already.

"I wanted to go over my future plans with you; of you don't mind of course?" I responded back to her, knowing fully-well that she wanted to talk about, what I wanted to talk about first. I just decided to be courteous, just like my mother had taught me to be.

I turned around to look at Jasper, just a little confused by why he had even asked when his the empath. I saw him grinning sweetly, and knew he was just being polite. Why couldn't I know vampires from a generation after the 1950's, because that was music I could actually dance too; though I was sure none of the Cullen's knew that including Alice, I was sure. "Sure, what do you have in mind, as far as plans go?"

"Well I was thinking of going to see a few friends in Idaho for awhile." I told her and as soon as I did, I could feel Bella slightly hurt but worried as well. I didn't know why she felt worried, but I'd have to guess that she wasn't sure she could handle me leaving once again.

I tried to keep my emotions in check as Jasper talked, but I just couldn't hold in the worry about how I was going to be after he left. I wasn't sure I could go through another Cullen male leaving me, but I wasn't the same girl I was when I met Edward. I was back to the same girl I was before I had moved here and met the Cullen's; and I'd survive without them no matter what."Oh that sounds like fun; you should go, and see your friends Jasper."

"Bella I know what you're feeling and I need to ask that after my visit with my friends Peter and Charlotte. If it would be alright with you, if I came back here to stay?" I asked just as Bella was beginning to become emotionally stronger, but I still didn't want her to think I was leaving her for good. I had decided that if she was okay with me coming back to stay in Forks, that I would stay as long as possible.

He wanted to stay here in Forks, where I was after his visit with his friends in Idaho. What could I say to that, I wasn't even sure if I could say anything; I was surprised by what he was asking me, and that he actually wanted to come back here where I was. "Umm, I can't really tell you, that you can't stay here Jasper. You're an adult, well technically you're more than that, but you get my point I'm sure. But my question is why would you come back here?"

"Because I'd like to get to know you, like I should have before we left Bella. That, and I wouldn't do the same thing he did Bella. So my plans are to visit Peter and Charlotte for about a week, and then come back to find a place to live here." I told her, hoping that she'd be okay with being alone for a week. I didn't want her to feel as though I was abandoning her, and never coming back I couldn't be that cruel to someone who means so much to me and my family. I've seen what my stupid brother had done to her, and though it was minimal to what I'm sure it was I couldn't do anything similar to it to her again.

As I thought about what he was asking me, it felt nice to know that he actually wanted to get to know me. That he was challenging his self control, and he was able to be around me more than he was use to. I was confused though, about why he'd want to be around a human; when he was going to visit his friends, who I was sure were vampires. He could just join them, and never bother with a silly human. Not that I wasn't smart, far from being stupid, I'm a straight A student. "I'd like that, if we could really get to know each other; but if you want to stay with your friends in Idaho, I'd understand Jasper."

"Their nomad vampires Bella, as much as I love them like brother and sister; I've gotten use to staying in one place for long periods of time, they move very often and if I stay here with you I have at least a few months left here." I explained to her, understanding the feeling of burden coming off of her. I wish I could take back how she felt those three long months, but I can't and I wouldn't want too. It made her stronger, which I always knew she was, but she was actually showing it to the world by choice. Instead of only when danger is right in her face, and I was glad that it was an all around strength.

I was stuck in my own thoughts while I thought about what Jasper had told me, if came back I'd eventually have to tell him about my secret gift, and I still wasn't sure if I could. I guess I'd just have to take by year, and see how everything pans out. "Where would you live? I mean, I haven't been to the Cullen's house since shortly after you all left."

"I couldn't imagine how going there felt for you, when it's so empty and you find no one there. I'm sorry, I know it isn't my fault, but I'm still sorry you had to go through the pain you did. I was going to find my own place, maybe look before I leave and see if you could fix it up while I'm gone, if you don't mind?" I asked slightly nervous, because it was something I was putting into her hands, and it was everyday I trusted someone other than Alice and Esme to decorate.

He wanted me to decorate his home, if he can find one before he leaves. Which I'm sure won't be difficult for him, he'd probably find one tomorrow while I was at school. It's not that I wouldn't be glad to decorate his home, but I wasn't sure I was the right person to do so. I had an eccentric taste, if he hadn't noticed by how much my room had changed since him and his family had left. "I would love to, but I'm not sure I'm the best person to do that."

"Nonsense, I like your new style. Though I'm curious as to why I haven't seen it before last night. Your room is completely different from what it used to be, and from what you've been mumbling and telling me. I was hoping that since we've figured out some of the basics, of where I'll be going at the end of the week. That we can get to what, you promised to talk about this morning, if you're ready?" I didn't want to rush her, I could wait till later tonight after her and Charlie finished dinner. She was nervous as it was about telling me, and I didn't want to cause her tell me when she wasn't ready yet.

I knew I had to tell him, I just didn't want him to think I meant to act differently then how I was around him and his family. I had gotten so caught up about keeping my secret and David's, that I forgot about who I really was. Edward was no longer my world, and I'd never again make that mistake with him if he ever wanted me back. "Ok, but is it okay if I meet you upstairs after Charlie and I have finished eating. I promise to tell you what I can, but Charlie will be home shortly and I will need more than 20 minutes to tell you."

Jasper had hugged me quickly, that honestly surprised me since he never really had contact with me. He went upstairs to my room, as we heard Charlie pull up to the house in his cruiser. I took the past out of the boiling water, and lightly buttered it. Tasting the sauce to see if it tasted alright, when I thought it was perfect I took it off the stove and started plating everything. "Hey Dad, how's Billy?"

"Hey Bells, his doing good; he just wanted to see how you were doing, and Jacob wanted to check if you were still against him touching your precious bike. His words, not mine." Charlie told me, and I swore I could hear a laugh coming from Jasper upstairs.

I was happy to hear Billy was alright, and found it ridiculous that Jacob would continue to ask. It was what the twentieth time his asked me, each time I continue to say he isn't touching my baby. "He can keep dreaming dad; tell him to find his own. Because I'm not buying him one either, yours was a special case."

"I know, Jacobs just jealous Bells. He didn't know you rode motorcycles till I showed him the pictures, I never showed them the ones before those were too special to share for me." Dad shyly told me, were still getting out of the mushy stuff, but we were better at showing our feelings.

We chatted about random things here and there as we ate dinner, and we laughed a lot over things happening in the town. He told me about how Mike Newton was once arrested for streaking around town drunk, and I was almost on the floor laughing so hard. When I told him Mike had been pursuing me, since I moved here he growled lightly. Dad helped me clean the dishes, which was a new development and soon after he bid me goodnight since he had an early shift.

I walked up the stairs with a smile on my face, and as I opened the door to my room. Jasper was sitting on my bed reading a book; I assumed he had bought while he was out today since I didn't own it. He looked up and smiled at me, but quickly turned back to his book. I assumed once again that he knew I'd rather change into something more comfortable, so I can fall asleep soon after our conversation is over. I was more settled about the topic we were going to talk about, because I knew he wouldn't make me say something I didn't want to. I was fairly glad that Edward could never read my mind, because I wouldn't have been able to keep my gift a secret.

"I'm going to take a guess, and say you're ready to talk to me now." I said to Bella more than asking, since I could feel her emotions but I felt like cutting the tension before it even began. I sat a little straighter on her bed, and closed my book knowing what page I left on. Bella nodded her head at me, and sat down on the bed in front of me.

I got comfortable in a position in front of Jasper; this was going to be a long conversation. I knew that, and I knew Jasper was going to have questions. I took a deep breath, and looked Jasper straight in the eye. "Why don't you ask me questions, and I'll try to answer as much as I can."

"I know you want to know all, Jasper; but you have to understand that there's things I just can't tell you, and it's not that I don't trust you, because I do with my life. I just can't tell you, yet at least. I'll be honest though, I'm not as clumsy as I use to be when you and you're family first met me." I told him not really sure if I should let him ask questions, and just answer as we go. It would be easier for me, so I don't slip and tell him certain things that I'm not ready to tell. I did k now he wanted to know everything, and it wasn't that I didn't trust him with my secrets, it's that I want to protect him and his family.

I thought about what she said, and my memory pulled out a thought that as time passed she wasn't as clumsy as she was when we first met her. Though I'm sure all of us, just brushed it off as her gaining control of her balance better; and I could also tell when her emotions were fighting with each other, like she was debating as to tell us something or not. "What were you always, battling about in your head?"

"I can't say, and it's not because I don't want to." I told him knowing that there was going to be a question, to why I wouldn't tell him. I was ready for it, and it was question that was probably going to be asked plenty of times tonight.

I raised an eyebrow at Bella, wondering why she couldn't tell me. Did she not just say, she trusted me with her life, though she couldn't tell me something apparently so important to her she couldn't tell me. "Why not, I thought you trusted me with your life."

"I do trust you with my life; this isn't a matter of my life Jasper. It's something I can't tell you quite yet, it's about my life yes, but it's more than just mine I'm worried about." I responded back to his inquiry, and it was hard to not tell him with the look he was giving me. I wanted to tell him, I really did; but I had to remember that David, Millie, the Cullen's and Jasper himself would possibly get hurt if my secret came out to soon. I couldn't risk any of them, especially since I needed to keep Charlie safe as well. Though I was sure the wolves would watch over him, I just knew he wasn't just ready to lose me yet.

I wanted to question her about it, but I held back having a feeling I would be asking something similar again shortly. I wanted to get to know her, even if that meant knowing more about her then the rest our family. I noticed she said my family instead of ours, when I knew it be ours. I could see how she could see it that way, but in reality she was a part of the family; she was the glue, that kept us together. "They're our family, not just mine Bella."

"In my heart I know that, but my conscious tells me they left; so how could they possibly be my family, when family doesn't leave family behind. I know it's kind of hypocritical of me, since my mom had done the same, but I had never left my family behind." I told him not looking in his eyes, not wanting him to see the hurt that was there. Though I knew he could feel it, but it wasn't as bad compared to when he found me last night.

Rationally I could see where her conscious was leading her, but I was glad her heart knew differently. I didn't understand what she had meant though, by her mother doing the same as we had. Had her mother left her, and that was why she was dead or what. "What do you mean, by your mother did the same?"

"She left my half brother when he was five; they had only started to get to know each other when she was _killed_, and it hurt us both so bad." I told him emotionally, but it didn't even feel like I was there in the same room as him. I was back to finding my mother, lying on her office floor.

I was confused by why she said her mother was killed, when I had heard repeatedly that her mother had died in a car crash. Then again I heard through the grapevines of Forks, and not from her. Actually no one in the family; knew about what happened in Phoenix before she moved here. "Your mom was killed, or died in a crash Bella?"

"Killed, but it was made so that it was told to others that she was in a hit and run, we wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what happened." I told him while in my head I was back at the police station, begging a friend of my mom's to change her cause of her death. Trying to hold in my tears, so no one could see the tear that so badly wanted fall.

I could feel the sad emotions coming off Bella, and I could smell the salt of tears that were probably in her eyes. It was hard for her to talk about her mother apparently; something told me that she hasn't been able to talk to anyone fully about it. She trusted me enough to tell me the truth, when I asked the least I could do was be there if she needed to vent about it.; the question was did she want to vent about it to me. "Do you want to tell me about it, Bella?"

"Not yet, but maybe sometime soon." I told Jasper as I looked up at him, with a watery smile I'm sure. The smile probably didn't reach my eyes, but I don't think he expected it too either. I wish I had the courage to tell him all about my life right now, but I couldn't risk it quite yet. I watched as Jasper nodded his head in understanding, but I could see in his golden eyes that he wanted to push.

Bella wiped her eyes, as she looked at me. I was debating with myself on what else I should ask; because the question I did want to ask was pushing boundaries I was sure she wasn't ready for me to push. "Do you see your brother, much?"

"On my birthday and Christmas, he brings his girlfriend with him. She's the one who got me all these wonderful designer things you see me wear; the whole hating shopping wasn't a lie. I absolutely hate it, but Millie always makes sure I have nice things. David was the one who bought my bike sitting outside, he got it for me for Christmas. He knew I had one in Phoenix, but that I had to get rid of it when I moved here." I went into telling Jasper, I was excited about talking about my big protective brother. Surprisingly he was kind of like Emmett in a way, but skinner and didn't give me those bid bear hugs that I find that I miss. Though David didn't give me bear hugs, his hugs make me feel safe nonetheless. "I didn't know Charlie knew about me having a motorcycle, but after I got the bike on Christmas Charlie relayed that he wondered why I didn't bring my bike with me or get a new one. That's when I got Charlie his bike the day you found me; I have been working overtime at Newton's for a few weeks. Thanks to Mrs. Newton, she was so supportive of me getting dad a new motorcycle."

"Your dad use to ride motorcycles, now that's surprising. When did they see you on your birthday, one of us were with you the whole day?" I asked her confused by that, Christmas was the same question really, but I was sure it would be the same answer, as it was for her birthday. I swore Edward was with her, the whole day.

I smiled at Jasper, he never really paid much attention to me before now, and that was fine. I didn't hold it against him, though he was warming up to being around by the time my birthday came around. I could understand though, all his attention use to be on Alice and I knew how much he loved her, then at least. I was sure he was seriously hurt by her now, like I should be with Edward but I just couldn't feel it after what I had felt when he left me in the woods. "No, Eddie always gave me the mornings to spend with Charlie. David and Mille would always see me during those mornings, and no Charlie thinks we always mail our presents to each other. I see David on his birthday sometimes, if I can get away for a few hours. I can't tell you how we do so, since David and Millie always move around, and it has to do with what I can't quite tell you yet."

"Ok, so I won't ask how you see each other without Charlie knowing. Or how _Eddie_ didn't know either, then again he could never read your mind. Calling him Eddie; doesn't hurt does it?" I asked her, still very curious as to how she sees her brother on her birthday, Christmas and how she goes to see him on his birthday when he moves constantly. I didn't know she had money; then again she never liked spending money, now I know where she got all her designer clothes from. I still don't know her brother is okay with her, wearing a leather pants to school and what not.

I looked at Jasper, and took in his question. I thought about it, and realized I was okay with calling _him_ Eddie. He never liked the nickname, so I guess if I called him by a name he didn't like that it didn't hurt me. I was really starting to get over him, and I was glad. I didn't want to be a hateful person, yes it killed me inside when the person I thought loved just as much I as I loved them left. But now I know it wasn't meant to be, and that it probably never was meant to last forever. "No it doesn't, and I'm glad because I don't want to hurt anymore because of him Jasper. There's pictures to prove this next statement, but Charlie use to ride motorcycles when he met my mom. He was supposedly the bad boy of his time, right before he made Chief of Police and I was born."

"No offense or anything but that's kind of creepy, thinking of your dad as the bad boy of Forks." I told her shuddering slightly, and I was greeted with a beautiful laugh from Bella. Her laugh was so contagious, that I began laughing with her. I couldn't hold my laugh in at lunch, when she was laughing everyone around her began to laugh. Silently I decided to make it routine to have lunch with her for the rest of the week, and when I got back from the week with Charlotte and Peter.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's comment, because if I were him and I hadn't seen the pictures for myself I would have felt the same way. Even with the pictures it was hard to think of my dad, as the bad boy of Forks, when for as long as I can remember his been the safe Police Chief; but I was glad to see and hear Jasper laughing with me. "You know I wasn't quite sure either, but like I said there are pictures to prove it."

I continued to ask Bella different things, coming to know that David didn't have much choice when it came to what she wore. He wasn't around to dictate it, and Millie bought her what she wanted with no argument from David. Well not much and that David had learned to not argue with his girlfriend, it tends to get him in trouble with her and Bella. She answered what she felt she could, and though I wanted to know what it was she was hiding I didn't pressure her into telling me. She did say she'd tell me someday, I was just hoping it would be sooner rather than later.

After we talked some more, I went downstairs to grab the photo album to show him the pictures of dad and his old motorcycle days. I had forgotten about my pictures that were the back of the book, when we had gotten to them Jasper and I had stopped laughing. Jasper had taken time to look at each photo, like he was committing them to memory. If he wanted to see the other I had of me and my old bike, he'd have to wait till tomorrow to see them. I would have to unbury them from my closet. "If you want to see the ones that I have, you'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'm starting to fall asleep sitting here, but you're welcome to continue looking through these. G'Night, Jasper!"

"Night, Darlin'." Bella and I had already been lying down on the bed; we were just slightly sitting up to look at the photos, I watched as she got comfortable on the right side of the bed. It was like she had welcomed me with opened arms, and she liked the fact that I was there in her room.

I stared at her figure lying next to me, until she fell asleep thinking about all that had changed. Not so long ago she was my human sister, not to say she still wasn't now; but it was different in sense that she was different then the girl me and our family had come to know. As she had told me answers to different questions, I knew she was slightly afraid but caring at the same time. As if she told me her deepest secrets, that it would cause harm to me in some way. I was unbreakable, unless you tore me apart and there was no way Bella could possible do that. She had gotten hurt by beating on Emmett and Edward a few times; she and I have never actually gotten to playfully fight like her and Emmett.

As Bella made her final steps into a deep slumber, I turned my attention back to the photo album in my hands. She was so different from the photos, to the girl I had met almost two years ago; and surprisingly it didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would. I think it would surprise Alice and Edward more than anyone, and if Bella and I were to see them again I think they both have a heart attack if they could. I think Rose would like Bella a lot more than she did before; Rose never really truly hated her. Rose was just jealous of the fact Bella was so beautiful for a human, and it gave her competition for once in her life.

I decided to call Rose and Em, to let them know of my plans. Since Bella, Charlotte and Peter were the only people to know of plans thus far; and I knew Esme must be sick with worry from not hearing from me. I didn't care much for what Edward will say, when he finds out where I'm staying at the moment. I could care less what he tells me, I knew Esme would be happy to hear that Bella was okay now. She'd ask me how she was when I found her, and I'd tell her perfectly well. I wanted to hear my mother's voice, to comfort her with knowing that I was alright. Rose didn't take too long in answering; it didn't even get through the first ring.

"How is she? How are you, didn't school start again today?" Rose asked right of the bat, not caring for pleasantries. I held back a laugh, though I was shaking silently to not wake up Rose.

"Yes school started today, and we're both fine. Actually you would have been very proud of her today, it was quite a show." I told her think back to lunch, when Bella had talked back to Jessica and Lauren. It still amazed him much Bella had grown, and he was very proud in how determined she was to get across to those girls this afternoon. She had realized that they were using her, to get us and I think she had always known that. For awhile Jessica did see her as friend at some point, but it changed when Bella got closer to us and not her or anyone else.

_**Canada Rosalie and Emmett's Room**_

"What are you talking about Jasper, what happened?" I asked Jasper, confused by what he was talking about. I was already proud of Bella for pulling herself together after my ass of a brother basically killed her from Jasper description. I hadn't given him hell yet, for many reasons; one being Esme and Carlisle and Esme didn't know yet, two was he was staying away from since I hadn't been blocking my thoughts from him. I'm sure Emmett had been either, anytime he has even sensed Edward around his growled and we had started to believe Alice was doing the same, as if she knew what he had done to her supposed friend.

"I decided to have lunch with her and her friends, and Jessica and Lauren thought it was cool to come up to talk to her. Now I don't remember telling you that they had stopped being her friends after we left, so I guess it wasn't so surprising Bella, Angela and Ben that they had come over to out old table. When they asked to sit down to catch up, she gave them a whip lashing so bad the whole school was laughing so hard." Jasper told me with pride in his voice, and I knew he was smiling with the same pride.

He was right, I was very proud of her for what she had done to Lauren and Jessica. I had never liked them, and it wasn't because I was jealous, they were the epitome of evil and bitch. Jessica never truly cared for Bella's friendship all too much. I was curious to what she had said to them, but knew that Jasper had called for a reason. "Alright I have two questions, what did she say and why did you call?"

"Well Lauren decided to be her snobby self, and asked if she and Jessica could sit down since they were friends. Bella's reply to this was; 'Really we are; I swore we stopped being friends the day Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett graduated. When you no longer had a reason to hang around me, when Edward and Alice left for Julliard this year, hmm could I have been wrong. Damn Angela, we got our signals crossed with these two. Oh wait, are you crawling back to be my friends because I got a Jasper Hale sitting at my lunch table?' Serious you should have seen their faces; no one could stop from laughing. Anyways, I wanted to tell you my official plans and to possibly talk to Esme and Carlisle if their around. If not have them call me tomorrow so we can all talk, minus the other two; still don't want to talk to them." Jasper explained to me, and Emmett was smiling hugely from behind me on the bed. I smiled at him, knowing he knows I was just as proud of Bella as he was. Jasper seemed slightly distracted from talking to me now, and I wondered why.

I didn't want Jasper to have relive what he saw to make him leave, so I figured Emmett and I could tell Esme and Carlisle what happened before they called him. I didn't know how Bella took the news, but then again I didn't know if he had even told her. "Does she know, about why you left?"

"Yes, was she always damn perceptive? She figured out that I came back alone, and that I left because the slut was with another guy without me telling her that she was a guy. When I told her it was Eddie boy, she cut off her emotions again and it worried me and that's when we got into about who was first to attack her." Jasper exclaimed sounding slightly frustrated, because he had never noticed she figured things out faster than regular humans did.

I could actually see Jasper laying there with Bella in her room, like it was picture that I had seen so many times before. I never thought Edward was right for her, and thought he was too much of a prick around her. I never actually hated Bella, yes I was jealous of her looks because I like being the center of attention; but I never really hated her. I would actually like if she became my sister as a vampire, just not as Edwards mate. "She was always perceptive; you just never really realized I guess. Edward never told her about us, she figured it out herself. So she broke down, basically?"

"Well no, she just cut off her emotions; she didn't go into a catatonic state. She told me that she should have known better, because she was different when she moved here. That's a story I'm not telling you till, Mom and Dad are in the room with you Rose. Thanks by the way, in advance." He said back to me, knowing that I wasn't going to make go through it all over again. He knew me almost as well as Emmett, since we were closer than some thought.

Emmett winked at me, knowing he was going to have fun today; telling Esme and Carlisle was what he has been waiting for. Edward and Alice were going to get it, and if it wasn't going to come from them it was sure as hell coming from us. "You're welcome, we're glad she didn't take badly. I don't think I could have handled it like her, if it were me in her place. I'm just glad she's a lot stronger, and then what he always claimed her to really be. I could see the strength in her eyes, it was just hidden."

"Well, after you're done with mom and dad, have them give me a call. I'll be sitting here looking at a few things Bella left for me to look through." Jasper said swiftly, while not giving us a hint of what it was he was looking at. Emmett was extremely curious to what it was, that his little sister had given out brother to look at to grab his attention so deeply.

I quickly said my own goodbyes, as I lied down next to my husband contently. I knew everyone was going to be asking me questions, as to why I suddenly cared for a person I hated before we left her. Emmett had already asked me last night, after we had gotten off the phone with Jasper. It was a hard to explain to him, why I had treated Bella with such a hatred when my real hatred wasn't towards her; and I wish I had been different towards her. We both sat up straight as we heard Carlisle's car pull up the driveway, and knew Esme and him were home or would be shortly.

_**Forks Bella's Bedroom**_

I knew Rose would tell Esme and Carlisle everything they knew, and when they called I was going to tell them all my definite plans. I laid next to Bella, and looked at the pictures of her in Phoenix that Charlie had. All the way in the back I found a picture of her in the snow, and found it odd because she looked happy in it. I thought she didn't like the cold, but then again if the last two days hadn't proved anything I was really just beginning to get to know the real her.

I looked closely at the picture memorizing it to memory, and it clicked where she was in the picture. She was in Alaska, and when I took it out to look on the back when it was taken. I found that were in Alaska at the same exact moment she was there. I wondered if she lived there, or if it was just a visit; it would be funny if she lived there and we still met though it was in a different state. I still had a lot to learn about her, and I definitely planned on learning as much as she allowed.

Soon I was brought out of my thoughts, by my phone vibrating on the bed. I was surprised that it hadn't even bother Bella even a little, than again she was in a deep sleep. I kind of hoped she started talking in her sleep, so I could hear what names she had for our mom and dad. I quickly grabbed my phone, before it vibrated it's way to Bella and really wake her up, if she would have even noticed. "Hello, mom and dad how are you?"

"Jasper why didn't you tell us, I have been worried sick about you. You will never do that again, do you understand me?" Esme scolded me, but I could tell she was still extremely worried about how I was taking seeing Alice and Edward together in Alice and mines bed. To be completely honest with myself I hadn't really thought about them, unless Rosalie brought them up. Bella and I never found the need to bring up that part of our pasts, it happened and we were working on moving past the hurt we had felt from the two.

I knew Bella wouldn't look Alice in the same way, but I wasn't sure if it was because she had slept with Edward her ex-boyfriend and she was her best friend or because it broke me. I knew I could never leave like that again, without Esme hunting me down and tearing me apart, just to put me back together again to do it again. I was sure Carlisle would help her; he was very worried about his children, even though we weren't his biologically. "I'm sorry mom, I promise to never do it again. I didn't really stick around to tell anyone in person, I wrote Rose a letter for her to read. I talked to her yesterday when I got here, and I told her I'd call again when I decided on my plans."

"How is she, son?" Carlisle asked very curious to how his human daughter was dealing with everything, and if it was okay to even ask about her. They were hurting for having to leave her behind, but they had respected his decision to leave. We all had, and it was the worst mistake I think we've ever made; not saying it didn't do her any good, because it did but she went through hell to get to the good parts.

I felt Bella shift in her sleep, and if I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have noticed that she had moved closer to me. For some reason I felt the need to have my arms around her, not to comfort her but because it seemed like it would be right for her to be there. I shook my head to bring me back down to earth, if she wanted to get closer that would be fine with me. "She's good, and that might be surprising to you if Rose didn't tell you how I found her, but to me, Rose and Em it's a good thing to see and know."

"Oh my, what happened? How did you find her?" Esme asked almost hysterical, thinking as the true mother that she was to all of us. I didn't want to know quite yet, what they were going to do to Edward and Alice.

Before I could answer her, Bella had basically moved to cuddling into my side. I smiled at the gesture, and it felt like we've done all of our lives. Well for at least as long as we've known each other, I swiftly but carefully moved her so her head was resting on top of my chest so I could put my arm around her. I didn't know if she would be freak out in the morning, but it felt natural to me. "She told me what she was like when Edward had broken up with her, and left her in the woods to fend for herself. She had been a zombie for three months, not feeling an ounce of emotion unless she was asleep, and when that happened she had nightmares and once she was awake she couldn't go back to sleep…."


	4. Surprises

**A/N: I've have been asked to not write in everyone's POV at once, because it is confusing so I'm trying it in a third persons POV for this chapter with the occasional Bella or Jasper POV if I feel like it will be a good idea. Glad that everyone is enjoying the story, sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been having problems with my computer, and many other things.**

"…_once she was awake she couldn't go back to sleep. _She's better now though; when I found her she was already different from how she described herself to me, on how she was before I had come back. She isn't the same as you all remember as though, and I don't want you to think that she has drastically changed, but she has changed into someone a little more bolder then you would be use too. You should see her on a motorcycle, it's amazing." Jasper had told his family over the phone, and heard simultaneous gasps from them all. Knowing they weren't expecting the last comment he had made, they had all known her to be a danger magnet; which he was pretty certain she still was but she just wasn't as clumsy as she had made out to be.

On the other side of the line in Canada, Emmett began laughing hysterically when he tried to imagine Bella on a motorcycle. He could just envision her falling over on it, or possibly getting hurt a little. Though the way Jasper had described the new or old her, whatever it was, she probably was great on a motorcycle. "Does she drive really fast, or is she still scared of speed?"

"It's funny actually she loves speed, and I know it's strange imagining that since she use to freak out over our speed limits in cars. I guess she's not worried about it, when it comes to bikes." Jasper relented to Emmett, and chuckled along with him at the thought of the old Bella. Jasper was fairly certain that if he sped in a car, Bella wouldn't care anymore especially the speeds she goes driving her bike.

Rosalie smiled a genuine smile as she overheard that Bella was spontaneous and careless in a good way, Edward never let her try anything that would harm her or possibly kill her any way possible. He was extremely overprotective, and she knew it had started to get on Bella's nerves. Hell it was starting to get on everyone's nerves, Bella had a mind of her own and Edward was trying to control it. "What kind of bike is it?"

"Kawasaki Ninja ZXR and she dresses different. I'll send you all a picture when I get the chance. That is, if she will let me, but even then if she doesn't I might just send one anyways." Jasper proclaimed knowing Rose was going to be interested in what type of motorcycle her sister was driving, and if her style was any better.

Esme smiled at how, easy Rosalie was talking about Bella with such care and amazement in her voice. She could imagine Rosalie and Bella having girl time in either of their bedrooms, and being able to finally be so close to one another. Esme had always known deep down inside that Rose, truly cared about Bella, that she just didn't want to be hurt or Bella vice versa. Though in the end, the both were hurt; one because we had all left her, because we all had left Bella, and she had been broken by us all. "What are your plans, my dear?"

"I talked it over with Bella, and decided that at the end of the week I'll go visit Peter and Charlotte for a vacation to catch up, and after a week with them I will come back and stay a few months. Depending how things go, I don't think it would right if I just leave her, I'm not sure what it would do to her and I don't want to find out either." Jasper informed his family, who he did miss dearly, he just wasn't alright with going back to Canada. Bella understood better than anyone how he felt, and though he could feel her emotions he didn't know the reason behind most of them.

Everyone got quite, all thinking about the same thing. They couldn't understand how she felt when they had all left, but they had all felt their own individual pain from leaving her. It wasn't a feeling that any of them wanted to feel again, and they were sure that Bells didn't want to feel it again either. Soon they had continued to ask question about Bella, and how both Jasper and Bella had taken to the news of their former mates. "I was waiting for her to have a meltdown, but I couldn't understand the worthless feeling she had been feeling." Jasper had told his family, but mostly to himself at the end.

Rose knew immediately knew why she had felt that way, and something told her that she didn't help in that department when she was around Bella. Bella had been insecure around the family, but she guess Bella could hide it in her emotions around Jasper. Bella didn't feel like she added up to us in beauty, but I was jealous because she could without being a vampire which meant if she were to be changed she'd look way better then Rose herself. "Edward played on her insecurities Jasper, she always felt inadequate compared to the family. She never thought of herself as beautiful, she always thought of herself as plain and dull compared to any of us. That Edward was too good for her, that he'd finally grow to realize that she was wrong for him and leave."

"Which he had in her opinion, he made her believe that. When in reality she was the best thing that happened to him, and though he is with Alice, Jasper. Bella is so much more then she gives herself credit for, she's selfless in so many ways. Edward claimed to leave her to keep her safe, when in reality he was running away from what Bella truly was to him. She held him in place he couldn't live up too, and he didn't want to try and see that we weren't truly monster like Bella had claimed us. He wants to believe we have no souls, when in reality we do." Esme claimed to her son, though she was sure he didn't believe in what she was saying for the most part. Bella did believe she wasn't worth any of their love, though she can see past all the shit Edward had put her through now. She'll still hurt, but she's pulling through the pain as much as she can.

Jasper fell silent thinking to himself, and having the words both his sister and his mother had spoken about Bella and her true feelings. He couldn't believe that creature lying next to him with her head on his chest had thought those things, she was so much better then all of us it was impossible to believe it all from both of our family members mouths. "He knew by saying those things to her, that he was breaking her didn't he?"

"I'm sorry son, but I'd have to say that he did. None of us are happy about it, and I have a feeling Alice knew what exactly what he was going to say to her. Which makes us wonder if she had anything to do with what was actually said, though we can't change what was said; we can all try to make Bella understand that not all of believe in what they have done to her." Carlisle had told his oldest son, and he was saddened by the thought that two of his children had killed the spirit of his younger daughter. She had so much life and strength in her, but it seemed as though Alice and Edward had killed that in her. Though from the stories that Jasper had told him and the rest of the family, had him thinking that the spunk that they rarely got to see in Bella had finally fully came out. Something always told him that Bella had never truly showed them her in her true form, but he loved her as a daughter nonetheless. She cared with her heart wholeheartedly, and that heart of gold was shattered but being put back together slowly.

Emmett was steaming mad at his siblings, who were getting ready to not be a part of his family even if Esme and Carlisle wish to not break this family up even more than it already was. Alice and Edward were the reason this family was falling apart, not Jasper like they wanted all of us to believe. Alice had been to perfect actress she was, and played that she was devastated that Jasper had disappeared and no one knew where he could be. Though he and Rosalie knew the truth, it was infuriating to know Alice could have been involved in the breaking of his sweet little sister Bella. "I'm sorry mom, dad but I can't let either of them get away with this. They hurt Bella more than any of us, yes Jasper you're hurting but think about it. They made all of us leave her, she literally broke and we owe our thanks to whomever it is that got to snap her out of it."

"Em's right, we do owe whomever it was to get her snapped out of her zombie state. It couldn't have been a pretty state to be in, and those who helped her would have had to been people who cared for like we do." Rosalie had added to Emmett's outburst, they were grateful for those who helped Bella get back to who she was now; because if Jasper was telling the truth about Bella being the person she was when she lived in Phoenix, it was different then they Bella we knew.

Esme stayed silent as did Carlisle, thinking about what their children had to say about the predicament Alice and Edward had put them in. They were selfish, when Bella had been selfless the whole time they had known her. She had never put herself before anyone, while their two children had chosen their own spiteful selfish selves over someone who loved them both unconditionally and broke her into a million pieces. "Let us deal with it, in our own way kids. We know you want to give them a piece of each of your minds for what they did, and its justified in every way."

"You're right mom we do, and they do deserve it. Though not knowing how Bella would feel about now, as she isn't completely the same as she was when we had all meet her. I mean she doesn't even blush at little things anymore; she talks back to Jessica and Lauren, when they deserve it. She rides a motorcycle, and doesn't care when all the attention is on her she just ignores it all." Jasper explained that though he thinks that Alice and Edward deserved anything that came their way, which he wasn't sure what Bella would want. It would be fair to ask her sleeping form, due to the fact it would be subconscious responding not her. "How about we let mom and dad do things there way, for now. Until I can figure out what Bella wants to do about those two, but do not tell them where I am or that we are planning anything. Just keep them in the house for another day or two, until we can come up with something."

"Alright, we can do that. Bella does have a choice in this matter on how to deal with them. She had gotten must of the pain in all this, so it would only be fair she choose their punishment." Carlisle informed the rest of the family and though they had lied to everyone no had hurt more than Bella, so in his mind Bella should choose their punishment. Somewhere deep down, he hoped Bella would give them hell for what they had done.

Bella moved slightly on Jaspers chest, to be just a little closer to the phone without really realizing she was doing it in her sleep. "I promise dad, they'll pay for it all." She said loud enough for everyone to hear, though Carlisle was the only one shocked. It was like she had answered his own deepest thoughts, as though she could read them. Maybe subconsciously she had heard his own thoughts, but then again she could have been dreaming of Charlie.

They all bid each good night, though none of them would be sleeping ever again. Just as Carlisle had ended the call he heard Edwards Volvo coming up the driveway, with Alice with him. He blocked his thoughts immediately, and motioned for the others to do so as well. Esme had an idea as to how to take care of the children, until Bella and Jasper had time to figure out what to do with them. "Edward, Alice would you mind coming into the living room. We would like to talk to the two of you, as a family."

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Carlisle?" Edward asked curious, but a line of worry in his voice. He couldn't hear what he wanted to talk about from anyone's mind, because they were all think different things to keep him out. Alice couldn't see anything, meaning that they were making sure to not make a final decision until last minute. It worries him that his family was keeping things from him, in his mind only him and Alice were the only ones allowed too. Though the only reason they had kept things from their family, was to make sure they stayed together and not break a part.

Rosalie was fuming inside, and she was glad that the only one who would be able to tell wasn't in the house with her. That he was away from the two conniving ex-siblings that had broken his and her sister's heart, that they could no longer be hurt by their idiotic minds. "Mom and dad have a matter to speak to you and Alice about."

"And what was it you wanted to talk to us about, Esme Carlisle?" Alice had finally spoken, for the first time since she walked in the door with Edward. She could see the glint in Rosalie's eye, but didn't want to think that precious Rosalie would want to break up her family anymore than it already was.

Esme took a deep breath, not really wanting to tell her two children she was disappointed in them, but knew that they deserved this for making her leave her daughter broken and alone with werewolves. "We know why Jasper left, and we aren't happy about it."

"We can explain…." Edward started but had to stop, as he saw Carlisle raise his hand to silence him. Edward glared at Rosalie and Emmett for telling them, they shouldn't have.

"Now Edward stop glaring at Rosalie and Emmett, they only did what they were asked too. We are disgraced that you two would do such a thing, to this family. Haven't we suffered enough, Edward he is your brother, Alice your husband and you held no regard how it would affect the rest of us as a family." Esme scolded them, and they could see the disappointment in her eyes.

Carlisle looked unforgiving at Edward and Alice, when they moved their eyes from Esme to him. "We don't care what happened; you broke this family with your lies, and deceptions. You've not only hurt the people you made us think you loved, but all of us included in this family. You played a game; that you thought you could get through, but in all honesty did you think know one would have found out?" Carlisle had asked frustrated, he was mad at how his first true son had disappointed him in ways he never thought he could and how Alice had turned he cheerful loving demeanor into a real bitch. "Don't glare at me boy, I'm older then you and I create you. I don't want to hear an answer to my question either, because apparently all you were doing was playing everyone in this house."

"Probably been sleeping with the stupid pixie, when you were with Bella, weren't you?" Rosalie sneered towards the two, actually wanting an answer. She wanted to know if, Edward truly was a complete jackass.

Edward crouched in attack position, as did Emmett as he saw Eddie getting ready to attack his Rosie. Edward growled at Rosalie, while trying to think through his attack before he launched at her. "Don't you fucking say her name; she was never good enough for this damn family. I used her to make Alice jealous, because she would leave Jasper for me."

Rosalie didn't even wait for Edward to launch, she launched herself at him. No one talks about her sister not being good enough to be in her family, when it was him and Alice who weren't. "You sick son of a bitch, she was fucking human. You put her through the shit with James, so you could fucking make the slut of a pixie jealous of you." She growled while hitting with the most powerful punches his ever felt from anyone.

Carlisle and Esme were mortified about what their son had treated Bella, even more so by just dating to make Alice jealous. They never doubted for a minute that, Bella would have eventually made her way into their home and heart even without Edward. But finding out, that all of it was a scam broke their dead hearts even more for Bella.

Alice leaped at Rosalie, but before she could make contact and help her lover. Emmett had grabbed her by the neck, and had Alice pinned to the wall. "What do you think your fucking doing pixie shit, you'd think you would know messing with my wife would be your end. You pretended to be my little sisters best friend, when what all you were doing was keeping her distracted from all the shit you did behind her back to make you feel fucking better."

"Rosalie, Emmett let go of them, now." Esme ordered her two children; it wasn't their right to kill Alice and Edward. They had made a promise to the son/brother that they would give him time to know what Bella wanted to do. Esme watched her two children get off her to disappointments, and watched as Alice ran to her lover and helped him get up. "You will not leave this house without some with you; I don't care if you stay in your own rooms or with each other. But I swear to God, if I hear any of your escapades I will tear of appendages."

"Mom, how could you think that about us, your children?" Edward had asked Esme when, he heard her say they she had wished that they were never her children even if they weren't biologically her children.

Esme did believe that, she wished that she had different children to replace them with, or never had them in her family to begin with. She had not brought them up in their vampire life to be the way they were, and she was positive that Edward biological mother if still alive; would have died and have rolled over in her grave again after. "Because that is how I truly fell at this point, you made us leave my daughter in Forks. For your selfish wants, and broke her poor heart for never truly loving her; you lied to her, and to the rest of us about your true feelings."

"Go to your rooms, because none of us really want to be in either of you're presences. I agree with Esme though, you had hurt too many people in this family to make us have any faith in. Emmett and Rosalie have already decided to disown you as their siblings; and to be honest I don't blame them. So go somewhere, until Esme and I can figure out what we want to do as punishment for the two of you." Carlisle was having a hard time dealing with how he felt; he never wanted this from his children. Never wanted to feel such disappointment, that he wouldn't mind never seeing Alice and Edward again, and it was a thought he would have like to have never thought in his whole existence.

Before Carlisle had even begun his thoughts though, Alice and Edward had made their way up the stairs. That was where Edward had heard Carlisle's thoughts, and he had tripped on the last step, which was a feat for a vampire since they were graceful from the beginning. "Alice, can you see anything, about what's going to happen?"

"No, none of them had made decisions babe. I haven't even seen possibilities of what they could do, yet. Which is slight frightening, but they wouldn't kick us out of the family, would they?" Alice started out confident in the beginning, but as she started to think about it as she said it, she wasn't as sure as she thought she should have been.

Edward nodded to his lover in understanding, that he also was no longer sure what their family would do. They had all been blocking those specific thoughts from him, he could only imagine what they would do if they found out that he had said to Bella, and how Alice was in on it and told me to play on those little insecurities Bella had. Edward thought it was such a human thing to do, and wish she would get over herself.

In Forks, Jasper watched as Bella started to stir in her sleep. Informing him that she was beginning to wake up, and he was glad that she had a peaceful night without nightmares once again tonight. Once she had moved up against his side, and rested her head on his chest, she hadn't moved once. He didn't mind in the least about it, it was something he enjoyed but he didn't know why.

Bella loved the feeling of an amazing nights rest, she would welcome them forever. She thought about how happy she was, as she fell asleep last night. Jasper and she laughed a lot after their discussion about some of her past, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. Bella was so comfortable, but where her head was laying felt different from her regular pillow. Slowly she opened her eyes, and met the golden eyes of a blonde God lying next to her.

"Mornin', Darlin. Sleep well?" Jasper asked lowly, to not freak her out. He didn't know how she would react to their sleeping arrangement, which technically he couldn't sleep so it was more her sleeping arrangements.

Bella smiled and hummed in response, while beginning to stretch still in his arms. She felt safe in his arms, which if she was honest never realized that they were stronger then Edwards. Then again it wasn't Edward physique; that was the final decision to make her want to have a relationship with him. "Mornin', Jazz. I did, it was the best sleep I've gotten ever. Didn't make you too uncomfortable, did I?"

"No, Darlin' you were fine. Still are in fact, and by the way I talked to the family while you were sleeping." Jasper felt relief over the fact that Bella didn't freak out, and amazed at how she was only worried about how he was doing ok. Not once throughout the night did he feel, like he would lose control.

Bella smiled brightly, she always had faith in Jasper's control. It was one of the reasons, why she was so mad at how he blamed himself for her pain. "Good, what did you and your family, talk about?"

"Bella, they're our family. How about you get ready for school, and I'll make you breakfast. While you eat, I'll tell you what we talked about." Jasper requested, and it wasn't because he was trying to delay talking about their family. It was, because Bella really needed to get ready for school.

Bella waited for Jasper to just dazzle her into agreeing, after a few seconds she realized that he wasn't going too. That he was giving her a choice to agree or disagree with his request. She took a moment to think, and she found his request reasonable. "Sure, I'll meet you downstairs."

Jasper watched as Bella grabbed everything she would need to get ready for school, he slightly wondered if her wardrobe was going to make him want to throttle every man in a 100 mile radius, like it did yesterday. After she was secure in the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen. He decided on making Bella, an omelet since it was fairly easy and didn't take a lot of time to cook. As he cooked, he wondered how it was going back in Canada with his family.

Bella was finishing up her make-up, and then she would be able to make her way downstairs after grabbing her bag and shoes. Finally finishing, she leaves the bathroom and walks back into her bedroom. Looking into the full length mirror, she smiles to herself. Glad to be getting her old self back, and grabbed her shoes and quickly put them on, and picked her bag up. As she climbed down the stairs, she could smell eggs and bacon cooking. It smelled absolutely divine, and she started feeling hunger pains in her stomach. Picking up her pace, she made into the kitchen to watch Jasper lost in thought and making her an omelet. "Wow, Jazz. Think you can take all that out, so I can eat before I attempt to eat through you to get to it?"

Jasper snapped out of his thoughts, and quickly took out the food from the stove; and onto a plate for Bella. When he turned around Bella was covered by the fridge, he caught sight of her bag on the chair she had sat at yesterday. He placed her food in front of her chair, and began to turn around to face her as she stood up from the fridge. To say he was shocked by how she looked; would be an understatement, she looked extremely gorgeous.

"Do I have something on my face, or what?" Bella questioned with a raised eyebrow, as she walked to her seat at the kitchen table to start eating. She knew why he was staring though; he was still getting use to her new style. No one in the family had ever seen her in heels, since that was one thing Alice couldn't make her wear. Bella was wearing Rich & Skinny Super Skinny Jeans, a Melissa's Chiffon Halter Faux Dual Top, and a Black Leather Armani Exchange Leather Moto Jacket, put with pair heels that if she really were the Bella that he had first meet would be death traps for her. They were a dark purple, but not dark enough to clash with her outfit. She put finished it off with dark gray hoop earring, smoky purple eyes light pink lip gloss.

Jasper finally got a hold of his thoughts as Bella walked out of his view, as he turned around to see her again she was already sitting down. He made his way to the seat across from her, and thought about how to start telling her about his conversation with they're family. He admitted to himself that as he thought of ways to begin to talk, that he was still interested on how Bella has changed. "No, not at all; everyone but the two that are probably disowned say they miss and love you. Rosalie say's she's sorry by the way, and she hopes that one day you two can become sisters."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming, but I would love to get to know the real Rosalie. I never held any animosity towards her, she felt how she felt and that was who she is, can't really fault her for it. Anything else, said?" Bella responded back to Jasper, after she swallowed some beacon. She lifted up her glass of orange juice, and smiled at Jasper reassuringly.

Jasper couldn't find an ounce of pain, anger, discomfort or any or pains of hurting from Bella as they spoke. This was not something he was sure was a good sign, but her emotions were happy and content and she looked like nothing was going to truly bother about the two misleading idiots. "They were surprised to hear that you changed from how you were, when they had all met you. Though they are glad; that you can take care of yourself, not that you couldn't before. They also, would like to know, what you would like to do about Edward and Alice."

"Seriously, they're asking me?" Bella asked slightly shocked, she didn't expect that from her family. Especially since Esme and Carlisle thought of Edward as their first but youngest son. "I can't see either, Esme or Carlisle disowning Eddie or the little pixie."

"We talked about it last night, and they decided that since you were hurt the most. That it would be fair, if you were the one to choose their punishment." Jasper offered Bella in response, hoping she would just let it go. Then again, like he said to the others, she wasn't the same as she was before. He liked this Bella, the one who had spunk, talked back, held her own and dressed more like something he never realized was just her. Not that she wasn't beautiful before with how she dressed; but it was just more polished, something it wasn't before.

Bella thought about it for a long moment as she ate, and she still wondered why Esme and Carlisle would agree to that. These were their children, and even if they thought of her as their daughter Edward was their first child. Alice was with them before she was, and though she would love to make them feel even an ounce of what they made her feel, she didn't want to hurt Esme and Carlisle. "I don't want to hurt Esme and Carlisle; they're like parents to me. Eddikins and pixie; no matter what they were Esme and Carlisle's children before I came into the equation; I don't want to cause them pain, I could care less about what happens to the other two."

"I guess I won't be able to convince you that you won't hurt Esme and Carlisle, that only the two of them will be able too. So, after school I'll just have to call them and let you talk to them. They're giving them a light punishment right now, but Carlisle wanted to know what you would like to do about them before making any final decisions." Jasper told Bella sincerely, he wasn't going to argue with her. He could feel the inner battle through her emotions, and it was a battle he was fighting himself. He couldn't feel emotions through a phone, so he couldn't tell Bella about how Carlisle and Esme felt about the situation.

Bella nodded in agreement, as she continued to finish her omelet and bacon. She struggled with wanting to show Edward and Alice pain, especially for what they had made her feel for three months, but at the same time she was fighting the feelings of hurting Carlisle and Esme. She knew Esme had lost her son, before she was changed into a vampire and didn't want her to feel that pain again by making Edward and Alice leaving her too. "So, what else was said last night?"

"Rose wants to see your bike, and they wanted a picture of the new you; she's also very proud about what you said to Jessica and Lauren yesterday. If you don't mind, Rose wants to see one of you on your bike. Emmett can't see it, while mom and dad don't know what to think yet. Though, I'm sure dad is wondering if the hospital is getting more visit than usual." Jasper informed Bella on the others, and he knew she was trying to distract herself from thinking about what she would like to do to Alice and Edward.

Bella smiled at the thought of Rose being proud of her, though she didn't really care what others thought about her anymore. Jessica and Lauren deserved it, as far as she cared. Emmett always made fun of her for being clumsy, so she could see how Emmett couldn't see her not being clumsy and riding a motorcycle without it toppling on her. Esme and Carlisle were probably thinking she had gone to the hospital a lot more without them around, but she didn't since she wasn't the same. "Sure they can have a picture, I assume you want to take it today?"

"If possible, so I can get them developed while you are in school; and then I can send them out on my way back to have lunch with you, Angela and Ben." Jasper shrugged, he could feel amusement coming off of Bella in waves. He smiled at that, how this Bella could see the amusement of it all, and not take everything in worrying waves.

Bella smiled at the thought of Jasper having lunch with her again, she knew the school wouldn't say anything due to the fact Jasper could just play with their emotions, and he could make the teachers and principle not care. Sure just let me finish eating and you can take as many until I'm no longer in view, which I'm sure won't be till I get to school. Though I don't know why you, put yourself through the torture of feeling the creepy lust and what not coming off Mike."

"I don't care about Mike, because I know you would never date him. Yes it's disgusting what the male population of Forks High feels when they see you riding a fucking motorcycle, in leather pants and thigh high heels. Don't get me started on some of the teachers, sorry but it's just wrong on so many levels." Jasper shuddered thinking about how those same people looking at Bella, like that again today. He wanted to teach the teachers a lesson, and as he thought about that he thought about walking Bella to her class after lunch before leaving.

Bella shuddered at the thought of her teachers looking at like a piece of meat, but even that thought wasn't going to make her change how she dressed. She wasn't going back to how she was when she first moved here, because it wasn't her. "Mike and the others I can handle, even the teachers so no need to worry. You didn't argue the fact, that you would be following me to school again."

"That's because I am, Emmett wanted solid proof that it's you riding the bike. He won't believe it otherwise, and you know that. Or are you okay with them coming back, to see for themselves?" Jasper asked her slightly nervous, because in reality he didn't want their family to come back right now. He wanted his time with Bella to himself, though he wasn't too sure why, that was. Then again he was leaving her alone for a week, how would that be for her.

Bella laughed at the idea of Emmett she had missed his goofy ways, and all the possibilities of how much trouble they could get themselves into. She quickly finished her breakfast with a couple of bites, and as she got up she saw she only had about half an hour before first period. Quickly she cleaned her dishes, and winked at Jasper as she walked to the closet to get her helmet. "Might want to get your camera out cowboy, got half an hour before first period, don't want to be late to catch some of those pictures of the boys drooling to make Emmett mad. Oh, and no I'd rather not have them come back four months before I graduate from high school. Maybe we can visit them, this summer before I go off to college. If you're still around, that is."

"Visiting them during the summer sounds good, and I'll be around as long as you want me to be. You know I didn't actually think about taking pictures of the creeps, thanks now I will get pictures of them." Jasper mentioned as he was taking pictures of Bella as soon as she got up from the table, they were all great. He actually got several; she posed for him so they could see her face. How she was smiling brightly, that though if you close enough you could stills see some hurt, but the happiness over powered the pain.

Bella was giggling, which she was sure she hadn't done for quite some time. She made a promise to herself to laugh more often, and to be as free as possible. She was in the top of her class, and it looked like she was in for Valedictorian at graduation. As she thought about it, Carlisle and Esme might want to see that moment in her life. If she did get that title for graduation, she'd ask Jasper to video tape it for them. As she climbed onto her bike, she saw Jasper smiling at her. She swung her bag over her head to secure it, and put on her helmet and was finally off towards school.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella as she walked towards her bike; I closed the door behind me as I took picture of the creature in front of me. I could feel wave of pride and wonder coming off Bella, it was amazing how she could feel so good after everything she had gone through to get to this point. I was very proud of her, and I think the family would be too. She wasn't worried about hurting Alice and Edward, she was worried about the pain it would cause Carlisle and Esme.

As she climbed of her bike, and walked with Angela and Ben into the school I snapped pictures of the boys drooling over her. Emmett would try and make it here to beat them up before morning, but I would have to tell Rosalie that Bella didn't want to cause attention to them till after she graduated. I ran through the woods as soon as I was finished taking pictures, and made my way to Port Angeles.

I wanted to grab a newspaper, to find listing for apartments but I wanted it closer to Forks so that Bella didn't have to drive so far out, to many things can happen in short amount of time. I took me the amount of Bella's first class to develop the pictures for the family, and for me to a newspaper that had apartment listings in Forks. I had actually found a few listed right in between Charlie's house and where Bella worked. I decided I would check it out tomorrow, and if I liked any of them I'd go ahead and make a sign a contract. I take Bella to see it after school, so she can see what she would like to do with it.

Giving her ample time to find the things she'd like to put in there, I'd have to remind her that I want touched of her in it. Hopefully she would spend some long amounts of time there, just like I would spend amounts of time with her as she slept. I did need to ask what Bella, decided to after high school. Did she plan on going to college, or taking a year off to do something else beforehand? She had already planned for her and me to spend the summer together, that got me rather happy. I was glad she wanted to spend the summer with me, as well as our family.

But would she want me around after the summer was over? I guess I wouldn't get the answers I was looking for without talking to Bella first, and that I guess would either be today or tomorrow. As I thought of a good time, I decided I'd make it a topic at lunch with Angela and Ben present. I quickly finished everything I need to do today, and made my way to the post office to have the pictures mailed same day delivery.

**BPOV**

Ben and I were walking towards the cafeteria, where we were going to meet Angela and Jasper. Jasper and I didn't really talk about him coming to lunch every day, but I kind of knew he would be coming nonetheless. I was glad he had come, and that he was staying. I knew for the week he was going to be gone, I had to make myself busy. If he could find an apartment before he leaves, I can make myself busy by decorating it while his gone. He said he like my style, and it was different than from what the Cullen's were use to. I really liked dark colors, with the occasional bright color here and there but not a lot of it.

Kind of like how I'm dressed to day, I have a gray, black, purple, with a little white that pops out that makes you look. Every guy in school that had a girlfriend or was single had at least asked me out once this morning, I was looking at the second go around after lunch. Since I knew none of them would make a move with Jasper present. Ben and Angela had complimented me this morning on my outfit. Angela wanted a shirt like the one I was wearing; I decided I could deal shopping with Angela. So we made plans to go shopping in Seattle this Saturday, Jasper was planning on leaving in the morning anyways.

We met Angela outside of the Cafeteria like we had done yesterday, and walked in together arms linked. As we walked in, we saw Jasper had brought food from the outside world. Angela squealed in delight, and Ben was drooling. I just smiled in Jasper's direction, and we walked swiftly to our table. "Mmmm, you are a saint Jasper."

"Seriously man, you should be a God." Ben had countered me in an agreement; it was not every day that we got to have gourmet food for lunch. Especially in an establishment such as, Forks High. I could see the rest of our class, staring enviously at us or more specifically at our lunch.

Jasper just shrugged it off, and laid out the food for all of us. He got dish for each of us, except himself. Which I was sure going to make Ben and Angela curious as to why he wouldn't be eating with us, but before I could say anything Jasper spoke. "I figured since I got you a big meal, we could just share."

"Sure, that works for me." I told him, as he shifted his seat closer to mine. I felt my heart speed up just the slightest bit, with him being that close to me. I ignored it, I was just glad that it wasn't awkward between us from this morning. I had enjoyed waking up in his arms, the feel of his cool body against my warm one. I was use to it, but somehow it was different from when I slept in Edwards arms.

I couldn't pinpoint how, but it felt like I was meant to be there. Like we were a puzzle piece that just fit, and it was comfortable not hard. With Edward it was always a little awkward, because he was never sure how to react to how I slept cuddle next to him. Always to afraid he'd do something; that would make me break. "How was music, Angela?"

**Third Person POV**

"OMG, thank you for reminding me, I totally forgot as soon as I saw the food. I was going to tell you that the school is have a talent show in two weeks." Angela told the table excitedly, she had heard Bella play her guitar. Then again she had heard Bella sing in the car, and found her voice amazing. Now all she needed to do was convince her to audition for it, even if she needed Ben to create a bad for it.

Jasper peaked up at Angela, to see her spying mischievous look towards Bella. He had been thinking the same thing as her, to get Bella to participate in the Talent Show. But there had to be something worth her wild, to compete he was sure. "What do they get, if they win?"

"Oh, just tickets to a concert or something. I think they said the band's name was Waltz Reprise, I never heard of them. So, I don't know if they're any good." Angela responded to Jasper, but she saw Bella head snap up at the name. She was surprised Bella seemed to know what band she was talking about.

Bella wasn't sure she heard right, but she swore Angela had said the winner got tickets to see Waltz Reprise. They weren't a very well known band, they were under the radar. They were only beginning to be heard by big labels, and becoming a huge hit. "When was the talent show again?"

"You know the band, I presume?" Ben asked with raised eyebrow, it wasn't everyday Bella got excited about school events. Hell, they were worried what would happen if they even mentioned Prom. It was their last dance of High School, and they didn't want Bella to miss out on it. They didn't know if she was willing to go dateless, or if she would actually say yes to someone who asked her.

Bella nodded as she chewed her food, she had been stuffing her face full of pasta when Ben had asked. She had to stifle her laugh somehow; Jasper eating was a sight that was hilarious. "I do, they're not a very well known band. My friend back in Phoenix heard them, and sent me a CD of theirs. There good; and I wouldn't mind seeing them in concert."

"So, you'll enter?" Jasper asked surprised, he thought it would take more convincing out of the three of them. After the thought went through his brain, he mentally slaps himself. He had to remember this Bella the one he was sitting next too, is not the same Bella Edward had used.

Bella laughed at the look on her friends faces; of course she knew that they wouldn't expect her to enter something like that. The Bella they had all known was shy and didn't like attention, but they didn't know the true Bella and they were in for a treat if they had already realized it. "Yeah, just need to find a band in time, but other than that I don't see the problem."

"Oh, let me be in you band please. You know I'm really shy I couldn't go in by myself, and Ben could play drums." Angela volunteered herself, to play keyboard. It was something she was good at, maybe not as good as Edward, but good enough to play the music Bella intended on playing. She didn't want to play classical, because though she liked that genre she was into more rock and jazz.

Ben nodded in agreement, on playing drums for the band. He began to think about who could play bass and guitar, he knew Bella could play but depending on what she was thinking of they might need another. Then again they would only be singing one or two songs at the talent show, so they might not need a second guitarist just a bass player. "I can't think of any one we like, who plays bass."

"No worries, I think I have just the person to play bass. Anyways, we still have a week to go over everything, and I need to write a song or two for the show if we make it. When are auditions, Ang?" Bella questioned to figure out her amount of time to get at least one song done if not two, and to also get their bassist. It wouldn't be hard, just a little convincing, and possibly arguing with a few people.

"Next Wednesday, so there should be enough time." Angela informed Bella, while still digging into the amazing food Jasper brought for them. Ben was stuffing his face, no one was sure if he was actually breathing. Well except Jasper, who could hear him breath, and feel how delighted he was for the food.

Jasper decided he'd leave Peter and Charlotte's either Thursday evening or Friday morning, either way he wanted to be back in Forks to see Bella play. Also video tape it for the family, if she wouldn't mind. It isn't every day you get to see Bella, play guitar and sing, on stage in front of a crowd. "So, what do you guys have planned for after graduation?"

"Oh, well for the summer I'm basically staying here. Maybe a vacation with some of the family for a week, other than that just going to get ready to start college in the fall; I can't wait to start Penn State." Angela answered enthusiastically, she was excited for college. She had worked hard for it; she didn't want to be stuck in Forks, Washington. Now it was starting, right after the summer, she'd be out, only coming back for visits on holidays.

Ben swallowed his food quickly, and took a gulp of his soda. While collecting himself, he looked at Angela adoringly. He wasn't going to be going to the same school, but it was close enough that you couldn't really consider it a long distance relationship. It was a state away, and he was planning on making trips to see her every weekend despite how much homework he will have. "University of Maryland; is the only difference for me, and I'll be making plenty of trips to PA."

"Aw, you guys are going to make me sick. Just kidding, I think that's sweet. Making it work, you'll only be a state away, which isn't that long of a drive. Anyways, I haven't decided what school I want to go to yet. It's a big decision on what ivy league school to choose, or just go to a smaller campus." Bella informed the table, no one knew she had been accepted to Ivy League schools. Or that she even got scholarships from the schools themselves for her academic work.

Jasper's head snapped towards Bella, almost too fast for Angela and Ben to notice. He wasn't sure he heard right, but he was pretty sure he heard Bella say Ivy League schools. He knew Bella was smart, but how smart exactly? "Which Ivy Leagues; accepted you?"

"Dartmouth, Yale, Harvard, Columbia, Princeton, U Penn, Brown, and Cornell; but only four of them gave me scholarships. I got accepted to NYU, USC too; but I'm not sure I want to go there." Bella mentioned nonchalantly, as if it really didn't matter to her too much. She was going to go somewhere, she just wasn't sure where yet. She finished eating what was left of hers and Jasper's meal, and looked up around her table, where she was met with complete silence. "What?"

"You got in where?!?"


	5. Oh Wise One

**A/N: For those of you, who want to get to know more about Bella's past. Well this chapter I will be bringing in Onyx from the first chapter, and if I don't get to it this chapter, there will definitely be some stories that get into her past next chapter. **

"You got in where?!?" Everyone practically yelled, which made Bella jump slightly in surprise. Yes that was a lot of schools, but wouldn't be hard to choose. It was going to be one with a scholarship, since Charlie didn't have the money to send her to an Ivy League school. Though is she was honest with herself, she had the money to send her anywhere she wanted too. No one knew but her mom had left everything she had, because according to David he didn't need any of it.

Bella raised an eyebrow at the group, as if they had lost their minds and grabbed everyone attention around them. Of course ever since Monday, all the attention had mostly been on her anyways. Didn't mean they hadn't brought more attention, to those who had given the privacy. "Geez guys, really could you maybe scream it. I don't think the teachers heard you, what is wrong?"

"No offense Bella, but seriously you got into every major Ivy League school, and you're asking us what's wrong." Ben choked out through his shock, since Angela and Jasper seemed to still be in their stupor of shock. It wasn't everyday they knew someone to be accepted to every top Ivy League University.

"It's not that big of deal really, the biggest problem will be picking a school I would actually want to go too." Bella said with a shrug, because to her it really wasn't that big of a deal. She was probably going to pick one with a scholarship, unless she chose differently and paid her way through. Though she rather not spend the money she had, that was one thing she kept with her. She never really did like spending a lot of money, besides she wasn't really able to touch her mother's money, until her next birthday.

Jasper looked at Bella like she was even crazier than he thought she was already, and that was a feat in itself. Yes he could accomplish what Bella had done, but he had gone through High School and College more times than he could count. Yes, Angela had gotten into U Penn, but Bella hadn't decided where she wanted to go yet. "You don't get it do you, Bells. Getting into every one of those Ivy League colleges; is a big deal. Just getting into one is a big deal; you should be jumping around announcing it to the world."

"I'm sure if that ever registers into my brain, I will. But as of right now, it really isn't that big of a deal. I have another four months until I have to make a decision, though I have to say U Penn is looking better at the moment. Ang will be there so I will know someone when I go there." Bella informed her friends, and she was honest though. She did see going to U Penn with Angela good, because she's know someone there and she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Jasper thought about it quickly, and decided he wanted to wait to talk to Bella about making that final decision. He wasn't sure, he nor the family could be away from Bella for a long period of time, and if so none of them went to U of Penn. "Well, like you said, you still have time to decided. There's no big rush, at least you know what you want to do."

"You haven't decided what you wanted to do yet, Jasper?" Angela asked interested, because she thought she saw him a little worried that he wouldn't see Bella next year. Everyone knew he was suppose to be going to Dartmouth this year, but yesterday he had told Jessica and Lauren that he took the year off.

Jasper shook his head no; he really didn't know what he wanted to do this time around. He had so many options, but then again he had the same amount of time Bella did to figure it out. "I can't decide really, I was looking at either a History or Pre-Med major."

"Why not both, I mean you're smart enough. It's not like, it isn't possible. That way you always have a fall back if the other doesn't work out for you, but I doubt you'll fail at either." Bella had told Jasper not really staring at anything, but space in front of her. Though she did have a smile on her face, which was meant for Jasper to see.

Jasper knew very well why Bella said what she had said, because in truth he could do both and pass with the highest grades in the school ever. Having vampire memory like he did; was what that was good for. "I never thought about it like that, I'll take it into consideration. Thanks, Bella."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Now all you have to do is figure it out. You have the harder part; I just gave you a suggestion. Now Ang, what do you plan on majoring in?" Bella said with her mind still wondering, she was thinking about the phone call she was going to have to make when she got home from school. It wasn't going to be a hard phone call, it was just getting the screaming or squealing of the crazy she was calling out her ear drum.

Angela looked at Bella, and smiled in her direction. None of them might have noticed, but though Bella was in another world, and still present and fully paying attention to her and the rest of the table. She was slightly leaning on Jasper, and he had his arm wrapped around the back of her chair. "Well I was thinking Psychology, or maybe even music."

"I think you'd like psychology more, it just seems like it would suit you better. Though you are great at music, why not double major as well?" Bella question still in her own little world, as she placed her head on Jasper's shoulder. She didn't notice she had done it, but from the looks of it to others Jasper didn't mind in the least.

Jasper had just lifted his arm, and placed it around Bella's shoulders. It seemed to have made Bella even more relaxed then she already was, and that was saying something since this Bella was always relaxed. The old Bella would have craved to feel like she did right now, but then again maybe not. "You, seem to like the whole double majoring thing there Bella."

"No, she's right they take the same amount of time to finish, why not double major in two things I like to do. Though you are right Jasper, she does like the whole double majoring for you and me. It actually isn't a bad idea; I'll talk to my parents about it." Angela said excitedly, in truth she really hadn't thought about possibly double majoring. Bella had brought it up to Jasper, but it still hadn't crossed her mind that she could do.

Ben nodded in agreement; he was also someone who never thought of the possibility, then again he didn't have a problem choosing what his major was going to be. He was already dead set on, a Business Major. He wanted to own his own restaurant, and he didn't tell anyone but he was going to try and name Angela. "I'm majoring in Business, so no need to give me advice oh wise one."

"Ha ha, Ben very funny. One of these days, you're going to ask this oh wise one for advice, and it's going to change you're damn life. Then I'm going to laugh my ass off at you, for actually calling me and asking. That's of course, after I give you the advice you seek." Bella said with a smirk plastered on her face, and a glint in her eye. Ben shook his head with laughter, as did the rest of the table.

Just as the bell was getting to ring, Ben and Angela witnessed Jasper lightly kiss the top of Bella's head. Before they all got up, to leave the cafeteria to head off in their separate directions; they turned to one another, and shared a secret smile at the affection their friends were showing each other. "Let's go, and let them have their goodbye Ben."

"Bye guys, see you before you leave Bella." Ben and Angela had said, and walked away as Bella and Jasper had waved them goodbye. Jasper had begun to walk with Bella snuggled in his arm, out of the cafeteria.

Bella felt very content with being in Jasper's arms, they way she was, and she knew that it was irrational to be that way. They had never been extremely close, but she just didn't care. The stares or glares she was receiving, didn't faze her in the least. Once they made it through the doors, and into the hallway Bella hugged Jasper one last time. "I'll see you later; I've got class the opposite way of the parking lot."

"Alright, Darlin'; be careful, and don't try to be too smart. We still got college, and if you get to smart now what will you do with your time?" Jasper teased and he kissed Bella's forehead, and backed away slowly walking backward so he was still facing her. He smirked at her, as she rolled her eyes at him

She knew he was teasing, and in reality if he knew what class she was going into it would be more than just that comment. She had been in a lot of AP classes before winter break, but she passed enough extra credit works to be in a different class for the rest of the school year. "Oh you know, probably work on that pretty engine on that beautiful bike of mine. Read a few books, and contemplate how to take over the world."

"Ah, of course; we can't forget about you taking over the world, who would be helping you do that?" Jasper played along with the playful banter of theirs, it was something they had started to do the night before. He had actually started it, when he teased her about being able to tune a motorcycle by herself.

Bella laughed silently, and smiled at Jasper with a raised eyebrow, with a look in her eye that said 'you really have to ask that question'. "You of course, who else would help me take over the world, but the one who only had to use his Southern charm to get what he wants."

Jasper winked as he laughed at Bella explanation, which he did find funny. If he did want to take over world, which he didn't, Bella would be the perfect person to rule the world with. Well this new Bella the old one; would probably not want to rule the world. In fact he was sure she didn't want to rule the world now, though she was different her good nature hadn't full disappeared.

They went their separate ways, and walked towards their destinations. Jasper towards the woods to meet the retailer, and Bella towards her class. Jasper didn't know that she was smarter than those of her of classmates, which she was made to be valedictorian of their graduating class.

Bella thought about the calls he was going to have to make, and though she knew it wasn't going to be horrible it wasn't going to be all together pleasant either. It was past she had left behind, and a past she wasn't sure was worth bringing back into the life she had made in Forks. As she sat down in her AP Physics class, she ran her hand through her bag to get the books she needed. When she felt something slim like a cell phone, which she was positive wasn't there before.

Pulling out the phone it looked like she could break it easily; and it looked very expensive as well. If remembered correctly it was the Samsung Omnia, and it was brand new out. She shook her head; there was only a hand full of people who would buy it for her. But there was only one person she knew of around her long enough to put it in her bag at lunch, and that was Jasper. There was going to be talk about this later, she looked through the contacts and found his and the rest of Cullen, minus Alice and Edward.

She pulled up a blank text message, and wrote Jasper telling him there was going to be a serious talk when she got home. Jasper didn't take long to answer back, saying he was all for it and waiting for the argument to begin. She silently laughed, and finished taking her books out. Soon enough the class filled, and the teacher began the lesson.

JPOV

Bella was fun to hang out, I was glad to get to know her the way she is now. Her emotions aren't hurting, their peaceful and amused more times than most. She didn't take everything as serious as she use to when it came to school, I had laughed when I had gotten her text message.

I knew it would come, as soon as she found the phone. I had slipped it in there during lunch, and it didn't surprise me that she figured out it was an expensive phone. I was going to argue with her about keeping the phone; I was leaving for a week and couldn't have her not have a way of getting in touch with me. I would hate myself if something happen to her, while I was gone and didn't at least try and get there.

"Girlfriend?" The realtor asked me as I stared at the phone still in my hand, thinking about Bella. The woman showing me the apartment here in Forks; was a woman in her late 30's and she wasn't unattractive. She just didn't hold a light to that of Bella, or even Angela really. Bella out shined everyone around her, and it was more than the outer beauty she had, it was the inner that no one knew about unless they really knew Bella.

I thought about her question, in the reality was Bella my girlfriend. No, but to the outside world it might look that way, while for Bella and I it wasn't true. There were feelings there, but I couldn't be sure if that made us a couple if we followed through with such feelings. I decided it might keep the realtor off me, if she knew that I had a girlfriend. I would tell Bella that I had said so, and hopefully she won't be to mad. "Yes, she was wondering how my apartment hunting was going."

"That's sweet, is she moving in with you?" The realtor asked and I could feel the disappointment in her emotions, she had been feeling lustful thoughts about me since I met her at the first apartment we looked at. She was still hopeful though, I could only assume that it was because if she thought Bella wasn't moving in with me that she could have a chance.

I inwardly shuddered at the thought, the only person living with me in this apartment would be Bella. The family of course could stay, but if they were to come and visit while Bella and I were still here they would most likely stay at the house. "I've asked her, but she's still thinking about it. Though if she doesn't, when we leave in the fall she's already agreed to move in with me."

"Oh that's nice, she's a lucky girl. Well how do you like this apartment, does it suit you needs?" She asked dejectedly, and I finally noticed the ring on her left hand. I bothered me that she was married, and it reminded me of two people in Bella's and my life that had hurt us. Now though were better, more than better which is surprising.

Bella had made the pain go away; faster than I thought was possible. I had thought that my pain would last longer, but knowing and seeing Bella had made everything better. She put everything into prospective, like even though they had hurt us as much as it feels like they broke us. We weren't because we were still whole, if they had loved us like they had claimed they wouldn't have dated us or lied to the rest of the family.

I pushed those thoughts away from my mind for later, and looked around the apartment I was standing in. It met all my requirements of having a short lease, and being able to paint and what not to my own accord. Which in reality would be to Bella's accord, since she would be the decorating it. "It's perfect; my girl will have a blast decorating this place, when can I move in?"

"Oh um, the end of the week okay?" She asked flustered at my enthusiasm, which wasn't fake because I really was excited about what Bella would do with the place. The more she learned about Bella, I got more worried about how Bella would feel about me pretending she was mine for this lady.

I quickly pulled my phone out again so I could text Bella, as I thought about moving in the day before I left. It actually worked out perfect for me, that way I wouldn't see what Bella did with it, until I got back from Peter and Charlottes. "That would be perfect, just means I have to stay with my girl and her family for a little while longer."

**Forks High Third Person POV**

Bella was just walking out of her Physics class when her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket, quickly pulling it out to see that it was from Jasper. She laughed thinking to herself who else would it have been, the Dali Lama, she scoffed at the thought. _**So before you go all ballistic with what I'm about to say, please let me explain. The realtor I'm with is married and hitting and lusting for me big time. I might have insinuated that you were my girlfriend, and that it was chance you'd be moving in with me. If not here, definitely when we moved away in the fall. Sorry!!!**_

Bella laughed just thinking about how Jasper, would be pleading his case to her on his knees. For some reason she didn't mind the fact that Jasper told the realtor that she was his girlfriend, though she was going to play around with it when she saw him later. Now she had to make the apartment look like they were a couple, rather than a bachelor pad. _**That's fine, just got to change a few ideas in my head now. Talk later, last class of the day.**_

Bella walked into her Italian class with a smile on her face, she was thinking about all the fun she could have. Jasper liked how her room was decorated, that was really thanks to Millie and David but it was all her. They bought most of the things, while she had placed it and painted the room. She knew he probably didn't buy a huge apartment, since she was moving in the fall. Would they be moving in together when she moved in the fall, but she didn't even know where she was going yet, but the idea of staying with Jasper was a nice thought.

Slowly the school day finished, and Bella walked her way to her bike. She waves to Ben and Angela from across the parking lot, and climbs onto her bike. Finally making her way home, she thought about things she needed to ask Jasper. Though he wanted her to decorate his apartment, she still wanted it to be him. Speeding through Forks felt nice, and it hadn't rain that day. Pulling into her drive behind her old Chevy truck, she pulled off her helmet to find Jasper standing right next to her.

Jasper had a big goofy smile on his face, though in his eyes Bella could see some of his nervousness. She raised an eyebrow in question of his enthusiasm, and he just smiled at her. "Mind if I ride with you, I want to show you the apartment. That way you can also plan, and know what you're going to do while I'm gone."

"Ok, hop on then. Don't even think you're going to drive my baby, I don't care how much I trust you with my life." Bella said in a knowing voice, it was one thing for her even letting him sit on the bike. It was another to let him drive it, and that wasn't going to happen.

Jasper laughed as he climbed on the bike, she knew what him and their family were like. They liked driving fast, but with the way she drove the bike he was sure he wouldn't have a problem with her driving. Though he did find it funny that her emotions made sure he took her seriously, he could tell he was the first one to actually ever ride on this bike besides herself. "I won't ask then, but just to let you know I wasn't going too."

Bella backed out of the drive way, and made it to the main road towards town. Following Jasper's directions to his apartment, which he had gotten permission from the realtor to show her. He had called the realtor as soon as he heard Bella two streets away, giving the woman plenty of time to get there before them. A minute later they pulled up the apartment complex, and Jasper pointed out the woman waiting for them.

Bella shook her head, because Jasper hadn't given her a heads up about having to act all in love with him. She could feel Jasper shrug lightly at her emotions, silently telling her he forgot to mention it. Jasper slid off the bike, and taking off the helmet he had, which Bella was still wondering when he had gotten it. Jasper held his hand out for Bella, she looked at it for a second before rolling her eyes with her helmet visor hiding it from those prying eyes.

Before she was able to take off her own helmet, Jasper was already sliding it off. She shook her hair out of that called helmet hair, and took Jaspers hand in hers again. They walked up to the lady, who's eyes were wide from shock. Bella could only assume from her riding the bike, with Jasper behind her holding on. "Mrs. Thomas, I'd like you to meet my wonderful girlfriend Bella. Bella this is the realtor I had mentioned to you, Mrs. Thomas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Thomas. I hope my man, didn't cause you to much trouble. He can be so picky, sometimes." Bella decided to play with it, since Jasper decided to forget to mention we were meeting the realtor as well. He was just lucky that she wasn't from around Forks, or they would have to explain a few things to Charlie. Which she was sure, they would have too but it just wasn't worth worrying about until after Jasper got back.

Jasper scoffed at Bella's jab, and just smiled at Mrs. Thomas as he let go of Bella's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Mrs. Thomas just watched the couple, and she was saddened at the look of happiness they had on their faces. They seemed to fit together so perfectly, that it made her feel like she was intruding in their happiness. "It's nice to meet you as well Bella, and no worried he wasn't too difficult. Are you ready to see the apartment, his chosen?"

"Yes please, let's see what my wonderful boyfriend has chosen for me to decorate." Bella said getting slightly excited but worried at the same time. She knew how the Cullen family liked to spend, so she didn't know what to expect with Jasper's new apartment.

Jasper sensed her emotions, and knew that she was worried about over expense and a large amount of space he wasn't going to use. He walked with Bella up the stairs behind Mrs. Thomas, and towards his new apartment. "No worries, it's nothing to extravagant, promise. I'm saving that for when we move, so you can have all the fun you want."

"Of course, you'll spend all the glorious money on the place we go to in the fall, and find something that will actually be just right. If you by something extravagant for our place, I might just kill you." Bella scolded Jasper with a roll of her eyes, while really getting into her character as his girlfriend. If she were in reality going to actually think about moving in with him, which was a serious argument she would have with him.

Jasper laughed because though the apartment they were getting ready to see was just perfect for Bella really. It meets the essentials that would be needed for a regular person, while everything in the Cullen home was extravagant. There was more room, and then was really needed for a family of seven or eight. "Well if I have the money, why not spoil you while I can."

"Hun, spoiling is the last thing you'd be doing by buying a huge apartment, house whatever. We don't need more rooms, than were going to use. There are two us, not ten." Bella argued with Jasper with a glint in her eye, she didn't need to be a genius to know that, that would be exactly what he would do too.

Jasper squeezed her waist lightly letting her know that he knew what she was talking about, but he didn't care in the least. He had the money he was or wasn't going to spend it on a house worthy of Bella's amazing nature. She might think she wasn't worth it sometimes, but she definitely was, and she loved to cook so if had the chance he's get her something with a huge kitchen. "We'll see baby, as long as it's perfect I won't care. Like you said earlier, you know how I am and all. I want you taken care of, no matter the cost."

"Here we are, hope you like it as much as Mr. Whitlock did when he saw it." Mrs. Thomas had said once they got to the second to last floor, and the twelve floor building. It wasn't like a lot of apartments were needed in Forks, not a lot of people wanted to live in the small town.

Mrs. Thomas opened the door to the apartment, and Bella walked in with Jasper right behind her with his hand still on her waist. He was proud of himself; he didn't find something over extravagant like Bella had put it. "See it's not that big, fits all of my needs. As well as yours if you move in with me, than again it still meets yours if you don't."

"Right, because most of my time will be spent here. Such a thoughtful boyfriend, what would I ever do without you." Bella said with a genuine smile on her face, she was very impressed that the apartment wasn't huge. She hadn't lied she would either be in his apartment, or he would be at her house.

Mrs. Thomas excused herself from the room, and gave them their privacy to look around. She told them that she would be downstairs, when they were finished and ready to leave. Jasper took the opportunity to show her around the apartment, which only had a kitchen, living space bathroom and a bedroom. "Now that we've sort of talked about it, I was wondering what would happen once fall came."

"To be honest I haven't actually thought about it, Jasper. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do, even before you showed up. I knew I was going to college, I just didn't know where I wanted to go. Following Angela seemed like the logical idea, since I would know someone there. Hell we could even be dorm mates, if I got lucky enough." Bella told Jasper honestly, she really didn't figure out what she was going to do. She never thought she'd see one of the Cullen's again, let alone plan on seeing them over the summer.

Jasper could feel the honesty rolling off of Bella in waves, she wasn't nervous about the conversation just confused now. In all honesty he didn't expect her to have all the answers; she still had months to go before she even had to make a decision. "I guess my real question is; what happens to us or you and the rest of the family when you go off to college?"

"I don't want to lose any of you, especially over something as college. Though at the same time, I don't want to make any of you chose to be around if you don't want to be. Then again I'm keeping a secret from the family, and I'm not sure that any of you would even want to be around when that secret comes out if it does. Hell, I don't even know what my future holds Jasper, and that should scare the crap out of me but it doesn't." Bella said walking around the apartment, and successfully making sure she doesn't have direct eye contact with Jasper.

Jasper listened and watched Bella, and though he didn't know Bella's secret he knew that the family wouldn't change how they felt about her. It couldn't, not after everything the family had gone through. Him especially, but Bella didn't know his story. "Bella no matter what it is, you'll be a part of this family. I hardly doubt anything your hiding is horrible, we've have lived many years Bella, and done some very horrible things."

"We will talk about my secret another time I'm sure, since I get the feeling that we have plenty of time to talk it over. I promise not to make a decision without talking to you, or the family first okay. We can even talk about it tonight, if you guys want too." Bella offered Jasper; she didn't want to think about what they would think of her past. She knew that she was visiting David for his birthday, and since his birthday was during the summer she'd have to either tell the family her secret or sneak away.

They finished touring the apartment, when they were done they walked downstairs to say goodbye to Mrs. Thomas; and climbed onto Bella's bike. The ride was not uncomfortable, but it was quite. Bella was thinking about this coming week when Jasper will be gone, it just so happens that it was perfect timing; because it was Millie's birthday on Tuesday, and she needed to go see them for dinner that night.

Jasper's mind was wondering; he had a lot to think about. He couldn't help but wonder what Bella's secret was, but knew he'd find out in time if he was patient. Bella trusted him and the family, but he believed her when she said it had nothing to do with not trusting them. Her emotions had suggested she was worried, if she wasn't worried about trusting us. It had to be because she was afraid of me and the family getting hurt, but we could take care of ourselves. She knew this, but once again Bella has the complex of wanting to keep those she loves safe.

"I need to go hunting Darlin', will you be alright till I get back?" Jasper asked Bella hoping that she wouldn't think he really wanted to be away from her. He hadn't hunted since he came back to Forks, and first met up with Bella in her room the night he arrived.

Bella chuckled at Jasper's question, it was actually perfect timing. She could make the phone call she needed to make, while he was out hunting for an hour or two. He should be back while she's cooking dinner, and doing her homework. "Its fine Jasper, it's not like I'll take offense of your needs to hunt."

"I just didn't want you thinking that the conversation we had earlier, had made me want to get away from you." Jasper said sheepishly back to Bella, while he and Bella climbed off the bike. After Bella had removed her helmet, she hugged Jasper tightly.

She knew Jasper just cared about her and what she was going to do, and she appreciated it and she really would take him and the Cullen's into consideration to where she went to school if they wanted to be near her. "Jasper its fine, I need to get some things done anyways. Don't worry though, even if I did think you didn't want to be around me right now I know you wouldn't leave me completely."

"Ok, I'll see you when I get back. I won't be too long, promise." Jasper replied while giving Bella a hug back, and then ran off into the woods. He didn't know what the night would bring, but he silently hoped that the family would agree that having Bella around them would keep them all going.

Bella watched as Jasper left, and as soon as she felt he was far enough she sighed loudly. Trudging her way into the house, she placed her helmet in the closet and made her way up to her room. Pulling out her cell, she punched in each number slowly collecting her thoughts. After she effectively dialed the number she needed, she placed the phone to her ear. After the second ring she, heard the voice she searching for. "Hello?"

"Onyx, you think you can catch a plane to Forks, Washington and be here by Friday?" Bella asked skipping all pleasantries, and straight into the question she needed to ask. Though she was sure she'd ask again, after they got through all the talking they needed too.

There was a booming laughing coming from the other end of line, and Bella sighed knowing it was humorless laugh she was hearing. She hadn't talked to Onyx since she had moved to Forks, and though she was justified in that matter. It didn't mean it hadn't hurt any less for Onyx, or herself for that matter. He was one of best friends, but when things got turned upside down in her life she didn't want to drag him along with her.

"No, hello or how have you been since oh I don't know a year ago?" Onyx had said in an irritated voice, when he heard silence on the other end. He sighed knowing he should know better, then to bring up why they had even stopped talking in the first place. "Though it's expected that you don't talk to me, after what I said at the funeral. I'm sorry about that by the way; it was uncalled for and untrue."

"Shit was said and it was forgiven soon after it was said, besides it's not like I meant anything I said that day. I don't hate you, and I never have so can we get past this already?" Bella told Onyx in a serious voice, but it was still very much its soft tone like it always is. She was glad there was no yelling, because if there was she couldn't be sure if Jasper would be near enough to hear it or not by now.

"Yeah that works for me, so what was your question before?" He asked just as Bella predicted he would, and she laughed out loud which confused Onyx. Then again he was use to her weird behavior, if you were around her long enough you can tell her weird quirks.

Though he wasn't sure if he still knew her like he did, it had been a year and it seemed to him like something was different about her. Then again they hadn't talked for a year, and he thought it was because of the fight they had. Bella didn't talk to him, because it meant Edward would have found out about her past. That wasn't acceptable though, he had wanted a certain Bella, not the courageous and adventurous Bella that she was back in Phoenix and Alaska. "Get your butt on a damn plane to Forks, Washington; well that was an order but the first time was actually a question. There's a talent show here at my school, and I need a bass player. So grab your guitar, and get here by Friday."

"Yes ma'am, damn you got bossier over the years. Actually it's similar to when you made me come to Phoenix, and help you buy a motorcycle and show how to tune it." Onyx laughed with his memory, she was a fast learner then again she was the smartest person he knew.

Bella laughed of the memory as well; she had called him up and told him to get ass scrawny ass to Arizona so he could help her pick out a bike. Then after he had helped her, she demanded that he stay and show her how to tune it herself. So he had bought an older bike that needed work, and they took two weeks just so she could learn everything about it. Later on after they had fixed it had ridden it home, and kept it. "God that was so long ago, it feels like but we can have new memories of you get your scrawny ass here. I mean seriously I learned how to play guitar, so please come even if it's for a week or so."

"Fine, damn women doesn't know when to ask. I'll call you when I know my flight information; do I need to get a rental or can you pick me up?" He mumbled in the beginning though loud enough to hear, even if he didn't mean too. He didn't know what she drove these days, and he didn't want to speculate about it either.

Bella silently laughed at his comment, she never was a patient person still wasn't for a matter of fact. She walked over to her dresser, and picked out her clothes for the evening. She was going to change once she got off the phone with Onyx, and then start cooking dinner."When have I ever asked for anything, Onyx? Yes, you'll need a rental. Your bags won't fit on the back of my bike."

"You own the bike still, or is it a new one?" Onyx could have sworn that she had sold the old bike, she had told him it was because it reminded her too much of her mom. He knew that because he had pictures, of when she had taken her mom for rides.

Bella had sold the bike she had gotten with Onyx, before she moved to Forks because of two reasons. One she wasn't sure if Charlie knew about her riding, and because it reminded her to much of life she could no longer have. Her mom was her light, and that soon changed and became David. Then Edward happened and everyone silently disappeared, and she got rudely awakened from a lie and David and Millie became her light again. "It's new; I sold the old one before I moved. David bought me the 2010 Kawasaki ZXR, in all black and Millie got me a guitar and some lessons. So I need you to be here Friday, because I need base player for my schools talent show next weekend."

"Sweet, that bike isn't even out in the states yet. Damn why can't I have a brother like David. Alright, I'll call you back after I got the flight information all done and everything." Onyx told me, and I knew he'd want to ride my bike; but he also knew it wasn't going to happen in this lifetime, because no one including him rode it by himself.

He knew about David being my brother, but he had never met him in person. We had kept it that way; I had just told him my brother and his girlfriend travel for work constantly, and our never in one place for long. As we hung up; I made my way to the bathroom, and got changed into my Victoria's Secret pajamas. This was a purple cami with cream color lace, with matching boy shorts to match.

I was in the kitchen starting on dinner for Charlie and I, when the home phone rang. I made sure all the food wasn't going to burn, while I ran to get the phone. I answered the cordless phone, and walked back into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey hun, how's my favorite niece doing?" Renee spoke on the other end of the line, and I had to smile at her question. I was her only niece, she didn't have anyone else to spoil and she did love to try and spoil me. Phil was perfect for her, because she was a little scattered brained. She always forgot to pay bills, and that she had left the stove on or something similar to that.

I stirred the sauce for my chicken alfredo, and had added pasta to the boiling water. I pulled out a chair next to the table, where all my school books were laid out. "I'm your only niece, and I'm fine Renee. How's Phil, and is he taking good care of you?"

"That's good to hear, and he is doing well and is taking wonderful care of me. We're in Jacksonville right now, and I was just wondering how you are doing these days. I know your dad has told me, that your back to the real you all together." I knew Renee was attempting not to bring up my mom, because the way I was right now was how I was with her.

Renee was my dad's sister, and they were complete opposites until recently. Dad wasn't a very big emotional person, but ever since I got back to how I really am he has begun to be more open with them. Renee never had a problem with hugs, and she was definitely emotional to the extreme. We talked for a little while longer, until she had to go for something or another.

I finished my homework fairly quickly, and by the time I was done with it. Dinner was ready, and Dad was home just on time as I cleaned off the table and began setting the table. "Hey dad, hope you're hungry I made Chicken Alfredo. Oh, and I talked to your sister."

"Oh and how is my lovely scatterbrained sister doing?" Charlie said walking into the kitchen, not saying anything about my wardrobe choice for the evening. He has seen in me less, and he made an agreement with me to wear the boy shorts or more around him. Nothing less, because he doesn't need to see anything he shouldn't.

I kept up my part of the deal, and I told dad that I think he should start dating. He told me he would think about it, and I was glad because I didn't want him to be lonely. Mom was gone and though it was hard to comprehend, but he deserved to be happy again and mom would want that. "The usual checking up questions and talking about wanting me to visit in Jacksonville for a week or so. Told her that I couldn't since I was in school, she thought I was still on break."

We continued to talk as we ate, and caught up on each other's day. I had a good laugh when dad told me Mike wasn't going to be in school tomorrow, because he had gotten pulled over for a traffic violation and was high at the time. Dad got up to go watch one of his games on TV, and I cleaned the dishes. Before leaving the kitchen, I went into the fridge and grabbed a beer for dad. I set the beer on the coffee table in front of him, and kissed his cheek goodnight.

**JPOV**

I had just finished hunting, and made my way to Bella's room. I had gotten back just in time to hear that Mike Newton was put in jail, and I had to make sure I kept quiet as I'm laughing. At least that's one day where Bella won't have to worry about being asked out by one less person, but then she had to deal with Tyler and Eric.

"_Tonight we can be as one, tonight. Broken bottles under children's feet, and bodies strewn across the dead end street. But I won't hear the battle call, it puts my back up, put my back up against the wall. Sunday bloody Sunday, Sunday bloody Sunday, Sunday bloody Sunday, Sunday bloody Sunday." _I hear Bella lightly sing on her way up the stairs, and I can't place who it belongs too. It didn't sound familiar, and it sounded good so I was going to ask Bella who sang it after she got ready for bed.

To my surprise she was already dressed for bed, and I froze as soon as I saw her. She looked gorgeous, but I was curious to; if she had worn that in front of Charlie. "Hey Bella, um what does Charlie think of your desired wardrobe this evening?"

"Oh this, this is nothing compared to one night. We have made an agreement of sorts, if he promised to think about dating again, I promise to wear boy shorts or more if I choose to wear my night clothes around him, and he doesn't mention anything about it." Bella said with amusement in her voice, and I could so see Charlie trying to shot me if he knew I was seeing his daughter dress like this.

Of course it wouldn't have hurt me, but Bella was radiating peace; comfort, amusement, and excitement. I wondered what she was so excited about this late at night, but I was glad she was peaceful and comfortable around me. "What are you so excited about?"

"Two things; one being my friend Onyx is coming to play bass for the talent show, and second I get to talk to Esme and Carlisle. Oh, and of course Emmett and Rosalie. Oh shit, I forgot to let dad know about Onyx, but he won't have a problem with it. I'll just tell him tomorrow, either before he leaves or when he comes back." Bella said long winded, and I had to wonder if she was mental for having a friend named Onyx.

Who the hell was Onyx, and who names their child that. I was glad though; about talking to the family because I know they would be happy to talk to her awaken state instead of her sleeping self. Though she is funny when she sleeps, but I've realized she's even more hilarious awake. "Who's Onyx?"

"You'll meet him on Friday, and I'm sure you will like him. He has many stories about me, and I just know if Emmett was here he'd be holding about forty percent over my head for blackmail." As soon as she said blackmail, and the percentage of it I was ready to meet this guy. I wouldn't mind having some blackmail on Bella, she always seemed so perfect but how she was now. You know that isn't true, but you know how much trouble you would be in if you asked about it.

I was sure though that this guy didn't know her secret, and I only knew that because she kept her mouth shut on the topic of her secret. If she was worried about me and the family knowing, than I highly doubted that this Onyx character would know. "So what was that song you were singing?"

**Third POV**

"What song?" Bella asked confused about what Jasper was talking about, she couldn't remember singing along to song for him. In fact she didn't even remember singing at all today, but she could be wrong she guessed.

Jasper checked to see if she was trying to be coy about it, but she was genuinely confused to what he was talking about. He was sure it was her singing not five minutes ago, and he was determined to get out of her. "That song you were singing, on your way up here."

"Oh, that was nothing. Just something that popped into my head while I was cleaning the dishes, and I was playing around with it. Why?" Bella finally said after a moment of thinking about what he was talking about, and realized the lyrics to the song she was writing in her head, she was singing them out loud without noticing.

Jasper was impressed, the song he heard he was sure someone who had written songs all their life had written it. Knowing Bella had just made it up in less than fifteen minutes, made me proud that she didn't sit around and think about the bad that's happened in her life. "Really, wow do you have more to it, or is it still a work in progress?"

"Work and progress as of right now, but it's funny. It's like the words are just flowing into my head, and I can feel the music wanting to be played." Bella responded to his question, but before she or Jasper could say anything else her cell beeped. Which unknowingly reminded her to be mad at Jasper about it, but she would do that after she read the text that was sent to her. Reading the text, and she couldn't help but smile. "Onyx will be here Friday evening, and that means I need to fix up the couch for him."

"That's great, are you ready to call the family?" Jasper asked quickly trying to see if he could possibly detour her, from starting the argument she was surely going to start about him buying her a phone. He still believed he had every right too, because while he was gone if she wanted to talk to him or text him she could. Also it meant he could keep in touch with her himself, and without calling the house phone and having Charlie answer by accident.

Bella began to get excited again, but she was also a little anxious about talking to them as well. It had been three and a half months since she's seen them, let alone talk to them. But she wanted to talk to them, and nothing was going to stop her from doing so. "Yes, let's call them. Oh, and don't think I don't know your distracting me from arguing with you about buying me a phone. What the hell were you thinking Jasper, if you hadn't noticed that part of me hasn't changed I don't like people buying me things expensive."

"Bella seriously I just wanted you to have a way to get in touch with me or the family, and why can't you just except it like a normal person and not argue with me about it." Jasper argued back to Bella, without realizing that Carlisle had picked up the phone when he saw Jasper was calling him.

Carlisle had put the phone on speakerphone immediately, so everyone had heard the conversation going on and tried stifling their laughter. Everyone knew Bella's aversion to people spending money on her, but no one in the family had listened to her, ever. "Jasper, Bella?"

"When have I ever been normal Jasper, seriously come on I had a lying cheating ex-boyfriend who just so happened to be a vampire. Trust me, I was way past normal long before I moved here, so didn't feel like any of this is yours or the families fault." Bella had all but hissed at Jasper in her anger about the phone, and though in that slight rant she hadn't mentioned one thing about the phone he bought her. She was telling the truth, she was far from normal. Edward wasn't able to read her mind, and she wasn't scared of vampires as she should have been. "Why did you buy me a phone, worth oh I don't know two hundred dollars, Jasper?"

"Because I would like to stay in touch with you while I'm away next week, anything could happen and I just want to make sure if something does happen you have a way of getting in touch with me or the family if you need us." Jasper rationalized dejectedly, and he hoped that she would drop it now. He spoke the truth of why he had bought the phone, but as he thought more about it he also wanted to be able to talk to her while he was gone no matter what.

"Um, Jasper can you hear us?" Carlisle tried to interrupt again, and it seemed it had worked since he heard a groan from the other end that he was sure came from Jasper. "That was very entertaining Jasper, but do mind if the rest of us could talk to Bella."

"Sure, hold on dad." Jasper said almost sadly, but before Jasper's phone was turned onto speaker phone Carlisle and the rest of the family heard a whispered conversation going on. After about a minute and a few pressed buttons, Jasper spoke once again. "Alright, all of you are on speaker, now."

"Hi guys, how are all of you?" Came the voice of our beautiful Bella, she sounded slightly different but as if her voice was even more musical than before. Everyone surrounding Carlisle took it in, and reveled in the fact that Bella was even asking how they all were.

Esme was the one to receive the package that afternoon from Jasper, and when she had opened the package to find the pictures of Bella. She was different, but yet the same. The different being the clothes she wore, and the bike she was riding. Even her confidence was different, but it didn't seem too hard to grasp, since Jasper had told her about how much more confident Bella was now. "Oh dear, we're fine darling. I absolutely love what you have done with yourself, your brother Emmett almost had a heart attack seeing you ride. It took me and Rosalie to keep him from going back to Forks, to make you change and to kill the boys at your school.

"Oh Emmy bear, what am I going to do with you?"


	6. Surprising Plans

"_Oh Emmy bear, what am I going to do with you?"_ Bella questioned with amusement in her voice; and a glint in her eyes like she knew what she was going to do to him. Jasper smiled at how happy she was to be talking to their family, and it was a relief for him to know she could joke around with Emmett like old times.

Emmett beamed because he could hear the light tone in Bella's voice, and he loved the fact that she knew how he was going to react ahead of time. All the pictures before that one, he was jumping up and down like a girl at seeing how fucking sexy she was. Rose had to hit him upside the head a couple times for some of the comments he had made, but he thought it was well worth it. "Anything you want, damn Bella you're hot. Not that you weren't before, but I mean your showing it now."

Bella laughed at Emmett's stupidity, but began laughing even harder as she heard Rosalie smack in the head and Jasper growl at him. She didn't know why Jasper would growl, but she just laughed and figured she could ask him later. "Thanks, and before you ask no the pixie slut didn't rub off on me. I use to dress like this all the time before I moved to Forks, and kind of just kept them hidden."

"How did you know I was going to ask that, am I really that predictable?" Emmett asked shocked at how Bella knew, and he really wanted to know if he was becoming predictable. He didn't think it was bad a thing, but if he were going to pull a prank would they know when to expect it.

Everyone scoffed at Emmett's question, of course he was predictable. Maybe they didn't know when he would pull a prank, but they definitely knew who it was who pulled such a thing on the family."Yes Emmett, but that's what we love about you."

"How are you dear?" Carlisle asked curiously, because he had wondered how much they had all missed in reality. Jasper told them what they had asked, but it was always different to hear it from the person in question. He wondered what else she had gone through, and how she was truly feeling and what her future was looking like.

Bella smiled at the question knowing that though Jasper talks to them every night, that they are still wondering what else I have been through since they all left. She knew Jasper still had questions as well, so tonight was just for that and she didn't mind in the least. "I've been good, and I'm trying out for the school talent show next week."

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked curiously, because no one knew she had a talent. Then again Rosalie didn't get to try and know her, when they lived in Forks. But from the looks of things everyone in the family was curious as to what talent Bella had, since none of them had seen her really do anything either.

Jasper smiled at this question, because he hadn't mentioned to them that Bella could sing or play guitar. It was something he wanted to be somewhat of a surprise, and he had a brilliant idea just pop into his head. He got up from where he was sitting on Bella's bed, and walked to where Bella had placed her guitar near her closet door. "She's going to sing, and since I know that I didn't tell you and that you're curious I thought maybe Bella could sing for you."

"Did you now, and when exactly where you going to run this by me? Anyways, would you guys like that, I don't really mind but I have to warn you the song I have in my head isn't finished yet. Though I could sing you another song for you, if you want to hear a finished one." Bella spoke with a raised eyebrow in Jasper direction, which had a sheepish look on his face. She could hear Emmett snickering on the other side of the phone, and she smiled at the fact she could still make Emmett laugh.

Esme looked at her family sitting around her, and they silently agreed to whatever she would like to her Bella sing. She had a huge smile on her face, because she had a feeling that Bella was a singer and not only because he blood sings to Edward. Edward and Alice were in their room, while they were outside far enough way that Edward would be able to hear them but close enough to be able to hear if they leave the house. "We would love to hear what you're working on dear, and if you don't mind maybe a song you have finished as well. If it's not too much trouble, of course?"

"No, that's sounds absolutely fine mom. Hold on let me get the guitar situated, while you talk to Jasper for a little bit." Bella said sincerely to her family not even realizing she had called Esme mom, because in her mind that's what Esme was to her. No matter that Esme had left her, because she knew now that Esme loved her even if she wasn't there in her presence. So Bella took the guitar out of Jasper's out stretched hand, and set it on her lap tuning it to the song in her head. She hadn't written the music for it, but she had a general idea of what she wanted it to sound like.

Esme was in shock over Bella calling her mom, and everyone was weary of talking afraid that she would snap and start dry sobbing. Rosalie and Emmett looked worriedly over at Esme, as Carlisle made to move and hug his wife. As Carlisle wrapped his arm around her, Esme started to beam at being called mom by Bella. It meant more to her, then she had ever thought it possibly could. "So Jasper, what else has been going there?"

"Oh well, you won't believe when I tell you where Bella got into college." Jasper said egging them on to ask where it was their daughter and sister had gotten in to college, because he knew they would. Bella shot him a glare, but ignored him after he shrugged like he didn't care that she was glaring at him.

Everyone had perked up at Jasper's comment, because they had hoped that she would go somewhere near so that they could see her more often like they had use too. Bella had been the glue that held them all together, but without her none of them felt whole it seemed like."Where would my lovely use-to-be clumsy little sister be going to college in the fall?"

"That Emmy Bear, is something I haven't decided yet. Now I don't see the big deal, but Jasper seems to think it is." Bella answered nonchalantly, while Jasper snorted beside her as she continued to tune her guitar to the song in her head. She hadn't chosen where she had wanted to go, so really to her she didn't see the big hoopla as to celebrate on just getting accepted.

"She got into Dartmouth, Yale, Harvard, Columbia, Princeton, U Penn, Brown, and Cornell; and it is a big deal you got into those because they are all Ivy League schools, and I can't understand for the life of me why you aren't jumping up and down like normal people do." Jasper tried rationalizing with Bella, but she just shook her head at him with a roll of her eyes.

Bella and Jasper hear a collection of gasp come from the other side of the phone, and quickly ask if everyone is okay since they can't see what's wrong. But if they could, all they would see or feel in Jasper's case is shock. They were in shock over the fact that Bella had gotten into every Ivy League School in America, and also over the fact that she wasn't over excited about it. "Bella that's great, do you know what you want to study yet?"

"Thank you, and yes dad I do. I want to study English that way I can be a writer and just go were ever I want. That and I love reading, so I thought writing would good be a good alternative." Bella told them excitedly about her choice in degree, because she really did actually liking writing. She had actually started writing a short story, but hadn't showed anyone since she hadn't finished it yet.

Carlisle nodded his head as he followed Bella's train of thought, and he believed she be a wonderful writer. He could see her sitting at her desk typing away on a laptop writing a best seller novel. She could be anywhere, and she would do amazing things. "That sounds just perfect for you Bella."

"You got into every Ivy League college, and you're being nonchalant about it, hell I've been around for a good eighty something odd years Bells and I've never gotten into that many I've League colleges." Came out of Emmett's mouth as he came out of his shock, and after he had said his family had burst into laughter.

Rosalie smacked his upside the head, though she had to agree with him. He had never gotten into that many Ivy League schools in his whole existence, but Bella was never a normal human so it should be expected that she doesn't react to things like normal humans do about college. "Well Bella said earlier, she isn't normal so this really shouldn't be a shock. I mean she did have a lying cheating vampire ex-boyfriend, and I don't know what her past was like before she moved to Forks but I can see her not being normal then too."

"Thank you Rosalie, and least you can see that. You're idiot of an emotional brother can't seem to grasp that, but I'm glad the rest of you besides the dumb bear can see it." Bella replied with a smirk planted on her face, while she looked Jasper in the eyes never letting it waver from his own. It was almost like they were having a staring contest, which in reality it probably was to the outside world but to them it was a dominance thing.

Jasper finally cracked and looked away, and scowled Bella quickly who was shaking with silent laughter, as Emmett huffed and the rest of the family laughed at Jasper and Emmett's expense of Bella joke. "So are you guys ready to hear Bella sing, because she is ready whenever you are."

"Whenever you're ready Bella, just tell us to shut it." Rosalie answered quickly in anticipation, but she did get a disapproving look from Esme at the use of such language. In reality Esme didn't have to look at her that way, and Esme was just as anxious to her Bella sing as the rest of the family.

"Then shut it, because I'm going to play my unfinished song for you first." Bella said amused by Rosalie's choice in words, and Bella knew Esme would be a little miffed by both girls choice in words. Jasper nudged her to begin, and so she began strumming her guitar.

_I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
Tonight, we can be as one tonight_

Broken bottles under children's feet  
And bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

"Wow Bells, that's was amazing. Who knew you could sing?" Emmett spoke a few minutes after she finished singing, and quickly the whole family agreed while Jasper smiled smugly on Bella's side.

Of course he was the only one in the family that knew, and he was going to be hugely smug about it towards Emmett it was a given. "I did, and I knew about the first night I was back. When I had come to see her, she was singing some song I had never heard before."

"I named it Haunted, but I'm not singing that one next. This is one Jasper hasn't heard, so that way it's new to all of your lovely vampire ears." Bella countered Jasper's comment, and began strumming her guitar slightly rougher than before. It was really for her to let the family know she was over Edward, but to also to let them know she was okay as well.

_Look around,  
the only thing that I see  
Are all the cracks,  
openin' up around me.  
I'm checking underneath, my bed  
Before, I go to sleep._

We used to know,  
what I wanted to say.  
Now my words,  
they only get in the way.  
You threw the water on,  
the fire deep inside of me,  
you know it's gonna be...

So goodnight Neverland,  
Do you know where we were gonna be with  
such a brilliant plan?  
I'm such a fool I didn't see  
you never meant, the words you said  
didn't understand.  
So goodnight Neverland.  
Goodnight Neverland.

Walk around,  
but I can't feel my feet.  
I look outside,  
but the sun-bleached streets  
are blindin' me today.  
I've lost my head,  
So I've gone deaf,  
This is how we end...

So goodnight Neverland,  
Do you know where we were gonna be with  
such a brilliant plan?  
I'm such a fool I didn't see  
you never meant, the words you said  
didn't understand.  
So goodnight Neverland.  
Goodnight Neverland.

A rollercoaster ride,  
were we only meant to fly in dreams.  
Try to get that high;  
we were only kids with broken wings.

So goodnight Neverland,  
Do you know where we were gonna be with  
such a brilliant plan?  
I'm such a fool I didn't see  
you never meant, the words you said  
didn't understand.  
So goodnight Neverland.  
Goodnight Neverland.

Everyone was silent for awhile, and no one was sure what to say. Everyone understood now what exactly Bella felt about the situation in her perspective, but it didn't mean she wasn't still hurt by it all. "What did you want to do, about them I mean?"

"Seriously I thought about this for awhile, and I thought about making them kind of antsy. Do you have any friends who can help us out; I mean Jasper won't be here for the talent show auditions so maybe, if you had a friend who could tape it and send it to you. Make it seem like you couldn't not know what was going on in my life; and got a friend to check up on me." Bella answered hoping that it would work, and she had also some other plans to make it seem like they were beginning to go crazy. She was going to need David's help, but she had already written them a letter and it would be there by tomorrow.

Jasper was surprised by her thought, but he thought it was good start. Make it hard for them to be around, by seeing how different Bella is and how unreachable she was now. Alice will start to think Bella's fashion sense came from her, but they would have to figure out how to show it wasn't. "I think it will work, but how do we let Alice know your fashion has nothing to do with her?"

"Well she still not wearing clothes that she would approve of, but they are designer I can even see that. The heels and what not, she'd want to go back to Forks immediately to take you shopping." Rosalie said surely as she thought, and she was trying to figure out how to work it out. Rosalie knew Edward might be furious as to what she's driving, and by some of the things she's wearing. "Do you know what you're going to wear to the audition?"

"Not yet, but I think I know where you're going with that thought. I might have something up my sleeve, which will make him furious. I'll have to dig around and find what I'm looking for, and I might be kicked out of school for it but we will see." Bella finished Rosalie's train of thought, and it was weird for the rest of the family to see Rosalie and Bella on the same wave length. Bella wasn't vain about her appearance or anything else, so it was a big shock that they could think the same.

Jasper wasn't sure if he liked this plan, especially since Rosalie had thought of and Bella was onto exactly what she was thinking without Rosalie having to explain it. "Um, do I want to know what either of you are talking about?"

"Probably not, but if you really do just ask." Rosalie answered smugly knowing that the connecting her and Bella have is getting to him, that and he doesn't know what either of them are talking about. Rosalie was slightly shocked that Bella would even own something like what they were talking about, but she would have to talk to Bella after Jasper was gone to finish talking about it.

Emmett didn't like the look on Rosalie's face, and he knew somehow he wasn't going to like what the boys are going to look like when he sees the video or pictures of the audition. His going to want to bust heads; and probably wanting to start with Mike Newton. He always seemed to be there, when no one is around to protect her. Esme just smiled and rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics, because she knows Carlisle won't be entirely happy with the show Bella will be putting on for the boys at her high school. "I'm sure I don't want to know, so my question is, when do I get to see you in person?"

"I know you guys want to see me like now, but I was thinking this summer. Before you argue with me Emmett, it's because it would look suspicious if you all come back for four months. It already looks suspicious enough with Jasper back, but was making that story believable with him leasing out an apartment here in Forks." Bella informed her family, and she knew they couldn't argue her reasoning. She was looking out for them, and they had to accept that fact.

Rosalie smiled at the way Bella thought it all the way through, and she could see how proud Esme and Carlisle were of her. Though for them four months was a fairy short amount of time, it was still too long for them to go without seeing her and Jasper. "What about Spring Break?"

"Bella's Spring Break is two weeks before graduation, and she promised Angela to go with her to U Penn for her school visit since Ben is going to be at NYU." Jasper answered evenly, because they had discussed Spring Break travel the day before at lunch. It was also a good chance for Bella to see the campus, and see if she liked it there.

Esme thought of an idea to be able to see Bella and Jasper sooner that is if Bella still had schools to see. If she did the plan would work perfectly, all they would have to do is work out minor details. "Bella dear, have you already visited the other schools?"

"No, but I have too in these coming months, why?" Bella asked extremely curious, and she grabbed Jasper's hand in anticipation of what was on Esme's mind. It was saying something when Esme had a plan, because it was either extremely good or something that you would have never guessed Esme would have allowed.

Everyone was curious as to what Esme was planning, or in this case had come up with since they weren't finalized yet."Well I was thinking we could meet you at one of the schools, when you go for a visit dear." Esme informed her children and husband on her thoughts; she just hoped Bella didn't object of the idea.

"That would be perfect; when we talk tomorrow we can go over details since I get my schedule then. I'll let the five of you talk though, because I'm really tires. I don't know why, probably from playing Jasper's girlfriend after school. Anyway, good night all." Bella answered being a little mischievous, and leaving Jasper open for questions as she got comfortable lying in bed. She figured since he pulled the stunt with mentioning the colleges she got into, and that she would sing for the family without asking her first.

Jasper silently glared at Bells for mentioning her pretending to be his very serious girlfriend, but he knew he deserved it for all the tricky shit he pulled on her with the family. So instead of being mad, he situated himself in his side of her bed and instantly Bella cuddled into his side, and used his chest as a pillow. Before he argued his reason for Bella pretending to be his girlfriend, Jasper sat through everyone wishing Bella a good night's rest. "So, you guys are probably wondering what Bella meant, huh?"

"What do you think, Jasper?" Rosalie asked with an edge to her tone, though she wondered if Jasper had feelings for Bella. If he did Rosalie couldn't help but smile, because Bella seemed too good for him. Jasper was never one to talk a lot, and the last few days he had talked more than he had in several years. Hell his even around humans without any of them with him, and that was something different.

Jasper cringed at the edge in Rosalie's tone, but didn't take any offence to it. Rosalie was curious he knew that, and she wasn't really angry well at least he didn't think she was. "Well the realtor was a female, and married but she kept hitting on me profusely. Bella had just texted me about her and I having a very long discussion over the fact that I bought her a phone, and the realtor asked me if I was talking to my girlfriend, and I sort of implied that I was. I asked Bella if it was okay, and she agreed but I'm sure there are going to be consequences coming with that for me."

"Dude, I can see it now. Little human Bella, beating the crap out of big scary vampire Jasper." Emmett said with bombing laugh, which made Bella slightly jump in her sleep. Jasper scowled at Emmett through the phone, and turned the phone off speaker as to not wake up Charlie in the other room. They continued to talk about numerous things, before they had to get back to the house.

For the rest of the night Jasper held Bella to him as she slept peacefully, and he wondered to himself what it would feel like without her while he was gone to see Peter and Charlotte. He shrugged the thought away, because he couldn't know until he had to he guessed. Before he could think about much else, Bella's alarm had gone off to wake her up to get ready for school.

Bella heard her irritating alarm clock going off, successfully waking her from a dream of her in college with Jasper with her walking around campus. Just when she was going to see what college they were at, was exactly when the alarm clock woke her up. Stretching her body against Jasper, just like she had done the day before. She knew that vampires bodies were suppose to be hard, but she oddly felt comfortable against Jasper and it wasn't different to how she felt when Edward use to sleep in her bed with her. Edward was always stiff and unsure, and she sometimes woke up with a stiff neck when she had fallen asleep with her head on Edward's chest.

Though when she was sleeping on Jasper, when she woke up she always felt absolutely comfortable and like she had gotten the best ever in her life. It was never awkward in the mornings, and he would make her breakfast as she got ready for school. This morning was in no way different, because as she got the things she needed to get ready for school, Jasper had went to the kitchen to start making her breakfast.

Jasper was in the kitchen cooking pancakes for Bella, while she was in the shower. Upstairs Bella had just finished her shower, and was drying herself off. She still couldn't figure out what she wanted to wear to school, so she put on her white lace panties and matching lace bra; and wrapped herself in the towel, and walked into her room. Looking at the many clothes in her small closet, she decided to start with picking the shoes she was going to wear.

BPOV

Hmmm, what to wear? Flats? No, how about boots? Nah, not in the mood. Ooh I know, the platforms Millie got me for my birthday last year that I didn't get to wear yet, and it will go great with the gold satin top I have. Now what bottoms to wear, I don't want to wear leather today, how about the white jeans that way the brown and gold play off of it. Yeah, that will work. I really need to stop talking to myself in my head, so glad mind readers can't hear my thoughts.

Getting dresses was easy enough, now for the black smoky eye and straighten my hair. While I straighten my hair, I thought about Rose's and mines plan to get Edward worked up. I figured I would look for it after I finish my makeup, since my hair didn't take that long. The idea is to make him want to come and see me, to curse me out for how much I've changed and dressing provocatively. I'm pretty sure I have a really short mini skirt somewhere, and I would need a really tight top to go with it.

The skirt is officially not in the closet, so it must be under my bed in one of my suitcases. Oh well, I'll just look for it later. I quickly straightened my hair, and made my way downstairs for breakfast. I know I should be use to how good Jasper's good smells, but really can you blame me when his pancakes smell like heaven when I almost literally dove into my plate sitting at the table.

JPOV

Bella didn't even wait to sit down before beginning to eat; I assume she was starving from the way she was eating. I had never actually seen her eat like that before; then again I've never spent a lot of time with her before this week, and I'm sorry I didn't before because she is amazing. I could see why the family loved her so much, why Rosalie was jealous of her when we had first meet her and how Emmett loved her personality so much.

It didn't take her long to finish eating the pancakes I made for her, and she got up to wash her dishes. My breath hitched at how she looked, and I know I should be use to being surprised by her way of dressing now. The heels she was wearing were completely different from what I have been use to seeing her in recently, because they're so high off the ground. The gold of her top brought out the slight tan she gotten from riding her bike, while her white skinny jeans showed of the colors she was wearing and curves of her hips.

I couldn't control were my thought had started to drift off to, but I shook it out as I caught sight of Bella giving me a look. Her eyebrow was raised in questioning of my staring and not talking. "Are you just going to stare, or you actually going to say something intelligent today?"

"You know you never use to be this bold, and to be honest I like it. Anyways, what do you got planned for the apartment?" I finally said after find my voice, because I mean damn what guy wouldn't look at her. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't know what it is. I have never felt it anything like it before, and it only ever happens when I'm around Bella.

Bella shook her head with amusement, and I could only assume it was because of my comment about her being bolder then before. I'm not sure if anyone knew this new Bella, but I guess to her it would be old. The more I thought about it, the more I was happy to be meeting a friend from her past. Onyx should be able to give me a little bit more on Bella's past, but I knew if he did know about Bella's secret that he would probably never tell me. "Jasper, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what? Yeah, no I wasn't. Sorry I zoned out there, but it won't happen again when I'm in our presences." I responded with a dazzling smile that Edward had once said worked in his favor, but from the looks of it, it had no effect on her these days.

**Third Person POV**

Though Jasper thought his dazzling had no effect on Bella, it was not true. She was dazzled by him, but she had fought not show he had won. She was stronger yes, but seeing Jasper dazzle her was something she had never seen before. It affected her in a way that she wasn't use to, Edward had never affected her the way Jasper was. Edward used it to get his way, but Jasper wasn't doing it to get his way, because he was doing it to make her smile.

"Don't you try and dazzle me, besides there's no real reason for you too. I was just curious as to why you were staring, and if you were going to talk. I kind of already figured you zoned out thinking about something or another than what I was planning to do with your apartment." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders, and she turned back around towards the sink to wash her hands. After she wiped her hands off, she walked in the living room to grab her helmet.

Jasper followed her to the living room, and grabbed her jacket for her and helped her but her jacket on. It wasn't every day Bella had someone help her with putting on a jacket, because it was such a gentlemanly thing to do. "So, what were you saying about the apartment?"

"Oh no, you aren't making me late for school. Though I have to admit if I wanted to, it wouldn't hurt me any but it's not happening buddy you can either find out at lunch or after school." She told him, because she really didn't want to be skipping school unless she really had too. It's her senior year, and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible with her friends.

Jasper smiled in response, and walked with Bella to her bike. He never planned on not watching her ride to school, because he was still nervous that she'd get hurt. But he was about to tell her not to ride, because she deserved to make her own decisions. She wasn't a child, and he wasn't going to be like Edward and treat her as such. "Fine, but we'll talk about it at lunch. See you than, do you have any preference to the type of food you'd like today?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'll let you know, if I decided I want anything in particular. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm in school, don't need a call from the pack or dad saying you're back in town and wrecking havoc on them." Bella said teasingly as she mounted her bike, and placed her helmet on her head. She had things to get done before she met up with Jasper at lunch, and she needed Angela's help. Maybe even Ben, he was good with computers.

Reaching Forks High, Angela and Ben were waiting in an open parking space next to Ben's Honda Civic. They waved at Bella, as she came into view of them. She pulled her bike right in front of them, and smiled at them when they didn't even flinch. It was good to know they trusted her, because she would never put them in danger on purpose. "Hey guys, how are you this lovely morning?"

"Good thank you, and what's got you so cheery this morning?" Angela asked smiling worriedly, because she hadn't seen Bella smile like this since Edward first sat with her at their table at lunch once. Angela really hoped that it had nothing to do with the ass that left her, and that it had something to do with Jasper.

Bella smiled at Angela, because she was worried about her. She had people that cared about her, and that meant something to her. She was dangerous to be around, but she wouldn't make sure that her friends and family never got hurt because of her. "I had a good night and morning, and I need to ask you guys a favor. But before we get into that, do you guys have any preference for lunch today?"

"Not really, why do you ask?" Ben answered while the three of them walked into the school, leaving behind Jasper in the woods. He followed Bella to school like always, and not that she was as safe as she could possibly be in high school he went off to get some minor things done.

Angela just shook her head at her boyfriend, it was obvious that Jasper had probably asked if Bella had a preference, but she wasn't really sure what she wanted. "Oh, I kind of have a taste for Italian."

"Oh oh, I'll make him get Bella Italia. What do you guys want, exactly?" Bella asked now excited about lunch, because she now she was craving for Sausage Spinach Ravioli with a Creamy Tomato sauce. Jasper was just going to have to suck it up; and it more food today because she was hungry. Pulling out her phone; and not realizing that Angela or Ben had seen her newly acquired phone. They gasped and quickly asked me how she got it. "Jasper bought it, and we had a very long discussion about it after I got out of school. Ok, what do you guys want so I can tell him."

"Just Chicken Alfredo for me; is just fine." Ben said picking a meal that wasn't very expensive, and she could understand that since she didn't like when people spent money on her either. She could over look it this once, since he changed her idea of how to fix his apartment.

Bella really hoped that the little lie Jasper pulled yesterday, about her being his girlfriend didn't back fire in their faces since no one but the people at school knew he was back. Charlie didn't know he was back, and she was waiting for the day he came home asking why I hadn't told him that one of the Cullen's was back. "Ang?"

"I want the Spaghetti with Chile Shrimp and Tomatoes please and tell Jasper I will love him forever if can get them to get extra shrimp and sauce." Angela replied with what looked like drool beginning to form in her mouth, while Ben looked at with a pout at her loving jasper forever.

I knew she was joking about that, but for some reason I kind of felt jealous at the thought of her loving Jasper. I just shook it out of my head, telling myself that it was because Ben would be heartbroken if she was telling the truth. _**Can you go to Bella Italia, for lunch Angela and I have a craving for it.**_

**JPOV**

I laughed at Bella's texting imagining all the food Bella could probably eat from Bella Italia, and if I remembered correctly that was the first place Edward had taken her to eat. _**Of course Darlin', what would you and Angela like to have?**_

I went out today trying to think of ways to get Bella to go to prom, I really felt she should go since it was her senior year and unless she became a vampire she would never get the chance to repeat it. The only thing I could come up with so far was I taking her but now I needed a way of convincing her she should. _**Ang wants Spaghetti with Chile Shrimp with Tomatoes, Ben would like Chicken Alfredo, and I figured you owed me for the phone and telling the realtor I was your girlfriend you could get me Sausage Spinach Ravioli with a Creamy Tomato Sauce. Oh and get me some Tiramisu, pretty please. ;)**_

_**Anything else Darlin'? **_I laughed at Bella's enthusiasm that same through the phone, because she should know by now that I didn't care about spending money. No one in our family did, and that was because we have more money than what we know what to do with.

I finally decided to ask Bella in an unconventional way, since Bella was very much unlike most human girls. She always reacted in a different way that teenage girls did, but maybe that was because she had seen her mother's limp body in her mother's office. Who knows for sure, but I did know that Bella was knowledgeable beyond her years on this earth. _**Since you asked, could you also get me Amalfie Lobster Salad, since technically you will be eating with us today, because Ben just said he hardly ever see's you eat.**_

_**Fine, if I must. I hope you know there's a very strong possibility that I will have to throw it up later, because my kind is not meant to eat human food. **_I knew I couldn't not eat the food placed in front of me today, because Ben would become suspicious and Bella and I couldn't risk it if he found out; because it would put us both in danger of the Volturi finding out, and we couldn't have that.

I don't hear anything else from Bella, and I assumed she was in her first class already. I liked the fact that Bella's and my friendship was easy to form, because the more time I spend with her the more of me I could kind of see in her. I didn't know if I wanted to know what she and Rosalie were planning for her audition, because if it was going to piss of Edward and make him want to come back to Forks. I couldn't possibly like it, and I would want to argue that she not do it.

I don't want to think about it any longer, so I'm off to get things done so I can start working on my plan to get Bella to go to Prom. After that I'll get the food for lunch, and make sure everything is fresh and warm.

**BPOV**

Angela and Ben agreed to help me, and we worked it out so that it will start today during lunch. Angela told me she'd give me a copy of the picture she took of us as a group yesterday, and I had a perfect plan for it. I was already making a shopping list of everything I would need, instead of paying attention in class.

I wasn't going to let Jasper in on my whole plan, but I was going to let him know why we were taking so many pictures with each other and with Ben and Angela. We had to make it believable to the realtor we are together, because in four months he was moving out. She would have to make sure that there was no damage to the property, and make an assessment of any improvements that we would have made to the apartment.

They asked me if I was going to need any help fixing up his apartment, but I told them I really wanted to do by myself but if I needed the help they are the first ones I would call. Faster then I imagined time to could go, Ben and I were walking towards the cafeteria together to meet up with Angela and Jasper. Angela had just turned the corner, and all three of us could hear how unnaturally quiet it was in the cafeteria.

We met in front of the cafeteria doors, and looked at each other not sure we really want to step into the weirdness awaiting us. I took a deep breath and made the first move to open the cafeteria door, and the sight in front of us was not what I was expecting. "Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me."


	7. Prom, Jasper, Charlie & Onyx

"_Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me."_

Standing there in all his glory; was Jasper fucking Whitlock with one of his gorgeous smiles on his face. Behind him was our lunch table that was set romantically for four, with a sign above it saying Prom Night. He was asking me to go to the fucking prom, and I wanted to kill him for doing this in the middle of the cafeteria four months before the actual prom.

"You are so dead, when I get home." I whispered to low for Angela and Ben to hear me, but loud enough that Jasper could hear me even with the large distance between us. He just winked at me in response, and if this didn't sell to the student body that him and I were dating. It meant that I was going to have to tell Charlie that Jasper was back in Forks, and if I agreed to this whole prom thing I would have to tell him that Jasper was my said date to the dance.

Ben and Angela flanked me on either side, and we walked up to Jasper. I could see in the corner of my eye that Ben thought it was now a perfect time as well to ask his girlfriend to prom, and I was happy for Angela because she liked dances. But I didn't, and if Jasper was going to make me go he was going to have to teach me. "Please tell me this is one of your, very twisted sick jokes of trying to getting back at me for last night."

"Sorry Darlin' can't do that, but I'm glad I'm making an impression on your friends." Jasper whispered to me, and kneeled on the floor. I groaned in embarrassment that I knew he could feel, but ignored it because he continued on. "Darlin' will you give me the honor, of escorting you to your senior prom?"

He held a white and blue carnation in his hand, and handed it to me. He was dressed in black slacks and a green button down shirt that looked fucking fantastic on him; in his other hand was a jewelry box that I didn't want him giving me. I thought about it, and the last dance I went to, I went with fuckward. Did I really want my last memory of going to dance to be with a lying ex-boyfriend, and right there I made my decision. "Why kind sir, it would be my honor to have an escort such as yourself."

"Oh thank God, I thought it would take more convincing to get you to go." Angela said from behind me, and I smiled at the thought of Angela worried about me not going to our Senior Prom. This dance wouldn't be so bad, since Angela and I could get really dressed up and knock Ben's socks off. I'll ask Millie when I see her, what kind of dress Angela should wear to the dance. Jasper finally gave me the jewelry box, and I had come to find that it's a blue quartz necklace.

We sat down at our table of four, and Jasper gave us our respective plates. He had split my two dishes between the two of us, so that we both got even portions. I felt bad that he'd have to throw it up later, but Ben really had started getting suspicious since Jasper hardly ever ate with us. Jasper took the necklace from my hands, and places it around my neck. Out of nowhere Angela took a picture of me and Jasper, and I had to blink to get the little white dots out of my face. "You couldn't give; oh I don't know a little warning before you did that."

"Nope, it was too perfect to ruin it with telling you I was going to take it. Besides, it's only the first of many missy." Angela responded while she childishly stuck her tongue out at me, which I had childishly returned and we both burst out laughing after. We like having our fun, and out of nowhere Lauren and Jessica make another appearance at our table.

**JPOV**

Jessica looked pissed, but Lauren was looking for a fight it seemed. Lauren's hate over the situation was nowhere near the kind of hate, Mike had towards me right now. I held in a smile at the fact that I made Mile Newton hate me, because no matter if he had asked Bella to go to prom with him she would have said no. "Is there something we can do for you, girls?"

"We have something we'd like to discuss with Bella here, and we'd like it if we could do it private outside." Lauren said through gritted teeth, and a glare set on Bella. I didn't like how Lauren and Jessica were looking at Bells, but I wasn't going to stop Bella from doing anything she wanted to do.

It of course didn't stop me from worrying about her, but knew that she could handle herself. Hell, she handled herself in front of vampires for over a year, and being attacked by one which should have scared her away from my kind. "Well in all honesty I don't really want to go anywhere with you, so if you really want to talk to me it's going to be right here."

"Fine, who the hell do you think you are? Coming into this school one day, acting like you own this place. News flash I own this school, and you won't be going to Prom with Jasper Hale got it. Actually, you're going to make yourself scarce on Prom night, and not even show up." Lauren ordered Bella, and as soon as Lauren was done I felt the anger in Bella spike up.

Bella didn't like being told what to do, and I knew this from past experience with her time with Edward. Edward would win basely on him dazzling her into agreeing with him, which was a sick thing to do. I watched as Bella stood up out of her chair and in Lauren's face. "First off, I'm Bella Swan and I'm the Chief of Police's daughter. Second, I never for a second thought I ruled this school; why would I want too. Third, what are you going to do, when I do show up at prom with Jasper Hale as my date?"

"Bella just listen to Lauren unless you want a war on your hands, because trust me we won't let you in to prom so help us God." Jessica growled at Bella, and I heard Bella scoff at that. I wondered why that was, though I was recording this on my phone to send to Rose after.

Bella glared at the two little girls, and stepped an inch closer to Lauren. Angela had gone and stood in front of Jessica, and gave the best glare she could for such a shy female. When Bella finally spoke, her voice was thick with an angry challenge. "I'd like to see you try and stop me from getting into prom, and we'll see what comes of you if you even think of trying to do something to me during prom. Now get away from our table before I lose my appetite, at the smell of your disgusting perfume."

"It's not disgusting, and it's Fantasy by Britney Spears. And Tyler loves the smell of it, you just have no taste." Lauren screeched as she stomped off, with Jessica following her in a big huff herself. Tyler swallowed at Lauren's confession, and I could feel his worry running through him.

"No wonder you smell like a whore, you're wearing something made by one. Oh, and tell Tyler he needs to think of better terms for disgusting, Lauren you smell like a hooker." Bella said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, and the hope Tyler had running through him had vanished as Bella spoken of his lie. The whole cafeteria had burst into laughter, including myself at the look on Lauren's face.

She somewhat looked like a fish I suppose, opening and closing her mouth in surprise. It was like she wanted to say something, but she was too embarrassed to even get a sound out. Lauren ended up running out of the cafeteria, with Jessica following her out trying to comfort her. I quickly quit recording the incident, and sent it to Rose and Emmett. "Why did it sound like, you knew something Jessica and Lauren didn't?"

"Oh Bella and I, got picked to be the committee chairs for prom. We can veto any request of theirs, with one shake of our head to the principle." Angela answered for Bella, who had stuffed some of her ravioli into her mouth. Bella smiled in my direction and right as she swallowed her cell rung.

**BPOV**

_I can't wait to get away from you  
unsurprisingly you hate me too  
we only communicate when we need to fight  
But we are best friends...right?_

Best Friends by Amy Winehouse started playing, and I cringed knowing who it was. Jasper's eyebrow raised, and I knew right away that she was calling because of him. I got to my phone in my bag, right as the first verse ended. "Hey Rose, what did Jasper do?"

"Hey what makes you think, I did anything?" Jasper tried asking innocently, but Ben snorted apparently knowing what Jasper had down exactly. I glared at him wondering if I was in trouble, or if this was going to be a fun conversation with Rose.

Rose laughed in the background, while I could also hear Emmett's booming laughter. I just sat eating quietly while Rose and Em laughed, and looked at Angela who was sending me a questioning look. She was just as confused as I was about what was going on, and she sent Ben a glare until he told her why he snorted. "Ok, I'm sorry but seriously I love you Bella. The look on Lauren's face, and hell I would love to see her try to do something to you. I'll kill her if she even comes ten feet near you, just tell me and she'll be taken care of."

"Thanks Rose, but I think I can handle it. Besides me and Ang are the committee chairs from Prom this year, don't you just love it when you get volunteered for the job you didn't want. She really does smell like a whore though, I wanted to barf it smelt so bad. In fact I think Jessica is wearing, the other Britney Spears perfume; what's it called?" I said back because I truly believed what I was saying, Lauren and Jessica smelled too much alike but different at the same time. I really couldn't remember what the name of the perfume I was talking about.

Angela and Ben were laughing, while trying not to choke on their food. Jasper was trying to hold in his laughter at the situation, while Emmett hadn't even stopped laughing yet. Rose snorted, and I laughed because I had never heard her snort before. Rose was the first one to calm down first, and she had answered my question to what the name of the perfume was. "I believe it's called Midnight Fantasy, Bella."

"Midnight's probably the only time; Mike would even dare sleep with her, that way he claim he couldn't see her because it was too dark outside. Shit that's if he had slept with her, I mean come on who would want too. Her voice all on its own makes my nerves cringe with how bad it sounds, could you even imagine what it would sound like with her screaming his name in pleasure." I said with a shutter, because I really wished I hadn't put that image in my head let alone the people sitting at the table with me. I was afraid I ruined everyone appetite, but it seemed like the only thing I did was make them shutter.

Emmett began laughing harder, and I had to shake my head at the uselessness of my big lug of vampire brother. If he were human, he'd be having trouble breathing for sure; but at last he doesn't need to breathe since he is not human. "Damn, Bella did my bitchiness rub off on you. I mean that was something I would have done to Lauren and Jessica, if I were there."

"Maybe, but I was like this back in Phoenix. I know it's different from how I was when I first moved here, but I was so tired of being a shell of the true person I am." I replied honestly, but as soon as it got quiet I knew they were thinking about when I had become a zombie, when they had left me. I didn't say it to make them feel bad, because if anything they helped me realize I was being someone I truly wasn't. "So, I owe you thanks, because you all helped me realize I wasn't being true to myself."

"Yeah, and what would have happened if we stayed?" Emmett asked solemnly, he wasn't one I had never really saw as a sad or very serious person. He was the jokester, and that was how things were suppose to be.

I thought about Emmett's question nonetheless, and I didn't like what I saw. I would still be the shell of the real person I really am, and with Edward the cheating bastard. "I would still be with the lying son of a bitch Fuckward, and that just doesn't sit well with me. Am I sad you all had to leave, sure but it was for the best, well I think so at least."

"I second that, because I like this Bella." Angela all but yelled, so that Emmett and Rose could hear. Ben nodded in agreement, since his mouth was full of pasta. I smiled at my only two friends at Forks High, since the rest of the school were mostly fakes.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into his side. I got into a more comfortable position so I was still able to eat, and talk on the phone with Rose. I took a quick bite of my food, and leaned my head onto Jasper's shoulder. "I can only assume Jasper feels the same way, because his still here. That, and his asked me to prom."

"We'll get back to fuckward later, but yeah I wanted to know about Jasper taking you to prom. When did this happen, and isn't prom like four months away?" Rose asked curiously through the phone that was now placed on speaker phone, and her question got Angela and Ben wondering the same thing.

I leaned my head back to look up at Jasper, because he was the only one who could explain it. He was the only to know he was going to ask me, and I was curious as to why he had asked. He kissed my forehead lightly, and took the phone out my hands with his free hand. "I wanted her to experience her senior prom, besides Emmett and I would have killed anyone of these douches, if they even attempted to ask her to prom. So it only left me, because Emmett can't make it here."

"First off Bella could go to _her_ senior prom, with whoever the fuck she wants, but since she already agreed to go with your Mr. Ego-emotional ass I'll just have to deal with it. Second, I would kill you both if you attempted to kill a potential guy she liked. Third, you didn't answer my question, isn't the prom like four months away?" Rose said highly amused at Jasper explanation; and her and I both knew he wasn't really lying. He and Emmett probably would attempt to kill anyone who even tried to ask me out.

I rolled my eyes, because it was stupid to think I would even agree to go out on a date let alone to prom with a guy from this school. She was right though, prom was four months away why was Jasper asking four months in advance? After I took a bite of my food, I leaned my head back again to look at Jasper. He just winked at me in response, and lightly squeezed me. "Yes but I'll be gone next week, and knowing the little boys around here would try and ask her while I was away, so now this was they know she's taken for prom."

"Oh why thank you Mr. I'm-so-fucking-special-Hale, you know not everything is about you. I mean seriously you couldn't just say, you wanted to go with me. I mean now I feel like a fucking charity case, Rose can you help me find a better date for prom. I was thinking of maybe taking one of the guys from La Push, think that'd piss him off any?" I asked acting serious, but so very serious. I blocked my emotions from Jasper, and I know he would be worried about where they went. I didn't know how I was able to hide my emotions but I could, and I believe the saying is don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Jasper gawked at me, while everyone else laughed at his expense. Ben had began choking on his soda, and Angela had to pat him on the back to calm down his coughing. Jasper looked like a fish out of water, because he was so shocked he couldn't speak. I never thought I could make a vampire speechless, I'd have to try that more often. "Sure thing, oh who's the oldest of them, and one that Charlie wouldn't freak out about? Oh, and don't pay any mind to Mr. I'm-a-rebel-hear-me-roar, his just being an ass."

"Sam, his twenty-two and his La Push deputy; gotta love a man in uniform." I replied with a perfect look of dreaminess in my eyes, and it made Angela giggle and nod in agreement. That got Ben and Jasper sending glares at us, but soon Jasper stopped and sent a sly look at me. I knew he'd figure it out, because we both knew he was soldier and wore a uniform.

Emmett growled which made Angela giggle more thinking it was just a brotherly thing, but I knew it was the thought of me being around werewolves. Rosalie laughed with delight, and I knew it was because of the pure torture I was putting Jasper and Emmett in. He'd work, and we could get him a nice, maybe even a hair cut if his up to it."

"No worries last time I saw him, it was short and he looked yummy." I rolled my eyes slowly, and moaned like I was in ecstasy over the thought of him. Jasper growled this time, and I looked at him innocently. I threw my best puppy dog eyes at him, and leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at him while batting my eyelashes.

Jasper groaned knowing he was beaten, and he had to give in to stop the teasing. He kissed my forehead once again, and it felt so natural that I relaxed and leaned further into him. He held me slightly tighter, and it didn't scare me that it didn't feel like Edward, but that I liked it more than when Edward did. I liked the feel of Jasper's lips on my skin, but before the images rushed into my head Jasper spoke which I was thankful for. "Ok ok I got it, and I'm sorry. I really asked Bella, because I'd really like to take her. Happy now, and you do realize I have a name right."

"Oh she knows Mr. Sensitive-miss understood-soldier, but that doesn't mean we have to use it. I like makin' up these little names for you, it's so much fun." I said sheepishly, while I pecked him on the cheek. I think that shocked Angela and Ben more than it did me and Jasper, and even then it was more over the fact at how natural it seemed to be. Jasper had a slow smile come over his face, and he softly said I could call him whatever I liked.

Soon Rosalie and I agreed to that I would call her on Sunday, and we can go over the tuxes she was going to buy for Jasper and Ben. Since I had argued that I was going to be buying Angela and my dresses, and that it was to be a surprise to the three. I joked with Ben about either getting the measurements from him, or from his mother, which I really didn't want too. The last time I had a conversation with Mrs. Cheney, she told me things I didn't need to know about Ben, ever. Lunch was over not long after Rose got off the phone with us, and I did want Jasper to leave.

**JPOV**

I could suddenly feel Bella's emotions turn from happy to sad, and I looked at the clock above the cafeteria door to see the time. I understood her emotions, she was having fun with me and her friend's just bullshitting about nothing in particular, and she didn't want it to end. I kissed her on the top of her head, and was hit with another bright flash from Angela's camera, and I was still wondering what was up with that. I'd have to ask Bella about it when she gets home from school, and we'll also talk about prom since I wanted to make sure she knew I did want to take her.

"Jas it's almost time for you to leave, we should be getting all our trash together." Bella said to me softly, but still loud enough for Angela and Ben to hear. Right now I kind of wished I could hear what she was thinking, but knowing her even if I had a stronger ability then Edwards she'd still be able to block me the fuck out.

I was sort of happy to meet her old friend Onyx, because just maybe he could give me some insight into who the real Bella Swan was or is I guess is the right term. Bella was stronger, and more confident in herself and it was something you should miss on seeing. "Right, no worries I'll take care of it Darlin'. I ain't in no rush, sides what is but trash. I'll just stay behind, and take care of it while you guys make it your classes."

Bella and her friends soon left, but not before Angela got another picture of me and Bella. We were hugging and she was kissing my cheek, and to be honest I kind of wanted a copy of it. I would have to ask Angela about it later, right now I had cleaning to take care of. We had ended up having a fight me and Bella against Angela and Ben, and it was fucking fun. I couldn't remember the last time I had fun with a bunch of humans, and I had to admit when I'm around Bella I'm more happy than anything else.

When she was talking to Rose about taking the Alpha of the wolf pack, I wanted to tear the guy to pieces. I knew though in the back of my head that Sam would agree, and so would his fiancée Emily just to get to me. They loved Bella, Sam was the one to find Bella after Edward had left her in the woods alone and no way of finding her way out. If I was honest with myself I knew it was jealousy, but I didn't know why so I pushed that idea out the way. I had to be because they were werewolves, and it could cause her danger.

I was about to believe what she was saying, but she had to tease me with the whole 'gotta love a man in uniform'. I knew right there that it was all a ploy, and that Rose and her were playing with me. I hated it though, that Bella could block her emotions from me. It wasn't normal, and it was something I wanted to talk to her about. When I finally got back to Bella's house, I spotted the old civil war books she had. I had forgotten to ask her about them, and I added them to the list of things I wanted to ask her about.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for a rather long time, since I hadn't noticed the time. Bella was home and she had a huge smile on her face, and I wondered what she was so happy about. "So mind telling me why Angela, was taking a picture of us every 5 seconds Darlin'?"

"Oh it's a surprise, but you'll find out when you get back from your week vacation." She said mysteriously, and I had to say I liked this Bella a hell of lot better. She placed her helmet in the closet, and as she began walking by me she stopped and kissed me on the cheek. I knew if I could I would have blushed, because I had felt this spark of feelings rise but I didn't know what they were.

I helped her make dinner for her and Charlie, and while we did that I asked her questions. Trying to get to know her better, and she either answered them truthfully or half truthfully leaving me wonder what she wasn't telling me. I liked that though, and I mean the mystery of her. I never got that with Alice, and I guess because she never let there be a mystery when it concerned anything. She always knew what was going to happen, and made sure everyone knew about it. "So, I was wondering why you have all those war books in your room."

"Which ones, the one's on the bottom of my shelf?" She innocently without looking at me, and I knew it was partly so she didn't cut her fingers off. I waited for her to actually look at, and I nodded to her in acknowledgement. "There's information in them that or relevant to my family history, not that my dad knows that. I actually might think you'd like one of them, and if you want you can read it sometime."

"I surely wouldn't be opposed to reading all of them, but I'll get what I can take for now." I responded honestly, and I knew she knew that. I would wait till she felt ready to tell me more about her family, and I felt how grateful she was for that.

**Third Person POV**

It was Friday, and Jasper wasn't sure why he was feeling so anxious about Onyx being here the whole time he was gone. He didn't understand the feeling he was having towards Bella, but he knew they weren't brotherly affection. He shrugged and decided to worry about it, once he was away from her and around Peter and Charlotte.

Bella woke up the morning happy, because one of her best friends was going to be coming today. In reality Onyx was her only true friend, he is the only one she had really kept in touch with back in Alaska. She really didn't have any real friends in Phoenix, and she was okay with that. It meant less people she could worry about getting in danger, and that was always a better thing.

Bella and Jasper both talked to Tanya the day before, and she had whole heartedly agreed to help them. That was of course, after Bella had told Tanya why they were even asking. Bella and Jasper of course knew that no one in their family; had began advertising the fact that Alice and Edward cheated on their supposed mates with each other.

Tanya was beyond happy to help, and even told them if they needed help with anything else to let her know. She had also asked if it was alright to let her family know, and Bella had agreed knowing it would help Tanya in explaining why she was leaving every now and then. Jasper had never gotten use to how Bella dressed, because she was always able to know him speechless when she came down in the mornings for breakfast. Today was no different, as she had worn a blue and brown top; greased white jeans; and blue, white and pink snake skin platform heels.

Her hair was naturally wavy, and down which he had come to find he liked it best that way. He still had could believe that he hadn't seen this amazing girl long before coming back and seeing her. He was going to miss seeing her every morning, but he needed this trip to think over some things and to see his other family.

Bella was feeling anxious all day, and couldn't wait till school ended. She had told Angela and Ben about Onyx coming, and they had agreed to meet up Sunday afternoon when Ben promised to have his measurements, and they could practice some songs Bella wrote. They we would meet at Bella's house, and practice in the old garage. That Charlie had cleaned out for her, and he was glad to be meeting Onyx.

When Bella had told Onyx was coming, she had decided on telling him that Jasper was back in town. He had taken it fairly well, and he had demanded to meet him the same time he meet Onyx so he could all the questions out at the same time. Bella was extremely glad that Charlie wasn't upset over the fact, that Jasper was back and that he was taking her to prom.

"You're going to race home, and be impatient till Onyx comes aren't you?" Angela said with a laugh, because she had been watching her friend all day. Ben was silently laughing at Bella enthusiasm, and walked with his girlfriend and Bella, towards Bella's bike.

Bella nodded eagerly with a huge smile on her face, as she was texting Rosalie about Tanya. Ben noticed she was wearing the necklace Jasper had given her Wednesday, when he had asked her to prom. Angela pointed out the Bracelet, Earrings and Ring that went with to make a set; and Ben rolled his eyes at Jasper's expense on all the jewelry. "You know it, and it will irritate the hell out of Jasper too."

"Oh, that reminds me. I'll have the pictures with me Sunday, that way you can tell Ben which ones you want him to do his magic on." Angela supplied Bella, and she Bella nodded with a huge smile on her face. Everything she was planning was coming together nicely, but now all she had to worry about was Charlie. Bella had told Charlie that Jasper was back, and that he was taking her to Prom.

She had also told him that Jasper was leaving Saturday for a week vacation, and that she was entering the school talent show. He was excited about the talent show, and he promised to be there front row. When she had told him that she hadn't made it in yet, all he said was that he had no doubt she would. "Alright I'll see you guys Sunday, and don't forget to bring you're instruments."

Jasper was waiting for her on the front step like usual, and if she admitted it to herself she would miss it while he was gone. He didn't know what she had planned for his apartment, not that he hadn't repeated asked; but because she refused to tell him. He didn't even know what Angela was doing taking pictures of them; in fact he didn't know why she had asked a nice girl Callie to take a group picture of them as a group. "So, are you packed?"

"I am, and remember I'll be leaving as soon as you wake up in the mornin' Darlin'." Jasper reminded Bella in a less the enthused voice, because the closer it got to him leaving he was weary on wanting to leave or not. Peter had told him though, that everything would be fine and that if he came he'd figure everything out. Jasper was still very much confused about how the hell Peter knows what he does, but he didn't question it knowing Peter knew his shit.

"I know, and Onyx will be here in two hours. So will you sit with me, and I'll give you one of my civil war books to read, while I do my homework." She responded quickly changing the subject so she didn't have to think about it till later that evening. She'd wait to think about it, once Charlie and Onyx were asleep.

Jasper smiled at her, and nodded in agreement. They made their way up the stairs to Bella's room, to get comfortable and relax. Bella dropped her bag next to her desk, and walked over to her bookcase to grab Jasper a book. She knew which book she was going to give him, it was given to her by her great-grandmother. It was passed down to certain members of the family, because it was written by their great-great-great-great grandfather who was in the actual civil war. It had actually mentioned Jasper's name, and it was why she was going to let him read it. "Here you go, and I know you will enjoy it."

"Thanks, and I'll let you know." Jasper responded with a smirk, to which Bella rolled her eyes and began pulling her textbooks out of her bag. Jasper lay sprawled out on Bella bed, with his back at her head board and his feet near the edge.

An hour and a half later Bella's cell buzzed, and she picked it up. Jasper heard her squeal, and watched as she began bouncing gin her chair as she typed a text to someone. He figured it would be Onyx, so he went back to reading. She soon went back to finishing her last page of homework for her physics class, when she was finally done she sat down next to Jasper waiting for him to finish the page he was on. "Yes Darlin'?"

"How do you like it, so far?" Bella asked knowing full well that he had already read some parts that had him in it, of course she knew he was curious as to if she knew that it was him she had read about.

Jasper been surprised that the journal had actually been written by one of Bella's family members, and that it had him in it; actually more importantly that he knew someone related to her so long ago. He didn't remember him honestly, but to know he had meet the man was something all in its own. "Did you know it was me, when you first meet the family and we told you our stories?"

"No, because you had never told me you story back then. I never had a photo of you, and I didn't put it together that you were him until you told me your story a few nights ago." Bella told Jasper honestly, and he felt her honesty so he knew she wasn't lying. It was time for them to meet Onyx downstairs, since he had texted Bella letting her know he'd be there in an hour. They only had a few minutes until that hour was up, and Bella's excitement was beginning to affect Jasper.

Jasper laughed and helped Bella up off the bed, after he had marked his spot in the book. He hugged her, and ran down the stairs at vampire speed with Bella's bell like laughter following behind them. Jasper heard a motorcycle coming three streets away, and knew it had to be Bella's friend. Since there weren't that many residents that owned motorcycles in Forks, which made it easy for people to know who it was.

Bella heard it the closer it got, and her excitement peaked to where Jasper was trying his damndest to not start jumping up and down. It made him wonder why Bella wasn't herself, but Bella had always been strange so it didn't worry him too much. "His almost here, and I'm willing to bet you that he'll surprise you."

"I don't know about that Darlin', after knowin' you I'm not sure there's much else that surprises me." Jasper spoke honestly, but not actually seeing where this will go. Bella had something up her sleeve, he just didn't know what. He felt Bella's mischievous feelings, and knew there was a bet coming.

"Want to put a wager on this bet? Say for every time I surprise you, you have do anything I want for a whole day." Bella said with a smirk on her face; and her hand out to him for a shake in agreement. Jasper thought about it for a minute, and decided it wasn't a bad wager so he shook her hand. Not knowing what he was getting himself into, and no sooner did they finish shaking hands in agreement did Onyx pull into Bella's driveway next to her own bike.

Bella smiles once more at Jasper, before she began walking off the steps of the house toward the man sitting on the turned off bike; and who is taking off his helmet so that Jasper could get a good luck at him. The first thing he notices is the dirty blond hair of the male sitting on the bike, appraising Bella like a piece of meat. Jasper growled lightly so neither Bella nor her friend heard, and walked slowly behind to great Bella's friend. "Damn Iz, where have you been keepin' that body?"

"I kept it away from your grubby hands, that's where Lindsey." Bella replied with a smug smile on her face, while her friend flinched and glared at her for the use of his birth name. He hated his mom for naming him that, but he only ever allowed Bella to call him that.

Jasper coughed trying to cover up the laugh that was trying to escape, which made Onyx turn his glare to him. Which made Bella just burst into laughter, because Lindsey had no clue who he was trying to intimidate. Jasper smiled at the sight of Bella, and how Onyx was baffled by her laughing at his glare towards Jasper. "Who is Iz?"

"That would me Jazzy-Poo, but no one has called me that in a very long time. Hell Lindsey's the only one who ever calls me that now, and I swear to God it's to annoy me cause I call him by his birth name." Bella said in between laughs, and holding her side from laughing so hard; and she began to lean on Jasper for support. "Jasper I'd like to introduce you to my friend Lindsey 'Onyx' Mark Thompson, Lindsey this is one of my best friends Jasper Christopher Whitlock Hale."

"Nice to meet you Onyx, Bella has been excited about you coming." Jasper said cordially while he raised an eyebrow in question, because he was wondering how Bella knew his middle name. The only thing he could think of; was if the journal had mentioned his middle name. Bella was getting two full days, and she knew because of the smugness radiating off her. He didn't know she thought of him as her best friend, but then again she was one of his best friends as well.

Onyx shook Jasper's hand, and smiled lightly in Bella's direction. Jasper took in Onyx's appearance, and found that his style was similar to Bella's but different in a way. He work dark blue denim jeans; blue long sleeve polo, leather jacket; leather wrist cuff, and a cross with three leather strap necklace with an extra pendant Jasper didn't recognize. "Pleasure to meet you, someone who could make Iz' best friend list."

"Oh please, you're just bitter because I took you off my best friend list." Bella said with amusement in her voice, as the three walked towards the house. Jasper with his arm around Bella's shoulders, and Onyx with his bag swung over his shoulder.

Onyx laughed wholeheartedly while Jasper and Bella walked through the door, and walked in behind them shaking his head. It was true he had gotten taken off of Bella's best friend list, and that was because he was an ass and deserved to be taken off of it. "Damn straight I'm bitter about it, but I fuckin' deserved it all the same."

"How did you deserve to be kicked of the best friend list?" Jasper asked curiously, because he didn't see Bella as someone who just kicked someone off for no reason. Also because he could feel the regret coming off of Onyx; and wondered if they had had a fight that caused their friendship to dwindle, and if it was the cause of his coming off said list.

"Long story short, I said some pretty fucked up shit to Iz at her mom's funeral. Shit I was surprised that she even called, and after the shit that was said even then I wonder what's going on in that head of hers. She's not like normal chicks, which is what got us into some serious trouble, but all the same out of it too." Onyx said almost lost in memories it seemed, and jasper was even more curious as to what kind of trouble Bella had gotten into.

Bella laughed at Onyx's explanation, because he went so of topic he was day dreaming about old times. Yes she was trouble maker, but she had always gotten them out of any of the shit they got into. It was it will get you arrested type trouble, okay that was a lie some of the things she's done back when she lived in Alaska her dad might have nightmares about. "Again, you're just bitter about me being able to get us out of trouble, and you can't do the same."

"Yeah yeah, I swear you got some voodoo tricks or some shit. I can't get out of trouble unless you're there, and that's why I've gotten more speeding tickets then I counts these days." Onyx grumbled slightly bitter of that fact, but Jasper could feel his underlining love for Bella as if she was his sister.

Jasper asked questions of their past, and while Bella started dinner Onyx told stories since he was already day dreaming about it. That was exactly how Charlie had found the three teens, and Bella laughing so hard she was holding on the stove. Once Bella had gotten control over herself, she had hugged and kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Hey Dad, this is Lindsey 'Onyx' Mark Thompson and you remember Jasper, right?"

"Yes you were at the hospital when Crowley's car almost smashed Bella into the truck, and it's nice to meet you Lindsey?" Charlie asked amused at the female's name, and Onyx groaned from hearing his amusement. He was starting to hate Bella for introducing him by his first name, but Jasper knew he didn't hate her he was just embarrassed.

Charlie asked his question to both boys, and got the answers he was looking for from both of them. Charlie soon left to get some sleep, and he had wished Jasper a safe trip before leaving for his room. Bella and the boys stayed telling more stories, especially ones Charlie didn't need to hear. "Oh remember, that time you snuck into the Strip Club Iz?"

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter; and the next will be up soon I promise. I just wanted to ask you guys to vote on the poll in my profile, so I know what you guys would like me to write after this is over. Also let me remind you, that if you want to see pictures of the outfits the webpage is on my profile.**


	8. Acting Like A Bunch Of Fucking Girls

**JPOV**

It's Saturday morning, and I'm having second thoughts about leaving for a week. It wasn't because I was worried something bad would happen to Bella, but because I'm worried about missing something. Angela and Ben had promised to send me any video's of anything funny happening concerning Bella, and Tanya promised to already send me a copy of her audition performance.

Last night wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, because Charlie was much like Bella. He didn't fear me, in fact Charlie and I got along great. Bella and Onyx didn't hear Charlie's muttering, about how he liked me better then Edward. After Bella informed Charlie of Alice and Edward's incest, Charlie was even more welcoming towards me. Going as far as offering me a place to stay when I got back from Idaho, but I kindly refused letting him know I already had an apartment in town.

Onyx had very interesting stories about Bella, and she was right some of the stories he told me, Emmett would hold over her head. She got into a lot of trouble back in Alaska; especially in clubs that even Emmett haven't been in. Bella wasn't even embarrassed listening to the stories Onyx told me, in fact she was smug about it. I was surprised at how Charlie laughed at some of the stories Onyx told, but he was amused the whole time and Bella wasn't even surprised or worried about his reaction.

I watched as Bella still slept, and she looked so peaceful. She hadn't begun to worry about me leaving till last night, after Charlie and Onyx were both asleep. Hearing Onyx moving around downstairs on the couch informed me he was waking, but Bella distracted me by snuggling deeper into my chest. And it made me, remember how she had fallen asleep on top of me.

_Flashback:_

"_What's this about a strip club?" I asked curious as to how Bella snuck into a strip club, and I could just see Emmett being shocked but very proud of Bella if it's true._

_Onyx and Bella were laughing, and trying to catch their breath. As they tried collecting themselves, I wondered how old Bella was when this happened. If she had lived in Alaska at the time, she would have had to be sixteen at most. "God you were what, just sixteen. It was your birthday, and Trish wanted to go there."_

"_Yup, mom wasn't holding her normal invite the town party until the next day. So Trish thought it be fun to have a girls' night, and decided to take me to the male strip club. Her boyfriend of the week was a DJ there, and snuck is in through the back." Bella told me, and rolling her eyes from time to time. Onyx shook his head at the mention of Trish's name, and snorted when Bella mentioned her boyfriend of the week. I felt the sadness for a split second, and it had come from both of them._

_I decided to ask about it later, when Bella and I were on our own. I wouldn't push her to tell me, because she deserved to have her privacy. She had told me the other night that, Edward couldn't leave her alone about what she was thinking. "How did you get drunk, and end up calling me to pick you up?"_

"_Trish's boyfriend got his friend, the bartender to make us drinks and he thought I was a hottie. His words, not mine. I called you, because I knew you'd get us home safely, compared to taking the bartender up on his offer." Bella said emphasizing what she meant, by wagging her eyebrows. I fought back a growl wanting to escape from my throat at the implication, but I was able to hold it down. Bell was sixteen, and the bartender was at least twenty-one._

_Onyx began making gagging sounds, as he shuddered at the thought. I could feel his relief and I knew some of the relief was my own. I'm sure Rose would have murdered the guy, if Emmett didn't get to him first. "So other than drinking, what else did you do there?"_

"_Shit Jasper, you should have seen the pictures they took that night. Bella was getting lap dances, and she got up on the stage and did a little tease show for the ladies that night, and some of the gay men present of course." Onyx exclaimed to me, while I gaped at Bella at how free spirited she was before me and the family met her. I liked the more free spirited side, but I'll be honest it frightens me some._

"_Hey those gay guys gave me the best tips, along with the only lesbian there. I believe I went home with about a grand that night, the owner actually offered me a job, under the table of course." Bella proclaimed enthusiastically, with pride running through her. I had to laugh at her, and they both joined in soon after._

_After we recovered from our laughing fit, Bella and I pretended I left for the night; when in reality I walked out the front door and jumped into Bella's room. I listened as Bella helped Onyx fix up the couch, and she stepped into her room to grab her toiletries and a change of clothes. "You know, this not so new side of you frightens me a little."_

"_Oh yeah, why's that?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised, but I could feel the amusement rolling off of her. The confidence she has now, frightened me because I was feeling things I didn't know I could feel._

_I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her that, but if I told her maybe it would help/ Hell I don't know; she brings out feelings Alice never did, and I liked it. "Well Darlin', to be honest I'm not sure I know what I'm feeling, when I'm around you."_

"_And what is it you feel, exactly?" Bella asked me as she came forward towards the bed I was lying on; and she was wearing boxers and a tank top. It was sexy in a simple way, and my pants became uncomfortably tight._

'_Shit general have you been that deprived of attention, because you did this the other night too.' Bella's boxers were short enough that when her back is to me I can see her ass poking out the bottom. I suppressed a groan, at the mental image that went through my head. "Right now, lust and I'm sorry if that freaks you out. I can leave, if you want."_

"_Jasper__…__" She all but whispered to be me to look at her, but I wouldn't budge afraid of what she might say. All of a sudden I felt Bella's ass in my thighs, and her legs on either side of me, successfully straddling me. "Jasper, look at me." I turned my head to look in her eyes, and I was hit by an emotion of desire coming from her. "Good thing that you're making me feel things similar to that too."_

_Her hands lay flat on my stomach, and she slowly glides them upward. My hands instinctively find their way to her hips, pulling her forward were she's now sitting on top of general who's even more excited. She leans closer to me, and our faces are only centimeters apart now. I lean forward effectively lifting my torso off her mattress, and attaching my lips to hers._

_We both moan at the feel of each other, and she begins grinding into me. Her left hand founds it was into my hair, as her right hand slipped under my shirt onto my stomach. One of my hands efficiently tangled in her beautiful curly locks and pulled her face closer to mine giving my access into her mouth as she gasped in pleasure._

_Her hand that's under my shirt is settled on my chiseled abs, the touch of her warm hand caressing my skin, sent shivers of pleasure down my body. I found myself purring as she continued, and battled me in for dominance with her tongue. We continued to grind into one another, and I was seriously about to lose it in my jeans. My hand that was still on her hip, glided up underneath the back of her shirt, rubbing up and down her back; and when she shivered her lower half grinded harder into me._

_When he came up for air, she tugged my bottom lip bringing me to the edge of release. I held her hips to mine, as I came in my jeans like a teenage boy. I kissed my way down her neck, as we both caught out breath. "Maybe the week apart, will help us figure out our feelings, and we can talk about it all on our way to Dartmouth after the Talent Show."_

_End Flashback_

She didn't wait to get the favor in return, and she soon fell asleep on top of me. She whispered my name from time to time, but slept peacefully all night. I liked the feeling of holding her, with her body pressed into mine. It felt right, just like it did the first time she snuggled into my side. I realized I'm always more comfortable when were touching in some capacity, and it could be the simplest touch between them.

"Morning Jazz, what are you thinking so hard about?" Bella said groggily to me, as she was just beginning to wake up. I didn't realize she had woken up; I had been in my own little world. That consisted of her touches, and last night's make out session.

I looked into her eyes, and there seemed to be a new light in her eyes. I couldn't look away from her milk chocolate eyes, they seemed to warm my stone cold body. She hadn't yet moved off of me, and I wasn't ready for her to either. "Mornin' Darlin, I was just thinkin' how different my meek is going to be without you."

"I'm only a phone call away, and Tanya promised to send you a copy of the audition. My week will feel strange; I'm so use to having you at school for lunch." Bella confessed to me, and I was touched that she'd miss my presence as much as I would miss hers.

I hugged Bella tightly to me, and she hugged back with as much strength as she could. We held each other without speaking, and it was a good feeling to not have to talk. She kissed my cheek softly, and I grabbed each side of her face and kiss her lips tenderly. "We'll figure this out when I get back, and I'll call often. If you need me, call or text me and I'll be her as fast as I can."

**BPOV**

Jasper kisses me one last time before grabbing his bag, and jumping out my window and into the forest. I can still heel his lips on mine, and I'm so confused as to what's happening between us. Last night I had gotten Jasper off by grinding into him, and it felt great to know I could do that to him. I had never in my life been kissed the way Jasper had kissed me, and I really enjoyed it. I got off my bed, and grabbed my toiletries. After brushing my teeth, and putting my hair up in a high ponytail. I made my way downstairs, so I could start breakfast for Lindsey and myself.

Lindsey is still dead asleep on the couch, and I knew he'd wake up fairly soon. I started up the bacon, and heated up the pan for the eggs. As the bacon began cooking, the more I heard noise coming from the living room. I made sure the bacon was cooked through, and started the on the cheesy scramble eggs. Just as I was finished cooking, Lindsey makes his appearance in the kitchen after using the bathroom. "Oh so you are alive. I thought you might have suffocated yourself while you slept."

"Ha ha, very funny Iz! You know I wouldn't leave you like that, besides deep down you'd miss me." Lindsey said with a scowl on his face, and I just smirked in response. Seeing as I lived without him for over a year, and I hadn't thought about him until recently. But I'd let him think what he wanted, and ate my breakfast silently.

As we both finished our food, he got up and cleaned our dishes. That was something mom had always made him do when he spent the night, and since he spent so much time at my house, it kind of just stick with him. For the rest of the morning I showed Lindsey around Forks and Port Angeles, and picked up supplies for Jasper's apartment. When we got home, I started dinner after helping Lindsey bring in all his crap he bought.

Just as dinner was finished Charlie, Jacob, Billy and Sam walked through the door. I was expecting Billy, and even Jake but I wasn't expecting Sam coming over. But I was glad I had made enough, so that Jake would have been able to have fourths. "Hey Bells, smells good. Hope you don't mind, but I brought Sam along. He wanted to talk to you about something, or another."

Oh no it's fine, I made enough food for Jake to have fourths, but since Sam's here he can take the two extra servings. Oh, Billy and boys; this is my friend from Alaska, Lindsey 'Onyx' Mark Thompson. Lindsey this is my Uncle Billy, my best friend Jacob who is also Billy's son, and last but not least deputy of La Push land Sam Uley." Bella introduced excitedly, because she hadn't seen Jake and Sam since the weekend before. That's the only time she really had to see them, and it was always a blast.

Sam smiled tight lipped trying not to laugh, but Jake tried disguising his laugh with a cough. Billy just smiled, and shook Lindsey's hand but like Charlie greeted him as Lindsey. "Lindsey is staying until, after the talent show on Friday."

"What talent show? And Bells can't we just not feed Sam?" Jake asked with a pout on his face, and Sam pulled out his puppy dog eyes to counter. Sam had my cooking every time I went to La Push to see Jake, since I would cook for Billy and the pack on the weekends.

Onyx was highly amused at the sight, and if I were in his position. I'd be just as amused if not more. I couldn't just not feed Sam, and Jacob could live without two extra servings. "Forks High Talent Show, and no we can't just not feed Sam. Sheesh, I swear you act like a five year old, instead of the seventeen year old you are now."

"Why do I have a feeling, that you introduced Sam as a deputy for a reason?" Lindsey asked catching on to why I pointed that out, when dad had already figured it out. Billy was smirking, and I could only assume what dad had told him.

"Hey it's only fair for Sam to know, who he will be either giving tickets too or arresting for something or another. Besides, it was also to warn you, to behave." I answered enthusiastically as I hugged Jacob, and handed plates to Sam to set the table. Dad grabbed some extra chairs, and handed them to Lindsey. Billy passed around the beers he brought along, skipping Jake, and he had pouted until Billy and Sam gave him a stern look.

He complained about me being able to drink, and Billy said that it was Charlie's choice if I could have one or not. Lindsey cleaned the dishes after dinner, while Sam and I went in the backyard to talk. I'm not sure what he wants to talk about, but I'd listen to what he had to say. "So, what is it Sam?"

"There's a rumor that one of the Cullen's are back, is it true?" Sam asked me calmly, and it made me wonder if it was just because of the treaty or something else entirely. He's alpha and I knew he had to keep his pack and people safe, and I wasn't going to lie to him.

I would just tell Jasper that the wolves knew he was back, and if they wanted to meet she'd tell him. It was something she could see Sam wanting to do, and she kind of hoped they could come to be friends. "Yes one of the Cullen's is back, it's Jasper but he left this morning for Idaho for a week."

"Are you okay, with him being back in Forks?" He asked me another question, knowing Jasper wasn't the one who had really broken me. I had never told the pack that Jasper was the one who tried to attack me, because I always knew it wasn't his fault.

I was okay with Jasper being back, and I still wasn't sure how glad I was. He stirred emotions I me, that confuse me but also comfort and excite me. I'd think about it later when I was alone in my room. "Yeah I'm okay with him here, and I'm sure you smelled him in the house. Charlie met him last night, and he liked Jasper."

"I was wondering where that other scent came from, but he doesn't smell as bad as the other leeches do. If you could help up set up a meeting with him, that'd be great Bells." Sam said surprised, and he wasn't the only one. I was genuinely surprised that Jasper's scent didn't bother Sam and Jacob.

"Sure Sam, I'll talk to Jasper about it. I say natural ground, so how about at the talent show next Saturday. Tuesday I leave for New Hampshire to check out Dartmouth, and you all get to hear me sing." I replied surprising Sam, but he agreed and congratulated me on getting into Dartmouth. We made it inside just in time for all the boys to sit in front of the TV to watch the game.

I climbed up the stairs, and entered my room to plan out my day tomorrow. I would paint Jasper's apartment, and order his furniture. Angela was bringing pictures over tomorrow, and Ben would start working on his part one I picked two pictures I liked. I began searching for the outfit I was going to wear for the audition on Wednesday, because I had promised Rose I'd call her tomorrow and tell her what I was going to wear.

I had three or four suitcases under my bed, and my duffle bag I always took with me when I visited David and Mille. Going through the first suitcase, I found a top that was perfect for the skirt I looking for. I finally found my skirt in the last suitcase way in the back; I went ahead and placed it in my closet on a hanger. I sat at my desk, and open my laptop, a gift from Charlie for Christmas.

I looked up dresses for Angela and me, to see if I could find any I liked. My eyes began burning, as I was looking to see if there were any different dresses from what I have seen. Finally I found the perfect dress for Angela, and minutes later with a new found determination I found my dress. I would have to get Millie to buy it for me, and then mail it a week before prom. I wanted to make sure Jasper didn't see it till prom, and I knew Millie would be excited about it.

The game was finally over, and I said goodbye to Billy, Jacob and Sam. Dad went to bed, claiming he had to work an early shift the next day. I made a bowl of ice cream for me and Lindsey. "So, how did you like the guys?"

"Don't you think Sam's, a little old for you?" Lindsey asked curiously, and I had to burst out laughing at his thought, Sam was hot and that was meant in more way then one, but Sam is engaged to Emily.

"Linds, Sam's engaged, and it ain't to me." I tell him, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Dad probably wouldn't even agree to me dating Sam if I even thought about it. He might be a deputy, but his four years older than I am.

I raise an eyebrow in Lindsey's direction, at his muttering of thanking God. Lindsey and I never had feelings for each other, outside of being good friends. If he did think he had feelings for me now, he would have told me earlier when we were alone. "Good because I like Jasper, you two are great for one another."

I was shocked silent at what Lindsey told me last night, he actually thought Jasper and I would make a good couple. I went to bed after he said that, but not before texting Jasper I was tired and that I would talk to him the next day. I got dressed in some old skinny jeans, and old Washington U t-shirt. "Not wearing you fancy jewelry today?"

"Nope I'll be painting Jasper's apartment after practice, and I don't want to get paint on them." Was my response to Lindsey's question, and I couldn't even remember if Jasper and I had told him that Jasper had gotten them for me. It wasn't such a big deal, but he knew how I was about gifts.

He nodded his head, while re-digging into his bowl of cereal. Right as I finished my own bowl of cereal, there was a knock on the door. Lindsey took my bowl, and pushed me out of the kitchen. When I opened the door, I was met with the sight of Angela and Ben who had huge smiles on their faces. "Kay, come on in. Lindsey is almost done with the dishes, and then we can get to practice."

"Lindsey?" Ben asked confused, and I knew it was because I had said Onyx is a guy. And Lindsey is a girl's name, and just like me wondered if his parents hated him. That wasn't the case though; his mom just always liked the name Lindsey. His dad gave him Mark as his middle name, so he could go by Mark if he wanted too. Angela hit Ben on the arm, and he rubbed his upper arm. It's always funny to see Angela hit someone, because for such a small thing she can hit really hard. "Yes my names Lindsey, and no my parents don't hate. At least, I don't think they don't."

"They love him, flaws and all. Let me run upstairs real quick, so I can grab the lyrics." I said as I ushered Angela and Ben into the living room, and running up the stairs. Getting up to my room, and grabbing my song book. Halfway down the stairs, there was another knock on the door. I didn't know who it could be, and it looked as though that the others were already in the garage. "Um, hi can i help you?"

"Hi, your Bella right?" The strawberry blonde asked, and I had to say she's beautiful. Her voice sounded familiar, but I didn't remember from where. My mind was coming up blank, but I knew I should know who his woman is. I nodded my head, so she would continue on speaking. "Right, you must be totally confused as to who I am. We talked the other day with Jasper, I'm Tanya."

"Oh right, sorry. I remember your voice now, come on in. I wasn't expecting you, and I was confused as to who you were." I hurriedly said as I ushered her into the house, and waited to see if she would give me an explanation without having to ask. You could tell by looking at her, that she liked her fair share of men.

Tanya's wearing very tight white skinny jeans, a very low cut pink tank top and a cropped black jacket. It was a cute outfit, and I might wear it if there wasn't so much pink or that low cut. "Right I know we didn't talk about me coming in a few days early, but I was kind of hoping I could stay till the day after the auditions."

"Sure, do you have a place to stay?" I asked after a second, she wanted to get away from her family and who am I to tell her not to do so. Hell as I took a better look at the vampire in front of me, and if Lindsey looked past the whole vampire thing she'd be perfect for him.

**JPOV**

I arrived at the house last night, and Peter decided we needed to welcome me home by smoking a cigarette and drinking a bottle of whiskey each. I hadn't had one of either since Alive told me she didn't like 'em, so I quit unless I was around Peter. Charlotte sat back on the back porch, and watched us chat about Alice and Edward's indiscretions, while drinking her own bottle of wine. She had a few choice words to say about the two, while Peter was ready to run to Canada to have a talk with Edward about how to treat a lady.

I had asked what he was talking about, and I had successfully distracted him from going. I was honestly curious about what he was talking about, because I figured he wouldn't care about how the bastard treated the slut. I said as much, and he laughed so hard I began laughing with him.

"Jazz man, I don't care how he treats the pixie bitch. I was going on about, your girl Isabella." He said in his own southern drawl, with his cigarette hanging in between his lips. If Bella were here, she'd probably attempt to kick his ass, even if it meant breaking her very own bones.

She truly disliked being called Isabella, though I didn't know why that was. I'd have to remember to ask about it sometime, but I did like the image of Bella hitting Peter. He might be my brother, but he had a couple of screws loose. "She better not hear you call her that, and she's not my girl."

"Sorry, your right. She ain't no girl is she; I should have said your woman. Yeah yeah, she doesn't like being called Isabella. She'll get over it; well I hope I mean she's going to be my sister eventually." He replied ignoring the fact that his wife just threw a chair at him, which he caught before it smashed to the ground. He winked at me, before grabbing Charlotte and taking her to their room.

I say outside on the back porch thinking over everything Peter said, as well as the week I spent with Bella. The kiss we shared, before I left was something I had never experienced. Shit I wasn't even sure, when the last time I came in my pants from grinding a woman. Peter was right, Bella was no girl, and she was definitely all woman. I was getting hard just thinking about it and the only thought that got rid of the images were of the time I walked in on Carlisle and Esme.

The next thing I knew Peter was standing in front of me, telling me to go change for what he had planned for us. Charlotte was going into town, so it was just us boys for the day. As much as I loved peter like my own flesh and blood, I wasn't quite sure I was ready for a whole day of his crazy shit. "So what are we doin. That involves me wearing board shorts?"

"We are going to hang out all day by the lake, and we're going to be a bunch of girls and talk about your feelings. For an Empath, you're really slow." Was his response, and I could hear Charlotte laughing outside. The thought of begging her to take me with her, had crossed my mind for a very short period of time.

But I remembered that Peter had this crazy fucked up way of knowing shit, and if I could get information out of him that would be great. I wonder if he knew what Bella's secret was, and if he did would he be able to tall if it was really bad or not. I didn't want him telling me her secret, but I did want to if it was something to afraid of. "So, what do you know?"

"I know your feelings for Miss Swan, are so far from brother/sister that it's not even funny. I also know that you won't be able to reach her until after 5:30. Where she will be at your apartment, working on decorating it." He gave me as an answer, and at least I knew when would be a good time to call her. She had texted me last night, saying she was tired and that we'd talk today.

I could tell Peter had more to say, but be was definitely dragging this conversation out. He most likely wanted to talk about my feelings, before he revealed much of anything else. Peter can be such a girl sometimes, but he was one person I want on my side if I were to into a fight. "Alright, what is it you wanna talk about?"

"What's it like, kissing a human?" Was his first question, and I should have known. I burst out laughing, and pulled off my shirt before jumping into the water. Peter soon followed, and we staying under until it became uncomfortable not breathing.

I broke the surface first, and swam back to land. I was laid out half way out the water on the grass, with my lower half of my body still in the water. Peter's whole body besides his head, stayed emerged in the water. My mind went back to the night Bella and I kissed, and General began waking up. "Honestly bro, it was fuckin' amazin'. I don't ever remember, being kissed like that before."

"So, how are you going to convince her that you're not fuckward?" Peter asked me seriously, and I wasn't sure what he knew. Was Bella not over Edward, like she and I thought? Did she already see me as Edward, but if she did in what aspect? "Whoa, Jazz! She is over Edward, completely dude. What I I'm asking, is how are you going to prove to her, you're not going to stick around when something shitty happens?"

"Shit, I fuckin' forgot about that shit." How could I forget that, her emotions when I had first mentioned visiting Peter and Char. She was afraid I was leaving, just as she had gotten me back in her life. I wasn't going to leave her, and if that meant I had to freaking drag Peter and Charlotte back with me I would.

I felt Peter's fuckin' amusement, and I glared at him. He silently laughed, as he began pulling me into the water by my foot. Once I was emerged in the water, I kicked Peter about a hundred yards away from me. "Char and I would come along, without you having to drag us along. Now that we know you have to work on that, let's talk about these feeling shall we."

**PPOV (Peter)**

Today was the day Bella's audition video came in, and I was excited to see Jasper's reaction along with the outfit she chose to wear. I don't know how I know shit, I just do, and with that said jasper and Bella are meant to be together. Hey will go to Dartmouth, and they will have a child. I don't know if it's a biological child or not, but they will have one.

I had spoken to Charlotte about all of this, long before Jasper had even decided to come and visit. She was ecstatic, and she was glad that Alice was out of Jasper's life. She always gave Char and me bad vibes, and she was always changing Jasper from who he really is, but she also lied and kept secrets from him as well. Bella was bringing back the Jasper, that was Chars and mines brother. He had asked what I knew about Bella's secret, and right as I was about to tell him I didn't actually know what her secret is, he said he just wanted to know if it was a dangerous secret. "Everything dangerous, but if she were to be found by a certain group of people, it could be very dangerous."

"Dangerous for whom?" He'd asked, and I honestly didn't know how dangerous these group of people are. This meant I didn't know if they were dangerous to our kind; but they are very dangerous for Bella, but I don't know to what extent. I told my best friend, that it's dangerous for Bella if they were to track her down.

There was a ring from the gate intercom, and I knew it was time for Bella's audition video. Char got the door, while I get the depressed emo sitting out by the lake. After he figured out his feelings, and what I told him about my soon to be kick ass sister. He's spent a lot of time thinking out at the lake, trying to figure out a way that she won't be hurt by her secret. "Yo douchbag, your woman's video just got here. If you don't hurry the fuck up, Char and I are going to start without you."

"Don't you fucking dare, you motherfucker. I've only seen her once since I've been here, and you ain't taken away the one thing I've been waitin' for long before I even got here." Jasper yelled as he began to run after me, and he beat me by two hundred yards. I laughed at his excitement, because he was projecting his feelings. All three of us sat down with two bottles of whiskey and a bottle of wine, and Jasper finally pressed play when we got settled in on the couch.

"Next!" Yelled someone in the background, and their voice was very annoying. I saw Jasper shutter, while he laughed silently as Tanya Denali moved the camera so we could see who it was. The camera was back on the stage, and it was perfect timing with Bella making it onto the stage with her friends. "We're 'The Imperfect Bastards', and we're singing an original song called Sunday Bloody Sunday."

The band began to play, and I knew Jasper was having a hard time concentrating. His eyes were locked on Bella, and I had to say she looked fucking gorgeous. Wearing a very very short reed plaid skirt, which was barely covering her ass; a black punk rock top, which stopped right under her bust line. Knee-high suede boots, a necklace that seemed to attach not only to her neck but both of her upper arms. As she turns around facing her drummer, we see she was also wearing a diamond snake waist jewelry resting on her lower back.

_I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
Tonight, we can be as one tonight_

Broken bottles under children's feet  
And bodies strewn across the dead end streets  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

As we watched her walk around the stage, and stand next to each band mate. She was intoxicating, which made her song even more captivating. She would skip or do little jumps, which would let us see the little bit of skin the skirt actually covered.__

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  


I wasn't sure if Jasper noticed, but the song was a lot about how she felt when they all left, well at least that verse was. Jasper had told me about the battle Bella had to go through after they left, but I knew of the battle that has not even begun yet. It was years before it would happen, but there was battle she was going to lead right with him, me and Char right next to her.

_  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?_

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah

It almost felt like she was talking about experiences not all of us knew about, but it was like each of us knew a part it. We could all relate to one verse of her song, and it was something we cherished because it was like not only looking into her soul but our own as well.__

I wipe the tears from your eyes  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your bloodshot eyes  
(Tonight, tonight)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(The real battle just begun)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(To claim the victory Jesus won on...)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

Her voice is amazing, and from what Jasper's told me she's amazing playing guitar. I'm going to have to get his old guitar out of the attic, so he can bring is home and they can play together. I was really angry at Alice for being deceiving towards Bella and Jasper, because they would have been together a lot of sooner. He would be there with her, and so would we supporting her in person instead of doing it silently several miles away.

In actuality it was both Alice and Edward's fault, since Edward had played tricks with Bella's mind. They both knew Bella and Jasper were meant to be together, and they didn't want that. Alice was or still is possessive of Jasper; she always wanted to keep Jasper on the side, while she had a secret relationship with Edward. Edward was actually going to kill her, but they had decided to play the stupid game with her and Jasper.

Jasper felt my hate and anger, and he turned an eyebrow up at me in question. I sighed knowing that I can't kept this from him any longer, and I knew he would tell Bella who would turn her light punishment towards Alice and Edward into a vendetta. As I thought this, I got excited, because it would mean she would show of her secret sooner hopefully and it would be less dangerous with all the Cullen's surrounding her.

**A/N: The poll I had mentioned in my last chapter, is still up and I hope you guys continue to vote so I know what I need to concentrate working on in the near future. Hope you liked the chapter, and the song was by Paramore Sunday Bloody Sunday. In the next chapter you'll see the talent show, Charlie's girlfriend, the meeting between Jasper and the wolves, and a few other things.**


	9. I Always Have Been

I finally finished Jasper's apartment, and I'm excited that Jasper would be back today. He had called Thursday after receiving the audition video, and he told me he wasn't sure he liked me wearing the outfit in public. Peter yelled in the background telling me, I turned all of them on, including Charlotte. I will admit it was freezing outside, so Ben drove us all to school. Charlie had asked me if any of the boys at school said anything, and Lindsey told him none of them got the chance to come near due to him and Ben never leaving my side.

Emmett had called later that night, giving me a lecture on dressing properly in front of high school boys throughout the whole lecture; I was rolling my eyes and writing new song lyrics for the talent show. Instead of just having one song, the teachers wanted an extra in case the crowd wanted an encore performance. Finally Rose had had enough of her husband's antics, and took the phone away from him. She praised my outfit, along with my performance. Carlisle and Esme didn't say much about my outfit choice, other then I looked beautiful.

According to my family Alice and Edward, were not very happy about anything they saw me do in the video. They also didn't like them for keeping tabs on me, but when Edward tried to run to Forks after seeing pictures of me on a bike. Emmett had to tackle him to the ground, and reminded him that once he left that what he thought didn't matter any longer. He threw a fit over the fact I broke my promise of staying safe.

Tonight was also the night of the talent show, and I'm excited to get on stage and sing. I decided on singing a whole new song for the competition, and Jasper had already agreed to tape the show for the family. Lindsey was leaving the day after tomorrow, and he's going to take Tanya on a date when he gets back. They had hit it off from the start, and I was glad because Tanya was a good match for him. Tanya had told him that she is a vampire, and with Jasper's permission told him Jasper was as well. He took it as well as I did, which surprised both Jasper and Tanya. So I was getting ready for the show with Angela in my room, and I have to say she's going to look hot. I was doing her makeup for her, and I had just finished her hair.

"Okay all done, so go ahead and get dressed. I'll do touch ups if needed, but I doubt it." I told her, and she smiled and hugged me before she went to the bathroom to get dressed. I quickly got dressed in my outfit, which consisted of: a black leather skirt; a white top, that stops wrapping around my ribcage; a cropped leather jacket on top of that; and for my jewelry, I was wearing the set Jasper gave me, along with my snake waist jewelry and shooting star ring.

As I was putting my knee-high leather boots on, Angela walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, sans shoes. She was wearing plisse leather leggings, and Ella Moss Tallulah Tank Top, along with a white lean jacket. "These leggings are so comfortable."

"I'm glad, and now you can use them in PA. You'll be the coolest smart chick there, and girls will hate you." I told her with a huge smile, because we both knew I'm not sure where I was going yet. After hanging out with me and Tanya, Angela's been able to let her confidence shine through. I've taught her how to play a few songs on the guitar, and she asked Lindsey to teach her a few songs on bass.

I handed Angela her Christian Louboutin Moira Patent Cutout Pumps, and I continued to tie up my boot laces. No one knew about our outfits, because I wanted to see the surprise look on Ben's face when he sees Angela. We had gone shopping together the day before, after school and got our outfits along with the boys. "Alright, let's get going. We have five minutes, before we're late to meet the boys. Mind if I ride along with you, because if you really want Ben to wet his pants. He'd have to see me riding on the back of your bike, but it'd probably make one of his fantasies come true."

"Then let's get on my baby, and make your man wet his pants." It was probably going to be more like shit in his pants, but I really hope he wouldn't do either since his jeans are white. We had decided we'd match as much as possible, but the boys would wear white jeans, and black shirts. Lindsey didn't find it as funny as I did, when he saw I got him a vampire shirt.

When he had told Tanya, she had laughed and told him he better wear it. He promised to get me back somehow, and I just told him to bring it on. We go Ben an AC/DC band tee in black; and they were both wearing grey converses. I was excited to get to the high school to see my dad, who told me he was bringing a date with him. "You just want to know, who it is your dad's dating."

"Damn straight I am!" I exclaimed forcefully, which only made Angela laugh. She knows my dad has been keeping who his date is a secret since he told me two days ago, and it's been driving me nuts. Charlie had even told Sam and Jacob to keep their mouths shut, when I found out that they knew.

We got to the high school right on time, and Ben's jaw was basically hitting the ground, if that were possible. Angela, Lindsey and myself laughed at his expense; but I had to admit the boys looked good. Another motorcycle pulled into the parking lot, and I knew it was Jasper. He told me the first night we talked since he left, and I was seriously sad over the fact he didn't tell me sooner. I decided I could wait to find my dad, to wait for Jasper to find a parking spot. "You better hurry the fuck up Whitlock, or you ain't staying with me tonight."

I saw his head snap in the direction of my voice, and I saw him swerve a little. I hid the smile with my hand, while Jasper just pulled into the same parking space my bike was in. He took off his helmet, and openly looked me up and down. I did a little spin, and when I was facing him once again I dropped the keys to my bike. I turned to the right, and bent over and picked them up then slowly stood back up. I heard Lindsey chuckle, and knew he heard the growl coming from Jasper. Angela and Ben didn't hear it, due to Jasper's motorcycle still being on. Lindsey and I could differentiate the two sounds from being around both motorcycle and vampire. "Darlin, what are you wearing?"

"A skirt, shirt, jacket and shoes, Mr. I-have-a-hard-on." I replied knowing full well, that Ben had one as well from staring at Angela's ass. Jasper glared at me playfully, but he knew he couldn't play it off because Angela and Ben watched him check me out both times. "Oh, and hello to you too. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find my dad and his date."

"Darlin'!" Jasper called for me, but I continued to walk with Angela who decided to come with me. We could hear Ben and Lindsey laughing at Jasper, and I already knew it wasn't over. He'd get me back in some capacity, and it was going to be soon. Angela and I found my dad near the front, when we reached him I saw the face of my dad's date. Believe it or not, I wasn't completely surprised to see Sue Clearwater sitting there next to him.

When Harry died, dad had spent a lot of time in La Push making sure Sue, Leah and Seth were okay. After awhile I saw a difference in my dad, but I never mentioned anything to him. Sue owned a little diner on La Push, and her food was great. "Hi Bella, how are you?"

"Good, but that's only because Jasper's being irritating. It's nice to see, my dad finally got the nerve to ask you out. So how long have you been seeing each other?" I asked like it wasn't something I hadn't suspected, and dad looked at me wide eyed. Sue chuckled lightly, and I knew she was perfect for my dad.

All of a sudden, there's a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I knew immediately that, it was Jasper who was holing me now. As Jasper rested his chin on my shoulder, dad smiled at the sight. "Sorry Bella, it's good to see you. I've missed you, while I was gone. The outfit just shocked me is all, Darlin'."

"Yes and the one, she wore a few days ago didn't?" Sue asked with a smug smile on her face, because I would assume dad told her about the outfit. My assumption was confirmed when she winked at me, and dad blushed at what she had said Sue and I ended up laughing, at both dad and Jasper.

Jasper projected his respect for Sue to me, and in response I leaned back into him and smiled. He'd feel my contentment, and I knew I wouldn't have to say anything more about it. Dad smiled at me strangely, and I didn't have time to question him about it because Jasper spoke before I could. "Touché, at least this has more fabric then the last one."

"Oh please, Peter and Charlotte both told me, you were drooling over me in that outfit." I contradicted his statement, and I heard my dad groan while Sue giggled. Dad grumbled something along the lines of not needing to hear that, as I heard the laugh if my best friend and the rest of the pack. Jasper stiffened even though he knew they were going to be here, I placed one of my hands on his arm and gently ran my hand up and down.

Jasper began to relax as I soothed him with my touch, and I made subtle movements to turn us around to face the pack. Jasper buried his face into my neck, smelling my hair, which made a few of the pack members stiffen in panic. I rolled my eyes at them, while Jasper silently chuckled into my neck. "Sorry, but I can feel they're worry for your safety. It's funny, and don't try to tell me it isn't because I can feel your annoyance with them."

"You realize they can hear you, and they can't do anything unless Sam says so, and he's amused by the whole situation. I said patting his head, as if he were a scared little child. The act only made Jasper fake growl for my dad's sake, and make Seth; Sam and Jake burst out laughing. Sue scolded them for being so loud, since they were overheard by the whole auditorium which disrupted the trumpet trio playing on stage.

Sam and Jacob finally looked to see what I was wearing, and they scowled at the whispers I'm sure. Sam was already starting to take off his jacket, and give it to me to put over my outfit. I sent a glare in his direction, while Jasper finally lifted his head to see why I was so annoyed instead of amused. "Don't bother, because she'll just walk away without talking to you."

"I'd listen to him, besides she wore worse on Wednesday. I'm not even sure you could call what she wore clothing, but at least it covered all the important parts." Lindsey backed up Jasper's statement, knowing I wouldn't be anything less of stubborn about this. Jake looked at dad for reinforcement but I guess all he got in return was a shrug since he growled lightly.

The guys took their seats in the row right in front of dad and Sue; Emily gave me a hug before sitting next to Sam. Jasper was going to sit next to me, next to my dad or that's how it was suppose to be. Dad miscalculated the number of seats we needed, but it seemed Jasper had a solution for this problem. "Really, you're lucky dad likes you, or he might have shot you."

"No, he wants to do that to Edward. And maybe Alice too, but he loves me. I actually think him and Emmett would be close to best friends." Jasper whispered into my ear, as I adjusted myself on his lap. He tightened his grip around my waist to stop my moving, and I knew I was still affecting him. I spotted Angela and Ben with their parents across the aisle, and I found it adorable that Ben was kissing her hand every few seconds.

Ii took a piece of paper out of my boot, and handed it to Sam. I had tucked the piece into my boot, before Angela and I walked out of the house. Sam was chuckling, when he had asked Emily for a pen. I knew he'd have an answer, and it probably be inappropriate but I didn't care. "Just to let you guys know, were up last tonight."

"What's the note say?" Jasper asks me, as I grabbed the slip of paper back from Sam. Jake chuckled at the question, and I'm sure it was only because he read what Sam had written. "You didn't come on, that's not nice Darlin'."

"I'm not a very nice person these days, just ask Crowley he'll tell you." Was my response between laughter, and when I handed Lindsey the paper he cracked up as well. I had told Sam if he was still up for it, we could go to prom together still. He had replied with a sexual comment, and I sent off lustful emotions as I read it.

Jasper pushed his hips up, sufficiently grinding into my rear. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from making any noise, but I ground my ass into his lap. He groaned in response, and I had a smug smile on face as the pack looked back to see what happened. "Give the guy a break Iz; he still doesn't know how you feel about him."

"Yeah yeah, anyways we better bet back stage we'll be up soon." Was my nonchalant answer, while I slid off Jasper's lap and began walking toward the exit. Angela, Ben and Lindsey followed behind me; I could see Emily telling jasper something and I saw him shake with laughter.

**JPOV**

The wolves were teasing me good heartily, about Bella teasing me like the little minx she was. I had to admit the wolves didn't smell as bad, as Edward and Alice had made it seem. According to Bella my scent didn't smell bad to them either, which was slightly reassuring. Hopefully we could get along, because I didn't want Bella to fell like she'd have to choose between them and the family. "How are we going to do this Sam?"

"I assume Bella told you that I'm the Alpha, and honestly so far I don't have a problem specifically with you. I have it with the bronze haired one, and the fairy looking bitch. Your smell doesn't both us like theirs did, but I think we can work something out for Bella's sake." Was Sam's reply and I was glad that he was thinking the same way I was. I knew though, that Bella had talked to either the whole pack or just Sam about what's happened to her in the past year.

Not long after her and the others left to get ready to go on, were they introduced onto the stage. The room got dark, and you could hear them begin to play. Instantly I knew the song was different from their audition piece, and I knew it was another great song. The spotlight didn't automatically set on Bella, until she was standing behind the mic.

_In the dark it's getting hard to breathe  
Suffocating, something's wrong  
I feel so incomplete  
they stop and stare  
and try to drag us down  
Light the fuse  
Flip the switch  
Baby, hold your ground_

I didn't realize she could play the guitar that well, but I have to admit it was a fuckin' turn on. I could feel everyone's surprise around me at seeing Bella playing the guitar, and the other parents who hadn't seen or heard about her outfit a few days ago where very much shocked.

_You and me  
They wanna break us  
Let's shake it up  
Cause they will never take us_

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want

She started out the pre-chorus without playing her guitar, but once she got to the forth line she began playing. She jumped around as she sang into the mic, and I swear every guy other than me, the pack and Charlie were trying to look up her skirt. I could see that she had the crowd's attention though, and that's the great thing.

_All their fears  
Watch 'em all come true  
All their words  
Wrote over and tell us what to do_

Hit and run  
There's nothing left to lose  
Break their hold, slip away  
Forever me and you

I wish she was talking about us in a whole different aspect, then what she was talking about us as. She was talking about the hold Edward and Alice use to have on us, and we did break free from it. Bella maybe not right away, but she had found Edward's massive flaws and asshole like qualities. But none of saw his asshole like qualities, but we saw many of his flaws.

_You and me  
They wanna break us  
Let's shake it up  
Cause they will never take us_

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want

By the time the chorus came back around, the whole young adult part of the audience was standing and jumping with her. Singing along with the chorus, it being catchy and relate able to all their hectic school lives. How they wanted to get out of their parents and life's expected hold on them before life really did come to bite them in the ass and take over there lives.

_Let's blind their eyes  
And wave goodbye  
We start the fire_

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

I thought seeing her in the video was hot, but I was wrong seeing her in person was a hell of a lot better. You felt the energy flowing off her, but with me I could feel her, and everyone else around us included. Her voice and her words captivated the people around her. Hell she captivated me in ways, that and more than half of the male population in this school. The only difference was; that I had a good chance of keeping her mine in reality. Well I sincerely hoped she felt the same way I do, and even if she didn't I couldn't not have her in my life.

_Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
they can give us all they got  
you're all I want  
you're all I want_

She didn't come back after their performance, but from what I could see none of the participants who had taken part in the talent show. So I assumed; that they were to stay in the back until the judges were done picking the winner. This didn't seem to take them very long, as Mrs. Goldstein the music teacher walked on stage. "Thank you all for coming, and we all hope you enjoyed the show. In third place we have Smooth Soul are favorite trumpet trio; in second place we have the Golden Girls." We hadn't been here for the Golden Girls, so I was surprised to see Lauren; Jessica, and two other girls I didn't know the names of. "And in first place, the talented group known as The Imperfect Bastards!"

"Ugh, how did that stupid bitch win, she's nothing but a little whore!" Yelled Lauren in a screaming fit; Charlie, Sam, Jacob and I stood up and glared at her. Sue held back Charlie, while each of the pack held onto me, Sam and Jacob. The principle escorted Lauren and her group out of the auditorium, while the audience screamed wanting an encore performance from Bella and the band, and they didn't disappoint.

_You're like a guy on the phone in his Lamborghini  
Talking to the man_  
_While his wife is on the other line  
He will never say he really really truly loves her  
He just doesn't have time  
You're like a friend but that was more like an enemy  
An evil smile will get you anything you need  
Nobody really knows you cause they just don't have time.  
There is so much more that I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time._

Bella came through the speakers all over, after everyone got to their places on stage with their instruments. The only difference was Angela was on guitar instead of keyboard now. Bella was just singing and walking around stage to each of her band mates. Ben was a really good drummer, and I have to admit Onyx was probably the best for the group as a bass player.

_Good-bye you suck  
Never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
Cause I never really liked you  
So long good luck  
Good bye you suck_

_You like a bully at my high school down the street  
Living with the pain that is so damn hard to beat  
She will never say she is really really truly sorry  
She will never shine  
You're like the phone call that I seem to get  
20 times a day just convincing me to place a bet  
I am not gunna answer  
I am not gunna answer  
There is so much of this that I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time._

She was letting the school know she was over Edward, and his fucked up ways. I still needed to tell her about Alice and Edward, but I felt that the family should know as well. I'd tell her first, and see if she would agree to let Edward and Alice tag along to show them we've figured out their bullshit. But before I said anything about their lies, I wanted to know about her feelings towards me.__

Good-bye you suck  
never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
Cause I never really liked you  
So long good luck

_Good-bye you suck  
never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
Cause I never really liked you  
So long good luck  
Good-bye you suck_

She was jumping all over the stage, and having a blast with a huge smile on her face. Onyx and Angela were jumping with her, but their smiles could rival hers. She really was just having fun with it now, not caring if the student and teachers in the school got what the song was telling them. She didn't care about any of them in reality, what she cared about was what those in her life thought about her.

_  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

You were so over rated anyway  
Way to perfect for my taste  
I wish I could've seen this long ago  
The happy ending seeing you alone  
There is so much more that I am gunna take.  
You're wasting all my time.

She smirked in my direction during those lines, and I knew it was about fuckward. How in light of her becoming who she really is, that Edward was to perfect, and to be honest I felt the same way about Alice. We knew differently about them now, and they were to perfect to be real.__

Good-bye you suck  
never really liked you  
No more what's up  
Cause I don't care anymore  
Good bye you suck  
Cause I never really liked you  
So long good luck  
Good bye you suck  
Good bye you suck  
Good bye you suck

_Good bye you suck  
Good bye you suck  
Good bye you suck  
Good bye you suck  
Good bye you suck  
Good bye you suck_

Tomorrow she is supposed to take me to my apartment, saying I had to see it in daylight to get the full effect. I wasn't going to argue with her, because she had spent a lot of time on fixing it for me. I had stopped by her house, before coming to school to drop off my bag and guitar. "Jasper, meet us out in the parking lot."

"Bella told me before she left, to meet her and the rest of them in the parking lot." No one rushed, and just took their time leaving. I took a little bit faster pace, and maneuvered my way past people. I had easily made it to the parking lot before any of the others, and Bella looked even more beautiful. Her head thrown back as she laughed and she still had an excited glow around her from her encore performance. "You were great Darlin', all of you were. I didn't know you could play the guitar, Angela."

"I can't really, not since Bella and Onyx started teaching me. That was the song, I knew the full chords too." Was her reply, while everyone laughed along with her. I snaked my arms around Bella's waist for a second time this evening, and it felt nice to be able to touch her again. It feels like forever, since I have been able to touch her. I don't like being away from her, and with that knowledge safely tucked into my brain. I knew that if I had to, I really would drag Char and Peter with me everywhere I went.

Bella relaxed into my body, and I could feel happiness and love from around the two of us. I tiled my head to look around us, and those two emotions came from all our friends; the pack; Charlie and even Sue. I couldn't be sure if those were their genuine feelings, or if I was projecting my own. I figured out that I wasn't, once I read Bella's emotions alone. "Happy to have me back, Darlin'?"

"You have no idea, but we'll talk about it at a later time. When were alone, and we don't have an audience." She answered, and it made me want to get rid of everyone around us. I decided against it though, since we were going to be alone tomorrow afternoon. Charlie was leaving fairly early doe to an early shift at the station, and Onyx is leaving after breakfast according to Bella. "Ang are you sure, you and Ben can't come over for like an hour?"

"Sorry Bella, we promised out parents they could treat us to a late dinner." Ben answered apologetically, which only made Bella sigh dejectedly. She nodded her head, and hugged them both ad I shook Ben's hand. Billy was meeting us at the house, a friend was dropping him off. Bella, Onyx and myself walked to our bikes, after telling everyone we'd meet them at the house. Sam was asked to grab the drinks for tonight, so he'd take awhile to get back.

I watched as Bella mounted her motorcycle, and with the skirt she's wearing made it fly up to show me her perfect ass covered by her black lace boy shorts. I didn't realize I was still staring, until Bella cleared her throat to get my attention. "I suggest if you want to get home before the rest, you stop staring at my ass and get on your bike."

"Right, but you really can't blame a guy. It's what you get, for wearing that outfit while riding a bike." I replied honestly, while mounting my own bike. Her only response was to shrug her shoulders, and put her helmet on. Before another word could be said, she started her bike and pulled out of the parking space we were sharing. Onyx and I were sitting there like idiots, until we finally realized she had left us in the school parking lot.

Onyx and I looked at each other, and quickly started our bikes and raced after her as fast as our bikes would go with traffic. I couldn't see Bella anywhere in front of us, and it was probably the first time I realized how fast she rode her bike. She had to be doing at least a hundred and more, because Onyx and I were only just doing a hundred. I arrived at the Swan house before him, and noticed Bella's motorcycle in the driveway. I could hear Billy inside the house watching T.V., while Bella was in the kitchen cooking it sounded like.

Onyx pulled in behind me since I parked right next to Bella, and we walked into the house together. Billy greeted us warmly, and I had to wonder who told him to be nice to me. I remember him sending Jacob to prom, and warn Bella to break up with fuckward. So you could see why I'm confused as to why he's being nice to me, U excused myself to help Bella in the kitchen. I watched as she moved around the kitchen as she moved swiftly around the kitchen, as she sang to herself. "Enjoyin' yourself there, Darlin'?"

"Yes I am, want to join in on the fun cowboy?" She asked teasingly as she stirred something in the pot, and I had to admit I really wanted to join her, so I nodded yes, and she motioned for me to join her by the stove. Everything smelled delicious, but I knew it wouldn't taste good to me. The way she said cowboy, had turned me on but luckily for me Charlie, Sue and the pack minus Sam showed up. Sue had immediately came into help Bella and I in the kitchen, once everything was set out for everyone to eat Sam walked through the door with a box full drinks. Both liquor and non-alcoholic, for those who are under age, like Jacob and most of the back including Bella.

Charlie asked what I would be drinking, and though I was surprised I answered cautiously with a whiskey. He nodded his head, and poured me a glass, and gave the extra glass of whiskey to Bella who smiled in gratitude. I didn't know the Chief of Police allowed his daughter to drink illegally, but I found it absolutely hilarious that Billy refused to let Jacob have any. "I didn't know you like whiskey, Bella."

"You never asked, and my parents were the only people to know. Mom use to give me a choice between different types of alcohol, and I found whiskey, beer (the good kind), and bourbon were my favorites. I'll drink mostly anything though." Bella answered after taking a healthy swig of whiskey, and she said it with a shrug of her shoulders. Charlie laughed, as Jacob and I gaped at her. Sam looked proud, while Sue handed her a plate full of food. I'm not sure if anyone in our family knew about that, because if they did and fuckward found out, he would have thrown a bitch fit.

Sue asked if I had already eaten, and I covered with a story about eating before I arrived at the school. The pack and Billy smirked at my answer, but Bella ignored them all. We talked and joked, but we were all laughing over Bella and Onyx's bickering over their time in Alaska and Phoenix. Once everyone had finished all the food, Charlie put a DVD in for us to watch. I was curious as to what it was, because both Billy and Charlie were feeling mischievous.

"Oh God, when did you tape this?" Bella asked shocked and amused, once she heard the music playing in the background of the blackened screen in front of us all. Neither Billy nor Charlie answered her, as the screen showed three pairs of legs dancing around to a woman's voice singing. I noticed Bella's voice singing along, and we finally saw who owned each pair of legs on screen. I already knew whose legs were in the middle, because I spent a lot of time staring at them. On the left of Bella was Tanya, and the on the right was Angela.

_I'm feeling kinda strange  
'Cause of all the things you say  
Yeah I know, too good to believe  
This probably won't work  
'Cause your kind of a jerk  
And for sure you're way too cool for me_

The girls were dancing all crazy in front of Ben and Onyx, and as Tanya and Angela sang to each of the boys Bella just smiled and continued to sing along with the music. They were being playful and seductive, but in an innocent sort of way. Each of them took turns dancing with one another, as the odd one out laughed and danced around them.__

Yeah I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't give you up  
I'm a fool for love  
Wish I could stop, wish I could stop  
I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't get enough  
I'm a fool for love  
Can't get enough, can't get enough of your  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la, yeah I'm a fool for love

No matter how I try  
Cannot plot to make you cry  
So I won't take you seriously  
'Cause I miss you so much  
I get my panties in a bunch  
Everytime your not close to me

Yeah I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't give you up  
I'm a fool for love  
Wish I could stop, wish I could stop  
I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't get enough  
I'm a fool for love  
Can't get enough, can't get enough of your  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la, yeah I'm a fool for love

Bella looked happy goofing off with both girls, and I was glad that she and Tanya got along. When she had called and told me Tanya had arrived days earlier than planned, I became worried about how they would get along. A couple of days later she called me again, because it seemed Tanya's mate is Onyx and they were asking me permission to tell him that I was also a vampire. From what both Bella and Tanya had told me, was that he took everything extremely well just like Bella had when she had found out.__

So just want me, say you want me  
I don't know if I belong  
Do you, not sure I believe but  
You could prove me wrong  
I'm a fool for love

Yeah I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't give you up  
I'm a fool for love  
Wish I could stop, wish I could stop  
I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't get enough  
I'm a fool for love  
Can't get enough, can't get enough of your  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la, yeah I'm a fool for love

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la, yeah I'm a fool for love  
La la  
La la  
La la

At the end of the song the girls fell onto the couch feigning exhaustion, Tanya and Angela on top of their boyfriends with Bella between he four. The video blacked out, and everyone presently in the room laughed including Bella. Onyx seemed embarrassed about something, and it seemed Bella knew what about too. "God I wish Emily and I was there, so I could have seen her dance and sing for me."

"Oh shut up, before you embarrass yourself. In fact, I could always tell them…" Emily couldn't finish what she was saying, because Sam had clamped his hand over her mouth embarrassed. Everyone burst out laughing again, while Emily pinched him on the side to get him to move his hand. We all talked a little longer, before Charlie took Billy and Sue home. Everyone else left soon after, so Onyx could get some sleep before his flight.

I took my bike to the Cullen house, and ran back to Bella's house. Climbing into her bedroom, I waited for her to come back from the bathroom. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms as she slept, and I knew we wouldn't be talking much tonight because she is really tired. She has been practicing every day this week, and spent all her free time working on my apartment. "You alright, cowboy?"

"Yes, just thinkin' 'bout you. Wow!" All thought left my mind as soon as I laid eyes on her; if I still had a beating heart I would have had a heart attack. All I could see was Bella's body in black ruffled panties, and a black almost see through top showing off her firm stomach with a blue ribbon keeping the upper half of the top together. If she was trying to seduce me, it was working extremely well.

I could feel her eyes all over me, as she followed me by checking me out. I was wearing a pair of sweatpants, and a white shirt. Nothing as special as hers, but it seemed that she didn't care. Bella always liked the simple things, but I think she just found the beauty in everything around her. She slowly walked towards me, her hips swaying instinctively which only made me harder. As soon as she got close enough, I pulled her to me and she straddled my waist. I swear to God, she fit me like a fucking puzzle piece. "I seriously missed being held, by you."

"I missed being able to hold you, Darlin'. I can feel how exhausted you are, we'll have time to talk tomorrow after Onyx leaves." I told her as I rolled to my side; effectively bringing her with me and gently laying her down on her side with her legs still wrapped around me. I moved the one leg that was underneath me, so that it wouldn't fall asleep and bother her but she just placed it between my legs instead. She curled into me, so that our bodies didn't have any space between us and I wasn't about to complain. I grabbed the thickest blanket closest to us, to try and keep her warm to some extent not wanting her to get sick for being so close to me.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, once I had covered us with the blanket. I texted Rose to let her know Bella won, because I didn't know if Bella had let them know or not. It didn't take her long to write back, excited and that she couldn't wait to see the video on Tuesday in New Hampshire. She couldn't call like she wanted, because the evil fucking twins were around her. I called Peter and let him know that I got back okay, and that his soon to be sister fuckin' killed it on stage. He made me promise to send a copy of the video to him, so he could see Lauren get hauled away for her stupid mouth. Charlotte was ready to beat Lauren up for calling Bella a whore, but I told her it wasn't necessary since Bella was more than likely to give her a beating on Monday at school. Peter just laughed, and told me that it was a possibility but something told me I was right.

I continued to read the book I had began to read before I left, the one Bella had about the civil war that had me in it. I was fascinated that she knew about my human life in the war, but I was slightly afraid of what she would think when she saw my scars from the vampire wars. Slowly she began to wake as morning came, and she snuggled as close as she could to me before opening her eyes to look at me. She kissed my cheek, and I could feel her warmth warm me from the inside out. "Morning, cowboy."

"Mornin' Darlin', how did you sleep?" I asked even though both of us knew I already knew, she hadn't talked in her sleep at all, but she was peaceful throughout the night. She was content with herself wrapped around me, and I had to admit I loved her wrapped around me as she slept. Charlie had left fairly early not checking up on her, and I could only assume he left a lot earlier then needed to get to Sue's diner for breakfast before work. He was falling in love, and I think Bella knew they were made for each other.

Bella nodded as she gave me a look basically saying I was asking a stupid question, and she got up reluctantly to get dressed and make Onyx breakfast before his flight. I changed into a pair of nice jeans, and black thermal top. I waited for Bella to come back from the bathroom, before I left to get my bike. When she came back in; I took a good look at what she was wearing, and I swear I was drooling venom. It was simple and comfortable, and I loved it on her. She wasn't much for pink and other girly colors as I had come to see, but she was wearing a black t-shirt with pink sneakers with their laces making a shape of a heart. She had dark blue wash skinny jeans to go with it, and as pulled out a pair of black and pink heels out of her closet I noticed that she had on her shooting star ring and the set of jewelry on. "Like what you see, Jazz?"

"Most definitely, but I'll be back to continue staring in a short while." I said before kissing her forehead, I lingered there relishing in the fact of being so close to her again. She didn't question why I was leaving, and I felt her understanding in her emotions. I didn't have to explain things to her a lot of the time, and I loved that it was that easy. I jumped out her window, and ran through the woods to retrieve my bike and make it back to the house before Onyx woke up.

Once I made it back to the house, Bella had already had everything cooking. I walked into the kitchen, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me, and we both sighed in contentment. She turned in my arms, and looked into my eyes and slowly our heads got closer. She didn't wait for me to close the distance between us, and before I knew it she was kissing me with enough passion to knock me over with. We battled for dominance when our tongues met in a dance, and I let her win as her hands roamed my chest and nestled into my hair. One of my hands caressed her lower back as the other held her hip and brought her closer to me. My hands wandered down to her perfectly round ass, and with a squeeze I lifted her up and placed her on the counter next to the stove.

I stood in between her legs, my right hand sliding up her back and to the back of her neck bring her lips closer to me. Her center grinded my dick, and I purred into her mouth at how good it felt. I couldn't think properly, all thought was gone and I was living in the moment where our lips were touching and I could feel and smell her arousal. My left hand went under her shirt, and went onto caress her lower back. When she need air, my mouth never left her. My lips guiding its way from her jaw back to her ear and down her neck. Nibbling, sucking and licking certain points, extracting moans on encouragement from her had me ready to take her on the counter of her dad's kitchen. "Oh God, seriously just as I wake up. You couldn't have waited, until I was at least gone and didn't have to see that."

"Shut it Lindsey, I spent a week watching you molest Tanya in MY kitchen. Hell I watched you molesting each other, on my fucking coach for three fucking days. So, get over it, and eat your damn breakfast." Bella said as she regained her breath, and we pulled away from each other but not far. I was still in between her legs, and her hands were still in my hair massaging my scalp. I held down the urge to purr, while we watched Onyx blush. I laughed since it was the first, that I had ever seen him do that. I helped Bella off the counter, but never let go of her as she filled two plates full of food for her and Onyx.

Onyx sat down, and Bella sat on my lap as they both ate. My hands seem to have a mind of their own, and rested themselves on her thighs gently running themselves back and forth. She seemed to enjoy it, and I was glad that she wasn't going to through a fit about it. "So, what are you and Tanya going to do when you get back to Alaska?"

"Easy man, we have a date tonight. I'm going to meet Irina and all them, and in about a year we're going to talk about me changing." He said so nonchalantly that I could have sworn him and Bella could have been fucking twins. Or at least shared the same DNA, or something they couldn't be fucking normal. He was willing to be changed to be with Tanya, and I had to wonder if Bella still wanted to be changed.

I was far deep with her, that if she agreed to be with me I'm not sure if I would be able to just let her live and risk her dying every day. I'd give her as long as she wanted to do what she wanted before her change, but I couldn't live with being with her every day and wonder if that day was my last with her. I think I would die, if I lost her no one would have to rip me apart and burn me, I would just die there with her. "And I thought Bella, was the only one who could be so calm about being with a vampire."

"Yeah she's a weird one, there was always something different about her. But that's just who she is, and it's never going to change." Was his reply, as I felt Bella's annoyance I kissed the back of her neck. I'm sure she just rolled her eyes at me, and I smirked knowing that I got to her. When I saw Onyx fidget, I knew Bella was glaring at him and it made me laugh. He was scared of her, and he had every right to be scared of her but I found it absolutely funny. Before I knew it, there was a sausage patty stuffed in my mouth. Now I could have easily moved Bella's hand from my mouth that was keeping the nasty tasting sausage in my mouth, but I decided to appease her and chewed and swallowed the horrible piece of human food.

I playfully glared at her, as Onyx laughed at me for being caught by surprise. I let him laugh, because watching Bella smile and feeling her amusement was well worth it all. She leaned back into me, and continued to eat. Hopefully she would never stuff another piece of food in my mouth, or I will have to spit it out. Its bad enough I had to eat that piece and that I'll have to get rid of it later on. I wrapped one arm around her waist, and my one hand continued to run up and down her thigh. "Last night you told me to ask Crowley, why you weren't such a nice person these days. Do you wanna tell me about that?"

"She kneed him in the balls; it was well deserved mind you, and so very funny to see as he attempted to walk away." Onyx said in between laughs, and I was even more curious to know what had happened. Not saying Tyler probably didn't deserve it, but he wondered why he deserved it from Bella. She just continued eating not giving anything up, but in her emotions I could feel her apprehension in telling me.

I squeezed her light around the waist with my arm, and she sighed as her head fell back onto my shoulder. I knew she wasn't worried about me getting hurt, since I Crowley really couldn't do anything to me. So she had to be worried about me hurting Crowley, and it was probably only because she didn't want me getting into any kind of trouble. I appreciated that, but I didn't want her worrying about that because I wouldn't do anything that would get me caught. "He cornered me at the end of the day Friday at my locker, and attempted to kiss me, but before he got remotely close enough to kissing me I kneed him in the balls. So no need to go after him, because it will be awhile before he can use that small dick of his to fuck Lauren again."

"Ugh, thanks Darlin' I really didn't need that image in my head of them. Why didn't you tell me when I called that night?" I asked her, but I basically already knew the answer by knowing her emotions. She knew it too, because she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I watched from the corner of my eye, as Onyx stood up and picked up his and Bella's empty plates and began washing them.

I raised an eyebrow confused by this, and Bella turned to look at what I was seeing in front of me. She stifled a laugh as she ran her hand on my creased forehead, and kissed me lightly on the lips before answering my silent question. "When he used to come over for dinner or when he slept over at my house in Alaska or Phoenix, mom would make him clean the dishes since I was the one always cooking for him. It's apparently stuck with him, and all week he's been cleaning dishes after every meal that we're here for."

"Yup, but not that I'm done washing them. I need to head to catch my flight back home, and go see my woman." He said happily, which made Bella choke on laughter. He rolled his eyes at her, but I could feel a story coming on later after he left. We go up and left the kitchen, but I made sure that I was still touching Bella.

Bella didn't seem to want me to let go of her either, and it was a nice feeling to know she like having a connection at all times. She had school tomorrow, and I wouldn't be able to holder till lunch once she left, and then I would have to wait until after she got out again. It would be a slow torture, but I would try to distract myself from thinking too much about it. "Hopefully we'll see the two of you soon, and remind Tanya if she wants any new recipes to try for you, to give me a call she has my number."

He agreed and they hugged for a long while, knowing it will be awhile before they see each other again. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away from their embrace, and he shook my hand and we had somewhat of a silent conversation. His eyes portraying his seriousness of me taking care of her, and I replied with a nod of my head that I will. Taking care of Bella was something I was always going to do, no matter the outcome of conversation today. We left shortly after he had disappeared around the corner, taking both of our bikes since she told Charlie last night that she was going to be showing me what she did with my apartment.

We pulled in next to each other, and I waited as she climbed off her bike. I couldn't help but watch as her skin tight jean cover ass, swayed in front of my up the stairs heading up the top floor to my apartment. Once we got to the top floor and in front of my door, I was getting ready to unlock the door when all of a sudden Bella's phone goes of singing the most ridiculous song I've ever heard.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]

Bella tries to still her laugh as she bobs her head slightly, she pulls out her cell from her pocket and I see this little green gummy bear jumping around the screen with Emmett's name blinking underneath him. I burst out laughing realize that she put that as his ringtone, for when he called or texted her. She winked at me, knowing I had figured it out on my own.__

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

"Yes Emmett?" She asked finally putting me out of my misery, by answering her phone while trying to keep from laughing. I on the other hand couldn't stop, I still kept seeing the little green gummy bear jumping around singing. I heard Emmett asking her if she had shown me the apartment yet, all giddy inside ignoring the fact that I was laughing so hard. "No Em I haven't, but only because you distracted us from opening the door when you called."

"Where did you find that, God every time I see him that little green thing will just keep popping up and I'll start laughing." It made me wonder what song she had for me, and I figured I'd just call her phone and find out. I opened the door, and let her enter first. Walking into the living room, I was speechless. The first thing my eyes landed on, was the fabric picture hanging from the ceiling on the wall opposite of the T.V.; she didn't let me stay and look, and dragged me into the bedroom where I was about ready to faint. She wasn't done yet, the extra room that I had she had turned into a study for me and the fabric picture hanging from the ceiling in there had me about killed me.

I would have to make a run through the apartment to see what else she had done with the apartment, because my brain was only taking in the three different pictures. Once I found my voice I turned to ask her, when she had gotten them taken. But she wasn't in the room with me, so I followed her scent back to the living room. I actually looked at the rest of the room this time, and I loved the colors and the feel of the room. Grey walls, a light bluish-grey ceiling with green couches and grey pillows to go with the walls. "When did you get those pictures taken?"

"I had them done for my birthday two years ago, my mom thought it would be a good idea to have pictures of me like a pin-up girl. I never really found a use for them, but when I couldn't find a pictures I really thought would make your realtor know I was your girlfriend I remembered I had these. Though each room does have, a practically favorite picture of us together." Bella said pointing to a photo frame on the coffee table, it was a picture of us in the cafeteria at Forks High. It was the day I had asked her to prom, and her head was on my shoulder as she looked into my eyes. It was my favorite picture of us so far, but before it was set in stone it would probably be a good idea to see the others.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my bedroom, and I took a good look around. She attached a textured wall behind the bed, and next to the only window in the room. She put a very low bed, that if it were any lower we would be lying on the floor instead of on a bed when we lay down. It was nice though, and I thought it fit the room well. The wall that the door is on, is where the fabric picture is hanging. Next I pulled her along to the study, and there multiple shelves of book in bookcases. I knew she had made the trip to the Cullen house, and grabbed all the books I had left behind to place them here. There was new books as well that I hadn't read, but the one thing that I couldn't take my eyes off of was the fabric picture of her in an army outfit as a pin-up model. I noticed that they were all detachable, and I knew right away that I would be taking them with me everywhere I went. I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I just blurted it out before I backed out. "I'm in love with you! I know it's kind of sudden, but I do, I love you. I want to give us a try, if you want too."

"I'm in love with you too, I think I always have been. It's strange, because I feel this pull to you when ever you're around. I have to be touching you in some capacity, or I go nuts thinking about wanting to touch you. And this warm fluttering feeling goes throughout my body whenever we are touching, but it feels right and amazing." Bella ranted nervously, but I knew what feelings she was talking about. I got the same ones, whenever I was near or touching her. I pulled her into my arms, and lifted her chin with my fingers. I looked into her eyes, and smiled lightly before dipping my head a little to press my lips to hers.

I picked her up like I had earlier this morning, and walked us back towards the bedroom instead of the kitchen. Gently laying her down on the bed, with me on top of her making sure not to crush her with my weight. I kissed down her neck, to her collar bone and bite down light enticing a moan from her beautiful plump lips. We couldn't go farther than kissing, not until I finalized the divorce papers with Alice. This was another reason, why I wanted Alice and Edward in New Hampshire so she could sign the papers and Bella and I could be together fully. "Baby…baby we gotta stop before we go any farther."

"What, why?" She was confused and hurt, and I remembered that Edward had always pulled away from her if she tried going any further the kissing. God if I wasn't still married I'd be the happiest man alive, being able to be with Bella for her first time. Hell I wanted to take on a real first date first, but I want to do all that after the papers are signed.

"Darlin', it's not that I don't want too. Honest to God as my witness, I want to go farther with you right this minute. But it wouldn't be right with me still legally married, and before we're together like that I want to make sure there are no ties between Alice and me." I told her honestly, her hurt ebbed away slowly being replaced with love and understanding. I knew this was the time to tell her about everything else, that Peter had told me while I was in Idaho. "I was thinking, we can tell the family when they got to New Hampshire with Alice and Edward, and prove to them that we know what they had done. Then the next day after our tour of the campus, I can take you on a date as an official couple. What do you think, Darlin'?"

"That you need to call Carlisle and Esme, explain to them that we need to talk to Alice and Edward in person. But to get them there, to say that you wanted them to visit you in New Hampshire because you're thinking of going back to college. Then after my tour of the campus and stuff, that night you can take me out on a date." She said with a bright smile in the end, but I could feel her anger and hurt from what Edward and Alice had done to us. She was going to do something, and I wasn't sure if I was for it or not, but I wasn't going to stand in her way. All I know is that Edward better not try anything while he's there, because not only will I beat him but so will Emmett.

For the rest of the night Bella and I lay in my bed, and kissed too out heart's content. We both wanted to go farther, but neither of us felt right doing it until after I was divorced officially. When it was time for dinner, I cooked up some spaghetti and meatballs for her, as she picked a movie for us to watch. She rode her bike back home, and was there by eleven-thirty wishing Charlie goodnight. She changed into a pair of my boxers that she must have stolen when I wasn't looking, and a tank top. She curled into me, and fell asleep telling me she loved me.


	10. Steamy Memories Made

**JPOV**

Carlisle and Esme agreed to bring Alice and Edward along, claiming that they were coming to see me. They wouldn't mention Bella being there, because we wanted it to be a surprise to them. Bella and I were leaving for the airport right after she got out of school today; Charlie was dropping us off before heading to La Push for dinner with Sue. Bella was starting to wake up, and I knew she was going to be busy packing and getting ready for school. "Mornin' Darlin' time to get up for the day."

"Can't I just skip school today, I won't be there for the rest of the week." Bella tried bargaining with me, and I wouldn't have it. She needed to get her final agenda for the week, and she had a test in one of her AP classes. I pushed her to move and get out of bed, when that didn't work I moved my hand from about her shirt to in between her thighs. She jumped up squealing in surprise, she scowled and glared at me. As I chuckled to myself, she grabbed what she was wearing for the day.

Once I heard the shower turn on, I got off her bed and changed out of my sweats. After putting on my jeans, I ran down stairs to start on her breakfast. I decided to make her French toast, so I got to working on that. I could hear Bella mumbling to herself, but I only caught a few words like 'stupid…lighter…and ash'. Right away I knew she was thinking about setting me on fire, but I knew she wouldn't actually do it. Either after she remembers, or I remind her of the test today she will get over wanting to set me on fire. Well I hope, at least.

I was done making her French toast, and started cleaning up my mess. She had perfect timing, walking in just as I finished cleaning. I swear to God, she picks out these outfits to make sure I have major blue balls every day. In reality I knew there were worse things to torture me with in public, but it still got to e. Dark wash denim skinny jeans, platform purple heels to go along with her purple cowl neck halter top. I was rethinking the idea of waiting to finalize my divorce, and her leaving for school. She ignored my staring, and poured herself a cup of coffee that Charlie had made before he left. She liked three spoons of sugar, and a small creamer cup of French Vanilla; I put that piece of information safely away for later use.

"Hm, this is amazing. You're spoiling me with breakfast; you know I usually just have cereal or a granola bar during the school week." She told me between bites of toast, and my brow creased in distaste. She needed to eat a proper breakfast every morning, and I'd make sure of it by making her breakfast every morning during the week. I watched her finish her food and I quickly got her plate and began washing it. She ran upstairs to grab all her bags and bring them down, so she didn't have to worry about it later when she got back.

I finished washing her dishes, and met her at the stairs surprised to see her only carrying two bags one being her school bag. Alice always had eight to nine bags for a weeklong trip, saying she needed to be prepared for the many possibilities. Three bags full of shoes and the rest for clothes that weren't needed. Bella only needed one bag fir both and I knew she'd be taking her school bag with her for the homework she would be given for the week. "Do you need anything from Port Angeles? I need to get a few things, and I have to go to Port Angeles for them. So if you need anything, let me know I'll be around there till an hour before lunch."

"I can't think of anything at the moment, but if or when I do I'll let you know. Do you mind, getting Mexican for lunch today?" She asked politely, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms automatically went to her hips, pulling her closer to me so I could kiss her lightly. I don't want to make her late for school, so that meant no heavy make out session this morning. Bella knew she didn't have to ask, but I loved that she did because that was just who she is.

I got to see her in a different light, when she's around Onyx and the pack. Bella doesn't have a problem with speaking her mind, and handing out orders to Sam and Jacob. I actually have a recorded video of her, demanding Sam and Jacob play fairly during a game of midnight touch football. Emily had given it me, before she left with Sam Saturday night. Charlie didn't worry at all about all the cursing coming out of her mouth, but he commented that she had a mouth of a sailor. "Anything in particular you were thinking of?"

"Anything spicy will do, I'll let you know if Angela and Ben want anything specific. I'd kiss you some more, but if I did it would have been pointless getting out of bed. I love you, and I'll see you at lunch." Bella exclaimed sadly, but gave me a sweet chaste kiss before grabbing her helmet and jacket before leaving for school. I followed her to school on my bike, but I continued passed the high school once she turned into the parking lot.

I had plans to call the airport to have two motorcycles rented and ready to go for us when we landed in Hanover, and I needed to buy a few new items of clothing. I was thinking over a plan, in which Bella and I could surprise Alice and Edward that Bella was there. My scent would help some, but we would need something stronger to hide it. I parked my bike in the mall's parking garage, and made my way to the entrance. I bought a couple pairs of converse and a few new tees from Journey's. Got several pairs of jeans from Abercrombie and Fitch as well as Levi's.

I got the call into the car rental service, securing a Honda CBR1000RR and a Honda Interceptor. I would let Bella decide which one she wanted to ride, though it wouldn't really matter much in the long run. If need be, I can get my car from the house a town away. My phone began playing Bella's ringtone, informing me that she sent me a text. _**'Hey cowboy, could you get me a few hoodies. Like one or two, and make them fairly big to keep me warm.'**_

'_**You got it Darlin', see you at lunch.'**_ As I walked around the mall searching for hoodies that Bella might like, I decided that it would cost less if she just used a few of my own. They'd be a little big on her, but it'll keep her warm. I didn't need much else, since I brought back a lot of stuff from Idaho. I was planning on bringing my guitar, and I wondered if Bella was planning on bringing hers. _**'Are you taking your guitar?'**_

'_**Haha great minds think alike, yea I just remembered I didn't pack it up. Angela would like Chicken Enchiladas and Ben would like the biggest burrito you can find. Thank you babe, love you!' **_I smiled at the endearment, and loved the fact that I no longer have to worry about it slipping when I'm around her or our friends. Last night was like a dream, kissing her is amazing, I thought just holding her was perfect, after kissing her fucking changed that, and made my mind wander. I know the second Bella and I have sex, it will surpass every perfect moment in my life, except last night when she told me she loved me.

I called in the food order for Bella and our friends, I had to think of the spiciest dish I could for Bella. I got her a less spicy dish, in case she didn't like the one picked out for her. I talked personally to Mama Gabriella, who's the cook at Mama's Kitchen and asked her to make Carne Asada Tacos very spicy. They would be ready in half an hour, which gave me sufficient time to go by both the music and book stores. I picked out a few books for me and Bella to read on the plane, and an iPod nano each. By the time I was done buying everything, a half an hour had gone by and it was time to pick up Bella's food and meet her for lunch.

Mama Gabriella was waiting for me when I got to the restaurant; I paid for lunch and was on my way back to Forks. I got to the high school just minutes, before the bell rang for lunch. I got our regular table just as Bella walked through the door with Ben arm in arm, she was laughing about something he was telling her. Bella stopped laughing one she saw me sitting at our table, letting go of Ben's arm she was in my lap within seconds. "I missed you, while in class."

"Trust me, I missed you too Darlin'." I told her before kissing her slowly but intimately, and I know doing that with a room full of her classmates was a little territorial of me. But I couldn't help myself, in letting the school male population know she was mine. The loud squeal of excitement from across the table, brought me and Bella back into reality. Angela had been the one who squealed, and she was now jumping down in her seat. "Ben, what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

Bella lightly elbowed me in the ribs, and I made a show that it hurt a little though we both knew it didn't. I knew there was nothing wrong with Angela, but I figured Bella had told her and Ben about us being an official couple already. "What's wrong with yours?"

"Nothing, why?" I asked curiously, finding absolutely nothing wrong with my girlfriend. She was fucking perfect in every way, and I loved her; what more did I need. I turned Bella, so instead of sitting sideways she was now sitting facing Angela and Ben. Angela was still bouncing, but the squealing had quieted down.

Bella ignored the conversation Ben and I was having, and pulled all the food out of the bags. Angela instantly sprang out of her seat, and skipped over to the food line to grab four sodas. None of them were the same, and I wondered why that was. "Because Bella just ran to you in those death trap called heels, and you were both showing some major PDA. Bella had never done that with Eddie Boy, when they dated months back."

"You know Ben, I'm sitting right here in front of you. We also know that, I wasn't as outgoing with the bastard. Besides Jasper is more kick ass, and is so much better looking. He's also a better fit for me, because he doesn't try to control everything I do." Bella said completely serious, and when she was done she twisted her upper torso and kissed me with as much passion as she could. I felt all the love she was pushing at me, and kissed her back like I needed fucking air. Well more like blood, but you get the point. I pulled away, knowing she needed oxygen. Angela was back, and we all dug into our food.

I ate more than what I would have liked, but I would keep up my appearances if it made Bella happy. The spicy food didn't bother her at all, but Angela sobered from her excitement the minute she took a bite from Bella's taco. The four of us joked most of the time, but as couples we were often stuck in our own little bubbles. My hands never left Bella's body once, hell she had been the one to feed me. Five minutes before the bell would ring to inform us I had to leave for three hours away from Bella; Lauren and her cronies walked up to our table, ready for her whip lashing. She stood there for a minute, glaring at the side of Bella's head who blatantly ignored her presence. "Is there a reason, you're trying to glare a whole into my head and being unsuccessful?"

"I want those damn tickets, and the trophy you little slut!" She screamed grabbing everyone's attention, not that she didn't already have when she and her cronies walked over to our table. Bella rested her hand on my chest, to remind me to stay calm and not growl. I wanted to rip the little disrespectful bitch apart, along with her stupid little followers. I saw Ben was taking video of it, and I was glad because I could show Rose instead of tell her what happened.

Angela was about to get up, and do something but Bella raised her hand stopping her movements. Bella was to calm for someone who just got called a slut by the school maybe even town whore. She turned her whole body, so she was completely facing Lauren. I wasn't completely sure, but I think Bella was trying to be the better person; nope wasn't that. "First hell no, we won them fairly sweetheart! Second, you might want to watch what you say."

"And why would I do that, it's all true about you being a fucking slut. First you fucked Edward, and when he got tired of your ugly ass face you go and take your supposed best friends boyfriend and fuck him." I was working really hard at keeping my growl down, but she was pushing my fucking patience. Bella squeezed my hand, and send such an over powering amount of love at me. "He'll just leave you too, once he gets bored of you as well."

I was afraid Bella would believe this bitch, even if her emotions told me she was the most fucking confident being in the world. Peter would probably get a fucking kick out of this shit, and Charlotte might just make Lauren her next meal. Which to be honest; didn't seem like a bad fucking idea. I sent all my love that I could muster to Bella, and I watched as her eyes lit up. "Let's take a step back a little, and re-evaluate our situation here."

**BPOV**

"I can honestly say that I don't give a fuck, about what you say about or to me. 'Cause you don't mean much to anyone, unless they need a quick fuck or blow job. You must be so frustrated though, I mean the one guy you know, you can actually get off without a hitch can't fuck you because I hammered my knee into his nuts." I spoke calmly without raising my voice, but everyone heard due to the fact everyone shut up to listen. They all really need lives, and I was pissed now because she dragged Jasper the man I love into this. "You've been jealous of me from day one, because even though I dressed sp I wouldn't impress I got the one guy you could never get in your dreams. Oh, and to top it off, I had all you and your cronies buy toys after me since the minute, no the second I landed in Washington without even trying."

"You stupid bitch!" Lauren went to smack me, but I blocked her advances and punched her in the jaw with a perfect right hook. She fell onto Jessica, and I swear it was like playing dominos. I heard a lot of people gasp, but more people clapped in satisfaction of seeing the bitch go down. I hadn't once called her a name, and you could ask everyone in the cafeteria that I punched her in self defense. The principal Mr. Suck-A-Cock, no sorry Seymour, (yes he's definitely gay, caught him red handed) walked through the cafeteria doors.

He looked out at the scene in front of him, Lauren knocked out on the floor pining Jessica and their cronies down. Everyone around clapping, and then you reach my table, where I'm back to sitting on my cold vampire boyfriends lap and talking about nonsense with my friends. Jasper was sending his love to me, as well as his and out two friends Angela and Ben's pride to me. The principal couldn't do much but have Lauren taken to the nurse's office, until she woke up to tell him her side of the story that would most likely get me dragged into the office with dad.

I was right Principal Suck-A-Cock, had Lauren sent to the nurse's as he went back to his office. Not long after Jasper left to pack, and apparently to call Peter to have a laugh at Lauren's expense. I asked him if he was going to tell Rose and Em, but he'd like to see their reactions in person. As I was walking out of my homeroom, Ms. Cope was standing outside the door to AP Italian class. "The principle would like to see you Bella, Lauren's woken up and is saying you punched her for no reason."

"Which means my dad's here, and I had plenty of reasons Ms. Cope." She smiled lightly believing me, and we walked to the office in a comfortable silence. She didn't tell me dad was here, but an officer would be there if not him. She leads me into the office, and told me to go straight into the principal's office. I walked in with no hesitation, and I immediately raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction. He just smirked, and gave me a wink."Is there something wrong principal?"

"It seems that Lauren would like to press charges against you, for assault and battery. Do you have anything to comment, about the fact that Lauren insists that you're the one who fractured her jaw?" Asked the principal, who was seriously trying not to shake in nerves in front of Sam. From what I can see from the uniform he's wearing, he's working for dad today. Everyone in school knows the truth, and so does Sam who found out from jasper. God, I love that man and I was extremely happy that him and the wolves got along.

This was going to be fun, Sam's already seen the video Ben recorded on his phone. Ben had sent the video to basically everyone he knew, and I'm sure they all sent it to everyone they knew. I walked further into the office, and stood between Sam and Lauren who was eye fucking him. I didn't have a problem with hitting her again, in Emily's behalf of course. "Well to start off I did hit her, but it was in self defense. If you need proof, well I have it right here."

"Please you hit me, and you're going to pay for calling me all those degrading names." She began to fake cry, trying to get the sympathy and comfort of Sam's arms. I pulled my phone out, pulled up my test messages and pressed Ben's new text message to me. Putting it on speaker phone, and holding it up so Lauren and the principal could see it. "They made that up, she said those things to me."

"Really Lauren, everyone knows you never dated Edward Cullen, and you're not dating Jasper Hale. You weren't the one her asked me to allow him bring outside food into the school during lunch for Bella and their friend Angela and Ben. Besides, you raised your hand to her first, and she was protecting herself. Your suspended for three weeks starting tomorrow, and since you won't be graduating this year just like Ms. Stanley I suggest you actually do your school work. Ms. Swan your dismissed for the rest of today, now Lauren you have detention after the last bell." Mr. Suck-A-Cock told me and Lauren, Sam walked out with me trying to hold in his laughter. He walked me to my bike, and winked at me before leaving to go back to the station. I texted Angela that I was let out early, and was heading home so I could pack a few last minute items before leaving.

When I got home Jasper wasn't here, and I knew he was at his apartment packing a few things. Dad was home, and he was in the shower. I packed my guitar in its case, and grabbed a few extra tops just in case. Rosalie and I were going to go shopping, not that we've talked about doing so, but if I was going on my first date with Jasper I figured a new outfit would be good. "Bella, Jasper's here. Your plane leaves in two and half hours, so we need to get on the road!"

"I'm ready, let's get on the road." I said running down the stairs carrying my guitar case and my school bag that was also carrying my extra tops. Jasper met me by the door, as dad was putting our bags in the car. "Hey, you missed a very good last hour of school."

"Oh really, do tell me what was so good about it Darlin'?" He asked me faking preppy enthusiasm, after he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. He was making fun of me, and I didn't like it one bit. I knew he didn't like it when he couldn't feel my emotions, so I walked past him blocking them from his ability. I slid into the passenger seat, as Jasper slid into the back seat. Before jasper could ask me about blocking him, Dad got into the car.

"So mind telling me, why Sam took my place on going to the school?" Dad asked with a raised brow, and I had to smile at him with mischief. My dad would probably tell me fighting is never the answer, but hitting Lauren was definitely in self defense.

I had talked to dad, about possibly dating Jasper. He said it wouldn't surprise him, if jasper and I started dating. It's funny he never really liked Edward, but approved of me dating him. This time though he approved of Jasper full heartily. "Well I hit Lauren and apparently fractured her jaw, but I hit her in self defense and Sam has proof of such. I was very calm during the whole thing, ask Jasper he was there."

"Jasper, it is true that Bella hit Lauren Mallory in self defense?" He asked after thinking for a moment, and I could see him thinking about who Lauren was. I wonder if he realized that it was her who called me a whore at the talent show, it would be good enough reason for him to his eyebrows furrowed like they are.

"Lauren threw the first slap, but Bella blocked it before Lauren could throw her first punch Bella had a right hook to her jaw. Knocked her out, and there's a cafeteria full of students to back up that story." Was Jasper's answer to my dad, and he was honest about it. I didn't really want to show dad the video, because it would only get him angry. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out it read one new text message from Rose. _**'Are you on your way yet?'**_

'_**Yup, on our way to Port Angeles to grab the charter to Seattle. See you tomorrow, I'll have jazzy call or text you when we get to the hotel. Did Jazzy Poo, tell you?' **_I wrote back to her, knowing it would be a good chance I'd be knocked out. I also wanted to know, if jasper took the time to tell her or Em about us dating. Since he was neither psychic or a mind reader he wouldn't know I asked her. "You know I'm kind of excited to go see Dartmouth, always kind of liked the idea of going to an Ivy League school."

"So if you like the idea so much, why not go there then." Jasper said in return, and I know we never really talked about any of this. Dad knew about the account I have from mom, and most of it was meant for college. He didn't know how much wasn't for school, but I never touched it for anything.

David always deposited more money into it every month, I didn't have to work for the rest of my life if I didn't want too. One of the reasons why I chose English as my major, because I could be a novelist or a freelance writer. It was a job that wasn't super demanding of hours, and I could still have time for other things. "The money, even though I have the money to pay my way though a Ph.D. degree it was something I'm always conscience about."

"Bells' mom started her college fund, when we first found out she was pregnant. When we divorced she took over putting money in the account, while I sent Bella money so she always had something to spend." Charlie added on, and I had to smile at him. He never sent a lot, but it was something that he loved doing for me. He paid for my ticket to move to Forks, and bought me the truck as a home coming gift. _**'No, tell me what?'**_

'_**That were together, confessed we loved each other Sunday while I was showing him his apartment.' **_I texted Rose back amused at the fact she was going to rip Jasper a new one, for not telling her sooner. The hour drive seemed to go by faster than usual, and Jasper was taking our bags out of the trunk. "I'll call once we land in Seattle, before we board the plane to New Hampshire. Jasper might be the one calling you when we get to New Hampshire though, because knowing me there's a chance I'll be knocked out by the time we get to the hotel."

"Alright, Jasper you take care of my little girl you hear me." I heard dad tell Jasper as I checked in, the flight was leaving in approximately fifteen to thirty minutes. Jasper was saying something to my dad that made him smile, and by the way my father's face turned serious so fast I'd say he told my dad we're dating. Dad waved goodbye to us, as we walked through security to our gate. We boarded fairly quickly, and took off soon after. It was a fifteen minute flight to Seattle, where Jasper bought me an early dinner at the airport café.

We didn't talk while I was eating due to Rose yelling at him through the phone, and I was having an awkward conversation about my sex life with Emmett through text messaging. I was still blocking my emotions I think, since there was no way of telling without asking or him questioning why I was doing so. I took my time eating my dinner, and when it was finished Jasper paid for it. Fifteen minutes before we were suppose to board, Jasper was finally able to get off the phone with Rose. "That wasn't very nice Darlin', getting Rose on like that for not telling her about us."

"Just wait for Emmett, he said there was a talk he needed to have with you. And her was still able to make our conversation uncomfortable, or more like awkward as he was trying to talk to me about our nonexistent sex life." I said honestly to him, because even though I'm attempting to block my emotions. I didn't lie, and didn't like it when I'm lied too. One of the major reasons why I wanted to see Alice and Edward, to emotionally rip them a new one since I couldn't physically. Actually I wonder if I could, I never personally tried it before but if it was possible I'd enjoy doing so to Edward.

"Uh, that's a conversation, I probably will not enjoy having with him either. Are you still mad at me for teasing you? Is that why your blocking you emotions from me?" He finally asked me, and I got my answer. I wasn't mad at him, but I wasn't preppy like that either. I don't think he knows about Lauren and Jessica not being seniors, and how Lauren was now suspended for three weeks.

Jasper waited patiently as I debated over telling him or not, and I did as we began boarding our plane. We had laughed all the way to the flight attendant who was directing passengers to their seats. After she pointed me to my seat in first class, she flirted with Jasper as he gave her his ticket. His seat was right next to mine, and I just sat in my seat after I put my carryon bags away. I pulled out my Physics book, and began to read it while waiting to take off. Jasper finally made it to his seat, and he looked disgusted with how the flight attendant flirted with him He didn't bother me as I read my book, knowing I want to go get as much homework done before we landed.

Once we were airborne, Jasper handed me a gift box sans wrapping paper. Inside the box was an iPod nano and a few books that looked interesting, and he had placed his laptop at the bottom so I could use it. I gave him a chaste kiss, and got back to doing my school work. Jasper smiled brightly at me, and picked up a book on the civil war. Before I knew it, I had finished a very large amount of my homework for the week. Hours have passed since we boarded the plane, the once cloudy sky was now a dark night. I put my textbooks away, but kept my one notebook out so I could type it up and send it to my teacher. Jasper stopped reading to let the stewardess know that we'd like snacks and not dinner. We got two sodas and two slices of strawberry shortcake.

I could tell Jasper was having a hard tie with everyone's emotions on the plane, and I silently wished that he didn't have to feel them for the rest of the flight. He seemed confused about something, and turned to me looking for something. When he didn't ask me anything, I gave him another chaste kiss before starting on writing my paper. Without realizing it I fell asleep with Jasper's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I was in a blissful sleep. Jasper woke me up, so we could walk off the plane. I could barely stand as I was just waking up from a very nice dream of me and Jasper. I became fully awake as the New Hampshire winter night air hit my skin, we walked to pick up our keys for our rental.

Once Jasper had the keys, we walked through the doors we were directed to go through. Reaching our parking space, I burst out laughing at what Jasper had done. I dropped my bags next to the bikes, and tackled Jasper kissing him passionately. He pulled away a minute later, not wanting to get any deeper into our kiss in the airport parking garage. I climbed onto the bike closest to me, after he told me to pick one. I picked the GBR1000RR, and left the Interceptor for Jasper to ride. I followed Jasper to the hotel, since he knew where he was going. When we made it to a fancy hotel near Dartmouth, I was basically dead on my feet. We got to our room, and Jasper basically put me to bed and I was gone for the rest of the night.

The next time I saw a clock it was one forty-five in the afternoon, and Jasper was kissing my neck with nibbles here and there. It is one hell of a way to wake up, I turned my head and received a good morning kiss from my gorgeous blind boyfriend. I wish we could stay like this, just lying in bed kissing slow and passionately. "Mornin' Darlin', I have lunch on its way up for you."

"Mm good morning, and thank you babe. I'm going to freshen up a little, before the food gets here, okay?" I more stated then asked as I got out of bed, realizing I was going to need a shower but I'll wait until I've eaten, and talked with Jasper about what the plans were. I wanted to know when and where we were going meeting the family, to discuss the bastard and bitch duo. I quickly used the bathroom facilities, and brushed my teeth and hair.

Walking out of the bathroom with the customary silk robe the hotel provides, I followed the smell of food into a seating area of the hotel room. The room was nice and spacious, and I knew it would be good for the times the family came over. "I didn't know what you'd want so I just got two different things, and I'm sure you'd like to know of our plans for the rest of the day."

"Anything would have been fine babe, and yes I'd like to know what we have planned for the day. Oh, and why did you let me sleep so late?" I ask curiously to why he let me sleep for twelve hours, not that I didn't welcome the rest. Jasper got me Lasagna and Chicken Parmesan to chose from, I picked the chicken first. By God it tasted amazing, it melted like butter in my mouth.

Jasper stared at me as I moaned in pleasure, and I winked at him teasingly. He growled playfully at me, and my response was to put another mouth watering piece of chicken in my mouth. "Not nice, but we're meeting the family at the local karaoke bar that Emmett chose for us to go. Now I was thinking it would be better for me to go in alone first, get the divorce papers signed and after that's done Rose will text you to come in through the back."

"He wants to hear me sing in person, doesn't he?" I asked after agreeing with the plan, knowing if we went together and make Alice sign the divorce papers she wouldn't out of spite. Edward would also keep us from asking her to sign them, so it would be better to let Jasper get the papers signed and then for me to walk in after. But now, I had my own plans formulating, and I would need Rosalie's help. She readily agreed ever before she heard what my plans where, and she was very excited after she found out what they were. Jasper and I agreed to give him an hour with the family, so he'd leave the hotel before me.

We were heavily making out when Emmett called him to let him know they were waiting, after one last lingering kiss he was off to the bar. I hopped into the shower washing my body and hair, as I got out of the shower quickly debating over what I should do with my hair and I just mousse it and let it dry naturally so it would curl. I walked out of the bathroom and to my bag so I could pick out my outfit, and since I'm feeling mischievous this evening I'll go with wearing blue. It's top Rose would approve of, and picked skin tight leggings that would have Emmett drooling.

I grabbed a pair of matching lace undergarments, and got dressed so I could do my makeup before picking out which shoes to wear. I did a dark blue smoky eye, and a glossy pinkish bronze lip. I went back to my bag, and looked though my choices in shoes for the evening. After about three minutes I decided on a pair of blue Yves Saint Laurent Platform Pumps, and checked my final appearance in the mirror. Checking the time I quickly my jewelry and jacket on, and grabbed my key card for the room on my way out the door.

I found the bar fairly easily, and had about fifteen minutes to spare before I got the signal to make my way inside. I looked around em and did see anyone, and pulled the flask that Sam had slipped into my bag when he stopped by the house when no one was home. I took a sip and found that it was my good ole' friend Southern Comfort, and I dug into the pocket opposite of the one that held my whiskey and found my smokes. The thought I had had before taking off the night before popped into my mind, and I was very curious if it were possible. I'd have to ask David, or just try it since I knew David hadn't ever faced a vampire before.

I was taking a swig of my drink when my phone vibrated, I covered my flask and put it back in my pocket. I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against, taking ne last drag from the cigarette in my hand before putting it out. Walking through the back entrance being careful not to be seen, as I reached the stage and talked to the announcer. I slipped off my jacket, and climbed up on stage waiting for my introduction. "We have another newcomer up next, the sexy little honey by the name if Izzy McCarty."

"This song goes out to my big bear of a brother's girlfriend Rosalie Hale, your one sexy hell of a Crazy Bitch!" I spoke through the mic looking right at my families table with a smirk plated on my face. Rose had picked the name I was using, deciding I should play Emmett's little sister for the evening. I quickly wished that Jasper wouldn't have to feel everyone's emotions. Rose had no clue what i had planned for her, she was wearing a sexy outfit like I had asked her too. She had asked me why, but I told her it was a surprise and to get a chair sitting in the front of the table. I could feel jasper's eyes roaming my body, as I moved it sensually.

_Alright! _

__

Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

As it got to the beginning of the chorus, I jumped off the stage with mic and made my way seductively towards Rose. I winked at her, and she made it easier for me by having the chair facing me. I straddled her on the chair, giving her a little lap dance and occasionally grinding into her. My hands were pulling and tugging Rose's hair, and when the song hit the first guitar solo. I pulled her by the hair back and to the side, my eyes locked with Jasper's as I lick up Rose's neck slowly and then kiss it softly.__

Take it off  
The paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night payed in full  
You're so fine  
It won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks  
Just to get you face to face

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

I pulled a slightly dazed Rosalie onto the dance floor, we danced and grinded into each other. Rose's hands were everywhere on my body, and I got to say it was kind of turning me on. During the second guitar solo, I grabbed Rose by the hair again, and stuck my tongue in her mouth kissing her passionately. I pull away from her, and push her backwards back into her seat.__

Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy... bitch

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back  
Come on!

Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

I leave Rose in her seat with hooded eyes, and walk backwards back to the stage. I walked up the stairs on the side, and locked eyes with Rose and sang the rest of the song. When the last chord was played the bar erupted with catcalls and applause. Emmett and Jasper were eyes wide, mouth agape with lust and shock all in one. I went to the edge of the stage and picked up my jacket, walked back to the front of the stage and jumped down. As I was walking towards the table Carlisle and Esme were trying to hold down their laughter, and I realized the reason was because Alice and Edward's jaws were on the table top. Rose stood up on wobbly legs, pulled me into another kiss which made out audience catcall louder. "Can we find a dark corner?"

"Hello to you too Rose, and I don't see the problem in finding an empty stall in the ladies room." I answered biting my lower lip, and I could only guess that my eyes sparkling. Rose sat back down after Jasper and Emmett growled at us. I wish I could block the family's thoughts fro Edward, so everyone could have their own private thoughts without him. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug, which only lasted a few seconds due to lack of oxygen on my part. Next were Carlisle and Esme, and finally I was able to snuggle into my boyfriends chest. Using him as chair, that I've come accustomed too. He kissed my neck right at my pulse point, and ran his hands up my thighs starting something we couldn't finish any time soon.

"Not that I don't love you sis, but I haven't been able to go past first base. There's no way I'm letting you get to taste her before I do. It was enough torture, seeing you make-out with my girlfriend." Jasper commented not caring about Alice and Edward's reaction, neither did anyone else at the table. I winked at Rose, and she smirked back. Emmett was silent while all this was being said, he kept looking between me and Rose.

Esme gasped and jumped out of her seat, tackling me and Jasper into a hug. I assume that Rose didn't have the time to tell Esme that Jasper and I had gotten together, but I liked it this way. I had my second mom back, and that was all that mattered. She was happy that Jasper and I are together, and that we haven't let the fucking messed up duo ruin our lives. "I'm so happy, for you two. I was hoping things would work out for the two of you, and now they have."

"Wait a minute, Bella love you can't be serious. He almost killed you four months ago? And why can't I hear any of the family's thoughts?" Edward asked shocked, outraged and confused; and to be honest I liked being able to do the things I can. Emmett cheered that Edward couldn't see what was going through his head, Carlisle and Jasper were deep in thought. Rose just smirked at Edward and Alice who was throwing daggers at my head, Esme was just smiling still extremely excited over the fact of me Jasper.

I thought about it, and I believe myself to be fairly smart for my age. I can block my emotions from Jasper, so maybe it's possible that I'm able to expand my blocking ability to my family. I wished that their thoughts were blocked from Edward, but last night on the plain I also wished Jasper didn't have to feel everyone's emotions on the plane. "Baby, did you feel everyone's emotions during the little show Rose and I put on?" He thought about it for a minute, and then shook his head no even more confused. "I have a theory, and it could be wrong but I don't think it is. Recently Jasper and I have come to notice that I'm able to block my emotions from him, but what if the shield you claimed I had one I first met you all expanded when James bite me."

"But fuckward here sucked all the venom out, so how would that have happened?" Emmett asked the question I'm sure is running through Edwards, and everyone else's mind. Alice looked angry and a little scared, and I wonder if she's been hiding something else from the family.

Everyone erupted in talking a mile a minute except for Jasper who was looking at me in thought, and I knew he was on the same page as me. Looking at the same answer I was, and I knew he was going back into his military training in his thought process. But before he could get to far in his thoughts, I spoke. "There's a chance that he didn't get all of it, he got enough of it out that I wasn't able to change. That little bit of venom that got left behind, expanded my shield in some way."

"She's right, it's the only explanation. She was able to block me from everyone's emotions on the plane coming here, but I guess the only real way to find out is to see if Alice would be able to see her in visions." Jasper said agreeing with me, and we all looked at Alice who had a scowl on her face.

She wasn't the least bit happy for being put on the spot, and this was new because she crazed fucking attention from everyone she's around. I knew right away that she couldn't see me, and even possibly she wasn't able to see Jasper or anyone else in the family. There's only two explanations, the first she was losing her gift or second I was blocking her from seeing them subconsciously. "I can't see her, or anyone except me and Edward. I use to think it was the wolves, but I guess it was her all along. I could get glimpses of her before her birthday, but the day before her and Jasper disappeared with the rest of you."

"That's why you never caught on to us talking to Bella or Jasper, you couldn't see us in your all controlling visions. Serves you right you little bitch, god we followed everything you said about leaving her but you never knew the real outcome of your actions did you?" Rosalie hissed at Alice, while I was doing was smirking at Alice who hissed at me. Jasper and Rosalie growled at Alice in response, man did it feel good to know I had Rose on my side.

I really wanted to try out my other theory, but this was neither the place nor time for that. To many witnesses, and it would probably make a very large crashing sound. Edward was glaring at Jasper, and I realized I hadn't answered his other question. "Oh Eddie stop glaring at Jazzy, and besides the only reason he tried to kill me was because of you. I mean think about it, Jasper was leaving the house when I got the paper cut. But you just couldn't resist the smell of that little drop of blood, and you saw Jasper moving so you thought he was going to take your meal away from you. So you threw me through the glass table, and Jasper feeling your emotions came after me like you wanted too. You were protecting your meal, but you didn't want the others to know that so you blamed it all on Jasper."

"Get off my husband's lap you twisted bitch, you blocked my future with him and everyone else in this family. It's all your fault that this family is like this, God you played all of us." Alice all but screamed at me, but Jasper just held me tighter to him. It wasn't like I was going to listen to her in the first place, because Jasper and I knew the truth. Alice was the conniving little bitch of Mississippi, and Edward was her lying sack of shit.

Edward knows who changed Alice, but hasn't told her. Well we don't that, but we assume she doesn't since they haven't gone after the piece of shit. See Demetri who's apart of the Guard at Volturi, is her creator who saved her from the hands of James. Though you have got to admit, she had lost the memory of sleeping with Demetri before she was changed. "See I'm not so sure I should move, I mean one he's not even your husband anymore. You signed the papers right before I walked in here, and second I would assume it was all good since you got my first boyfriend in your conniving little hands. You and Edward are a perfect fit for each other I must say, I mean he lies to everyone including you so your match made in hell."

"What are you talking about love?" Edward said trying to come steal me away from Jasper, but Emmett held him in his seat curious as to what I was talking about. Edward was very genuinely confused, and I knew what Peter had said was true. I'm starting to think Edward was all about covering up his faults, to get what he fucking wanted. Peter had said Edward ignored what James had thought about, when he had seen Alice again in the ballet studio.

I wasn't going to mention that here, since it could end up it a fight between vampires. No need to get an audience, and bring the family into danger with the Volturi. Alice and Edward knew that Jasper and I were meant to be soul mates, but they kept it to themselves because Alice wasn't ready to give up her double life. Edward just want to keep me as a trophy to show Carlisle that he could control his blood lust, since I'm his la tua cantante and all. "Well you never loved me, you just used me to try and prove to Carlisle that you could control your blood lust he can. Oh and I fascinated you, because you couldn't read my mind. And Alice sweet, sweet conniving Alice. You both knew that Jasper and I were meant to be together from the beginning, but you kept it from us. Alice you did it because you wanted both Edward and Jasper, and Edward because he just wanted to kill me."

"Is this true?" Carlisle demanded from them when I finished talking, which I could understand I mean I had to talk to Peter about it to make sure it was true. He wouldn't lie to me, nor would he lie to Jasper but I had to hear it for myself. Alice just continued to glare at me, and nodded her head slowly. Edward growled and tried to grab me once again, but Emmett held him down and glared at him. Everyone knew it then, that Edward and Alice were frauds. That they lived through lies and deceit, and they made everyone in the family believe them because of their powers.

_Do you have the time  
to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
it's bringing her down

"What's up Lindsey, are they here already?" I asked once I picked up the phone, his ringtone had Jasper chuckling behind me. He found my ringtones for people funny, I thought Emmett's ringtone fit him perfectly. Apparently Jasper thought of Emmett's ringtone, because he burst out laughing when he spied a look at Emmett. Eleazar and Kate were here to take Alice and Edward back with them to Alaska, so they could keep an eye on them. Tanya was going to stay with Lindsey, for the duration of the week until the family can take Alice and Edward back to Canada with them.

Edward and Alice were going to throw a fit about it, but I could care less about that. They were back at the hotel down the street from ours, so that if they were able to get away from Eleazar and Kate they'd go to the wrong hotel. Jasper and I have put a lot of thought into this, and we were going to keep it that way. I pulled out my flask and took a swig, and then handed it Jasper for him to hold and drink if he liked. He took sip and then put it in his pocket for safe keeping, and I watched as Emmett pulled at his phone with a confused look on his face, and all of a sudden my phone rings.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear _

_Oh Yeah! _

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear _

_Oh Yeah! _

_Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me _

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!] _

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, you had to tell him to call my cell to hear his ringtone." I asked Jasper trying to act mad, but we both know I wanted to laugh at the distraught look on Emmett's face. It fit Emmett so well, I mean it was funny and it was the only bear song I could find. If I could eat Emmett, I'd think it would be like eating a gummy bear.

Everyone was laughing minus the moody duo, who had found out there were being taken away from the family and me. Edward looked shocked that Jasper would let me drink from a flask, because we all know he wouldn't have let me drink even if I was twenty-one. "When did Sam give you that?"

"When he dropped by the house while I was at school, and you were in Port Angeles. I think he made it himself, if not he got it hand made by someone else." I said talking about the wolf engraved into the front of the flask, and I had to say it was nice to see he cared. I assumed he could smell Sam's scent on it, or he just assumed it would be from Sam or Jacob.

Carlisle asked to see the flask, so Jasper dug it out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to him. We all stood and began walking out the side door to grab our vehicles, Emmett pushed Edward in the direction of the black Lincoln Navigator. "This is exquisite detail, I'm assuming the wolf symbolizes the pack?"

"Yes, Jasper has become quite good friends with the pack, more so with Sam and Jacob who are the Alpha and Second in Command. We have weekly get togethers, were we all hang out in La Push. Jasper hasn't been able to join me to one yet, but this coming weekend we're having a bonfire on First Beach." I answered for Jasper, with pride radiating off me. Jasper put the flask back in his pocket, before handing me my helmet. I kissed him fully on the mouth, and the placed the helmet on my head. Jasper and I climbed onto our bikes, while Emmett had to shove Edward into the car.

You'd think with him fucking Alice, he'd get over me being reckless and dangerous. Hell he didn't even know how dangerous I really was, but if he kept it up he'd find out sooner rather than later, and so would Alice. She was really getting on my nerves, but I'm going to restrain myself and write an overnight letter to David. He'd get it by morning where he is, and I would get a letter back in a day or so. "Let me guess, Jasper rented these since yours are back home."

Jasper must have answered because Rosa smiled and climbed into the backseat after pushing Alice into car. Jasper and I led the way, but with Carlisle driving such a big car we lost them half way through the ride. I happened to be the first one to pull up to the hotel, Jasper came in behind me and we quickly dismounted from our bikes and were in mouth lock until Carlisle pulled in behind us. All I heard was growling, but I didn't pay much attention to it as Jasper's hands made it under the bottom of my top. We broke apart, when Emmett and Rose started catcalling at us.

"So Rosie, my blonde of a boyfriend has asked me on a date tomorrow evening, and I was wondering if you were up for some shopping after my college tour at noon." I said with a smirk in Alice's direction, who looked at me mouth agape. I hated shopping, but I was willing to endure for Jasper and Rose. "Mom, you're welcome to join us. It can be a girl's afternoon of bonding, we can even get mani-pedi's."

"Yeah mom, come with us. We can help Bella pick out an outfit, and just spend the rest of the day bonding." Rose told her, as we walked into the hotel with Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist. Carlisle was in the similar position with Esme, while Rose and Emmett each had a hold of Edward and Alice still. Rose winked at me, once she saw who I was looking at. I knew right there, that they were the one that were growling at us while we were making out.

We didn't stay to talk long with Eleazar and Kate, because I had an early day visiting Dartmouth. We set plans on meeting everyone at the hotel at eleven-thirty when Jasper and I would be back from the tour. Esme agreed to go, as long as she was allowed to pay for everything we were buying and doing tomorrow, which I hard time agreeing to but Jasper talked me into it. Kate had texted Jasper that it was safe to leave the hotel, and we all did at that time we pointed to the hotel we were really staying at and we bid each other goodnight.

**A/N: The next chapter will start with from bonding time, then into the date with a some lemon for Jasper and Bella. Lindsey's Ringtone is by Green Day called Basket Case. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I know there wasn't a lot of talking in this chapter, and that it was a lot more thoughts than anything else. R&R Please, I would love to know what you all think.**


	11. Love, Ice and Sex

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to write this chapter and to post it as well, I've had some writers block concerning this chapter but I've finally worked through it. Warning there is lemons in this chapter, if you don't want to read through it I would suggest not reading some of this story.**

**BPOV**

The tour was great, and I absolutely loved the campus. I get to sit through classes tomorrow, and Jasper was going to tag along for that as well but in different classes then me. Shopping with Esme and Rose was actually quite fun, and we found the perfect dress and shoes to go along with it. We were just finishing up our mani-pedi's, and were on our way back to the hotel room. Rosalie had made me chose between black and pink for the nail polish, and obviously I chose black since I'm nowhere near a pink kind of girl.

Esme enjoyed paying for everything we bought today, and I had to make sure I didn't complain about it. I still very much didn't like anyone spending a lot of money on me, and trust me we spent a lot of money today. Once we got back to the hotel, we each grabbed our bags that consisted of about fifteen bags each. We got off the elevator on the top floor, and were laughing about the ridiculous things that we had witness while we shopped as we got to Jasper and my room. We stopped to listen to someone playing guitar, and I knew it was probably Jasper since he had brought one along. We quietly made our way into the room without any noise, and we saw Jasper and Emmett playing guitars.

You could tell that Emmett was new at it, since he messed chords here and there and for the fact that it was brand new, so we figure Jasper was teaching him how to play. I immediately knew what song Jasper was teaching him, and he was teaching him _Hello Alone _by Anberlin. They were getting close to second verse, and Emmett was doing amazing well for a beginner but that really shouldn't be surprising since he is a vampire. Right as they finished the second verse, I began singing the chorus of the song.

_Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Hello!  
Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns  
is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
Cause the coldest winters thrive on broken homes  
broken homes_

Esme was sitting next to Carlisle by the time I started singing, and Jasper's head snapped in my direction. We locked eyes as I sang; by the third verse he began singing with me.__

Does anybody (Does anybody)  
Do they ever listen? (Do they ever listen?)  
Does anybody (Does anybody) 

He has an amazing voice, and it made me wonder why he had never sung for me before. I hope he knows that he'll be singing for me more often. I sat down next to him, neither of us taking our eyes off each other once. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone what everyone else was doing.

_  
Care at all?!  
Do they care at all?  
Do they care at all?  
Do they care at all?  
Do you care at all? Do you care at all?!_

Is this the end of everything we've known? (We've known)  
This is the end of everything I am

is anybody out there?  
Hello! Hello!  
Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns  
is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
Cause the coldest winters thrive on broken homes  
is anybody out there?  
Hello! Hello!  
Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns  
is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
From a lesser known I'm here  
and there's hope, there's hope

The last chord was played, and Jasper leant over and kissed me lightly on the lips. Esme and Carlisle began clapping at our nice duet, though the song wasn't truly made for it. We smiled in return, and soon we were kicking the men out of the hotel so I could get ready. Esme and Rose were only doing my hair, but I like having them with me. I showered quickly, and wrapped myself in the hotel robe before walking into the bedroom. Rose had everything set up to do my hair, while Esme got the hair products ready. "'Kay Bells, go ahead and sit down here and we can get started."

"Alright, let's get this done." I said as I sat down in the chair they brought in along with a vanity, so I can watch as they worked. They had two curling irons ready to attack my hair with; they were each going to take each side of my head. They worked as a unit on my hair, and they took their time making sure every piece of hair on my head was curled.

It only took them twenty minutes, and they left the bedroom so I could get dressed. I pulled my dress and undergarment out, which only consisted of underwear, since the dress wasn't really made for a bra. I slipped on my black lace blue trimmed boy shorts, and rubbed a little vanilla coconut lotion into my skin.

I stepped into my dress, and applied my makeup; that consisted of black and black eyeshadows with a nude lip-gloss to finish off the look. I pulled my boots out of my duffle bag, I had brought them along thinking I could wear them since I hadn't had the chance too yet; once I had seen the dress on me at the store I knew the boots were perfect to go along with it. I took my time putting them on and zipping them up, and once the last one was securely on I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the wall next to the bathroom door.

I make my way out into the living area, where Esme and Rosalie are waiting. I'm greeted with a catcall from Rose and a gasp from Esme, Rose was in front of me in an instant and grabbed my head twirling me around checking me out. "Damn Bella, Jasper won't be able to take his hands off of you."

"I believe that was the point dear, and oh my you looked absolutely radiating. I do believe you might, just make Jasper change his mind about going out this evening." Esme responded knowingly, and in previous circumstances I would have been embarrassed but after hearing about her and Carlisle sex life nothing can really embarrass me.

They soon left after assuring me that everything was going to go amazingly, but I knew that anything involving Jasper and me will be amazing. Every time that he's near, my worked is perfect no matter what drama that tries to invade our space. Soon I heard a knock, and it only made me smirk 'because I knew it was Jasper. He was doing this proper way, and I loved him for it.

I took my time getting to the door, and when I opened I was greeted with my God of a boyfriend. Jasper was wearing dark blue denim jeans, black button-down dress shirt with faded black cowboy boots. I wanted to run my hand through his sex hair, but I'm sure if I were to do that we wouldn't be leaving the hotel at any point this evening. "You look good, cowboy."

"Damn!" Was his only response, and I looked to see that his eye keep going over my body. I smirked realizing that I got the reaction I was looking for, and I could tell Jasper was thinking about changing our plans for the evening. I wasn't going to let him change our plans, because I wanted to see what Jasper had planned for us. I coughed to grab his attention, which were on my cleavage. "Sorry, you just look amazing. I'm re-thinking our whole night, in fact."

"Oh no you don't, you said it yourself you wanted us to have our first date first. So, let's get going." I said with a smirk, while grabbing my jacket knowing it was going to be cold seeing as its January. I felt Jasper take my jacket from me, and he held it up so I could slide my arms through the sleeves. I heard him take an intake of air, and I could only assume it was from the sight that it was open back and that I wasn't wearing a bra.

As he brought the jacket over my shoulders, I felt his finger slide up my spine. A shiver ran through my body in a very good way, and I was so sure that Jasper could smell my arousal become more prominent. Once my jacket was securely on I buttoned, while he pushed my hair to the side and kissed the side of my neck. "You're going to be the death of me woman."

"Hmm, now you know what it's like for me looking at your perfect body every day. But I would gladly die over and over again, if it meant I got to be with you beforehand." I moaned as he kissed right behind my ear, as I leaned into his lean body. He wraps his arms around my waist, and pushes me forward as to get us moving towards the elevator.

I hear our room door close behind us, and I press the button going down. Jasper hummed me a song that I had never heard before, but it sounded amazing as he held me. We entered the elevator, and rode down in a comfortable silence. Once we reached the lobby, Jasper escorted me still holding me from behind me to his car sitting right outside the doors. He was driving a Steel Green Metallic Chevy Colorado, he opened my door I was meet with black leather seats. "Thank you, Cowboy."

"Welcome, Darlin'." He said with a wink, and closed my door for me. My legs felt amazing against the leather of his truck, and Jasper saw mw basically having sex with his truck by the time he got in on the driver side. He chuckled and shook his head, and I just leaned over and kissed his cheek as he placed the car in drive. We pulled into a nice restaurant parking lot; it wasn't casual but not overly fancy either. It was a perfect mix of the two of us, and the atmosphere fit us both perfectly.

We were seated quickly, though it seems Jasper didn't have reservations, but the place wasn't crowded at all. The host showed us to our table, but not before he checked me out. I could feel Jasper's body shake, but I just leaned into his body to let him know he had nothing to worry about. The guy was a creep, and as much as it hurts for me to say this Mike Newton was cuter then this kid. "This place is amazing, thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome Darlin', you deserve it." The setting was perfect; the lighting had the feel of a romantic restaurant; while the design was calming and perfect. Jasper had pulled out my chair for me, and quickly seated himself as the host handed us our menus. I slid my jacket off once the host was gone, not wanting him to stare at my chest as I did so. I checked the menu knowing I could get anything I wanted, but as I looked at the menu I realized it was a diverse taste. It was neither Italian nor Japanese; it was a mix of everything.

The prices weren't so bad either, and I was grateful that he didn't pick somewhere super expensive; it shows that he paid attention to my dislike to people spending too much money on me. I decided on having the Pad Kra-Prao Duck, while Jasper ordered a Rib-eye steak rare. We each got a glass of Whiskey, once our waiter had left I took a sip of my water and looked at my now boyfriend. "Where did you find this place, it's amazing."

"Believe it or not, Emmett was the one who told me about this place. I've never been here before, but Emmett said Rose loved it here when he took her here several years back." He told me with a sheepish smile, because he was worried that I cared that he heard about this place from Emmett.

Though as I thought about it, I hope Jasper at least asked Rose if she really did like it here at some point. I asked him as much, and he laughed and said yes he did needing confirmation for himself as well. Our food came out fairly quickly, and as we ate Jasper told me how his day with the boys was. After another glass of Whiskey, we left to go to our next destination that he was still keeping quiet about, not that I minded because I actually liked his surprises. "So I never asked, but how can you eat human food now, when you didn't before?"

"I'll be throwing this up later; it's just a matter of when. It doesn't taste as bad as Emmett always made it sound, plus with the Whiskey drowning it out it helped." Jasper said with a wink my way, and I felt bad because he ate so I would have to eat alone by myself. I would make it up to him later, and I had many ideas on how to do just that.

I knew at that moment that Jasper felt my desire and lust; he raised an eyebrow in my direction with a smirk firmly in place. I shrugged with my own smirk in his direction, and he chuckled in response before kissing the inside of my wrist. He pulled the truck into a parking lot outside of an ice rink, and if I was the same girl Jasper first met I would probably refuse to go in because of the dress I was wearing. Instead I was excited, since I was a fairly good skater on ice. Jasper was outside of my door, long before I was able to unbuckle my seat belt. "Where did you find this place?"

"I looked it up fun places to go while here a few days before we were to leave, and thought ice skating would be something fun for us to do." He lifted me out of his truck, and sat me down on my feet as he kissed me lightly on the lips. His hands rested on my hips, and I deepened the kiss a little more. I pulled away a minute later, and slowly breathed in air to get rid of the burn in my chest from the lack of oxygen.

Jasper caressed my cheek with his thumb and kissed my forehand, grabbed my hand and we walked towards the ice rink. The lights from surrounding buildings and lights from the street along with the Christmas lights still on trees lit the ice rink, and it made it look gorgeous. Jasper went and rented our skates, as I found a bench to wait for him. Once he made it to me with skates in hand, he made me sit while he took off each of my boots and slid on the skates on my feet and lacing them up. "Is that too tight, Darlin'?"

"No just perfect, thank you." I responded with a kiss on his lips, before he got up to put on his own skates. They gave us different colored skates; I was wearing white with blue laces as Jasper wore black skates with white laces. He pulled me up off the bench, and we carefully walked towards the ice.

I couldn't help but laugh as soon as we made it on the ice, Jasper was having a little difficulty on the ice in his skates. I had noticed that the skates were fairly new and hadn't been worn very often, but I've always known the Cullen's to be graceful. He finally got his balance, and we were off in our own little world skating all over. I soon let go of Jasper's hand, did little jumps and twirls.

Some of the other more experienced skaters joined me in the middle, and we put on a little bit of a show. At the end of our little show, I found Jasper leaning against the railing near the entrance/exit of the rink. I skated over to him, and when I stopped I ended up shaving ice all over him. I bit down a laugh, but before he could wipe it off one of the many photographers out tonight got a picture of him. He pointed me towards a booth near the entrance of the park, and then pointed at his camera so I assumed he told me I could pick up a copy of the picture there.

Once Jasper wiped off his face, Bella knew she was in for it so she raced off. Knowing he couldn't use his full immortal speed, gave her a head start and an advantage but she knew it wouldn't for long unless she came up with a plan. She couldn't use her gift/curse, but that only made it a fair playing field for both of them. I was laughing the whole time, and the guy who was taking picture of us earlier continued to do so with a genuine smile.

I didn't know what was so fascinating about me and Jasper laughing and him trying to catch me, but I wouldn't complain he was adding more pictures of us together and getting pictures of our first date for me. Jasper finally caught me, and we lost balance and slid into the middle of the rink with me lying on top of him. I smiled down at him in absolute joy, and he kissed me sweetly. I got up slowly, and I helped him up after. We headed for the exit, and as he returned the skates I meant the camera guy at the little booth near the entrance. I gave him the name of the hotel we were staying, at my name and asked him to just leave it with the concierge. He agreed and said he'd leave them there no later than tomorrow evening, and soon Jasper and I were on our way back to the hotel.

Jasper parks the truck in the hotel parking garage, and lifts me out of the truck once again, but instead of setting me down on my feet his arms are holding me up by my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and looked into his eyes seeing his lust. From what I could capture from his eyes I knew that our lust was matched the same, and with that knowledge I kissed him deeply and passionately. I could feel us moving, and when I opened my eyes we were in the elevator going up to our floor.

Once the elevator stopped on our floor, Jasper was kissing down my neck and on my collar bone. He pushed me against our room door, and grinded into his obvious erection we both moaned from the friction it caused. "Darlin' the key card, is in my back pocket." He groaned into my ear, and as but each hand in each of his back pocket of his jeans we continued to grind into each other. Right as Jasper pushed the top of my dress away from where it was covering my right breast, and began sucking on my erect nipple.

I arched my back with a strangled moan escaping my mouth, my head pressed back against the door. I finally found the door lock, and I slip the card I found Jasper's back pocket into the slot and waited to hear the click letting me know I could open the door. My hand pushed down on the door handle, while Jasper pushed my body forward successfully pushing the door open with the weight of both our bodies. Once we got past the door we made it to the bedroom door, as I got placed on the vanity I heard the hotel room door close and lock itself. Jasper's hands were holding either side of my face, looking into my eyes I see several emotions flowing through his dark black eyes.

Someone who's human who has known about vampires, and had normal reactions to situations as she had would probably cower away, but she was far from normal and she could see in his eyes that he was hungry but not for her blood. It was for her body, and she was positive that the same look was in her own. "I love you."

"Oh Darlin', I love you too." Jasper all but whispered before bring my lips to his in a sweet luscious kiss, our tongue battling for dominance while his right hand slid down my neck slowly finding its way to my left breast that he had been sucking on out in the hallway when he had me pushed up against the room door. He massaged my breast, and with the coldness of his hand my body reacted with fervor. Arching my body into his hand and he recuperated, by bringing his other hand to my other breast.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, as we continued to kiss each other frantically. Jasper's hands moved to the outside of my dress, gently pulling it up as I got the last button and pushed it off his shoulders. The scars were more prominent around his chest, they told of pain and suffering that he had gone through and the monster he had conquered to be who he is today. I kiss each scar gently, and with a purpose which is to make him see that they don't frighten or disgust me. Soon my dress was off showing that I was only wearing my boy shorts. He took his time looking over me, I had nothing but my boots and my boy shorts.

He unzipped each of my boots, as I unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He pulled off each boot, and stepped out of his boots and jeans. Jasper dick was ram rod straight, and I place my hand on his cloth cover cock squeezing gently. "Oh god baby, don't fuckin' tease like that."

"What do you want me to do, cowboy?" I wondered silently if he was going to fit inside me, he was so big he had to be at least thirteen inches in length but add along how thick he is. It's going to hurt since it's my first time, but it's going to be worth it I know it because Jasper will always love me I can feel it.

Jasper's head jerk forward as I squeezed a little harder around his cock, groaning into the curve on my neck kissing and nibbling. I could hear and feel his chilled shallow breaths on my skin, and it sent shivers down my body. Our body temperatures complimented each other, my over heated body from the lust vibrating through my body against his ice cold body chilled mine while it warmed his own. "I want to be inside your warm mouth Darlin', and come in your sweet mouth."

"Mmm, let's see what I can do about that, shall we." I purred into his ear, I tried pushing him away from me but he just brought me with him. He stood with his back to the bed; my hand went between my thighs and pushed his boxers down past his hips. They fell to the ground, and I instantly felt his cock against my moistened lower lips. I pushed down on in his shoulders, silently telling him that I wasn't his to sit down on the bed. He did one better though, by placing us in the middle of the bed so his head was resting on a pillow.

Our eyes locked together as I licked my lips, and I kissed down his chest tracing my tongue around several of his crescent shaped scars. I worked my way down his body, as I reached his hips bone I lightly bite his flesh there. Once I heard him gasp in either surprise or lust, my mouth incased his cock deep within my mouth. I sucked on it once like a lollipop, and as I let his cock slide out of my mouth I let it go with a pop. Jasper hissed in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets on the bed as I licked the tip of his cock. "Fuck Bella, that feels so fucking good."

I hummed around his cock as it hits the back of my throat, and taking what didn't fit in my mouth in my hand and pumped my hand around it. One of Jasper's hands found its way into my hair, gently tugging and pushing as my head bobbed in between his legs. My left hand slid up his thigh past his hip bone, and caressed his six pack abs. His body shuttered as I ran my nails across his washboard abs, and my teeth against his cock. "God baby, I'm so fuckin close."

With that I began sucking harder and taking his as deep as I could, and I could feel his cock begin to twitch in my mouth so I brought my left hand away from his abs and gently play with his balls. No sooner was I swallowing his juices, its en erotic taste it was salty and sweet all in the right way that I just couldn't get enough. I sucked and licked him dry, never missing a drop when I was done cleaning him up; I kissed my way back up his body, but apparently I wasn't going fast enough for him as he grabbed my upper arms and brought me up to kiss me on the mouth.

"I'll take it, you enjoyed yourself." I said smugly, very proud of myself for pleasuring him especially with it being my first time ever doing something like that. His response was a growl as he kissed down my neck to my collarbone, flipped me onto my back. His mouth found my nipple and began sucking and nibbling all over again, making my back arch with ecstasy as his hands searched very curve of my body. His hand found their way to the top of my boy shorts, as he moved over to my other breast he began pushing down my underwear. I lift my hips, so he can push it past my ass, he let go of my breast as kissed his way down my stomach finally getting my underwear off as I lifts my legs to help him out.

His fingers caressed my skin from my ankles to my thighs; his right hand caressed my hip bone as his left continued up my body, his right hand found my moistened sex between my legs. One of his fingers slid in between each silken lips of my vagina, the tip of his finger rubbed little circles on my delicate nub. My body arched into his; as his left hand found my unattended to breast, massaging it making my breath escape me due to the flames radiating inside of my body. "You're so wet for e already; I can't wait to feel how tight you are."

"Oh God, that feels so good." I moaned when he slipped one finger into my pussy, Jasper slowly worked his finger in and out of me. He kissed between my tits, and worked his way downwards. As he reached her hip bone, she had repeated her actions and bite lightly down on the fleshy part of her hip bone. Before I was able to cry out in pain, his tongue was licking my clit. "Please, Jasper…"

**JPOV**

I was not about to disappoint her, so I allowed another finger to trace her folds and slowly enter her as my tongue continued its assault on her sensitive nub. I was exploring her now, testing to see what touch she preferred. I varied my strokes; long and deep seemed to be the most enjoyable for her, so he set a rhythm with my fingers as I made love to her with my tongue, teeth, and lips. I felt her tightening and increased the pressure I was exerting, angling my fingers to stroke the spongy patch of nerves deep inside her. I felt her walls begin to contract around me and couldn't help my own moan. The vibration pushed her over the edge and she came hard writhing and pulsing around me, her hands wrapped in my hair holding me close during her release.

I gently slow my movements slightly to allow her to ride out the waves of pleasure, placing soft kisses against the flesh of her inner thigh before finally releasing her. I was painfully hard and throbbing again, but tonight was about making Bella feel good. I wanted her pleasure even more than my own. I kissed my way back up her body, as I made it to her lips she plunged her tongue into my mouth tasting herself on my tongue. I pulled away, looking for anything telling me that she didn't want this, but I couldn't find anything. Positioning myself at her entrance I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Our lips met, tongues fighting for dominance as I slowly slipped inside her.

I felt a small pain from her emotions as I stretched her with my cock; I hit her barrier quickly thrusting into her sheathing myself to the hilt kissing her whimper of pain away. I leaned my head back and brought my thumb up to brush away the few tears that escaped from her eyes. I withdrew my dick almost fully from her before thrusting in again slowly. The speed at which I was moving was killing torturing her. I repeated my sweet torture again, and I could feel the familiar burn begin in my stomach. I craved release, and Bella's incessant movements were driving me crazy.

She bucked her hips and thrust against me, begging me to move faster, harder, to drive her forward to oblivion. I took the hints and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up and forcing her body down onto my cock, seating myself deep within her. I was still on my knees, but now she was the one who held the control; her body moved slowly against my building up to a steady speed and rhythm. I held her waist, helping Bella keep her balance. We gazed lovingly into each other eyes, and I felt our warm, fluffy love wrap around us.

The way that I shared our emotions with her while we were in the intimate setting was pure heaven. I loved it, and it made me feel closer to her. She thrust faster, deeper, harder using my shoulders for leverage. The new position was forcing my dick against her g spot deep inside her. She bounced with vigor against me, and I reached forward to her bundle of nerves and began to tease her clit.

We came together, calling our lovers names into each other's mouth. The intensity of her eyes brought me round again, and she slumped against my shoulder. Our bodies were spent. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as she milked the last of my release.

"Thank you, Bella." I whispered in to her ear. I felt her kiss my neck and collarbone. Her hands continued their ghosting over my body, soothing and relaxing my muscles as I came down from my high. I laid us down on our sides, running my hand through her hair calming her own nerves without using my gift. I wanted her to feel what she was feeling on her own, and from what I could get from her emotions she was in complete bliss. I kissed her forehead, never letting our bodies disentangle from each other.

Soon Bella's breath evened out, and I knew she was asleep. As she slept I thought back over how the day had went for me as well as us. Carlisle, Emmett and myself went ahead and got Emmett the guitar he wanted; along with a few things to get for the rest of the week. I was teaching Emmett _Home Alone_ by Anberlin, and Emmett was getting almost perfect when I heard my angel begin to sing along to the music Emmett and I were creating. Her and I had never sung together, hell I hadn't even sang for her yet but when we sang together I could have taken her right there if it weren't for our family sitting in front of us.

Soon after Rosalie and Esme had kicked us men out of the hotel room, we drove over to the house they were staying at while here. My truck was parked there, and I decided I was going to take it out for this date instead of the bike. Which I was glad for, because when Bella answered the door there was no way I was going to be okay with all the guys looking up her dress when she dismounted my bike. The second I saw her, I swear if I had a beating heart it would have stopped. She looked fucking delicious in the dress; it was a dress she wouldn't have ever worn in front of Alice or Edward. Hell if either of them saw it, they would through a fuckin' hissy fit. Dinner wasn't so bad; I had tossed up the steak while she was having fun at the ice rink. Who knew she was so fuckin' great at ice skating? I got on video, but I would wait to send it to anyone, because I just wanted to keep it to myself for now.

Where ever we ended up going to school together, I had to make sure I was able to find a place to make her a rink so she could skate whenever she wanted too. Actually I would have to talk to Esme about it, since they had already decided that they were going to move to the closest town that we decided to go to school. I had to admit though it was pretty funny when she kicked up all the shaved ice into my face, when she stopped but I was completely shocked that she had done it. I was curious as to what she was talking to the man at the booth by the exit, when I was returning the skates that I had rented for us.

Making love to her was the most perfect thing in the world, and I'm going to make sure that I make love to her often. But I got to say I want to know what it will be like to fuck her, and I know we are going to try out that theory soon. I just didn't realize how soon that was. I must have been so stuck in remembering our night I didn't see the sun come up or feel Bella begin to wake up. She grabbed my attention by rolling her hips waking up the General, and asking him to come and play with her pussy. "Darlin', do you know what you're doing?"

"Mmm, I believe I'm asking for you and General to fuck me this morning." She said seductively with her raspy morning voice, and that's all it took to make me roll her onto her back and kiss her deeply on the mouth as I pulled out leaving the tip of my cock still inside her, and thrusting into her hard making a groan of pleasure escape her throat. "God faster baby, please."

"Anything you want baby, anything you want." I picked up my pace but kept up how hard I was thrusting into her, her back arched giving me perfect access to her breast. I captured one of her nipples in my mouth and began kissing, licking and biting lightly on her nipple. I grabbed her right leg, and place it over my left shoulder and my dick went deeper in her. "Fuck baby, you're so fuckin' tight."

"Fuck, Jasper deeper…" God I don't think I would be able to last any longer if I went any deeper inside of her, but I wasn't about to disappoint her. I pulled half way out of her and stopped thrusting in her, and easily flipped her onto her stomach. I put my arm around her waist and pulled up, making her get on her knees. I was kneeling behind her with my dick still halfway in her pussy, and began pounding into her doggy style. "Oh fuck, yes baby right there."

I knew I was hitting her G-Spot right on point this way; I massaged her ass as I pounded into her. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, and I wanted for us to come together again like we had the night before. She began matching my thrust with her own, and her walls began to tighten around me. My hand came around her front again, and slid down to her folds and found her clit and began rolling and pinching it between two of my fingers. "Cum with me, baby."

No sooner we were both coming hard, as her walls tightened so hard around me milking me for all I had to give. I finally pulled out of her, and we both gave a whimper from the loss of our bodies being connected. I kissed my way down her body, and licked her pussy dry of our sweet releases. The mixture of us togethers tasted wonderful, and as much as I wanted to make her come again we had to get up for the day. "Darlin' as much as I don't want to, we have to get up for the day."

"Mmmm, join me in the shower Cowboy?" She asked with a small smile, and I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. I set her on the counter near the sink, while I started the shower. I watched from the corner of my eye as Bella brushed her teeth, as she waited for me to heat the water up in the shower. Just as she finished brushing her teeth, the water was ready for us to climb in.

I helped Bella off the counter and onto her feet; I walked behind her with my arms around her waist as we got into the shower, the hot water was perfect for her, and it was just warm for me with Bella's body leaning into mine. We don't have a lot of time, so I grabbed the bar of soap and a wash cloth and begin washing her body gently. Once she's rinsed off, I grab her strawberry shampoo and lather it into her hair, massaging her scalp with delicate fingers. I helped her rinse out the shampoo in her hair, and began running the conditioner through it as she grabbed the wash cloth and soap and began washing my body.

She shampooed my hair and conditioned it, and we soon made it out of the shower and we dried each other off. Everything we did was with a sweet touch, never enough to over excite either of us. I left her to get her hair and makeup done the way she liked it this morning, while I got dressed in blue jeans and a green button-down shirt. Bella walked out the bathroom, only wearing red lingerie. I watched from the bed as she grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans, and brought them over her firm ass.

"The black one, it will go better with the red." I told her as she debated on to either wear a blue halter top or the black corset type top. She turned and smiled at me, and threw the blue top at me which landed on my head. By the time I took it off, she had the black top halfway on. I came up behind her, and helped pulled the back of the top down. I kissed her exposed skin on her back and neck, while she grabbed one of her jackets out of the closet. I grabbed my black hoodies, and walked out of the hotel room and to the coffee shop in the lobby to get Bella breakfast before we have to leave.

I meet her in the lobby, and she was wearing a purple leather jacket and black and red platform heels. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and I was going to hate all the lustful emotions of the men checking her out today. Rose and Emmett were meeting us back at the hotel, so we can grab all our things and spend the rest of the week at the house. We climbed onto our separate bikes, and rode to the school a few blocks away from the hotel. It took us five minutes to get to the school, and we parked in the same parking spot. "I'll see you after the last class at eleven-thirty, Cowboy."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be waiting for you right here." I replied back though I wasn't completely sure I'd beat her here, but if I did I would wait for her just as she would do for me. I grabbed her face, and placed my lips on hers. I was only going to kiss her for a second, but Bella was not going to have any of that. She sucked on my lower lip; that had me purring into her mouth. I slipped my tongue into her mouth take the kiss deeper. Five minutes later we break apart, with three minutes to get to our first visiting class.

The morning went by slowly with my mind on Bella, and how perfect she is for me. Going over from the day I had seen her in the cafeteria at Forks High for the first time, to the day she almost got hit by Tyler's van. When she had been introduced to the family, and I had kept my distance from her; but when it came to the baseball game, I have to admit I was showing off just for her. In reality we all were, but I had to hand it to Bella for not being intimated by Rosalie when she called her out.

It sucked that we ended up having to run for her life, everything was going as planned until she got away from me at the airport. I'm still confused at how she had done that, and I would have to remember to ask her about that. It was like her whole scent just disappeared once she entered the bathroom, and I've never heard of anything like that happening before. By the time Edward's plane landed, Alice had figured out where she was going. Edward had already gotten a cab and was on his way to the ballet studio, so we all climbed into another own following behind him. Once I saw her lying in her own pool of blood, I saw red and went after James with Emmett right behind me.

Then we were fine as a family, minus the fact that I stayed away from Bella and we never got to know each other like both of us would have liked. Then her birthday came around, and all hell let loose because I was apparently feeling everyone's emotions. I let Alice and Edward make me believe that it was my entire fault, which the family was falling apart but it was all their doing. Finding out how she was when we first left made me angry, but knowing that she had put herself back together due to the help from her brother and her brother's girlfriend took some of the anger away.

I hope I get to meet her brother and Millie, Bella seems to love them very much. Apparently Millie's birthday was the week I was gone, and Bella had seen them but she hadn't told me they were in town. I don't blame her though, it wouldn't have mattered much seeing as I was out of state at Char and Peter's house. Emmett had asked me yesterday if I had any clue as to what Bella's secret was, and since I didn't know I told him that I didn't. Bella would tell me when she was ready, but I was hoping it would be soon.

Classes were finally over, and from what I can remember about them I liked. Now if Bella liked her classes, it might be easy to convince her we should go here. I wouldn't tell her this but I was looking at apartment for us here near here. If she decided to go somewhere else that's fine, and I begin working on finding a place for us where it is she wants to go. I just think Dartmouth is more us, then anywhere else. I didn't even realize that I was in the final class and that it was over, so I walked to the parking lot where Bella and mine's bikes were. Someone jumped onto my back from behind me, but before I could throw the person off of me they spoke. "How were you're classes, Cowboy?"

"I really enjoyed them, but I got to admit you were on my mind more then what they were talking about." I admitted with pure honesty, as I wrapped my arms around each of her thighs. So even if she wanted to get down, she wasn't going to. I gave her a piggy back ride back to our rental bikes, and set her down when I was standing in front of hers. She came around to face me, gave me a quick kiss and we were off back to the hotel. She beat me there, and I had met her inside the hotel. She was holding a fairly large envelop with her name messily scrolled on the front of it.

We met halfway to the elevator, and I could feel her mischievousness. Which only succeed in making more curious, about what was in the envelope she was holding. I tried reaching for it when we got into the elevator, but she had pulled it away from my reach at the last minute. "Oh no, you can wait like a good little boy."

"Darlin', what are you hiding in there." I saw that she was trying to keep from smiling, but I could see her lips twitch in want. She winked at me with a sly smirk, and it began to question what it was she was hiding. She had said I could wait like everyone else, who else knew about it? Did they even know what it was? When we got to our floor, Rose and Emmett were already waiting for us at the door of our room. "Do either of you know, what's in the envelope that she's refusing to let me see?"

"Dude, your how much faster and stronger then she is, why not just take it from her?" Emmett offered to his older brother, with a response of a smack on the back of the head from both me and Rosalie. Which in return makes Bella laugh, and skip past us into the hotel room. I listen as she goes directly into the bedroom, where Bella and I had spent a great amount of time in last night after our date. Rosalie shoves me into the hotel room, before the door is able to close following close behind me.

Emmett is trying to muffle his laughter at the sight of me, as I roll my eyes at him in response. I followed Bella's scent into the bedroom, and watched as she grabbed all of her things so we can check out. After a few minutes I followed her in picking up my own things, and a couple of times I picked up a few of hers. I knew Rosalie was watching us from the door, but I ignored her just like Bella was doing herself. I came up behind Bella, and placed a few of her things in her bag. She turned around and titled her head up jus the slightest to look me in the eyes, she gently smiled at me before pressing her lip to mine.

Rosalie's emotions were ones of happiness, surprise, understanding, and love. I didn't know what those meant, but I decided that I'd ask about it later. I was being selfish and wanting to kiss my girlfriend, and not talk to my sister about her feelings at the moment. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, and pulled closer to me so that our bodies were touching. I heard Rosalie leave to sit next to Emmett on the couch, and tell him that she loved him. Bella and I break away, and I look into her eyes with my head resting on hers. "We should get going."

"Yeah, especially before Emmett decides to come in here and ruin the moment." She told me in nothing but a whisper, so that I was the only one who could hear her. She has been around vampires and werewolves long enough to know, that you have to be extra quiet if you don't want them to hear your conversations. I fight the urge of wanting to take her here one more time, and pull away from her and grab our bags. I guide her with one hand to the sitting room. "Ready, Emmy Bear?"

"Yup, it's about damn time that you are." Emmett says popping right up, and taking some of the bags I was holding in my one hand. On his way to the door he grabs Rose's hand, and drags her out the door. Bella and I followed behind them silently laughing at Emmett's antics, and I was happy to see him being his normal self again. I haven't seen him this way since we had left Washington four months ago, but now that Bella was back in everyone's lives minus Alice and Edward's.

Rosalie just smiled and went along with her big teddy bear of a husband towards the elevator, when we got on Rosalie turned to Bella and began to discuss what was planned. Since Bella and I were riding our motorcycles to Norwich, we were going to grab Bella lunch before going to the house. We'd meet the family at the house, and do some minor things before going out to bar that was holding an open mic. According to Emmett Esme had signed them all up minus her and Carlisle, but my angel decided that wasn't fair so she was going to sign them up once we get into Norwich..

Once we got to Norwich, Bella decided she would just go to the grocery store and grab a few things and bring it to the house. I waited with the bikes as she went in, refusing to let me have any chance of paying for her groceries. I did remind her that Esme had more than likely bought groceries for the rest of our stay, and she agreed to only get enough for her lunch today. She comes out with one grocery bag, and I put it in my bike compartment as she mounts her bike. She follows me to the house, though she didn't have to since she had a GPS on her bike. We ended racing each other the last few miles to the house; I could see the family standing out in front of the house. I went to cut off Bella, but she caught what I was trying to do and sped up and beat me to the house.

"I think you might have killed them, Darlin'." I teased Bella, but she just smiled at me once her helmet came off. The shock radiating off of the family was amusing to me, since I was use to Bella speeding and how fast she goes. She never told Lindsay and I how she had gotten to the house so quickly, and though she never tried to use the 'I know shortcuts' excuse it wouldn't have worked with me.

Bella dismounted her bike, and came to stand next to me wrapping her left arm around my waist. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple. Esme's emotions changed from shock, to shock and love mixed together as she watched us. "Now Cowboy, what could little ole' me possible do to kill them?"

"I don't know that's a good question, what could you do?" Emmett asked not as sheepishly as he was trying, but I knew what he was doing and I knew Bella did too. He was trying to get her to tell him her secret, but she wasn't going to do it out of proving Emmett wrong. I knew Bella would share when she was ready, and apparently Rose knew to because she smacked him upside the head. No less than two seconds later, Esme had smacked him in the head herself. "I'm sorry Bells that was rude of me."

Bella's face was buried into my side, trying to keep her laughs quiet but it wasn't helping since everyone minus her had super hearing. Bella just waved it off with a wave of her hand, and we made it inside the house with her grocery bag in my hand. I guide her into the kitchen, and she stops in her tracks at the sight. I taste her emotions, and I know she loves it. "Oh, we will be spending weekends here. I hope you know that, or you better find me some place with a better kitchen."

"What?" I asked shocked by what she said, what did she mean we would be spending our weekends here? And she knew if she wanted something, I would be more than happy to give it to her. I would find as a place to stay, with the biggest kitchen I can find. Hell I'd build a whole apartment complex, just so she could have the biggest kitchen she could have ever dreamed of.

Bella turned to face me across from the Island in the middle of the kitchen, and smiled at me and I could see the excitement and happiness. I couldn't help but smile at her, but I didn't know if it was encouragement or happiness. I watch as she takes a cutting board out and knife, so she can begin on her lunch. "Well, see I was thinking since we'll be going to school in Hanover. We could come spend every other weekend or so, here as long as you can find a pretty good apartment with a big kitchen like this."

"You've decided, already?" When did she decide this, and I realize that probably sounded wrong. I was glad she picked Dartmouth, but I thought she would want to check out the other schools. "You know, I think I can manage to find you that apartment easy enough."

"As long as you don't go building your own apartment complex, we'll be good on you buying an apartment." She told me, and I immediately knew that idea was out. I kissed her on the cheek, before I ran off to my room to drop off our bags and to grab my laptop. If worked fast enough, maybe we could check out a couple of apartments before leaving Friday. I already had a website open on apartments, when I re-entered the kitchen where Bella was eating her steak salad.

We sat down next to each other, and looked through apartments while she ate her lunch. After she was done, we made our way to the living room to be more comfortable. The love seat was the only seats available, due to the family taking all the other open seats. "What are you two doing?"

"If you must know Mr. Nosy-Bear, we're looking at apartments." Bella answered without looking up at Emmett, and it gave me a laugh when Emmett got up and ran for a mirror to check his nose. Rose and Bella busted out laughing, because it was such a girl thing to do when someone makes a comment about their nose. I would expect that from Rose or even Alice, but not Emmett who knew.

"That wasn't funny Bells; you had me thinking my nose looked funny." Emmett whined as he made it back to his Rosie, who was still laughing with Bella. She wasn't going to apologize, and we all knew it. She didn't mean it that way; Emmett had just taken it like that.

Soon Bella got control of herself; and leaned into me pointing to an apartment. I clicked on it, while kissing the top of her head. "Bella's decided she wants to go to Dartmouth, so she has given me permission to buy an apartment for us near school. It has to have a big kitchen, and I can't build my own apartment complex. So I was hoping if we can find one we both like, we can see it before we leave Friday."

"I like that one from when I can see, let's check if we can see it in person before we leave." Bella said excited over the photos of the kitchen and bathroom, and the kitchen did look bigger than the one Esme had in this house. I worked through the details, while Rose took Bella to out room to change for the evening's activities. Once I set up a time with the realtors to meet them at the apartment on Friday, I went to the guestroom where Rose had apparently put my bag so I could change.

I went through my clothes, and picked out a green crinkled sportshirt with the sleeve up to my elbow. I picked a pair of blue Rock & Republic jeans, and a black hoodies to go with my cowboy boots. Running back downstairs, Emmett was dressed similar, but in a blue pinstriped dress shirt and white K-Swiss sneakers. Esme was in a white sweater dress and black high heel boots, while Carlisle was wearing black dress pants and grey sweater with his cashmere black coat. Rose makes her way down in a red dress with a black leather jacket in hand, I wouldn't be able to tell you what shoes she wearing because I'm too busy staring at my gorgeous girlfriend.

Bella left her hair curled, but was now wearing a faux leather dress with long sleeves, and long black converse Star sneakers. I pulled her in for a quick kiss, and we all made it out the door to Carlisle's SUV. I grab my guitar on our way out the door, but Bella didn't grab hers so I wondered what she was going to sing. It didn't take long to get to the bar, and we all walked in together grabbing a table in the far back but close enough to the stage. "Jasper Whitlock, your next up!"

_I call you up, you pick up  
You call my bluff, on the cards of love  
You hold too close your hands to your chest  
I can't read your eyes, but I confess  
It's lonely far away from you  
Even when you're right by me  
It's only why I wait for you to take my hand_

Why do I beg like a child for your candy?  
Why do I come after you like I do I love you  
whatever you are I swear  
you'll be my angel  
you

I was singing right into Bella's eyes, but I knew every other females emotions wished it was too them. I didn't have eyes for anyone but Bella and she knew that as she graced me with her angelic smile.__

I play my cards best I can  
But I lose my luck when you're not here  
My darling heart, won't you please give in  
I may be strong but I want you back again  
When you're not here it's hard to pretend  
It's all alright again  
When you're not here love it's hard to pretend  
It's all alright...still

Why do I beg like a child for your candy?  
Why do I run after you like I do I love you  
Whatever you are I swear  
You'll be my angel  
You

Watch the deck, count your cards  
Makes no sense, that I'm always losing  
When you're gone

Why do I beg like a child for your candy?  
Why do I come after you like I do I love you  
Whatever you are I swear  
You'll be my angel  
You

When you're gone...

"That was for my lovely girlfriend Bella, she's truly my Angel." I said into the microphone, before I was off and to Bella waiting to give me a very passionate kiss when I get back to the table. Emmett was next and I have to say, he has a terrible voice for someone who's suppose to be able to attract other with every aspect of themselves.

Rose hadn't been half bad; singing a song by Christina Aguilera called The Voice Within. Esme and Carlisle had done a duet called Endless Love by Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey, how did I not know my parents could sing. Emmett and I decided that, we would be having family karaoke night even if it's at home. "This song is an original, and it goes out to my hunk of a cowboy Jasper Whitlock."

_Words fall out of my mouth  
And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying  
Everybody wants your time  
I'm just dreaming out loud,  
I can't have you for mine and I know it  
I just wanna watch you shine._

"When did she learn to play piano?" Emmett asked shocked by her playing, since we had never known about her being able to play. In the back of mind, I think Angela had mentioned something about the piano lesson she gave Bella but it wasn't the most important thing to me at the moment. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued to listen to my Angel sing to me.__

Tripping up on my tongue,  
It's all over my face and I'm racing  
Gotta get away from you  
Burning all the way home,  
Try to put it to bed but it chases  
Every little thing I do

When the light falls on your face,  
Don't let it change you  
When the stars get in your eyes,  
Don't let them blind you, oh.

You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me.

I knew she was telling me that she loved me scars and all, no matter what people had said in the past or what people will say in the future. I've been disgusted with my own scars, but she makes me feel like they don't exist as if they were never there to begin with.__

Spell it out in a song;  
Bet you never catch on to my weakness  
I'm singing every word for you.  
Here I'm thinking I'm sly  
Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
You're thinking what I'm thinking too

When you see it on my face,  
Don't let it shake you  
I know better than to try and  
Take you with me.

You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me.  
_Come down to me._

"I've come down to you."


	12. What the HELL!

The rest of our week with the family was great Carlisle and Emmett had to basically pry Esme off of Bella, if she could cry I would but a lot of money that she would have then. We've been back for a day, and we're now hanging out at La Push with the pack, just watching movies when Quil said we should play football. So Paul decided we have to go away from La Push, to play a fair game. Bella suggested our old baseball field, so while I carry her the guys phase and followed us to the field. Emily and Kim were staying behind to cook, so the pack and Bella for when we all got back.

We were well into the game with Bella as a ref, when the Pack and I smelled another vampire. There wasn't enough time to get Bella out of here with them noticing her scent, but I recognized the vampire's scent immediately as it had gotten closer. "It's Laurent, and he's been feeding off humans."

"What? I thought he was in Alaska, with Irina." Bella said shocked, and I knew she was worried about what this meant. The wolves and I stood guard in front of Bella, silently hoping that the smell of them will cover her scent. Soon the pack and I were face to face with Laurent, and I didn't like the emotions coming off of him.

He was hungry, and he was looking for Bella's blood. But he wasn't surprised to see me or the wolves, and that told me either Alice or Edward told him about us. Hell it could have been both of them for all I knew, but why send Laurent? "Laurent, what can we do for you?"

"Well you see a mutual acquaintance sent me, though it was very helpful that you pet Bella became friends with Tanya. I learned many things from her; and from Alice and Edward before I left. Victoria won't be pleased by these developments; she wasn't expecting so many people on protecting the useless human." Was his reply, and I didn't like hearing about Victoria. I told Fuckward, we should have hunted her but he hadn't cared obviously.

The pack and I were growling; Laurent ran as the pack phased and went for him. I put Bella at the far end of the field, and followed behind them. Sam had gotten one of his hands, but we had lost him for a minute. A minute that let him get closer to Bella then any of us liked, and I booked it for the field with Paul right behind me. Laurent was getting ready to pounce when; Paul and I went for Bella ourselves; closing my eyes waiting for impact. My body felt like Jell-o when I touched Bella, and we crashed into a cabinet. I looked up and we were in a kitchen I didn't recognize with Bella and Paul, and we heard a cough from behind us. I couldn't believe it, it was…

**BPOV**

Jasper had left me in the field by myself, worried about him and the pack. It felt like forever, until I saw a blur. The only thing was it wasn't Jasper; it was handless Laurent looking at me like I was dinner. I guess to him I was, but I refuse to go without a fight, I wasn't sure it was going to work, but I was gonna sure as hell and try. Right as he pounced, I saw Japer and Paul jumping for me but I didn't have time to wait for them. I grabbed a hold of Laurent's upper arm, and used my power when I was gripped tightly at both the waist and upper torso.

I felt us lad and crash a table on the way to the floor, I'm not sure where I sent us but I knew we were in a house. All I could hear was the sound of tearing metal, but I was curious on why. "Care to explain, why you broke our kitchen table and who's the silver wolf?"

"How, it's not possible she said you were in Paris, there's no way this is possible." Shit, that was Jasper and the huge Silver wolf is Paul and I sent us to Paris. David's going to be furious, and Millie is going to embarrass me to death. I was holding something cold, but it wasn't Jasper because he was on top of me. Paul was to warm to ever be this cold, but I couldn't see what it was through him.

I tapped the fur ball to get his attention; he looked at me and realized I couldn't breathe with Jasper's body full on top of me. It took Paul a minute, before he pushed Jasper off me with his huge paw. I pulled myself up against the cabinets, and waved at my brother with a sheepish smile. "Hey big bro, how's it going?"

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" David yelled, which made Paul whine from his sensitive hearing. Paul growled at him, and stood guard in front of me. He didn't care if this was my brother or not, he didn't like the tone of his voice at all. "Did you get a giant pet, without me knowing?"

"Shut up, before he bites you and takes an arm off. Why don't we go to the living room, and let Paul calm down. Oh shit, it worked!" I all but creamed as I tossed the pasty black arm at Jasper, which landed in his lap. Paul let out a wolfy laugh, at the look of pure disgust on my face from holding it for so long.

I wiped my hands on my jeans, only to come in contact with a liquid covered leg. I know I didn't piss myself, so that meant Laurent hand/arm spread venom over my jeans. "Let's get you changed, while Mr. Sparkle Man comes down from shock."

"You have some explaining to do, and don't think you're getting out of answering them." David exclaimed seriously, and Paul yelped in agreement with my brother. I looked at Jasper, and true to what Millie said he was sparkling. Before I let Millie drag me off, I pulled the shades closed so he no longer sparkled. I ran my hand through Paul's fur, on my way out of the kitchen.

I would have to grab a shirt for Paul; he wasn't going to like the fact that he'll have to wear it. Millie pulled out a pair of distressed blue jeans, and a long sleeves black and white shirt. I changed into them quickly, and asked Millie if she had an extra shirt for one of my friends. She got one of David's extra shirts, and I knew it was going to be an extra tight fit. Millie walked ahead of me, and was in David's arms within seconds. I sat down on the other side of David on the couch, when Paul made his entrance. "Damn!"

"Millie!" David said astounded at his girlfriend, but very confused as to where the guy came from. Jasper hadn't said anything, or even moved from the recliner he was now sitting in. Paul smirked smugly at Millie's comment, and it really wasn't doing him any good with my brother.

"I was the same way Millie; only difference was I had more to look at. I was so hot; I could have jumped a few of them if I wasn't so mad at them at the time." I said remembering the time I punched Paul, and making him unintentionally phase into a wolf. I had mentioned the wolves to David and Millie, but I'm not sure I explained how it worked.

I tossed Paul the shirt I borrowed from Millie upstairs, he grumbled at the thought of wearing a shirt. I heard a light chuckle of amusement from my statue of a boyfriend, and I knew he was slowly coming back to life. "You know Darlin', that doesn't make me feel any better. Knowing you would have slept with one of them, if I hadn't come back."

"Aw baby, it would have never happened. As much as they are hot, there to hot headed to be able to handle me." I said as I climbed into his lap, and kissed him fully on the lips. O heard a fake gagging sound, a squeal and a cough. "Right explanations, let me introduce you all. David and Millie, this is Paul Levi one of our friendly werewolves and this is Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen my vampire boyfriend. Jasper and Paul, this David Rice my older blood brother who's a Jumper like me, and his girlfriend Millie's who's completely human as far as we know."

"A Jumper?" Both Jasper and Paul asked at the same time, and I knew we'd have to show them. Since they both had supreme eye sight they'll notice we don't run. Millie was pouting over the fact she was the only normal person, and most likely because I hadn't mentioned that I had a new boyfriend. David's eyes had been going back and forth from Jasper and Paul, but he finally set his eyes on me.

I raised my eyebrow, and he knew what I was silently asking. He smirked and waved his hand for me to go ahead; I rolled my eyes at him because he was going to enjoy this. Oh I was going to have fun with him, since he thought this was so funny he was going to get it. I took a quick glance at Millie, and she knew I was up to something so she moved to a different chair. David turned and looks at her confused, and I knew that it was time to show the boys what I could do. I placed my hand on the couch and jumped with David still on it, and we jumped to across the room still in sight of Jasper and Paul. "Warn a person before doing that, I'll never be use to you being able to do that."

"Now what fun would that be, to tell you when I'm going to jump you." I said with a wink David's way, as he complained about me jumping him and the couch. I figured he'd jump the couch back so I removed my hand away, and just as I did he was back to where he was with the couch. I jumped as brought myself to the arm of Paul's chair, and it made him jump in surprise. I chuckled at the thought of surprising Paul, since he prided himself on never being able to be scared.

Oh the fun I could have with him now; or any of the wolves in fact. Shit I can get all the guys back for sneaking up on all those time in the past. Oh Quil and Jacob were going to get when I get back, I can't wait to see their faces when we pop in. I saw Paul getting ready to grab me, so I jump back into Jasper's lap. If I surprised him, he didn't show it and just wrapped his arms around me. I knew we were going to talk more about this when we got home, and I was going to be completely honest with him. "So, mind telling us why it is your in Paris Sophie?"

"Ugh, come on I got that removed from my name awhile ago. Remember when I told you about the vampire attack I had last year, well his mate Victoria sent their friend Laurent to come and find me. Only problem is he was hungry, and decided I should be his dinner. The pack and Japer tried killing him before he got a chance to get me, I guess he lost them and came back for me but right as I decided to try this theory I had came up with awhile ago Paul and Jasper got a hold of me but I had already began to jump so they came with me, along with the arm I jumped to come with me." I answered Millie's question, because she called me Sophie which meant she was serious. She knew I hated that name, I almost hated Isabella as much but I liked it better then Sophie. David was scowling, while Paul and Jasper where growling at the thought of Victoria out there. I knew the pack had most likely gotten rid of Laurent, but not before asking if he knew where we had gone.

I'm surprised that they hadn't called or text yet, I'd have to ask Paul if they tried contacting any of us. I looked around me, and could see Laurent's arm anywhere so I could only assume that Paul took care of it. Jasper didn't seem aware enough to do so himself; but I could be wrong it wouldn't be the first time that it's happened. "Is this Laurent guy dead? And what exactly was this theory of yours?"

"Well you see vampires are like granite or even diamond hard, tearing off a limb or any other body part is like ripping steel with your bare hands well that's what it sounds like. So my theory was if we can move rooms, and other objects why couldn't I just take one specific body part from another thing with me. So I grabbed a hold of Laurent's upper arm, and jumped that's when Jasper and Paul grabbed onto me." I told David and the rest of them my theory of my thoughts, and I could see David actually thinking about this. This could actually help protect him, if ever comes in contact with evil vampires. I had told him to look out for people with red eyes, if they have gold ones they should be fine but try not to get in contact with them unless absolutely necessary.

Paul looked like he had a million questions, but before he could ask any of them he's phoned beeped. He dug it out of his shorts, and reads the screen. Since he never brought the phone to his ear, he was reading a text message from someone. And knowing Paul it could have been either someone in the pack, or one of his many one night stand girls. I thought about jumping to Paul's seat again to see what it said, but I decided I was more comfortable in Jasper's lap. "Sam's wondering when we're going to get back, do you think we can go before he has an aneurysm?"

"We can go now, call me big bro my phone untraceable thanks to Jasper. I'll answer any other question you got, or you can write me like usual. Love you, and try not to get into too much trouble with Millie while I'm gone. Mil's keep my brother in check, and I love you I'll see you soon for his birthday." I hugged and kissed both David and Millie goodbye, and I stepped back as Paul and Jasper said their goodbyes. They stood by me awkwardly, and I knew they were trying to figure out what they should do for jumping to work. I place each of my hands on each of their shoulders, and focused on jumping all three of us to Sam's house since I figured they'd all be there. I pictured Sam's living room in my mind, and thought about sitting on right sound of their big couch in front of the big screen TV.

I could feel both Jasper and Paul grab onto my arms, as if they were scared or something. I would have to ask why they did that, but I decided to just to continue concentrating. I pictured Jasper sitting on the floor next to the armrest of the couch I was picturing myself sitting on, and Paul sitting in the middle of the couch where Sam usually sit. I didn't know who would be sitting on the side of the couch I was going to be sitting on, because it was usually Paul's seat so it could be anyone really. "Holy hell! Where did you three come from?"

"Paul, get off my lap!!!" Sam yelled while pushing Paul off his lap, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I laughed even harder once I realized I was sitting on Jared's lap, but I missed the floor Jasper was suppose to be sitting on just a little bit so he was actually sitting on the armrest. Jasper picked me off of Jared's lap, and put us down in the open recliner next to it. I could feel his chest vibrate, as we watched Paul get up off the floor and glare at me.

Emily and Kim came running down the stairs, once they heard the Sam and Jared yell. As soon as they saw me they charged at me, and got me into a group hug. Soon Sam and Jared were able to get the girls off of me, and sitting next to them. Paul was still glaring at me, and I just blew him a kiss. "Um, where did you guys' just pop out from? We couldn't smell you anywhere, it's like you just disappeared."

"Well we did, isn't that right Bella?" Paul said menacingly in my direction, which made Jacob and Jasper growl in warning to him. I shrugged at him, and leaned further into Jasper. The pack looked at me waiting for an answer, I looked at Sam and he nodded for me to tell them what was going on.

"Ok so as I just finished showing Paula and Jasper, I'm a Jumper. When I was born, my chemical imbalance was changed so that I could physically jump myself anywhere in the world. I can jump other people, along with material things with me if I concentrate. I had been working on a theory recently, and I tried this theory on Laurent in the field. Right as I was trying my theory out, both Jasper and Paula got a hold of me and jumped with me. We ended up in Paris if you're wondering; at my brother's place I'm going to owe Millie a new kitchen table." I answered slight rambling, but what do you expect Millie was going to kill me if I don't get her a new table. I'll go to Port Angeles after I'm done answering any of the packs questions, and find Millie a table and jump it to her once I've paid for it.

Jasper kissed the back of my head, silently telling me that nothing has changed that he still loves me. I find myself falling even deeper in love with him, and I'm so happy that he accepts what I am so far. I just hope after were done talking when we get home, that he'd feel the same way. "Well did your theory work?"

"That it did Ms. Emily darling, if the boys noticed he was missing an arm; and that's because I took it with me. I had to concentrate on taking his arm with me, but since I was concentrating so hard on taking his arm they ended up jumping with me and we landed on the kitchen table in David's kitchen. My jeans got soaked with venom, those are ruined and there were one of my favorite pairs too." I rambled on, as they all the mean rolled their eyes while Emily, Leah and Kim sighed in sorrow with me. At least they knew what it meant when I was about losing one of my favorite pairs of jean, unlike the boys who are just stupid. Jasper rubbed my back in a comforting way, though I knew he really wanted to laugh just like the others wanted too. "Oh that reminds me, why was it both you and Paul held me tighter when we were jumping?"

"Well you see what had happened was…." Paul had started off, but not finishing with answering like I was waiting for. Everyone turned their heads in his direction, waiting for him to continue. Paul looked anywhere, but at a single persons; face and I knew this was going to be good. "Well you see I can't speak for Jasper, but when you jumped it almost makes my body feel like my body is turning into Jell-O."

"Yeah sounds about how I feel, but now that you mentioned it I kind of makes sense on why." Jasper said after Paul was done, and thought I'd like to take this serious I couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the pack at Paul. Even Jasper was laughing, because Paul prided himself on being manly, and nothing ever frightened him. This was something the boys weren't going to let him live down, even if it felt the same for them when they jumped with me if they ever did.

Which Colin and Brady did, and I jumped them all over the house and into the backyard. Jake and Embry were next, and they were done after the first jump saying it made them feel funny. Emily had finally told us that dinner was ready, so all of us that ate walked into the kitchen I was third in line with Jared and Quil behind me. After I got my food I quickly made it to Jasper, asked him to hold it as I came up behind Jared and Quil and jumped them to their seats. They ended up screaming like a bunch of girls, which made every one burst out laughing. Jasper and I left soon after, but instead of going straight home we went to Port Angeles and bought a couch fro Millie and David. It was going to be delivered tomorrow, and when it got here I was going to jump to Paris.

I was thinking I would bring Emily and Kim with me, and we could go shopping with Millie for evening and come back early Monday morning before Kim and I had to get to school. I could use a girl's day, though I really do love spending all my time with Jasper. I just like spending some time with my girls', and a day in Paris sounds perfect for us. I had my time with Esme and Rose, and now I wanted my time with my wolf girls. When we got back to the house, Jasper helped cook dinner for me and Charlie while talking about what exactly I could do. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"There's these people called the Paladin's that search for us, they're our enemies of sorts I guess you could say. See they believe that we don't deserve to live, their belief is that if people were meant to be able to do the things I and David are able to do; God would have given everyone a special gift. So what we have is from the Devil and their doing God's work by killing us off one by one. My mom was a Paladin, and she died protecting me and David from being found out. As far as I know, the Paladin's don't know that I can jump but it's a possibility that they do. I didn't want to drag you into something very dangerous, but I knew I'd have to tell you some day I was just hoping it would be later along the line." I answered his question, hoping that we could leave it there. I knew we weren't, but we would get back to it after dinner I knew.

Charlie pulled into the driveway just as we finished cooking, and Jasper ran up to my room since he had left his motorcycle at his apartment. Dad and I ate with a very comforting conversation about how he and Sue were doing, and how she wanted us and Jasper to come over for dinner some time soon. I told him that I would talk to Jasper, and give him a day that would be good for him. Dad told me to go off and get ready for bed, and that he would do the dishes. I gave him a kiss of the cheek, and ran up the stairs to meet Jasper in my bedroom. I wondered if he went to his apartment and changed clothes, or if he was going to leave while I was asleep. "Now what are you curious about, Darlin'?"

"Just if you had already went home to change, which you haven't so I figured you'd go while I either got ready for bed or while I'm asleep." I said lying next to him on the bed, and kissing his jaw. His arms wound themselves around me, and I cuddled into his side. I would be happy just staying in his arm for the rest of my life, no matter how long that will be.

Changing me wasn't something we've talked about, but I would like to think he'd like to spend eternity with me. I'd leave that up to him of course, and I'll leave it to him to bring because I don't want to start a fight. Jasper kissed me forehead, and pulled me closer to him. A few minutes later we got up, and he left to change and I did the same. I grabbed my night clothes and my toiletries, and took a shower to get rid of any residue left over from Laurent off of me. I got dressed in my night wear, a blue baby doll with a matching blue g-string. I walked back into my room, not paying any attention to the fact that Jasper was back until he came up behind me and placed his hands underneath the baby doll. "Darlin', that is very tempting night attire. The things I'd like to do you, but can't because your father is home."

"Hmmm, your hands do things that should be illegal but I'm not complaining. Now if you're a good boy, tomorrow while dads out we can go christen that apartment of yours." I told him seductively, and I could feel him shudder in desire. I knew he wouldn't be alright with doing it in my house with dad here, and I was happy about that even though I really wanted to have sex with God of a boyfriend.

He kissed my neck, and moved us to the bed. He lies on top of my, continuing to kiss up and down my neck. Making his way up toward my lips, and placing one of his hands on my thigh; rubbing it up towards my pussy. His hand felt so good on my skin, and his kisses were drowning out my moans. His fingers found their way past my g-string, and to my clit gently massaging it making my body arch into him. I knew what he was doing, and I didn't have the strength to stop him. His middle finger slide inside of my pussy, and my hips bucked into his hand. Jasper slid a second finger inside of me, and began pumping his fingers in and out of my pussy.

His thumb found my clit, and made circular motions making my body convulse. It wasn't long before the screams of my orgasm, were being swallowed by Jasper's mouth. He's pace slowed, but he never stopped pumping his fingers in and out of me. As my body stopped withering and Jasper kissed his way down my body, his tongue begins licking up the juices cleaning me up and place my panties back in place. "Mmm, I don't think you'll have to much trouble sleeping tonight darlin'."

And he was right; I didn't have any trouble sleeping the night away. Waking up was so hard either, especially when you have a blonde God kissing your neck and his hands are undressing you from your negligee. I didn't know what time it was, but I was willing to bet that my dad had already left for work. Jasper's mouth found my right nipple, and I couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. "God Jasper, that's feels so good."

"I'm glad darlin', now just lay back and let me take care of you." So I listened and laid back as Jasper pulled my g-string down my legs. His mouth moved to my other nipple, while he placed his lower body between my legs. He pushed the head of his dick into my pussy, and within seconds he's fully inside me. Making my body feel amazing as he slowly made love to me, no more than whispers of our love for one another made between the two of us; we kissed slow and passionately as both of our orgasms build up inside of us.

I don't know how long it has been, but I feel Jasper incase us with our love and desire and we cum in unison. We don't scream, we just whimper into each other's mouths as Jasper continues to pump in and out of me in slow deliberate motions gently bring us both down from our mind blowing orgasm. Soon Jasper rolls off to the side still holding onto me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. Catching our breathing, Jasper wrapped the comforter around us to keep me warm against his cold body. "I could get use to waking up like this, what time is it?"

"It's ten, and your dad has been gone for four hours and I couldn't stand looking at you in that negligee and not touching you. And I'll be more than happy, to wake you up every morning the way I just did for the rest of the time your human if you like." He offered seriously, and I took a minute to take in what he had just finished saying. My brain was working over time, as his words about as long as I was human. Did that mean he was willing to change me?

I looked at him in the eyes, and he could see my questioning look. But I don't think he knew what I was asking, and I knew if I wanted to be sure I'd have to verbally ask him what I wanted to know. I just didn't know if I could, and be okay if he said he wasn't willing to change me. That he meant that all he meant, was when I took my last breathe and was no longer living on this earth. "When you mean when I'm no longer human, what exactly do you mean?"

"Oh baby, I mean when I change you. I'm not going to make the mistake of not changing you, I'm too selfish to see you die of getting old while I stay young, Darlin'. That's if you still want that?" Jasper started out so strong, and came out questioning if I wanted to be changed. But I was just as selfish; because I couldn't live without him ever so yes I really wanted to be changed so I could be with him for eternity.

I attacked his lips with my own, kissing him passionately while pushing him all the love I possibly can. I loved him for wanting to change me and spend all of eternity with me, because it was exactly what I wanted for us. I held his head closer to me, with one hand placed over his non-beating heart. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Cowboy."

We got up and got in the shower, and we cleaned each other off without any funny business. I'd rather not do that in a shower that I share with my father, now maybe when we get to Jasper's place we can try out his shower out. We have a lot of talking to do, so maybe when were finished going over everything we can get started christening his apartment like it should. I started getting dressed, while Jasper did the same.

**JPOV**

I watched as my girlfriend got dressed into black lace under garments, grey sweatpants and a white tank top over those delicious little things underneath those things. I knew I couldn't take her again right now, we were going to my apartment to talk about the things that I put off for today. I was okay with this, because no matter what she was never getting rid of me. I watched as she out her black and silver bracelet back on, and I wondered why she always wore it because she always had this feeling of dreadful hope when she put it on.

I decided I would wait to ask what was so important about it, so it was filed away with the many other questions I had now. I hadn't told anyone in the family about Bella being a jumper, and I wasn't sure if she wanted them to know. I had my black sweatpants and white t-shirt on, and before I could put on my black hoodies Bella took it and put it on. I chuckled silently, and picked her up and ran to my apartment. I'd just have to ride my bike back to her house, so that Charlie won't think she walked so far back to the house.

I got us close enough for us to walk up to the building; I held her hand while we walked to the door of the building. Once we got to my apartment, I had Bella sit on the stool in the kitchen, while I made her brunch since I was fairly sure it was past breakfast time for humans. "So how do Paladin's kill you, or does just happen in normal ways?"

"I'm not really sure if we can die from natural causes, but I do know for a Paladin to kill us they have to have this dagger of some sort and only electricity can keep us from jumping. The electricity doesn't send shocks through us like it would normal people, but it does hurt like hell and it also weakens us. I've never been through it, but David has and that's why he's given me this bracelet." She says playing with the bracelet I was curious about, and now I was even more curious 'because she had those same feelings of dread while absently playing with it as she stared into space.

I placed her grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of her, and stood behind her looking at the bracelet more closely. It had a rather normal design, so I don't know why it was so important unless the four smaller diamonds that make the larger diamond shape means something as protection. That's until Bella place her index finger on the symbol, and pinched the cord with her thumb and middle finger. She pulled on the cord, and out slipped out a small knife. I could see how sharp the edges were with my eye sight, and it was hard to see how Bella didn't have cuts on her wrist. "But why?"

"It's so we can cut the electrical wire that the Paladin's use to hold us, what happens is they pin us to walls or floors anything solid to hold us basically. And this is suppose to cut through those wires, so we can jump and get away." She tells me handing the bracelet to me, and as she ate blocking her emotions from me. I took a closer look at the bracelet, and saw that there were things keeping it from cutting Bella's wrist. How no one in our family had found out about it, I didn't know and it was question I knew everyone in the family was going to have.

I was going to have to ask if she wanted the family to know, and if she was okay with it when did she want them to know. I wasn't going to rush her, because I can understand why she had kept it a secret. If hadn't had been for Edward being in her Biology class, she might now have figured out what we are and I may have never gotten the nerve to be with her now. Who knows, but I do know that Peter doesn't think that's true. "Do you want to tell the family?"

"Can we wait a little while, it's just that I want to get finished with finals and everything else before Carlisle pokes and prods me." Bella states and I grimaced with her, as much as we love our father he does like to poke and prod for new experiments. So I understood her desire to want to finish school before that happened, and I would rather not have Carlisle taking my girlfriend away from me for said experiments.

I quickly agreed with letting her wait, and maybe just maybe I could convince her to wait a little longer if I have time. We talked a little longer on the subject of the Paladin's and why her mother had protected them if she was meant to kill her kind. "My mom loved us, and she had left David when he was five to protect him. That was when he had first jumped, and when he had found out where she lived he didn't realize that I existed. He didn't know mom had gotten re-married, and so when mom told him to leave he came back on my birthday and gave me my first snow globe. There on a bookshelf in my closet if you're wondering where they are; he gives me a new one for each birthday and Christmas."

"The day of your birthday and Christmas, do you guys see each other all the time?" I asked because I she had said that she spent the mornings with David and Millie before spending it with Charlie, so I wondered how it worked with them. At least I'd know when to expect her not to be around or when David and Millie would be where we were. I would never keep David and Millie away from Bella, but for the first year that she's a newborn they'll have to be careful. That was another thing we'd have to talk about, because if she wanted to be changed after graduation she'd have to wait to go to Dartmouth.

Bella smiled at me, and grabbed my hand walking with me to the couch in the living room. I still can't believe she blew up pictures of her, and hung them on my wall. If I could I would live starting at them while she was at school, which to be honest doesn't sound like a bad idea. At least now I have something to do, while I wait to pick up her lunch and go to the school to spend her lunch hour with her. But I have to admit that her in person is more amazing, especially when she's naked. "On my birthday David and Millie always jump to see me, and on David or Millie's birthday I jump to see them. Christmas we switch off, since they saw me this last Christmas I'll jump to see them this year. We don't call each other; in case the Paladin's have a tracker on my phone so we normally write letters to each other. But now that you have given me a cell phone, that I'm sure is untraceable and for the fact they don't know about you as far as I knew they might call now."

"If it isn't already, I'll make sure of it so you can talk to them over the phone. I'd like you to keep seeing them and for them to see you, it's just when I change you the first year we're going to have to be careful and know exactly when they're going to jump so we can be prepared. I'd also like for you to meet Peter and Char before your changed, he's my little brother and even if she wasn't my sister-in-law through him she would have been my sister." I told her and she glowed through the whole thing, I knew she might be worried about that but since I can't feel her emotions I couldn't be so sure.

We spent the next few hours christening my apartment, and they very thing I wanted was to do it in my shower and I have to say it was so good. Sex in general with Bella is absolutely phenomenal to begin with, and I know when she becomes a vampire she'll be even more perfect. I would like us to be married before I change her, and I want her to meet Peter before I propose so she has a chance to decide to get as far away from my family as a possible. "Tomorrow when you bring the table to Millie, do you want me to go with you?"

"Well Cowboy, I was thinking I would bring Kim and Emily with me. But they told me they couldn't, but I would love the company as long as you don't break the table again." I smiled at her, not the least bit hurt by the fact she wanted to bring Kim and Emily with her to Paris. They would have loved it, but I would gladly be her second option and that way the conversation David had wanted to have with me can happen. Bella and Millie could go shopping, while us men bond of her. I wanted to get to know her brother, especially if I ever planned on getting married to her.

We soon had to get back to Charlie's, so we could make him dinner. I grabbed my own hoodies from my closet, while Bella put the one she wore to come here in. I have a feeling I wasn't getting it back, but I was okay with that because she looked a hell of a lot better in my clothes then I did. Then again we'd probably argue that statement, but we'd both agree that we both look damn good naked in front of each other. I don't see how Bella could love me naked, but I wasn't going to question her. She saw past my scars, and that's more then I could ever ask for from her.

When we got back to her house, we got started on making fish fry. I couldn't take the smell of it before it was cooked, but once it was in the oil it smelled marginally better. Charlie came home just as we set the food on the table, and I ended up eating dinner with them. I would ended up throwing up the fish, but it was worth it to be a part of the fun conversation Bella and Charlie had during dinner. Charlie had asked if Bella had told me about the offer to eat dinner with him and Sue when I was free, which she had mentioned while we were making dinner. I was okay with it, I just requested it be on Friday when Bella didn't have school and I had time in between eating human food.

It ended up pouring outside by the time we had finished eating, and Charlie had told me he had put a cover over my bike before he came in since he had heard it was going to rain on the way home. He told me I could stay the night and in Bella's room, just as long there no funny business. Not that he didn't believe for a second that we hadn't already slept together, he just didn't want to hear it; when Bella had asked how he figured it out, he said that he could tell because she glow that radiated off of her. I knew what he meant, because I could feel it while everyone in the family could see the difference in her that they described as a glow. He didn't want either of us apologizing for it, but he did want us to be careful saying he wasn't quite ready to be a grandparent while Bella was still in high school.

I thanked Charlie for trusting me to sleep with Bella in her room, and I would most definitely be behaving myself and not doing anything inappropriate with Bella while Charlie knows I'm in the house. From what I was feeling from Bella she felt the same, and I was perfectly okay with keeping to light kissing and cuddling in her bed. I would have to pretend to sleep I'm betting when Charlie comes to check up on us on his way out to work, and that was okay with me because I wanted Charlie's trust. Bella got changed into a respectable outfit that didn't make we want to jump her too much, complete blue satin short with a satin and lace top. It got the general's attention, but it was manageable. I just 'slept' in my sweatpants, and we placed the covers over us we slowly made out making sure it never got more heated then we were comfortable with; with knowing Charlie I was here, and a few hours later Bella had fallen asleep.


	13. A Surprising Prom

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but there were some family emergency that were needed to be taken care of. Some of you had some issues with the last few chapters, and I can honestly say I know they weren't my best work and I know a lot of you don't realize that I don't have a beta I'm doing this all on my own. If there is a beta out there, who is interested in being my beta please let me know.**

_**2 Months Later**_

**JPOV**

Spring break was coming up next week, while Bella's Prom was tonight. Instead of going with Angela to U Penn for Spring Break, Ben's taking her place due to the fact Bella had chosen to go to Dartmouth. It seemed as though some loving affection had been spread around, because when Bella had asked at lunch our first week back Angela blushed and nodded her head. Since Bella was no longer going to PA, I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to Texas to meet Peter and Char. I wasn't allowed over to Bella's until this evening to pick her up, and we would share a limo with Ben and Angela to the restaurant and school. I haven't seen her since early this morning when she had kicked me out of the house to spend time with Angela and Sue all day, she had texted me in the early afternoon saying that Leah had joined them for the pampering.

Both Bella and I have been spending a lot of our free time, between the pack and our friend Ben and Angela on the weekend. We spend time with the pack on Saturday afternoons, playing some wild games which Bella now played in using her mad jumping skills. Angela and Ben had our Sunday afternoons, watching movies and as of late to Bella, Ben and myself displeasure we've been watching Prom themed movies. Right now I'm sitting in my apartment; waiting for the time to pass so I can go to Bella's to see how she looks. I decided to take a shower, and get dressed to give me some time without losing my mind.

After my shower I knew I was leaving my hair the way it always was, because Bella had expressed how much she loved the way it looked like sex hair. I wasn't worried about cologne or aftershave, since as a vampire I had a scent without any. I got dressed in the all black Armani tux and blue tie; that Bella had helped me pick out for tonight. At least I knew her dress was some kind of shade of blue, because she had given me that much when I had asked about her dress. I didn't get any details on Angela's, except that it was gorgeous on her. Angela bragged about how I would beat the men with sticks at prom, when they had witnessed Bella in her gown.

I had groaned at the thought, because I really didn't want to have to kill any of Bella's classmates before she had the chance to graduate. Charlie wouldn't mind probably, but Bella would tear me apart and frankly it scared me that she could physically do that if I pissed her off enough. I didn't want to go searching for any of my body parts, and if you think I'm scared of Bella I'm really scared of Sue. She had cornered me the first night we had dinner, and told me she was on the tribal council so if I did one thing that makes Bella upset no matter how small she would have a wolf or more come after me.

The wolf pack had learned of what she said, and made sure they enforced this when we had gone to hang out. Bella had asked them if they were going to tell Charlie about them being wolves, because it was bound to happen that he noticed one of them phasing when he moves into Sue's place. He wasn't moving until after Bella left for school, Sue was already working on having a room for me and Bella when we come to visit. I got on my motorcycle, and I rode to Bella's house hoping she would be ready. I knew from my time with Alice how long women liked to take on getting ready, but I also knew that Bella didn't take that long and while I loved that quality she was getting Angela ready; along with Sue and Leah who ended up staying to help them get ready.

As I pulled into the driveway, Ben pulled in behind me with the limo. He was dressed in a traditional black and white suit, but with the addition of an orange rose colored tie. I was glad the girl's had taken pity on us, and didn't make us wear bowties though they did tease us about it. Charlie was waiting for us at the door, ushering us into the house just as Sue had walked down the stairs. She introduced Angela first, and I had to say Bella had done a good job on the dress. Even though she didn't do anything but shop for it, it was absolutely perfect for Angela. Her dress matched perfectly with the tie they had bought for Ben, but it was a little bit more risky compared to what Angela usually wears. There was a slit on the left side on the dress coming almost mid-thigh, and the v on the neck of the dress didn't show off a lot. It was just right for Angela who was shy about her body, but it showed enough for Ben to imagine what she's wearing under the dress. When she did a twirl at the bottom of the stares, you could see she wasn't wearing a bra and I could feel the lust coming off of Ben.

I didn't have time to tease, because Bella came into view and I was struck silent. The blue of her dress made her glow, and the diamonds on her dress helped too. She had a lot more diamonds on hers, compared to Angela but Bella's was also a lot more revealing in the cleavage department. Which made up for not having a slit up her leg, but I was sure I could make one if I wanted too. I was so glad that Bella would be spending the night at my place after prom; because there was no way I wasn't going to ravish her. She twirled around at the bottom of the step just like Angela had did, and I was very happy to see that the jewelry I bought her matched her dress.

I loved the dress front and back on Bella, and I was hoping she was keeping it for some time. Who knows she could wear it again, not that I would know to what but I'm sure I could figure something out. I still couldn't speak, and I knew my thoughts were a jumbled mess that probably didn't even make sense. She did all that, but it shouldn't be any surprise to me, though it is. "You look…"

"You don't look to bad yourself, Cowboy." She told me with a smirk when I couldn't finish my thought, which in turn made Ben and Angela snicker. I picked up the corsage I bought for Bella off the coffee table, and tied it to her wrist. Ben followed my lead, but what surprised both of us is that the girls had buttonholes for us. A blue and white carnation buttonhole for myself, and a peach colored rose buttonhole for Ben. Charlie and Sue had taken multiple pictures of us, and I knew all of us were going to want several copies of them.

I had hired a photographer to meet us at the restaurant, so we could have professional ones done. We said our goodnights, and left for dinner in Port Angeles. Ben had made reservations at this expensive restaurant, and when I had offered to cover it he declined saying the limo would be more then dinner ever would be. "How did you get these dresses, without me knowing?"

"I made Angela give me her measurements a few weeks ago, and when I went to Paris with Emily and Kim we went to one of the designers and he made them for me. Millie got them, and David jumped them over this afternoon while we were out of the house." She whispered to me so Angela and Ben couldn't hear her, since they didn't know about either of us. It wasn't that we didn't want to tell them either, it was just that we didn't want to put them in danger. We might tell them before we leave for college, but we haven't decided yet.

An hour later we pulled up to C'est Si Bon, a French restaurant that I hadn't noticed before. I silently wondered if Bella had ever been here before, and from the looks on Bella and Angela's they haven't been here before. Ben and Angela got out first; I follow behind them and offered my hand to Bella, and we all walked in together. We entered and Ben gave them his name for the reservation, and we were seated right away by the host. He was staring at Bella like she was his dinner, and I had to fight the growl that wanted to escape from my throat. Bella just smiled at me, and squeezed my hand letting me know that she was all mine.

When the host pulled the seat out for Bella, Angela thanked him and sat in the seat while Ben smirked in my direction. I pulled Bella a chair out next to Angela, while I sat on the other side of Bella next to Ben who was sitting on the other side of Angela. I smiled in thanks at Angela, while Ben just winked at her with his smirk still in place. They either saw how unsettled I was with how the host was looking at her, or I had projected without realizing it. Ben was telling Angela what the menu said, since she didn't know French, while Bella had already picked what she was going to eat; since she had learned from her mom before she died. "How old were you, when your mom taught you French?"

"Ten, it was nice we would sit in the family room and make a game out of it. We would go back and forth asking question in either English or French, and we would have give an answer with the opposite language." Bella answered for the whole table to hear, so that she wouldn't have to explain it again. She was okay talking about her mom, it still hurt but with me nearby she knew I wouldn't let the memories of her mom consume her. I promised Bella that tonight would be about fun, and no tears or horrible nights that involved either of our pasts. We have thing's that has happened to us both that could try and ruin this night, but it wasn't going to happen I wouldn't let it.

The conversation flowed smoothly between the four of us, and as we finished we went out front to be met by the professional photographer was waiting for us. We took group picture, as well as pictures with just as couples. The girls took pictures together, which had turned out beautiful and I knew Bella would take them with her everywhere. Bella made sure we had some funny pictures, and I had to say my favorite was when Bella was holding Angela in her arms. I gave the photographer a tip, before we all resituated ourselves into the limo and headed for the prom.

Entering the high school parking lot, we could see that the dance was in full swing. We got out of the limo in the same order as we had at the restaurant; the only difference now was that we had a bigger crowd this time around. I heard all the whistles and _damn's _that were whispered at the sight of Angela. As I exited the limo all movement stopped so everyone could stare, since everyone practically knew that my date was one Bella Swan.

I extended my hand like the southern gentlemen my mother raised me to be, and helped Bella out of the limo which caused many jaws to drop and a lot of _fucks_ and _dear GOD_ had fallen from others. I was one lucky bastard and I knew it, and I wasn't about to take it for granted like many other probably would. I don't know what I had done to deserve her, but I wasn't going to go around questioning it. The four of us walked side by side, as we made it through the sea of people to get into the gymnasium where the prom itself was being held. As soon as we got through the doors, I was hit with strong amounts of jealousy and anger, and not long after feeling it were the two sources of both emotions were standing in front of us.

"Well what do we have here; little miss Isabella and her slacky Angela. Where'd you get the money for dresses like those, and I doubt there real diamonds; are you trying to look like a pair of sluts?" Said Lauren Mallory in her high pitched annoying voice, I could see Eric wince a little. While Jessica just glared from beside her, and I had to say the only sluts here right now where them from what I could see so far.

All four of us snorted at her comment, Ben and I were trying to keep from laughing when Lauren and Jessica backed up just the slightest; when Angela and Bella stood in front of us with blank expressions on their faces. Angela was definitely spending too much time with Bella, if she's starting to get a back bone like Bella's. "Last time I checked I didn't care what you thought, and the only ones who look like sluts are you. Could you get those dresses any lower? Or were you trying to get the crown, for the whorish queen and princess of the ball?"

"I'm pretty sure, you are the only one going to win that crown Swan." Lauren sneered after a moment of shock, and I had a slight feeling it was because she didn't know what to say back. Bella was feeling smug, along with Angela and I didn't know why. I could finally see what Lauren was wearing, and she definitely looked like a slut. A red dress plunging down the front almost down to the end of her ribs, with a CZ and silver type necklace attached to it; I'm surprised that they even let her in with it on.

Jessica wasn't much better, but still slightly more decent compared to Lauren. She was wearing a pink dress with a plunging neckline in the front ending at the middle of her ribs, with no necklace. Angela snickered like she knew what was going to be said next, and I wondered deeply what was going on. What did they know that Ben and I didn't? "Is that so, last I checked it was you who riding Coach Clapp in the women's locker room right before gym yesterday."

I was shocked along with Ben, but no one else had heard except for Lauren; Jessica; Erik and Mike. Mike and Eric's jaws were gaping open, and so was Jessica's which is surprising since she follows Lauren around like a lost puppy following its owner around. Lauren's face blanched in color, and I knew right then and there it was true. Her emotions hit me, she was embarrassed and humiliated and very angry about Bella outing her out in front of her friends. When in reality Lauren should be thankful that Bella or Angela hadn't told the principal; counselor or even Chief Swan.

Once the thought crossed my mind, I knew right away I would seriously tell one of them myself; if she decided to say or do something else to Bella or Angela, and I think Ben would be on that same boat with me. "You bitch, how dare you spy on me."

"Last I checked this is a public place, as is the ladies locker room but for ladies alone. And we definitely weren't spying on you, we were going in there to grab a few of our things not that you would have noticed." Angela answered right off the bat, and I had to hand it to her for not just standing there behind bella like Jessica was.

Lauren had stomped off trying to take Eric with her, but he just shrugged her off and walked in the opposite direction of her. I watched for a second on where he was going, and he just went to talk to one of Lauren's other lackeys. I grabbed Bella's hand, and we walked onto the dance floor.

**BPOV**

We have been at the Prom for a good three hours if not longer, and we were having fun I had to admit. Angela and I had danced together several times, laughing and just having a plain old good time. Jasper and I have danced together to several songs, but yet to have danced to a slow song which I found weird. Soon enough a slow song by Robin Thicke's song Superman had came on, Jasper pulled me into his arms and we slow danced as he softly sang in my ear.

_I'm a Superman thanks to Lois Lane_

_Kissed away my problems when I went insane_

_Fished me from the bottom when I lost my name_

_Gave me something I could live for (something I could live for)_

_And everybody wonders what's the change_

_They don't recognize me cause I got so much to say_

_And I never thought that anyone could love someone_

_So much that they give up on everything_

The song reflected his feelings, even though I knew them deep down. He was my hero, and in a way I was his. We would never leave one another; we would stand by one another through anything and everything, because of the love we had for each other. I would gladly give up my life to spend eternity with, which he had accepted because he couldn't watch me die as he lived on.

_I will be there to take care of you_

_I will be there when you cry babe_

_I will be there when you need someone to tell you_

_That you're beautiful baby_

_I will be there when you need someone to run with_

_I will be there when you need someone to dance with_

_I'm your lover when the skies turn grey_

_Every day til its beautiful baby_

_Oh_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beau-ooh ooh baby_

_Til it's beautiful baby_

That's exactly what we do for one another, where he thought his scars made his unbeautiful do to others reactions. I showed him that they made his beautiful in his own perfect way. We were both scared, but it hadn't change how beautiful we both are on the inside. He was there when I cried, and he was here to dance with me now.

_I'm a butterfly when I'm in your hands_

_You can turn the pavement into white sand_

_You can make a moment a memory in a glance_

_And I can't believe anyone else_

_And everybody's talking_

_But you always keep shouting_

_You never stop cursing yea babe_

_And I never thought that anyone could love someone_

_So much that they give up on everything_

I had to giggle just a little at that; because of what happened with Lauren and Jessica earlier in the evening when they had firsts arrived. I did have the mouth of a sailor at times, but I didn't shout unless it was necessary to get a dumb person's attention. He made all moments spent with him, a memory I never want to forget. And I'm sure that there's moments, that I've done the same for him.

_I will be there to take care of you_

_I will be there when you cry babe_

_I will be there when you need someone to tell you_

_That you're beautiful_

_I will be there when you need someone to run with_

_I will be there when you need someone to dance with_

_I'm your lover when the skies turn grey_

_Every day til its beautiful baby _

_I will be there to take care of you_

_I will be there when you cry babe_

_I will be there when you need someone to tell you_

_That you're beautiful_

_I will be there when you need someone to run with_

_I will be there when you need someone to dance with_

_I'm your lover when the skies turn grey_

_Every day til its beautiful baby_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful baby_

_Your Superman babe_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful baby_

_There's a million people underneath the sun_

_That can find a million more and never find the one_

_There's a girl who did this and a socialite_

_Was on magazines and was the shy type baby_

_But I'm a Superman thanks to Lois Lane_

_Kissed away the problems when I went insane_

_Fished me from the bottom when I lost my name_

_And I never thought anyone could ever mean so much so much_

_I will be there to take care of you_

_I will be there when you cry babe_

_I will be there when you need someone to tell you_

_That you're beautiful_

_I will be there when you need someone to run with_

_I will be there when you need someone to dance with_

_I'm your lover when the skies turn grey_

_Every day til its beautiful baby_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful baby_

_Your Superman babe_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful_

_Til it's beautiful baby_

"You're my Lois Lane, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered in my ear as the song ended, and I couldn't say anything so I just kissed him passionately on the lips. Lucky enough the second song was another slow dance, don't ask me what the name of it was cause the only thing I could pay attention too way Jasper's lips on mine.

A normal song lasts approximately three in a half to four minutes in length, and that's approximately how long we made out on the dance floor for. I don't know why one of the teachers didn't reprimand us, but I didn't care in that moment. I was one of their best students; they had no reason to cause me any problems. Soon enough the DJ turned down the music, and put on a decent drum beat in the background. I watched as Mrs. Sanchez the Spanish teacher here at the high school, walked onto to stage with four envelops and knew right away that this was the announcement for prom king and queen along with prince and princess.

Angela and I weren't really interested in knowing who won, but we were interested in knowing who was going to beat out whore 1 and 2. They stayed in the back of the crowd, with fresh cups of spike punch in their hands. If she could smell the alcohol in it, she was sure Jasper could. It was nowhere the good stuff she is use to drinking, but it would do for now. "Now unlike most years where everyone knows about who's running from Prom Queen and King, we add a twist to this year ballad. We left two open spaces for you to fill in for someone you might think is more deserving of the crowns, now so I don't have to say this later I will tell we had made an exception for your prom king this year. Now to announce the Princess of Forks High 2010, is Angela Weber!"

"WHAT!!!!" Screamed Lauren, Jessica, Angela and myself; all of us in shock I'm sure, but Jessica and Lauren was more anger filled then us. I was very happy for Angela, she deserved such an honor she was the sweetest girl I knew. Hell I would have loved it even more if Angela was the one who won Prom Queen, since I had actually voted for her when we had entered. Ben ended up being her Prince, which honestly wasn't very surprising since he was a jock plus good guy all around. Mike wasn't happy, but he wasn't mean about it either.

I was so happy for Angela and Ben; they deserved it after being out casted by the school for hanging out with me and Jasper. They had always said that it meant none of them were true friends, if they'd stop talking to them over petty shit. "Now for the King and Queen of the evening, and they are…Jasper Hale and Bella Swan!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!?!?!" Screamed Lauren from next to the punch, and when she had stomped her foot in her red stripper heels she slipped and feel backwards into the punch. I broke out in silent laughter, while Lauren screamed in her high pitched deafening screech as she ran out of the gym. Jasper and I made it toward the stage, while the crowd had opened up a path way like we were truly royalty.

We were given out crowns and spears, and were told along with Angela and Ben to have our royal dance. We danced to Colbie Caillat's Magic, and I had to say it was another perfect song for us. Jasper had pulled me so close to him, that there wasn't a body part not touching. I knew this was another song I would be mesmerizing from this evening, because the lyrics held so much truth behind them for me.

Not long after they had announced us the prom King and Queen, the prom ended and we were off back to where ever we ended up. The limo driver ended up dropping off Angela and Ben off at Ben's house, while he dropped me and Jasper off at Jasper's apartment. Charlie didn't mind me spending the weekends at Jasper's, but on school nights I was to be home by midnight in my own bed even if Jasper did sleep over. I had an assumption that when I was at Jasper's either Sue was sleeping over at the house, or Charlie was at Sue's and I didn't want to know what they were doing.

Jasper took me by the hand, and we walked in a comfortable silence side by side to his apartment. As we did, I thought back over the past few weeks since we've gotten back from New Hampshire. Slowly but surely my clothes, a toothbrush, a blow dryer, and many other things have started to accumulate in Jasper's apartment. Which we had surprising figured out one day, when Jasper had accidently used my Strawberry shampoo when he had gone to take a shower. He ended up smelling like me all day, but it was a true manly man because he didn't grumble about it he had found it amusing.

We had come to the conclusion that, it just made things easier for when we went off to Dartmouth. We were already so use to living with each other, and we had a routine going with each other. Jasper made me breakfast every morning, and sometimes it was breakfast in bed especially after a night of love making. I swear Jasper is incorrigible when it comes to sex, but I can't really complain because it seems I have to same sexual appetite as him. Damn him and those stupid magical fingers of his, and not only that but his tongue can do some pretty amazing things.

We ended up having to buy a new bathroom mirror and shower door, due to the amount of force Jasper was fucking me with last week. We had broken the mirror first, when my head back came in contact with it during my g-spot orgasm jasper had brought me too, and the shower door was due to the fact that we didn't want to have to redo the shower wall again; and we had thought we would have remember to be careful since we were up against the glass. No such luck I'm afraid, it took us no more than eight minutes to break that door and we still didn't stop when it had happened. Jasper had just put my back on the sink counter top, and we broke the glass just a little bit more.

I swear if we didn't have a reason to get out of the apartment like out friends or school, we would spend all day in bed having sex with only time outs for sleep and food for me. Of course I wouldn't mind spending all day in bed with Jasper for the rest of my life, but Jasper and I both knew I wanted to do something more than just have sex all day long. Especially since if we did that we'd have to go somewhere that Emmett and Rose wouldn't find us, since they had both claimed repeatedly that they couldn't live without us like they were now. "What are you thinking about Darlin'?"

"Hmm, the new mirror and shower door; and why we had to replace it." I answer with a lust filled shutter, from the lust pouring out of his voice. Suddenly his arms wrapped around me from behind, and he began kissing up and down my neck. He knew my weakness, but most of all he knew about how I missed when I don't see him a majority of the day. I had to admit that I did have fun with the girls today, but I just missed the small touches and kisses from Jasper throughout the day.

My head tilted slightly to the right to give him more room, and I could hear Jasper begin to purr. Neither of us could go into that bathroom, without ending up having sex. The memory just seems to rush to the front of our minds and were almost immediately; naked having sex against some type of surface. To be honest I didn't really care if we had sex tonight at all, but I did want to get off my feet and get these evil heels of from all that dancing we had done.

Feeling my discomfort I'm sure, Jasper picked me up bridal style and walked me up the last flight of stairs and into the apartment. As he sat me down gently on the couch, he went straight to work on getting my heels off. Once they were both off, we started to message each foot, and I had to say he was fucking amazing at it. Though there aren't a lot of things he's bad at, that I know about at least. My eye lids close in bliss, from the magic his hands are using on my feet. Slowly I begin to feel his hands detour past my feet and up my calves, to the inside of the thighs. Softly running his fingers up and down, making my immediate arousal known. He hasn't gone far enough up, to realize that I wasn't wearing anything under this dress.

Just as I thought that of course, his hands find their way onto both sides of my hips. Jasper's eyes snap to mine in an instant, and he growled in such a way that he just made my pussy wetter than it was just a second ago. Faster than I could blink, Jasper had me on my feet and in _our _bedroom. My dress found its way to the floor, and then into the closet I assume since I didn't see it any of the open space here in the room. Jasper's suit jacket was off, and his shirt unbuttoned and un-tucked. My hands unbuckled his belt, popped the button and slid the zipper down. It seems we both had gone commando for the evening, and damn did I love the sight of my man naked.

Jasper lifted me up, and laid me on my back on the bed. He gently slid into my soaking pussy; we both knew that right now all we need was to make love to one another, and Jasper and I met thrust for thrust slowly pushing each other over the edge. I brought his lips to mine, and kissed him with all the love I had for him. He moaned while sending me the emotions back, sending both of us over the edge. "OH, Jasper!!!!"

"Fuck Darlin'!!!!!" We yelled together, and I knew there was no way in the fucking world his neighbors never heard us. We were definitely not known for being quiet, but none of them have even complained about it. "Mmmm, I'm going to go grab you some water."

"You know, one of these days your neighbors are going to complain about how loud we are." I said in nothing short of a whisper, knowing he would still hear me from the kitchen. Loving the moment of bliss after amazing sex like we just had, is almost euphoric in a sense. I watched as Japer came back in chuckling at my musings about his neighbors, and I was ready for a little more fun as I watched his parade around naked like the day he was born. I took the offered bottle from Jasper, and took several sips before putting the cap back on and putting on the night stand.

Before I could even turn around to face him, Jasper had me lying on my stomach. Wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulling gently upward so I knew he wanted me on all fours. We had only done this position a hand full of times, but damn did all those times feel beyond amazing. Now must be the time for pleasure and torture, seeing as Jasper three of his digits into my soaking wet pussy. Three pumps and I am moaning at the loss of friction when he pulls his hand away, he spreads my legs apart to the way he likes it. My head goes limp as I'm gasping for breath, from sweet torture of Jasper slowly penetrating me from behind.

I open my eyes and watch as his cock slides in and out of me, which in turn only made me wetter. The thought of Jasper watching himself enter me, had me moaning even louder as Jasper re-angled himself to go just a little deeper. I started to push myself back, to match him thrust for thrust bring up our speed as I began reaching my breaking point. With his arm that was still around my waist tightened just a little, as his right hand came around and used the juiced coming out of my pussy and gently rubbed my clit. Making me buck back into him harder then I had before, making both of moan in the feel.

Before I could come Jasper took his fingers away, but before I could complain he had a finger at my pucker hole. Now he's never done something like this, but I will admit I have thought about it. He slowly pushed his index finger in, and while there was pain the pleasure of him pounding into my pussy it made my insides burn with delight. Just as I was beginning to feel pleasure from his finger in my ass, he put a second finger in stretching me further. "Oh shit, fuck Jasper I'm going to cum."

"The cum for me baby, I promise the pleasure is just beginning." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I was coming harder then I had ever before. As I was convulsing from my orgasm, Jasper had pulled out but before I could relax any of my muscles Jasper and began pushing his cock into my ass. I screamed out in pain and pleasure, as his fingers didn't cause enough of space for his cock to fit. He began to gently pull out, and forcibly thrust back into me. My body was slowly loosing it battle of holding off on coming once again so soon, but I could feel Jasper was getting close as well. Soon Jasper's finger found their way back to my clit, and not long after we were both climaxing together. "Shit baby; that was better than I expected."

"Hmm, never knew how good that felt." I answered back groggily, as my eye lids were getting heavier by the second. I honestly couldn't wait to be changed into a vampire, and not have to sleep so Jasper and I could just keeping going. Though Jasper has attested to being worn out by me several times, which I've found a little funny since I couldn't see how I could wear out a vampire; but I always took his word for it.

Jasper kissed my temple, while messaging my back lightly. Placing me in a deeper state of relaxation, and I couldn't fight it at all. I heard a whisper of Jasper saying I love you, but I couldn't find the energy to say it back. So I pushed my love back at him, hoping he would understand I loved him too. As I drifted into slumber, I was engulfed in a soft blanket of love. I don't know how long I had slept, but I was alone in bed when I had woken up. I knew right away though, that he was in the kitchen for two reasons, one I could smell the food and two because I could hear him humming a song that I didn't know.

I got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Seeing as it was quarter till eleven, and we were expected on the rez by twelve-thirty. I started the water, and brushed my teeth while I waited for the water to heat to the right temperature. A minute or two later, I was under the steaming hot water; but I wasn't alone for long, Jasper was quickly there helping me wash my hair. This morning we didn't play around in the shower, but there were soft caresses from both parties. "I want to ask, if you would mind going to visit Peter and Char during you spring break?"

"I would love too, why would you even ask. This is so exciting; can I mess with Peter pretty, pretty please?" He agreed while laughing, and my mind was already thinking of so many different things I could do to torment Peter. Half an hour later, we were out of the shower dressed and sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television as I ate my breakfast.

After I washed my dishes, Jasper drove me to my house so I could pick up my bike. Dad's bike wasn't in the driveway, so I assumed he was already out fishing with Billy. I grabbed my helmet and locked the door, and Jasper and I left for the rez. As we got closer to the rez, the more I got this feeling that something wasn't completely right. And the sight in front of us, as we pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's house proved me right. "We have a problem…"

Just then my cell went off, and I knew it wasn't good when Peter was calling.

**A/N: the dresses that I have in mind for the girl's prom dresses, our all on the link in my profile. Review if you wish, I'm working on ideas for the next chapter. I'm hoping it to be done by Wednesday, but please be patient I have work this week and I'm writing this story and my others in my spare time. Oh and for those of you, who haven't figured it out quite yet; yes this is a crossover with Jumper.**


	14. Trouble In The Horzion

It has been five days since that dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach started to form, and I would like to say that I no longer had that feeling. But I can honestly say that the feeling hasn't dissipated, in fact that feeling has gotten a hell of a lot stronger since then. I wish desperately that I will wake up one day, realizing it was all a horrible nightmare. Funny thing is; we all knew that it was possibly coming. We all just wished it would go away, when Laurent was destroyed.

_**Flashback**_

_As we got closer to the rez, the more I got this feeling that something wasn't completely right. And the sight in front of us, as we pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's house proved me right. "We have a problem__…__"_

_Just then my cell went off, and I knew it wasn't good when Peter was calling. Why I used the stupid Lady GaGa song about Disco sticks I will never know, but it has officially become a dead man's walking song. I shot a glance at Jasper, before answering the call. "Do I really wanna know; how bad it's going to be?"_

"_We can go over it in more detail when you both get here on Friday, but it is bad Isabella." Was the answer I didn't want to hear, and from the looks of things Jasper didn't like the sound of it either. Sam was very confused, along with the many other wolves in front of me. I said good bye to Peter, promising to have some fun when Jasper and I came on Friday. Now that I knew what day we were leaving, we just had to figure out the time. I was determined to get back at him, for calling me Isabella._

_Sam brought us into the house; and we sat around in the family room where all the wolves picked their normal seats. Jasper sat on the only open chair, with me seating on his lap. Something told me I was going to need to keep him calm, along with myself if we were going to get through this talk. "So what's the problem?"_

"_Paul and Jared caught the scent of a vampire last night, while they were on patrol. They caught up to her, but they weren't able to catch her. And they only got a look at her hair, since it's so damn long." Sam growled at the end, but him and the rest of the pack noticed as Jasper and I stiffened. Right away we both knew it was more than likely Victoria toying with us, and I was honestly scared shitless. I knew the wolves could take care of themselves, but this still wasn't they're battle to fight._

_Paul had confirmed our suspicion about it being Victoria, when he had said she had fiery red hair. Jasper growled but I knew he was in control, because he would never hurt me if he could help it. Sure he was pissed, but he was pissed at two people who weren't even here. "Her name is Victoria, and she's after me."_

"_What do you mean, she's after you?" Quil all but growled out, but it hadn't stopped everyone else from doing so. Jasper pulled me further into him, and I honestly needed it just as much as him. I had never told them about James or Phoenix, because I knew what would had I told them. It was about to happen here shortly; and there wasn't going to be any way to stop it. _

"_You remember last spring when I went to Phoenix, and got hurt falling down those flights of stairs. I did go to Phoenix, but those injuries weren't from falling down a flight of stairs. Fuckward had wanted me to go watch him and the family play baseball for the first time, and in the middle of the game three nomads heard them playing and came to see if they could join. They weren't expecting a human to be there, so James who is tracker caught on to my scent when the wind shifted. I became a game to him, and Jasper and the evil pixie had to drive me to Phoenix." I started off, my mind going back through the events as I talked about them. It was like I was watching my life from the outside, only difference I was watching how broken and beaten I was._

_Jasper held me tighter, and I couldn't tell if he was holding me or himself together. This had to be as hard for him, as it is for me. Since I had found out about Alice and Edward, I wondered if maybe Alice had planned for me to die that day or to even become a vampire who knows. "He got my cell number and an old video from when I was younger from my Aunt Renee's house. He thought she was my mom, and I didn't correct him; but he made me think that he had her, and that he would kill her if I didn't meet him at my old ballet studio. So when Jasper and the bitch took me to the airport to meet the rest of the family, I picked Jasper to walk me to the restroom. When I got inside, I jumped a few streets away from the studio."_

"_I lost her scent once she jumped, and by the time pixie bitch figured out where she was going. Edward had seen it in her head, and went after her. By the time we had caught up to them, Bella had been bitten and was bleeding from all over the place. Emmett, Alice and I took care of James; while fuckward had sucked the venom out Bella's bloodstream." Jasper finished when I couldn't talk about it, and I knew it was hard for him when he told them about me bleeding all over the place. Even if we weren't together at the time, we were still apart of each other's lives. _

_Every wolf was trembling with anger, but I gave them a look that basically said it wasn't over yet. Paul couldn't stop the trembles, but he was holding off phasing, for now. "Laurent might have slipped that Victoria; might be out for revenge before I jumped his arm across the world. Something about a mate for a mate, but I figured when Laurent didn't get back to her we would be done."_

"_Bella vampire's especially mates are vengeful; you should have told us as soon as we got back from Paris. We needed to know, so we could be prepared for something like this. I'm not mad Darlin', I just wish you would have said something about it before. So I knew what we were up against, and we could have had a head start on things before she arrived." Jasper told me gently, and tried calming down the disappointment I had for myself for not telling them sooner._

_Paul, Quil, Sam and Jacob had to leave the house for a few minutes; when they had gotten back Paul had stayed outside until Quil could get him a new pair of pants. I figured he would be the first one to phase, since he was most known for his temper. He had become like a big protective brother, and all because we bonded over the fact the fuckward left me like his mother had left him. His stepdad was a jerk, and left not long after his mother had left so we stuck together when we were by ourselves. I was hoping he would imprint soon, so he could happy like I am now._

"_How was prom last night, Bella?" Emily asked with energy that could rival the pixie bitch, but I had to smile at the thought of my perfect prom last night. Emily and Kin squealed once they small the smile that must have grace my face, while Leah just laughed at their reactions with the rest of the guys. I'm not one big on dances, but I was very glad I went and having Jasper to share it with me._

_**End Flashback**_

When they had found out about Jasper and I grabbing Prom King and Queen; both Emily and Kim squealed longer and louder. I saw the pack and Jasper cringe, and I had to chuckle just a little at the sight. I loved that all my boys were getting along, and were friends because I couldn't live without any of them. Victoria was being sneaky, and it was frustrating the wolves every time they would catch onto her scent and she'd get away. When I tried postponing this trip to see Peter and Char, everyone yelled at me saying I was being stupid if I thought of canceling. Peter had even called, and gave me a mouth full saying everything would be fine while I was away visiting him and Char.

So here I was packing for my trip to Texas, getting promises and promises that everything will be fine from Jasper. To distract me from thinking too much about Victoria lately, Jasper has been telling me stories of the memories he remembered of his human life. I enjoyed them immensely, but it every once in awhile my mind would drift off to wanting to kill the sick twisted bitch for running the joyous time of my life right now. Emmett and Rose had offered to come back to Forks, and help hunt down Victoria right after we told them she was after me. Jasper had informed them of the danger surrounding me, once we got back to the confines of his apartment.

We also informed them the family, about Laurent saying they had learned things about me from both Alice and Edward. That right there kept Rose and Emmett rooted in Canada, so they could get the information that dumb and dumber had given up about me. If they had given out some very serious information, they would call us and let us know. So far they hadn't talked much about what they had said to Laurent, and now we wait for the call that I'm sure will come from the family. "Darlin', I gotta question for you."

"Ok shoot, you know you can ask me anything." I said curious as to what he wasn't to talk about, but other than that I knew he was serious about the topic he was about to bring up. I had no insecurities about our relationship, so I didn't think he was breaking up with me.

He took a minute to look at me, probably trying to figure out my emotions. He always tells me, that he wished he could know what my feelings meant. I put my last piece of clothing into my duffle, and placed it on the floor near the door. I took a seat on the bed right in front of him, and looked him right in the eyes. "We haven't talked about this, but I'm sure we've both thought about it. Do you want to tell Angela and Ben, about us?"

"You're right, I've thought about it. And I want to, because Angela and Ben have become some of my best friends. I just worry, that it will put them in more danger then they already are just being in our presence." I answered honestly, while I thought about actually telling them. It wasn't that I didn't trust them with our secrets; it wasn't that I didn't trust them to keep our secrets. I was positive Angela and Ben would keep those secrets, but I was truly worried about they're safety. "Can we think about it, and make a decision once we get back from Texas?"

"We can take all the time you want Darlin', I just think we really need to think about it is all. I don't want you to have to lose them, once you change if you don't have too. I know how much they mean to you, and they mean a lot to me too." He pulled me into his arms, while I thought about what he had said. Jasper was right though, I would hate losing them when there was a chance that I did have too. Was I willing to put them in such a dangerous situation; that was what I was unsure about at the moment.

Before I realized it, I had fallen asleep in Jasper's arms. My dreams were filled with this beautiful apartment, where Jasper and I were teasing each other. I could see school books, and from what I could see of the apartment it looked expensive enough. I wasn't ready to leave this dream, because Jasper and I looked so happy; but my alarm clock had other plans, along with my loving boyfriend who was waking me up with kisses. "Mmm, I still say that's one of the best ways to wake up."

"Good but before you get to comfortable, you need to get up and get ready for school. While I go and make you some breakfast, so hurry it up woman." He said with a teasing wink, as he ran at vampire speed out of my room. I glared at the spot I last saw him in, and I thought of a way to get back at him. As I was taking a shower, I thought about every piece of clothing I own that I could wear either today or while we were in Texas. I would have to talk to Charlotte, but I think I have a plan to get back at Jasper.

For being in the middle of March, it's actually quite warm weather. Especially for Forks, it has only ever gotten this warm here during the summer months. Even then it's mostly overcast, but I hear Texas is a lot warmer then it is here right now. I got dressed in black distressed skinny jeans, with a grey and leather vest along with my brown leather ankle boots. I didn't bother with a leather jacket today, so once I finished with my make-up with the usually smokey eyes. I made my way down stairs to eat the breakfast, Jasper had waiting for me before I left for school.

**JPOV**

I could feel the mischief coming off of Bella while she was in the shower, and I honestly didn't want to know what she was thinking about. I honestly couldn't wait for Bella to meet Peter and Charlotte, hopefully Peter didn't try any of his stupid shit when we get there though. He likes to play stupid games, and he better learn fast that I won't stand for that shit with Bella being involved. Though I don't think Bella will let it go easily either, she would probably get back at him when he least expected. I haven't been back to Texas since I left Maria, but I was glad to be going back with Bella.

Bella walks into the kitchen, and I swear it's like an automatic response for my jaw to drop and begin drooling. I could see the top of her bra, that pushing up her breasts for a very good view of her cleavage. She just smirks in my direction, and sits to eat her breakfast. It took me a minute to get back to reality, but once I got back memories flooded my mind from the past weekend. Before we had found out about all the pending problems, involving Victoria and the ass hats in the family; even though Bella and I have disowned them from the family.

_**Flashback**_

_For some reason, she has gotten into dressing comfortable in sweatpants and tanks, on our days at the rez with the pack. I knew it had to do with the fact, that we play a lot of sports and get dirty pretty quickly. But she refuses to wear sports bras, so all the boys get to see the black bras she always wears under her white tank tops. It probably doesn't help, that she wears tank tops that are low in the front so they see what kind of bra she's wearing before she gets soaked with water._

_But every time she's looks beautiful, I can't stop starring at her. Quil once told me, the look I give Bella is almost the similar to the look Sam gives Emily. We figured that mating for vampires, is similar to imprinting for wolves. In a sense we really are similar in ways, as true mates I wouldn't be able to live fully if Bella ever dies. Which hurts in itself just thinking about it, and I decided that I never will again. It was why I had such a bad reaction, to hearing about Victoria._

_I wasn't mad at Bella, but I was hurt she kept it from me. But I could understand why she did, she was protecting me and the pack along with thinking the threat was gone. My Major side was coming to the forefront, and it told me that I should have known about all of this sooner. I pulled her closer, as she told the pack about what really happened back in Phoenix. After she was done, most of them had to leave to phase they were so angry. When they got back the girls talked about Prom, while we men had a talk about running shifts around Forks and the rez._

_During the week in the morning and afternoons, Sam and I would be running patrols. The evenings would be split up between the rests of the pack, they could figure it out for themselves on who they patrolled with but there was to be at least two every night. Once everything was covered, Bella left the pictures that she was able to take last night with the girls. While she joined in on the fun, of playing football with me and the pack. I was still fucking amazed at the power she fucking held, but I always knew she was something special. I wondered sometimes, if she would lose her jumping ability when I changed her in a vampire. I didn't want her too, but I think we'd both be ok if she did. It was just the only thing she had, that she and David shared._

_**End Flashback**_

She might just be trying to see if she can kill a vampire, with just how she dresses or to get said vampire to kill a bunch of adolescent boys at her school. There have been plenty of times that I've thought about it, but I've held back from killing Mike and Tyler. I can't work for her, but when I come to visit her during her breaks Mrs. Newton is usually reprimanding him for hitting on a taken girl. Did I not mention that she loves me, and compliments me and Bella on how perfect we are for each other. "Hey Cowboy, are you still here on Earth with me?"

"Sorry Darlin', livin' in part of my brain at the moment. You leavin', now?" I asked her once I noticed that she had already washed her dishes, and was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. She was finding it hilarious that I was lost in thought, and didn't notice it was time for her to leave apparently. Before she could finish laughing, I had her pinned to the wall and my lips attached to hers. It didn't take long for either of us, to get lost in each other it happens more than we'd probably admit to anyone.

She was the one to pull away, catching her breath before she gave me one last chaste kiss. I walked her to her bike, and I followed her from the woods like I do every morning. Sam was meeting me at the edge of the forest at the high school, we had been doing this all week. It was basically routine for us now, but for the next week he would be running patrols without him. They had all promised that, they would call if they found anything. Even if it was the smallest of details, and I was holding them to it. "Can't wait to see you, when schools over Cowboy."

"You know sometimes, I wish I didn't have super hearing." Sam joked from behind me, and I just punched him lightly on the shoulder as he came to stand right next to me. We both knew Bella didn't mean it that way, but if she had I would have told him so most likely. We were becoming some of the best friends, we have bonded a lot more over the past week over protecting Bella from Victoria. I had even told him about my past in the Vampire wars, and I could feel the respect he holds for me. I can even feel it around some of the other pack members, and I assumed they had seen the talk I had with the Sam through his head. "She has to be doing it on purpose, look at them they're basically dying from just looking."

"I thought the same thing, man just be glad you don't have to feel that shit every day." I told him as we both grimaced, because on Monday I had projected what all the males felt at the school when Bella had pulled into her parking spot. He wanted to kill them almost as much as I did, but his was in a brotherly don't-think-of-my-sister-that-way; while mines was you look-at-my-woman-I'll-kill you.

An hour before Bella's lunch break, I called into Sue's diner to order the four person dinner. The clouds were covering the sun, and I had texted Bella to see if it was okay to get Angela and Ben to eat outside today. Sam joined us for lunch today, since Emily had insisted she wanted to have lunch with us before we left for Texas. "I can't believe I won't see you for a whole week, it's going to be hell."

"Well thanks sweetie, I feel so loved over here." Sam said pouting at Emily, while I rolled my eyes and tighten my arm around Bella's shoulders. She kissed my cheek, while she listened to the two bickering over him being such a baby. Emily was just sad she was losing some good girl time, while I was glad to have some alone time with my girl away from Victoria and our problems for a little while.

"Oh please, you know I love you. Can you believe this bog oaf Bella, he's acting like Brady and Colin." Emily joking complains to Bella, which makes Sam gasp insulted. Everyone knew that Emily had more leverage on Sam, even if he was the Alpha of the pack. "If you don't watch it, I might just not cook this whole week until Bella gets back from her vacation."

Angela and Ben were having a good laugh, at the sight of Sam begging for her not to stop cooking him and the pack food while Bella was gone. They didn't ask what he meant the pack, and when I had asked Bella later on in the day she said that she had told them that's what they called all the guys together. Cause they eat like a pack of wolves, with Emily and her having to cook for the size of a large army. Now we were waiting for Charlie to get to the house, so we could get on our way. "He should be here any minute, would you relax babe."

"I'm sorry Darlin', I'm just anxious I really want you to meet Peter and Charlotte." I said not realizing I was projecting my emotions, but Bella was more than okay. She smiled at me, and came to sit on my lap to distract me. Now it wouldn't be the first time; that Charlie has walked in on us making out on the couch. Today was no different, he came rushing in but stopped in his tracks. I could see his face, because I couldn't make myself break away from Bella. I could feel from her emotions that she knew he was there, but like me couldn't bring herself to care.

Charlie walked right past us, and up the stairs to his bedroom. I could hear him walking around, but my mind soon wandered elsewhere when Bella's hands found their way under my shirt. Not long after we got lost in each other, did I hear a throat clear from behind Bella; who just so happened to be straddling me. Bella breaks away from me first, and she turns to her dad with a wink. He chuckles as Bella, climbs off my lap and I immediately fix the tent in my pants. Charlie definitely didn't need to see the boner; that his daughter gave me just by us kissing on his couch. "You guys are leaving, when are you getting back?"

"We'll be back on next Friday, since Bella made a promise to take Kim shopping for her prom dress early Saturday Morning. Making sure they'd be back in time for, our afternoon of sports and what not." I answered while Bella went to freshen up in the bathroom, before we left though to be honest wasn't that far when you take in she's jumping us to Peter's once were out of sight of people. We left soon after Bella came out of the bathroom, and we were off to a wooded area that she figured would be safest.

Pulling over in a heavy area of woods, I pull out the picture I promised Bella to get her. Peter had sent me a picture to my apartment, and why he had asked why I needed one I just told him Bella wanted to know so she knew where she was going. "Does Peter know I'm a Jumper?"

"Not that I know of, you see he somehow just knows shit. Why?" I responded to her, trying to figure out what she was thinking about doing. I felt her mischief, and I wanted in because it was hard as hell to pull shit on Peter the little fucker.

"Well I was thinking, if Peter didn't know we could maybe scare him a little bit. That's if you alright with it, I owe him for some of those comments her made a few months back. I had hit him several times over the head, but honestly it was only half hearted because I was missing her. I nodded at her to continue with her thoughts, of getting back at Peter. "Do you know, where they would be waiting for us?"

"Most likely in the family room, I'm sure they went hunting last night. Last time I talked to Peter, he said he knew we were coming just not what time we were showing up. What's your plan?" I asked very curious as to what she wanted to do, and knowing Bella it was going to be good. She has the advantage of sneaking up on a person, especially a vampire who can hear extremely well. Since we can't hear Bella jump, it's impossible to hear when she sneaks up on us.

I got this feeling that I was going to absolutely love this, and Peter was more than likely going to freak out. Which just made that much better, but hopefully Charlotte won't be to upset about it; Peter just might freak out on his own and I'll have to keep him calm enough. "Okay I was thinking…"

**PPOV**

Char and I are sitting in the family room patiently, when I first heard the sound of them coming up the drive. Out of nowhere, I'm not sure where I am. All I know si that my body feels like that Jell-O shit humans eat, and I didn't like the fucking feeling one bit. Suddenly I got feeling back in certain parts of my body, my legs were the first to come back. When I looked around I found myself at the lake on my property, but I was by myself and very confused on how I got here. After I listened for about a minute for any signs of anyone nearby, I ran back to the house to figure out what the hell had just happened.

I just knew Jasper was fucking responsible for this shit, I just didn't know how and sweet Miss Isabella knew about it. I don't how in the hell it happened, but I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. The closest thing to me besides Char, was Jasper and Bella but they were down the drive. As I got closer to the house, I could hear laughter coming from inside. I walked in through the door, to witness Char holding onto Isabella as they were laughing. Jasper was just leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed, but I knew the fucker was fucking amused by all this shit. Though I have to admit, I didn't know what the fuck was so fucking amusing yet. "And what exactly, is so funny Isabella?"

"Ok one don't call me Isabella it could end badly for your health, and second I find you funny at the moment." Bella all but growled at me, and I had to say she sounded slight menacing. What really got to me is that neither Jasper or Char, were worried about her threatening a vampire's health. Then again they probably think it's impossible, since she is only human how much harm could she cause.

Slowly a smirk planted itself on Jasper face, and I looked at him questioningly but he gave nothing away. Char giggled from her spot next to Bella, and I was feeling a little left out which wasn't fucking nice since I always fucking knew shit. It was like my knowing shit power, didn't want to fucking give me a break just this once. "I like to see, what is you will do to me a vampire. ISABELLA!!!"

I watched as she grabbed Charlotte and Jasper's hands, and they disappeared right in front of me. Next thing I know I'm being grabbed from behind, and I feel that Jell-o shit again. When I get my feeling in my body back again, I notice I'm hanging upside down from a pretty high tree. I look down towards the ground to see my family laughing at me, with Bella smirking at me with a challenge in her eyes. "Might want to look up instead of down here, if you're going to get yourself out of that mess you got yourself in."

I was fighting my natural instincts that wanted to attack and kill her, because naturally the Major would fucking kill me before I even got to her. I looked up and noticed that, I somehow got a fucking branch sticking through my fucking leg. I was pissed and it wasn't because it fucking hurt which it did, but my pride was hurt a hell of a lot more. Vampires like us should have pieces of wood sticking out of them, our skin was too durable for this kind of shit. I pulled my upper body up, and broke the branch, and I fell to the ground no one catching my ass on the way down. "Ugh, thanks fuckers. You could have at least caught my ass."

"And what fun would that be?" Charlotte answered with an innocent smile on her face, and I knew it was fake the minute I looked at her. What good was it to have a wife, if she never sided with me on anything. Oh and Jasper was fucking useless, smirking while he had his fuckin' arms around Bella who was smug as shit.

"How the hell did I get hung up side down, with a tree branch through my leg?" I asked Jasper with a slight growl, and he just laughed with his head thrown back. I heard Bella huff in distaste, and she was looking at me. What the hell did I do to her, other than call her Isabella. And right then the warning she gave me, seeped through my head. This little human girl, was the one who had done all this shit. "What are you?"

"Hmm Cowboy, I think the fucker finally figured it the fuck out. Let's get back to the house, and I'll explain it all to you." Bella answered nonchalantly, without giving anything away in the process. Which irritated me, but I got ready to run back while no one else moved. There was no way, I was going ahead of either of these fuckers, so they could get me stuck in a tree again. Bella was just staring at me, like she was waiting for me to do something. "Just get over here, we don't have time for this shit. Besides, I doubt you want to run with the branch still in your leg. I would think it would be, just a little bit uncomfortable."

From the look Jasper and Char were giving me, I didn't say anything I just listened to Bella. I walked over to her, and stood right in front of her. Char and Jasper both put a hand on either side of Bella, while she grabbed my hand and immediately I felt that Jell-o feeling again. That shit was becoming a fucking issue for me, and that was going to be my first question. How does she getting a vampire feeling like fucking Jell-o, and how she gets us from one spot to another.

But before I could get my question out when I got the feeling back, Bella had collapsed against Jasper who was cussing himself out under his breath. No matter that Char and I could hear him, but from the look on Char's face this was serious. She grabbed my hand, and we ran to the kitchen. "Get juice or soda, anything with sugar and bring it out to Jasper. I'm gonna make something for her to eat, and for the life of me Peter don't fucking ask any questions until after she's done with both food and drink."

"Jeez, how fucking uneducated do you think I am, that I wouldn't know to show some courtesy Char?" I asked as innocently as possible, when in reality I could see why she said it to me. I sometimes forgot my brain filter when I talked, and it's gotten me into quiet some trouble. Something told me her warning was for my benefit, so I listened and walked out without waiting for her reply. Not that I needed one, since the look she gave me said it all.

I walked into the family room, where I see Jasper had Bella held to his chest. It was hard to see this, I mean the Major was someone who never really showed emotions he just always felt them and manipulated them. He was concerned for Bella, and I knew right there that she had changed him. And it was for the better, at least from what I can see right now. If I had known she would have such a great impact on him, so early into this I wouldn't have messed with either one of them. "How is she doing?"

"She's awake, so why don't you ask her yourself?" Came a quiet ruff voice, coming from Jasper's arms but her eyes were still closed. She looked relaxed and peaceful in his arms, and I can honestly say I had never seen the bitch in his arms like Bella is. Alice was never one who could sit still, and now we all knew why. The manipulative bitch was going to rot in hell, with her beloved fuckward as Bella likes to call him. I kind of like that name for him, from what I understand everyone in the family except for Carlisle and Esme have taken to calling him that.

"How are you feeling, you over did it this past week. You need to rest before you do any more of that again, and please don't argue with me I'm worried about you." Jasper all but whispered to her, not letting go of her once. Hearing the Major practically begging her to get rest, made me realize for sure how serious this is. I was getting the feeling, that even after we defeat Victoria. We're going to have another fight on our hands, whoever it is, is frustrated about not being about to find her.

Of course it wasn't as major as Victoria, but alone it was a dangerous fight. But she wasn't going to be alone, even though she was going to be adamant about doing this on her own. Stubborn girl is trying to selfless, but she should know by then that we would let someone hurt her without getting there asses kicked by her family. We are way too protective, especially the Major even though he lets her fight her own battles. I think if Maria had the guts to come for Jasper, she'd die before ever being able to put a hand on him. "Well how are you then?"

"I've worn myself out, with your heavy ass. Have you been eaten on the heavy side there, going for the nice tasty big guys?" She joked with my half heartedly, but I took it as a good sign since she brought up that I was a human drinker. I glared at her playfully, not that she could tell with her eyes closed.

My ass isn't heavy, nor do I feed off fat old men. Well not in awhile anyways, but I wasn't about to tell her that of course. She didn't need to know that, because I had the distinct impression she'd use it against me. Then again so would Jasper, and for all I knew Jasper had already told her about all my indiscretions. "No I haven't, and my ass is heavy thank you very much."

"It is to me, you're forgetting vampire's weight more than me even if you're quiet as hell. Thank Char babe, this looks delicious." Was her come back, and I was astounded that she was so wonderful towards Char compared to me. What had I ever done, except call her Isabella; either she really doesn't like that name or I had done something else my brain had forgotten to filter at some point in talking to her and Jasper since they got together.

I huffed and puffed like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum, and Char just snorted at my behavior while Bella and Jasper just ignored me. Jasper let Bella sit up enough, so she could eat the Panini Char had made for her. I watched in fascination as she ate this thing; that smelled absolutely awful. "How in the world can you stand that shit?"

"Just because it smells nasty to you, doesn't mean it doesn't smell appetizing to me. Remember I smell everything as a human who has to eat this stuff to survive, while all you can smell appetizing is the blood running through humans." She answered with a raised eyebrow in my direction, and I was getting really tired of getting my ass handed to me by this human girl.

After she was done eating, I ran the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them quickly. I was giving her the little amount of time to pull herself together, because I really want to know what is going on with her. It wasn't that she was hiding it from me, since she had promised to tell me all about it. I just didn't like being the last person to know, since I'm so use to knowing shit before it happens. "Alright I think I have been patient, so I'm pretty sure I deserve to be told what is goin' on with miss sunshine over there. So what is up?"

"Have you ever heard of Jumper, before?" Bella spoke up looking me straight in the eye, her stare never wavering from me like she wanted me to understand what she was saying to me. I had never heard of a Jumper before, at least to my knowledge I don't know. I don't remember much from my human days, and a Jumper isn't in any of them. I shake my head no, but still keeping my eyes on hers. "Jumper's are very few and far between, we're somewhat going out of extinction. Jumper's are people who can jump themselves and things all around the world in a blink of an eye, but it's very dangerous to do so as well if you're not careful.

There are people who are killing of Jumper's as we speak, one by one they kill them as they track them. Don't ask me how they do so, but they're good at it. This group of people are called the Paladin's, and they're mission is till kill every Jumper in existence. See a Jumper's molecular design is different compared to a normal human being and vampires as well; our bodies can almost dissolve into this air and remold itself to where ever our minds take us. From what I can gather, anything with molecules can be transferred with us as long as we think about taking it with us." She explained what they were, with giving little details of being a Jumper herself. So that was how I got to the lake, and in the tree; but how did she get the tree branch through me?

That was something I was wondering about, but her story wasn't over not by a long shot. She had more to tell, and I was sure I was going to have a lot of question to go along with it. SO I waited for her to finish taking a sip, before she started talking again. She told us about her half-brother David, and how her mother was a Paladin but she was protecting them both. She didn't want anything happening to them, so she didn't talk about them or about their Jumper abilities to any of the other Paladin's. Her story was heart breaking, having known why your mother was killed, and being the one to find her had to be almost traumatizing.

I was frightened about the fact; she could tear me apart with just jumping one of my body parts across the world in a blink of an eye, don't get me wrong I'm very proud of her for doing it to that Laurent guy. He deserved that shit, and I have no doubt in my mind that Victoria was going to be sorry for messing with her. Bella was going to be in this fight with us, I had already seen it but there was going to be a few arguments about that between her and Jasper. Bella is one badass chick, and I'll have to remember not to piss her too badly. I mean seriously I was practically known for pissing others off, but I knew my limit… most of the time. "How did you get a branch, going through my leg exactly?"

"That was an experiment of mine; I have never actually tried it on anyone before. It was also a last minute thing, it wasn't originally in my plan but neither was jumping you into a tree. I was hoping you caught on the first time around, but you just weren't smart enough. My cowboy here says, he can't catch my scent or hear me coming when I jump. So it makes sneaking up on you vampires and werewolves to scare you all, you should have heard Paul that one day during football I jumped right in front of him to catch the ball we all had to stop just to laugh." Was her wicked way; that she was going to scare me shitless as much as possible this week. It's going to be extremely hard to watch my back, since she can literally jump out of nowhere and grab me.

I had a feeling she was going to try a lot of her other theories on me, if I didn't watch what I said. Though I wouldn't be completely opposed to some of her theories; if she talked to me about them first, then I might agree to be her test dummy for a few. Hell if she had some kinky ones, I would definitely be up for being her helper. Uh oh Jazzman felt that piece of lust, and he doesn't look happy. "Keep your filthy eyes to yourself, and off my mate jackass."

"He wishes he could have me, but with a woman like Char why would his eyes ever wander?" Bella said as she leaned her head on Char's lap, and smirked at me. Shit man I was in a world of trouble, and it was going to be with Char and no one else. Char of course knew my eyes wandered, and my mind was fairly dirty 98% of the time. But it never stopped me from getting in trouble, and I was going to get it tonight I was sure. "Anyways jackass, what is it we need to know about Victoria? And don't spill some shit like it can wait, because I have been fuckin' patient for a week. So get to talkin', before I take a body part."

"Alright fine, but you asked for it. All the Cullen's are going to be there, minus the two fucktards. The wolves will be a part of it, and I can only assume it has something to do with you miss happy sunshine. Stupid mythical danger magnet I swear, but anyways you miss sunshine will be in the battle fighting, and before you go off on me Major you have to understand I don't know logistics I just know she'll be there." I said quickly so that Jasper didn't fuckin' kill, he had murder in his eyes. Bella was just sitting there taking everything in, but at some point I guess she blocked her emotions from Jasper; because his head snapped to look at her.

It was like as soon as she does that, he's concentration came off of me and went to her. He was worried about her, and so was I if she had really done that. Because we didn't need a non-emotional Bella right now. We had two months to work out the shit that needed to be taken care of. "Look Victoria will attack about a week after you graduate from high school; don't ask me why that is it just is. It will be in a big field; and after this week Char and I will be coming back to Forks with you to start fight training with the wolves. About a month before Bella graduates the Cullen's and some family called the Denali's will come to Forks for a month of training for them."

"Alright so we should…" Bella began but got cut off by Jasper, he wasn't having her go into this anymore right now. We could wait until the end of the week to deal with all the drama, this week were all about having fun and relaxing with no worries on our head. Even if we had to force it on her, but she was definitely going to have fun this week; because she fucking deserved to have some fucking after the shit fuckward and the pixie bitch put her through for their own personal fucking gain.

"It's late and you're going to get some rest, while Peter and I will talk some more about this. I'll catch you up tomorrow, and then after I do that we are going to have fun this next week before we get any more involved in it, do you understand?" Jasper all but ordered, and I didn't know if that was going to go well with her, but I really hoped it did. I could see her eyes burning in anger, but she got up and went up stairs with Char to her and Jasper's room.

Jasper stayed seated on the couch, while I sat looking at him. He wasn't projecting, but he was worried and this conversation might just wear him out; if that's even possible for a vampire. "What else do I need to look forward too?"

"She's going to be in this battle, and there isn't any way to stop it I know that. We have to let it run its course, but we also have to have faith in winning this thing. We're two of the best fighters in the world Major, neither of us is going to let anything happen to her. We'll work on her theories and test how good her jumping abilities will help for this battle, but we won't be doing any of this until we get back to Forks." I explained to him, as he listened to Bella climb into bed without him. Somehow we both knew she was too angry, to have sit with her while she slept.

I felt bad for him, but he brought it on himself. I don't disagree with his assessment, but I think he could have said it a little differently. He knew it sounded like Fuckward taking her choices away from her, and I knew she hated that more than anything. Jasper had some apologizing to do tomorrow, and it was going to take a lot. Even though she knows he's doing it for her, because he's scared of losing her she's had enough possessiveness to last her a fucking life time. She's always felt an equal with Jasper, and at that moment she didn't feel like it. Now I couldn't tell by her emotions since I'm not fucking emo, but I don't think she was projecting anything at all even through her eyes.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" He asked Char as she walked down the stairs at human pace, and she just glared at Jasper the minute he spoke. It looks like I'm not the only one in trouble with my wife tonight, but then again he's own mate was pissed enough for the both of them I'm sure.

Char stood in between us, her back to me while she faced Jasper. She's never stood up to Jasper, because he was her brother and the Major. Tonight he had hurt her sister, even if she had just met her in person for the first time today. "I would smack you, but I'm worried it would wake that poor woman up. Which she doesn't need right now, after the way…"

**A/N: Hey I knew I said I'd try to have it up last Wednesday, but I got backed up with work. But here it is, and I'm really hoping to have a new chapter for you by Tuesday; but please be patient with me I'm trying my best to get these up as fast as possible. Give me your feedback; it helps motivate me to get the chapters done faster, also if you would like and if you have a Twitter account you can follow me and send me positive comments to mine. Just go to my profile, and click on Homepage up on the top. Love you guys!!!!**


	15. Festival Full of Fun & Surprises

**JPOV**

"I would smack you, but I'm worried it would wake that poor woman up. Which she doesn't need right now, after the way her soul mate just fuckin' treated her. You might be the fucking Major Jasper, but you got no fuckin' clue what the woman up there is capable of."Charlotte spoke in a deathly calm tone, but since I was an empath I could feel the anger boiling inside her. I never heard them talking, so I don't even know if they spoke to one another.

Charlotte seemed to know what she was capable of though, and I had to wonder if Peter knew more then what he was telling me. But I could feel the confusion coming off Peter, so I knew there was something the Char knew that neither of us did. Char didn't really have a power, but she always had these kinds of feelings that were never wrong. It didn't happen very often, but we all knew to trust in them.

I went hunting to keep myself occupied, after Charlotte laid into me. Of course I knew the shit I pulled was a fucking wrong move, after I had done it and Bella's emotions were cut off from me. When I got a glimpse of her eyes, I couldn't see anything in them and that frightened me. I hurt her more than I realized, but I knew I wasn't going to be welcomed in our bed tonight.

Peter had given me a lot to think about, for one I'm not sure if I like the idea of Bella fighting with us against Victoria. But at the same time I trusted Peter with his Yoda knowing shit, it was just my first instinct is to protect Bella from all types of evil. I know she can take care of herself, shit she's proven that with Laurent. James was sadistic, and Victoria is just the same but I wouldn't let her kill my mate. I couldn't physically live on this earth; if anything happened to Bella I could feel it inside me.

I was going to have to make it up to Bella, but I just didn't know how too. She knew how to stay mad, but I had never been on the receiving end of her anger. She was nothing like Alice and Rosalie, where you could buy them something pretty and they'd forgive you. Bella didn't like all those flashy things; she liked things that had a real meaning to them. I decided it was about time I made my way back to the house; Bella was bound to be up by now. Peter wouldn't tell me what he had planned for today, but he was definitely excited about it.

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling physically better, than I had when I had went to bed last night. Emotionally wise I could be doing better, then again I could have done without Jasper's I am king you shall listen bull shit. I really wanted to argue, but I just did what he said deciding not to argue over that shit. I got out of bed deciding to get ready for the day, so I started the water once I got into the bathroom. As I waited for the water to heat to the right temperature, I brushed my teeth knowing full well that everyone in the house knew I was awake.

Charlotte had already told me she was going to pick my clothes out, since she knew what it was her husband had planned for the day of fun with the human. I honestly couldn't see the bad in Peter and Charlotte, even if they feed from humans. In normal situations I probably would have cared, but they were after bad guys and I honestly had no right to judge either of them. In all they were making the world a better place, did it bother others sure but at the same time they made others breathe easier.

I had no reservations when I was around them, because I knew they wouldn't let any harm come to me. I knew from Charlotte's view; that included Jasper in his all righteous bullshit going on at the moment. I was willing to fight, if it meant that no one in my family got hurt because of Fuckward's stupid shit. I would kill him if it meant, Victoria would get off my ass, but I didn't think it would matter to much to her. I thought about the text message conversation that Char and I had when we come upstairs last night, since she had sat with me we didn't want Jasper and Peter to hear us so we used our phones.

She agreed with me that I had a right to be angry with Jasper, and that she would help me make Jasper pay. We already decided that I was not okay with forgiving him quite yet, so he was going to need to be ready for begging. The hot water easily relaxed my tense muscles, I didn't stay longer under it wanting to get the day started and have some fun. It was a sunny day, so I was very curious as to what was in stored for the day. I walked out the bathroom in just a towel, to see the clothes Charlotte picked out for me on the bed.

She had decided to put my things were they belonged in the room, so what clothes I brought with me were in the closet or drawers. She had done this all while I was getting ready for bed, which hadn't taken that long but since she was vampire she put everything away before I was even in bed. She loved the outfits I brought with me, but I saw a glint in her eye when she saw how much I had brought. Grabbing the matching underwear set, I quickly put it on having a feeling Peter was somewhat of a peeping tom when he wanted to be.

Blue La Perla lace was what she had pulled out, and I had to say they were a pair that was very comfortable and sexy. I slipped into the blue denim shorts that barely reached the bottom of my ass, which I had to say was probably going to drive Jasper insane; and I loved it. I was probably being evil, but I had to say I didn't feel any remorse. A blue and white plaid button down shirt, now I don't know how I got it but I'm sure Char or Peter will tell me but I loved the cowboy hat they got me.

I knew the boots that were out for me to wear weren't new, they definitely looked worn in. I would have to by myself a pair while we were here, maybe Charlotte and I could make a day out of it. I buttoned two buttons right at the chest, and tied the bottom half right underneath of my bust. I figured I'd go for a good 'ole Daisy Duke look; since I had the things to pull it off and all. I slipped on the cowboy boots, and they fit like a glove. My hair was in its natural curls, and I had to say with the straw cowboy hat on top it looked amazing.

"Hot damn girly, shit will you marry me?" Charlotte practically screamed when she saw me at the top of the stairs, Jasper and Peter had their jaws hanging down. I just smirked at Char, and she escorted me to the kitchen were breakfast was waiting for me. I'm more than positive that Jasper was the one to make it, while I was getting ready.

If Char wasn't married to Peter already, I might just turn lesbian for the girl. But I kept all that to myself, not needing Peter and Jasper getting any ideas. Char got me some lemonade that looked freshly made, I love fresh lemonade and not that powdered crap they sell at the store. "If it were legal and I was a lesbian, I would marry you in a heartbeat Char."

"Oh dear God, please tell me you're going to kiss." Peter muttered from behind me, and before I knew Char was no longer in front of me and I heard a rather loud smack from behind me. I knew right away, that Char had smacked Peter in the back of the head for his comment. Jasper was still just standing there looking at me, and I wondered if it were possible to send a vampire into shock. I knew I didn't look bad, especially from the way Char and Peter had reacted to the outfit I as wearing.

Maybe the Texas native, like the looked a little more than I had thought. Too bad he wasn't getting any until I forgave him, or we could be upstairs right now getting it on. Maybe I could get a kiss out of Char, but really I wasn't so sure I as into all that. Then again I've never tried, so who's to say I wouldn't. I didn't want Peter knowing what I was thinking about, but I definitely thought about asking Char about it if we were ever left alone. "So what are we doing, today?"

"I was thinking we could all go horseback riding, I have some horses at the ranch a few miles away from the house and since we're so excluded our fucking sparkles won't be seen by any humans. What do you think, ye bonnie lass?" In an old country twang; and I laughed because he was so cute. When I had said so, he growled and took it back. Saying her wasn't cute, but he was surely a manly man.

I loved the idea of horseback riding, so after I finished eating we left for our day of fun. The last time I had ridden was my birthday before mom died; she and David along with Millie had surprised me with a day of it. Mom had known I had always wanted to try; it had become one of my best days ever. When they started to discuss about which car they were going to take, I jumped on the Char's back. "Get to runnin' hot stuff, we got horses to ride."

"You should save a horse, and ride a cowboy Darlin'." Peter yelled from behind us, and I growled from where I was perched on Charlotte's back. No one called me Darlin', except for Jasper and he was also the only cowboy I would ever ride. I think Jasper had growled at him as well, but I couldn't be too sure since all of my senses were on Peter. Thoughts about jumping his balls across the world; had a very nice ring to it. I wonder if Char would mind, if her husband didn't have balls for awhile.

I looked at Char, and raised an eyebrow wondering if she would get what I was thinking if I thought hard enough. When she smiled at me, I think she did but there was no way I was going after his balls at the moment. It could wait until after we ride the horses, because I could only imagine how uncomfortable that would be. Once we were in view of the ranch, I jumped Char and me inside. Even though I didn't know what the inside looked like, I somehow got us to where we would have scared the horses when we just mysterious popped up in front of them.

I'm glad because I didn't want the horses scared of me, even before I could ride one of them. The first one I was a black and grey Mustang, and she was beautiful. I saw a bag of small carrots on a stole, and picked a few up and walked closer to the girl. I could feel eyes on me, but I ignored them and kept my eyes on the horse. The horse had sniffed it out, and when I got close enough she gently ate out of my hand. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Moonlight, because of her color. She normally isn't good with strangers, but she seems to like you." Jasper said from behind me, and I silently question how he knew all that. But I kept quiet, still very much mad at him for what he had said the night before. My other hand found its way to the horse's mane, and she was so soft to go with her brilliant blue eyes. I imagine they look exactly Jasper's did, when he was human and how well he looked in that uniform of his.

I shook my head to get the image out of my head, because in reality that would just make me want to jump him more then I already wanted too. Seeing him in loose Wranglers, a plaid button down of his own; with his worn in cowboy boots and that sexy straw cowboy hat of his that I had seen in the closet last night, and to think I almost stole it for myself. He looked damn good, but I was going to stay strong. "Can I ride her?"

"Umm sure, do you know how to saddle her up?" Jasper fumbled with his words some, and I fought back a smile. He seemed nervous and shocked all in one; I think I might just turn him on when I tell that I do indeed know how to saddle a horse and how to ride one.

I picked up the saddle Peter had pointed out for me, almost like he knew I wanted it. For all I knew he did, so I just went off on my own thing and saddled the horse and was in my own world. I knew I was probably the last one done, being as I didn't have superhuman speed to get it done in but I was fine with it. I mounted Moonlight, and I trotted over to Char. Peter and Jasper pulled up the front, while Char and I followed along behind them. "So when did you learn to ride?"

"my birthday a year before I moved to Forks, it was with my mom brother and his girlfriend. They had taken me to a ranch, and we did a weekend thing. I think it was the longest David and I had ever spent together, but I absolutely loved it." I didn't mention that I thought; that was the weekend I think the Paladin's had figured out mom was hiding David and Millie, it was something that I hadn't even told David or Millie.

I wasn't willing to make them feel bad, because I had felt worse just for it being my birthday present from them. Then again I didn't know for sure, if that was the case or not; I just have a feeling that it has something to do with it. I was fighting my memories, as we rode off towards somewhere I hoped could bring me some little peace.

**CPOV (Charlotte)**

I watched as Bella rode next to me, and I could see the conflicting pain she was holding in. I wasn't sure Jasper could really feel it coming off of her, but if he looked into her eyes I think he would. She was vacant but still there with us, but her eyes showed some much pain that you had to wonder how she's survived alone all this time. Her mother had died, the most time she's ever spent with her brother and his girlfriend was a weekend three years ago. Fuckward has used her, and then broke her fucking heart just so Jasper wouldn't realize Bella was his true mate.

From what my husband had told me, they were going to be a force to be reckoned with. Bella was going to be one bad ass bitch, but the thing was she already was. I don't know if she knew, but I had heard her thoughts when I was running and it had surprised me, and I had to make sure none of that surprise had stilled me or had shown in my emotions for Jasper to feel. Peter not having his balls for a few days, it might teach him to make that filter of his. I'm sure since this is Jasper's first offense at getting her pissed off, I can understand why she won't take his.

But I also had a feeling he wasn't going to be forgiven, until Peter gets his balls back. I had come to love this semi-human girl, in the matter of seconds. I don't remember a lot from my human days, but I know I had never gone through what she has. She had to grow up fairly quickly, with her mom traveling all the time. She had taken care of herself; and the household and never had time to be just a regular kid; but I don't think she would have changed a second of it.

She was never scared of our race, because she was in a race of her own. She didn't that she could hurt us, but that didn't stop her from caring for us as if we were human. Bella always knew the risks of being around our kind, but she never feared unless it was needed. James a cruel fucker, and if he were still alive I'd kill him myself. I knew if Jasper could do something over again, it would be to go after Victoria like he had insisted on doing after they had killed James. Along with never leaving her probably, but I wasn't so sure about that.

"So when do you see your brother and his girlfriend?" I asked her wondering when it was she got to spend any time with them at all, with being around vampires and werewolves for a little over a year. It had to be extremely hard to get away from them unnoticed, but I guess when you're scent just disappears you wouldn't have that problem; but again wouldn't that just worry them more.

I think we all watched Bella as she smiled to herself, as she remembers the times they saw one another. If Jasper even for a second thinks about keeping her from her brother and I would think soon-to-be sister in-law, I will kill him myself. "We only see each other on major holidays and birthdays, with the exception of random pop ins. Which rarely happen, and are mostly on my part but other than that we write letters once a week to keep in touch."

"I would think it would be harder to get away on major holidays; and especially on your birthday to get away. How did you do it?" Peter asked her, and all I could see was the smirk forming on her face. Jasper was fighting his, and I figured she had told him this before.

It didn't s because I don't think any of us could stand another emotional whirlwind right now. Bella herself has been through enough; that I would almost think she was in Vampire War herself like the rest of us. She only had one bite mark on her porcelain skin, and when I met this Victoria bitch I'll show her what it's like to feel another vampire bite into your marble skin. "Not really, Fuckward and the Pixie left me alone during the mornings to spend with my dad. They never realized that an hour or two of that time they gave me was spent with, David and Millie in whatever Country they were in."

"You mean you got away from them, simply because they let you have time with your dad?" My husband asked shocked, because we all knew how the pixie bitch could see the future. How did she not see Bella disappearing to somewhere else in the world? Unless she's able to block herself from being seen, like her scent disappears when she jumps. Or is the mental shield of hers that blocked out fuckward, growing to become a physical one.

Bella seemed to be in deep thought, and none of us took her out of it. We let her escape into memories, and we were graced with small smile forming on her face. "I honestly couldn't tell you how fuck fairy didn't see me, but I'm glad that she hadn't. If she had, maybe she thought it was something going to happen later in the future. She could have been confused by it, but it's hard because David and Millie never stay in one place for long."

"How long do they usually stay in one place?" Jasper asked surprised to hear this, I guess they didn't get into a lot of detail of her brother's traveling. I could understand why, because David probably wasn't the big concern when they we're getting to know each other. Bella was showing Jasper the real her, the one she was hiding from the rest of the Cullen's while she dated Fuckward. A secret almost as deadly as our own, but in a way it was worse for her. She didn't get the choice of getting changed or dying, the only choice the Paladin's give her is death if she's caught.

"No longer than a month at a time, sometimes less if they get close to finding them. David's one concern is keeping me and Millie safe, and Millie loves travel but I'm sure someday she would love to just settle somewhere and have a family. Millie and I have talked about what kind of future she wants, and it's with David." She replied with a gentle smile, as she looked at Jasper with so much love in her eyes. But soon after her face went blank towards him, and I knew she remembered how angry she still was at him.

I smiled sympathetically at Jasper, and he nodded his head defeated. If I didn't agree with Bella's reason to be angry, I would help Jasper get her forgiveness; but I was on Bella's side. We women have to stick together, and I was glad to be on Bella's side. We got to our clearing, and we all hopped off our horses. I heard Bella gasp, and I knew she loved this place just as much as the rest of us did. She gently stroked Moonlight, as she watched the glistening water in front of her.

We were all surprised by the fact Moonlight had let Bella get near her, I mean Moonlight was a very wild Mustang and never liked being caged in like she always was. But she was gentle with Bella, almost in a loving way like she knew Bella was going to take good care of her always. I would love if Bella lived with us after her change, but I knew she'd want to finish off college before settling down for good. From what Jasper's told us about where she's been accepted too, and where she's decided to go its well worth the wait.

Bella was a lot smarter then I think most gave her credit for, and I could just imagine all the amazing things she could do with her life even as a vampire. I wanted to hear more stories about her and her brother, because they sound so amazing. "Will you tell us stories, about you and you're brother?"

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" She answered confident and easy, and I was so happy she trusted us with her life and secrets. She wasn't worried that we would tell anyone about her or her brother, who wow knew was being looked for constantly. He was in the same boat of keeping her safe, and we were doing our part to help as well. Jasper took out a blanket that he packed along with some food he had made for Bella, and we all sat underneath a willow tree under the shade.

**PPOV (Peter)**

The stories she's told so far, have been great. I knew we needed to hear some of the harder one's, because we were going to come up against the Paladin's. All I knew was that they were looking for a newer jumper, but who seemed to have almost perfect control over the power. They didn't know they were looking for Bella, and it would be months before they figured it out. We'd take care of Victoria, and Bella would go off to college and during the spring we will take care of the Paladin's. "Tell us about the Paladin's, did David ever have a run in with them?"

"He has, and he still does from time to time. He'd been getting away with jumping for years, when he had his first run in with them. They have this weird machine, and they can catch the waves of our jump with it and are able to track it to where were going. The only way to keep us from jumping; is to captures us with an electric currant. What the Paladin's have figured out, is how to get a plasma electric blast to go through a thin wire type like web to keep us from jumping.

It's not a very fun thing to go through, David had been struck by it when he was protecting Millie when they went after her to get too him. I have never personally been through that kind of pain, and I honestly don't want too. It's hard not knowing when they're going to come after me, but I know I have to live my life to the fullest and not worry about it all. At my mom's funeral, there were a few Paladin's there trying to act like the sympathizers they aren't. Once she was buried and people began leaving, they tried recruiting me into their like cult." Bella had told us, and my blood was boiling. If I had known this earlier, I would have hunted them down sooner.

Jasper and I were growling, how fucked up could these people be. I mean killing for their own twisted minds, but to also disrespect a young girl at her own mother's funeral. Let alone she might not have known who they really were, but if they had figured out that she knew what her mother's job was that is slightly different but you still don't recruit at her mother's funeral. "What did they think, that you'd blame you're brother and want to take revenge for your mother's death?"

"I don't really know I didn't really stick around them long enough to ask. Not that I wanted to know, but I'm sure they would have loved it if I went after David. But the only people I blame for my mother's death is them, and if I thought I could have taken them back then I would have. I was nowhere near strong enough to take on five Paladin's on my own, and I think the only reason there were so many of them was because they thought David might come to the funeral." Was her answer to Char's question, she was just as pissed as Jasper and I were. My baby is ready to kill, and there wasn't going to be anyone to stop her if she decided to go after their asses.

But we'd save the slaughtering for another day, what I really wanted to know was how she covered it up so the police didn't look into it as a murder. I mean unless she's a diabolical mastermind in disguise, she has hidden it fairly well from the rest of the world. "Why wasn't there an investigation, and if there was how come it was never solved?"

"My mom was friends with the local M.E. in our town; he came over for dinner's twice a week. After about an after I found my in her office dead, I had grabbed the extra gun my mom had in the bottom drawer of her desk; and cased the place to see if anyone was still around. When I finished searching the whole house and finding it empty, I called David to tell him that she had died. Once I got him calmed down enough and stopped him from coming; since we didn't know how close they were and if they were waiting for him, we didn't need him jumping in and attacking him and me.

After that was taken care of, I had called our local town M.E. who just so happened to be a friend of my moms. He use to come over for dinner twice a week, and he knew that mom's line of work was dangerous. Since he was the one she called to take care of her wounds, but he didn't know what she was or what me and David were. All he knew was that she was protecting us, from some asses she worked with. We got her in the car, and since all she had was a stab wound in the abdomen. Karl had to snap her neck once we got her in the car, once we got it to the cliffs a few miles away from the house." To say I was impressed would be an understatement; she really is a diabolical mastermind under her whole fuck-me-I'm-nowhere-near-innocent-even-though-I-look-like-it persona. It was fucking hot, in a demented way.

Did she even know how to shot a gun? I mean if she did I was so going to start calling her Jessie James, and Major was a fuckin' lucky bastard because that is some fucking hot shit right there. I love a woman who can handle a gun, I mean it was one of the reason I loved Char so much. Before she had joined Jasper and I in the Vampire Wars, she was fighting a bunch of fuckers on her parent's land when Maria had found her for Jasper to change. She was feisty before she joined Maria's Army and she's still feisty now. "Do you even know how to shot a gun?"

"What do I look like, a fucking dumb nut? Of course I know how to shoot, mom made sure before we even moved to Phoenix that I knew how to handle a gun. Every weekend we went to the range, to keep me in practice. I haven't gone since she died though, and I don't really like guns that much to begin with." Was the answer I was looking for, and I swear to God if Jasper wasn't right next to me I'd kiss the fuck out of her. I would withstand the smack upside the head from Char, I mean she had to be hot and bothered after that confession.

Jasper placed out the lunch he made for Bella, so she could eat since it's about lunch time and for the fact the three of us can hear the low grumble of her stomach saying it's hungry. We sat and chit chatted all while she ate, and we even had several laughs which we all enjoyed. "Alright Hun, we got a festival we're goin' too tonight. It's gonna be one hell of a blast, as long as my dumb fuck of a husband doesn't gets us kicked out like the last few."

"Sounds like we'll have fun either way and besides we can always say we don't know them." Evil our women our conspiring against us, shit I knew them getting so close was a bad idea. I still had this inkling that I had something coming, for when I had called her Darlin'. I honestly didn't know that it was Jasper's nickname for her, but I was definitely keeping Jesse James as her little nickname. I might even shorten it to JJ, if she doesn't get to upset with it.

Char and Bella were talking about a shopping trip, and I figured they would go before the festival tonight. Which was fine with me since I had Miss JJ signed up to sing tonight, and I needed Jasper's help figuring out the music for the song she was going to sing; not that I knew what that was exactly but I could try. Oh I have a brilliant idea, and Jasper feels my mischievousness. "What do you got planned?"

"I got your honey signed up to sing tonight, and I want you to help me get country music together for her." I said in a devious manner, and I could see Jasper shaking his head already. I sighed in disappointment; I should have known my brother wouldn't agree to help when he's already in the dog house. But I give him credit for not wanting to get on Bella's bad side any further. I was just being an ass I'm sure, because I was already on her bad side so really why not just get her further angry with me.

Char already knew I had signed her up, and she was happy to hear so; because she wanted to hear her sing live not on a video. Jasper seemed to think I was fighting a losing battle with Bella, but I was older and more devious she couldn't do anything to bad to me. That and I always have Char on my side, so no matter what I'll always be good. I quickly composed some country music, and sent it to the festival band that would be playing for her tonight.

Jasper and I were back at the house waiting for Char and Bella, to come down from Bella's room. They had come back from shopping with a million bags worth of things, and they wouldn't even let us look which hurt a little. I wanted to see what Char got in the Victoria's Secret bag, but she swatted my hand away. Jasper didn't even bother trying to peak in Bella's bags, and I knew that I had to seriously held him out on getting forgiven. Major Jasper Whitlock was never this submissive, I mean I get that what he did was unfuckingcalled for but ask for forgiveness and get it the fuck over with.

Char came down first wearing blue jean short shorts that barely covered her ass, and nude colored Cami that was just short enough to show off her lower abs matched with a pair of her brown cowboy boots. My mouth was on the floor, she looked fucking gorgeous. My wife is always fucking gorgeous, but she looked amazing with the smokey eye shit Bella always wears. My dick was saluting at her, and I was seriously thinking about missing the first half of the festival to thoroughly fuck my wife. When I went to kiss her passionately on the mouth, my lovely wife politely stopped me in my tracks. "Nu uh, I've decided that since Bella and Jasper haven't been together since being here, it's only fair that you get the same privileges Jasper does. Since you are brothers, I'm sure you can understand that we females have to stick together. Now behave Peter, we have a long night ahead of us."

"What the…" I was cut off by Miss JJ coming down the stairs, in low rise jean shorts that literally only covered all the important places. She was still wearing the same shirt was wearing earlier today, but the boots were new and they were black with tan detailing. They were gorgeous on her, and with the cowboy hat on top of her head she was a cowboy's wet dream.

Jasper had some drool coming out of his mouth that was hanging down, and I had to say she was really trying to torture him tonight. She was evil and I liked it, because it meant we could have some fun. Not in a sexual way of course, because I don't have a doubt in my mind that Char and Jasper would destroy me I even touched her in a vulgar sexual way. Actually I'm sure Bella could take care of me; on her own, I just hope she wouldn't for any reason at all. "Darlin' you look amazin', I know you're angry with me but could I give you a kiss on the cheek?"

"Thank you; and I think that would be fine Jasper." I don't know what was wrong, but something she must have said made the Major a little bit sadder and angry with himself. I would have to ask him about that later on, but right now I watched as Jasper gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek. I saw Miss JJ tilt her head towards Jasper just a little, and I knew he noticed it but what he didn't see was that her eyes were closed while he kissed her cheek. She loved him, but she was determined to teach him a lesson for the way he treated her.

I had to hand it to her, she wasn't making things easy for the Major; but I understood why she was doing what she was. I just didn't like seeing the Major so down like this, so I was still determined to help him out. I looked at Char expectedly; since the Major got to kiss Miss JJ I should be able to kiss her. She gave me a nod, I went for her lips, but she turned her head at the last minute and I got her cheek. I growled in frustration, and Miss JJ giggled at me. She fucking giggled at my misfortune; oh I was so going to get her tonight. "Shut it Miss JJ, and let's get this show on the road."

"Miss JJ, what does that mean?" She asked with a smirk and quirked brow, I hated that she was smug about a nickname I had given her in my head. It wasn't like she cared as long as I didn't call her Darlin', which I figured was because the Major called her that. I was the first one to the car, and but I didn't have the keys like I thought I did. Apparently I was over ruled about driving my truck; Miss JJ and Char had decided that we'd take our bikes. Char didn't own one, so she rode with Miss JJ while Jasper and I took our own. The ladies were pulled in the middle with, the Major taking the back keeping an eye out for Miss JJ in case anything happened.

We got there in no time, with the speeds we were driving. I was surprised that Miss JJ was okay with handling a beast like her bike, the way she could. She played around by taking over the lead every now and then, when she felt like I slowed down just a little. Didn't matter that I was thinking of her when I was doing so, but she seemed to think I was stupid from the murmuring I heard from her and Char. She beat me to the parking lot, and I had to assume that Char told her where it was when we got closer to it. I didn't know her bike could go that fast, the Major's and mine should be faster than hers.

"She tunes up her own bike, and has made adjustments to her liking to make the bike go faster. In actuality mine can go faster than yours, but I liked seeing the look on your face when she beat you here." The Major told me after we parked right next to Miss JJ's bike; that was no longer occupied by the two ladies of our affections. They had parked and were off faster than I thought Miss JJ could move, towards the fun activities.

I was still in shock when he pushed me, before climbing off his own bike. We caught up to the girls at the line for the Ferris wheel; Miss JJ already had an ice cream in her hand. I wondered if she'd be able to finish it, before we got to the front of the line. "Miss JJ, where did you learn to tune a bike?"

"Lindsey taught me when he came to Phoenix, so after he came with to buy my first back he taught me everything I would ever have to know about them. What's JJ stand for?" She asked again, because I hadn't answered her back at the house. I was still debating on telling her, but I figured I'd just tell her already. I mean what harm could come from it, and the Major seemed interested in my answer as well.

Char just smiled even though she didn't know either, but I'm sure she had a feeling that it wasn't a bad nickname. Like I had given the double shit twins, which just happened had a lot of unflattering nicknames. "Jesse James, like the 1800's outlaw of Missouri; because you're just that bad ass Bella. Do you not like the nickname?"

"I know who Jesse James is fucker, what I didn't know what that was what JJ stood for. I ain't a fucking Mind Reader like fuckward, so don't get fuckin' smart with me Whitlock." She said with a growl that could serious rival Char's, but it was nowhere near the Major's. Her ice cream was finished; just as we were allowed on to grab our seats. "Oh, and I never said I didn't like the nickname. Now I just have to find one for you, and we'll be good you little fucker."

The Major got to grab the same cart as Miss JJ, while Char pulled me with her to the next one that came down. My mind was reeling, for all that is holy I was nowhere near little. How dare she think otherwise, even though I've never seen the Major's and not that I want to but I mean didn't she ever heard that everything's bigger in Texas. "Shut it Major, I don't want to fuckin' hear it. You better tell her, that I ain't fuckin' little."

"You tell her yourself fucker, I ain't gonna tell my woman how little you are." He said with a laugh in his voice, while Char who was next to me couldn't hold it in and was laughing at me full out. I glared at her, and she just kissed me on the cheek. I was going to get her back, and I knew right after this we we're going to have fun before her little concert that she didn't know she was giving.

We got off the Ferris wheel; and I was dead set on showing Miss JJ how manly I was. So I dragged her to all the booths where us men could when the ladies something, I don't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't get the balls to right at the target. I'm a vampire damn it, I should be able to hit one measly target for God sakes. Miss JJ took the ball from my hand, getting bored with the whole things and threw it. She hit it right in the middle and the guy was dunked into the water. After she had done two more times, the guy in charge of the stand, let her pick which prize she wanted.

She picked a stuffed horse that looked almost identical to mine, with cream colored mare and dark brown spots all around. She gave him to me, and told me to enjoy with a huge smirk on her face. I glared at her and carried the damn horse with me, while I dragged her to the next both that was ring tossing. We spent hours there, with me trying to win just one thing to prove I was a real man. I didn't have to an empath like the Major to know, that they were all amused by the situation I got myself into. Finally with just a few minutes to spare before they call Miss JJ onto the stage, I won and got a big ass tiger for her smug ass.

The Major took it for her, and carried it along with the other animals he and she have won. All the things he won were going to her anyways, and I could see that she was slowly getting to forgive him after everything he won for her. It would still be a day or so before she actually forgave him though. "Will Miss JJ, place come to the stage."

"Guess that's me, catch you guys there." Miss JJ said before running off, and I wondered why she didn't question it. Though her face did show a little confusion on it, and I knew she had no idea what was gonna happen. It wasn't like she had time to pick out a song she's written beforehand, but I was excited to see what she was going to do. I was surprised but what I saw up on that stage, she was talking to the musicians about the music from what I could hear.

It wasn't like I hadn't thought that she would do it, I just didn't think she'd be as enthusiastic as she is about it. It was starting to freak me out a little, like she knew my plan all along. I didn't know how she could know, unless she had planned on doing this herself but I seriously doubted it since it was hard for her to really know that they were doing this here. "Char let me in on the secret, while we were out shopping you fucker."

"Howdy folks, I'm new to this whole festival things but I'm hoping I can show you as good of a time ya'll have for me." She drawled out in a fake southern accent, but damn did she fool a lot of people. She would have fooled me, if I hadn't already known that she wasn't from the south. "This song is called Bullet, hope you like it."

We listened as the music started, and it was similar to the music I had put together but still different. It was more upbeat then what I had made it, and I knew right there that Char was in on it than more than just telling her this was happening tonight.

_Alright now  
Uh hum...  
My mama warned me about boys like you...  
It's the reason why I wear these high-heeled boots... yeah  
And let me give you a lil piece of advice...  
Why papa packs heat n he won't think twice... yeah  
Well why do you think they call me Jesse James? So much trouble... You better stay away!  
Grab your hat... better get gone...  
But if you stay... you've been warned!  
_

From the conversations I've had with Jasper, all of that is true well I don't know about the mama part but the dad was definitely true and I can't believe she added the Jesse James thing. She had kept up her southern drawl, and I had to say it was sexy as hell. Then again from the look on the Major's face, could have meant he was projecting his feelings.

_  
I'm a bullet n I'm headin' straight for your heart... Yeah eh!  
Be careful of what you start  
I'm a bullet n I'm headed for your heart... Yeah eh!  
It's gonna leave mark  
be careful what you wish for... you get what you see  
Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?  
I'm a bullet n I'm headed straight for your heart... Yeah eh!  
Be careful what you start_

Well every now n then I make a man break a sweat  
Watch him work overtime to earn my respect... yeah  
'Cuz I'm the kind of girl that you want to show off...  
I'll tell him off to some of his friends with a Southern drawl... yeah  
Well why do you think they call me Jessie James? Sweet as a peach... Impossible to tame!  
My fingers on trigger n you'll be to blame...  
'Cuz I'm here to stay! 

She was killing every man in this festival, as she jumped around shimmed and pointed to different people in the crowd. She never pointed at me or Jasper, but other guys in the crowd who hollered and fainted. Some of these fucker have never been so special to get the attention of a lady like Miss JJ, and the Major was sure one lucky fucking bastard who just so happened to screw up some. "I know I screwed up, but try letting me enjoy this and not make me feel guiltier over the fact that can't touch her like I want too."__

I'm a bullet n I'm headed straight for your heart... Yeah eh!  
Be careful of what you start  
I'm a bullet n I'm headed for your heart... Yeah eh!  
It's gonna leave mark  
be careful what you wish for... you get what you see  
Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?  
I'm a bullet n I'm headed straight for your heart... Yeah eh!  
Be careful what you start

I watched as she crouched down right in front of us, but her eyes were right on the Major. She sa

_  
Yeah alright where the wind wants to takes me  
Leavin' lovers in the dust every city  
'Cuz my heart was like a ghost town, baby  
and now I met a man that breaks me _

I watched as she crouched down right in front of us, but her eyes were right on the Major. She sang to him, even though none of them knew that he was really her man and what she was saying was honest and truthful. She gave him a soft almost barely there smile, and he gave her one right back. I knew he didn't want to break her, if anything he wanted to be the one that always saved her before she got hurt. But he had hurt her, and he wasn't forgiven but the look in her eyes as she continued to sing said that they'd make it just fine.

_  
[Well my mama warned me about boys like you... it's the reason I wear these high-heeled boots]  
I'm a bullet n I'm headed straight for your heart... Yeah eh!  
Be careful of what you start (be careful what you start)  
I'm a bullet n I'm headed for your heart... Yeah eh!  
It's gonna leave mark  
I'm a bullet, baby  
A bullet, baby  
Oh Yeah eh... oh yeah eh eh!  
I'm a bullet, baby  
a bullet, baby... yeah ehh!  
I'm a bullet n I'm headed straight for your heart... Yeah eh!  
Be careful of what you start!_

"How was that for you Peta?" She whispered on her way down from the stage after he big applause from the crowd including us, and I swear I was a bunch of guys trying to hand her a number and heard decline each and everyone while making her way towards us.

"What the hell JJ, first you call me a little fucker and now you're callin' me a piece of bread. Woman….

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than I thought it would to get this together, don't worry I got the next chapter already started and I don't want to give you false hope of when I'll get it up but it helps me to know I gave you guys a deadline for it. So I'm hoping to have the next one up this weekend if not then sometime next week. The song Bullet was Jessie James, and I like her music so listen and see what you think.**


	16. The Beginning Of An Apology

**BPOV**

"What the hell JJ, first you call me a little fucker and now you're callin' me a piece of bread. Woman you better get things straight." Peter said to me as we walked back to the bikes, and I tried really hard to keep from laughing. I actually didn't mean Peta as the bread, it was actually a girl's names and I didn't like it for him. I was going to have to keep looking for a nickname for him.

Little Fucker seems to rile him up a lot, so I might just keep that one. Maybe I could get with Jasper, and see what I could call him after I have forgiven him. He had already started on getting my forgiveness when he had won me a few stuffed animals, but that wasn't going to win me over fully and I think he knew that. "Oh fuckin' shut it you fucker, I wasn't callin' you a piece of fuckin' bread get over yourself. It's Native American for Golden Eagle, and I don't like it for you now that I've tested it out."

"Oh, well good cause that shit is just fuckin' wrong." Peter said still in a little bit of shock, and Char and I shared a smile with each other. We had talked earlier while we were shopping when I should get Peter's balls, and since I decided that I wanted to go nowhere near them she would get them off him and put them in a box then I would jump them somewhere.

Jasper was rolling his eyes at his brother, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was Jasper was feeling in Peter's feelings. I know that I hurt him earlier, when I hadn't called him cowboy at the house. And a part of me wanted to go back and say it to him, but I knew it was the right thing to do to get my hurt across. I think the song I wrote was perfect, and I was glad Char had told me about what Peter had done. I told her I had the perfect song, and if she could find out what music her husband was going to get me to use that would be great. The guy in charge of the event; had sent her copy of the track and I had changed and sent it back to him. "Thanks by the way, I enjoyed the crowd's enthusiasm."

"That reminds me, Char baby why would you tell her?" Peter whined at Char, and I just couldn't help it I burst out laughing at the fact that he sounded like a five year old when he was closing in on 200 in a few decades. As we walked back to our bikes to get back home for the evening, I wondered how he'd take not having his balls for a few days. Well actually it would depend of how long it takes for me to forgive Jasper, so really it's all in Jasper's hands.

We got onto our bikes with Peter still pouting, and Jasper looking at me curiously which was probably because of my emotions. I hadn't blocked them from him this evening, wanting him to know that I was having fun and not faking them. In actuality I had stopped blocking my emotions from since this late this morning, when we had gone horseback riding. "Peter stop it, besides I told you at the house we ladies have to stick together so get over it."

Char and I got onto my bike, and were off before the boys even got on theirs. We beat them home, and we were off the get changed into more comfortable clothes not that I wasn't comfortable in the shorts and top. I just figured I'd get ready for bed now, just in case I fell asleep while we were all talking. I quickly dressed in a matching pair of black with white trimming cami and boy shorts. Char was already sitting on the couch, as I was walking down the stairs. Jasper was the first one to walk in, as I sat down on the couch opposite of Char. "Fuck Major I want my bike to go that fast, Miss JJ please modify mine like you did his."

"I'll think about it, you slowpoke. What took you so long anyways?" I asked knowing the answer, I might have modified Jasper's bike but it still wasn't faster than mine. I could make it as fast, but I didn't have the parts for it so he got stuck with a bike still slower with mine until the part came in. Peter glared at me, because he knew I knew what took him so long to get back. Him and Jasper quickly changed, and were back in front of us before I could finish blinking. "If you don't stop giving me that look, you won't like what will happen to you Peter."

"Can you sing another song for us?" Jasper asked me, and I knew he was distracting Char and I. I took him up on his distraction, and nodded my head. I grabbed his guitar, and handed it to him. He took it with a slightly confused look on his face, and I patted the seat next to me.

"Do you mind playing for me?" I asked him in return, and he set his guitar on his lap in confirmation then I showed him what the music was. I know he would remember it, since I had played the tune countless times back home. I just hadn't sung the lyrics to anyone, and that's because I hadn't finished the lyrics until recently.

Jasper played it a few times making sure he got it right, while Peter got the liquor. I knew Jasper would figure out what the lyrics were about, Peter and Char might be more on the confused side. To their knowledge I had never turned down Jasper, so they would wonder about who I'm singing about. I thought about telling them the meaning of the song beforehand, but I decided if they didn't figure it out on their own I would explain it to them. Once Char and Peter got comfortable on the couch opposite of me and Jasper, I gave Jasper the signal to start playing.

_Spotlights have a funny glow  
They can keep you warm  
But they can make you go crazy  
Always gotta be the show  
So you never know  
What it's like being in the crowd_

That was kind of like how Jacob and I were, he made me warm with how hot he always stayed and he always had a spotlight on me as if I were his everything. I had never been in the crowd; I was always the one looking in from the outside, just how I liked it really it was why I was so good at being perceptive.__

Lately I'm hearing people say  
You're a runaway and somebody's got to bring  
You back to reality  
Help you see the things  
That you might've been looking past

When he first got sick, and hadn't talked to me in weeks that what it all felt like. I tried getting him to see that I needed him, but he wouldn't budge because of Sam's order. It was hard for both us I knew now, but I think for anyone it was probably harder on me at the time.__

I ain't burning bridges  
I'm tryin' to mend them  
I apologize if I ever hurt your feelings  
Got my own convictions  
And I've got to live them  
I ain't burnin' bridges  
That ain't my intention

This was for everything, for how I knew that vampire's where real and hadn't told him. For lying about my time Phoenix when James attacked me; and about hurting him so badly throughout our friendship, sometimes I think he deserves a better friend then me. I worked so hard on mending our friendship, as well as he had done too.__

Ain't got nothin' to hide  
Yeah I'm good with God  
Soul is naked like water  
You and I wouldn't want to see  
The girl I'd be if I wouldn't have turned you down

I put that in there for the first time I ever went cliff diving, and the time I had told him I loved him too but as a brother. I was far from being naked, but he always said that my soul was like open water never ending love and forgiveness for whoever deserved it. I do believe that God is watching over me, and the people around me.__

Show me so many things  
But the best would be  
Never ever roll over  
Stand up for what I believe  
And eventually everyone will come back around

He help show me that I didn't need him or anyone else to make happy, I just needed to be happy with who I am and what've done. That I should never conform to what others want, and to just be myself through and through. To always stand for what I believe in, and if showed other my opinion that eventually they'd come around to how I see things.__

I ain't burning bridges  
I'm tryin' to mend them  
I apologize if I ever hurt your feelings  
Got my own convictions  
And I've got to live them  
I ain't burnin' bridges  
That ain't my intention

When I had fought against Paul and Leah, when they been mean and sadistic towards me when Jacob forgave me along with the rest of the pack minus them; I had apologized if I had ever hurt their feelings, but I told them I wouldn't apologize for my actions and what I believe in. Leah was still a little angry with me but she respected me none the less, while Paul and I had become good friends in the end. He apologized to Jake, and they were back to being brothers who hated each other in a loving way.__

Always three sides to every story  
There's yours and there's mine  
But we've been ignoring  
The truth it hides behind a clear disguise

After they had taken care of Laurent, Jake was a little bit miffed that I had hidden it from him. A few days later, he came to saying he couldn't be mad for hiding something like that when he had been hiding that he had imprinted on Leah all this time but was ignoring it. Leah hadn't been able to tell me, because Jake had pleaded with her to let him be the one to do it.__

I ain't burning bridges  
I'm tryin' to mend them  
I apologize if I ever hurt your feelings  
Got my own convictions  
And I've got to live them  
I ain't burnin' bridges  
That ain't my intention

We had worked hard on mending our strained friendship once again, and we had succeeded when we told each other to never keep secrets from each other again. I told him that I wanted to be changed by Jasper, because I honestly couldn't see me getting old while he couldn't age. We had a long discussion about it, and that if there was any other way I would take it but Jasper was my life no matter what the circumstances were for me to spend eternity with him. And Jacob had understood that, now that he had imprinted and knew the feelings of how it felt to think about losing your soul mate it was a crippling feeling.

At the end of the song I felt Jasper's understanding about the song, and I was glad because even though he had hurt me I didn't want to hurt him by thinking I loved another. I kissed his cheek, because I just needed that little bit of contact with him. "Who was that song about, and does this mean the Major is forgiven?"

"It's about her best friend, and no she hasn't forgiven me you asshat. She was giving me reassurance that I would be though soon, hopefully." Jasper responded for me, a little hopeful he was telling the truth. I had tried sending him confirmation through my emotions, by feeling as much love and devotion as I could. I love Jasper, and I would forgive him I just needed more time and for him to apologize.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. We spent the rest of the night bull shitting, and I enjoyed myself. When I started getting sleepy, I sent a text to Char tell her we should get it done before I fell asleep. So out of nowhere Jasper and I heard a very loud girlish scream and a metal shredding sound. Char tossed me a box, and I laughed as I jumped to the spare room at Jasper's. As soon as it was hidden properly, I jumped back to the couch I was sharing with Jasper. This time I laid my head on his lap watching the show, and it was hilarious. Jasper began running his hand through my hair, slowly lulling me into slumber. "What the hell was that shit for Char, God what is wrong with you fuckin' ripped off my fuckin' balls?"

"Well you see Bella and I figured I'd make sure you and I couldn't have sex, until her and Jasper got back onto good terms so we decided to take your balls as precaution." Char said sweet and innocent while Jasper and I were laughing our head off at the scene in front of us. Peter was gaping at her, while holding his hand in his crotch area.

Peter kept looking in between me and Char, and I just smiled big at him. He glared at me while he tried standing up, but it didn't work to well for him. It took him several minutes to get in a sitting position on the couch, and Jasper was still chuckling while he ran his hand through my hair. "What the hell is wrong with you woman, damn it Bella that shit fuckin' hurts."

"Next time you'll remember good and well not to call me Darlin', because next time I'm make sure Char take your dick along with 'em." I said with a smirk, and again he just gaped at me while I slowly drifted off into sleep. My head still in Jasper's lap, and I could hear him say that it serves him right towards Peter. I don't feel the slightest bit sorry, and I was going to be an amazing feat to see him try and get back at me. I knew for a fact the Char and Jasper wouldn't let him get near me physically until he cooled off, so I was safe while I slept.

**JPOV**

"Serves you right fucker, you better learn she ain't to be messed with." I laughed out as my love fell asleep on my lap, and I knew she was giving me this to show that she would forgive me. And I loved her more for that, but I also knew that I still wasn't welcome into our bed tonight. Once Char was over Peter's pouting, she picked up Bella and brought her to our room. I listened as Char put her on the bed, and then covered her with the blanket.

I wish I was there lying next to her, while I watched her sleep and whisper nothings. There were nights that she didn't whisper anything while she slept, but it didn't matter I loved the feeling of her just in my arms. Halfway through the song I knew that it was about Jacob, and I knew she meant every word. I knew they had argued a little about her being with me, and her wanting to be changed when she was ready. I loved her more for standing up for me, and the fact that she was willing to lose Jake's friendship for me.

I looked at Peter who was rocking back and forth on the couch, and I started chuckling while trying to keep the smile off my face. I saw Char coming down the stairs smirking at her husband, and I knew she wouldn't change anything she had done today. Not that I don't blame her, hell I wish I would have thought of it before Bella had. I actually wonder who really came up with it first, but I had sheepish idea that it was Bella's doing. "Why did you put them in the box, Char?"

"Oh that, Bella said she didn't want to touch them so she told me to put them in something. She said there was only one cowboy she was ever touching, and it wasn't my fuck up of a husband so I better find a god damn container of some kind to put his shit in." Char said with smirk and an evil chuckle, while Peter growled at her and at the sleeping beauty upstairs. I gave him a warning look, he was not to touch a hair on her head while she was asleep or I'd rip him apart.

Char seemed to be giving him the same warning, and he sat down and continued to pout about losing his balls. I seriously couldn't fucking help it, this shit was just to fuckin' hilarious. I think I just fell more in love with Bella, and I didn't think I could. She told Char I was her cowboy, and that there was no one else. Sure I was hurt earlier this evening when she hadn't said it to me before we left for the festival, but knowing she still thought of me as that made my unbeating heart swell with love. "So how long will he be without his balls, Char?"

"Until you're forgiven or when Bella thinks he deserves it back." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, she didn't seem to care that she'd be without sex. I had to hand it to her, I mean Char and Peter were usually as bad as Rose and Em. So to give up on having sex with Peter, for as long as Bella saw fit was a big thing. I knew though that Bella wouldn't do that to Char, over such a short time Bella has come to love Char as a sister.

She loved Peter liked the fucked up brother he was, but she wasn't going to take his shit. She had enough it from the fuck twins, and I knew this because that's why I was in trouble in the first place. I knew what Peter was hoping for, as he looked at me begging practically. I had to figure out a way to be forgiven and fast, but to be honest with myself even if I was forgiven I think Peter could last until we got back to Forks to get his balls back. "I'll be out back; I got some thinking to do, and I don't need a ball less fucker starring at me all night."

"Oh Jasper, I know I shouldn't help you with being on Bella's side and all. But I see how much she hurts by keeping herself away from you, so I'm only going to tell you this. From the short time that I've known her, I know she'd appreciate you sharing something that had a lot of meaning to you." Char shared with me, and I gave her a smile. She gave me more things to think about, but it helped I just had figure out how. I knew I had to figure it out faster though, because knowing Bella was hurting didn't make me feel good inside.

I sent my thanks to Char, and left her with her pouting husband to sit on the back deck to think. I thought about what I could give Bella that was from my past; that seemed to be the only thing even close to being something meaning a lot to me. I didn't have a lot from my human life, but I had enough to help remind me of my family. Mostly my mother's things; and I immediately thought of something I could get for Bella. It would take me a day or two to get, but I knew it would be worth it.

"Hey fucker, I'm gonna need your help tomorrow. Are you going to be up to help me out?" I asked as he laid on the couch with one leg over the back of the couch, while the other was straight out. From the look in his eyes, it looked like he needed to feed.

"Yeah no problem, but I'm gonna head out and get something to eat catch you when I get back. Dude remind me to never fuckin' piss off your woman, ever again this shit fuckin' hurt I've changed my pant more times than I can count." I was confused by this, but he was gone before I could ask him what he had meant. Char was nowhere in sight, so I figured she had gone to do something with her time. Out of nowhere Char was walking down the stairs with a bunch of Peter's pants, and they all had wet spots in the crotch area. I burst out laughing realizing what he had meant, it looked as though he continuously pissed his pants.

I didn't stick around to watch Char do laundry, so I went to the study in the house and picked a book. I took the book I had chosen to occupy my time with, and sat outside on Bella and mine's room on the outside balcony. I wasn't sure she knew it was here, but if she didn't by the time she forgave me I'd bring her out here and we can spend some alone time without Char and Peter. I loved them like the true family they were, but I could do without spending all my time with them. I was surprised peter didn't know he was going to get his balls taken away from him, but then again Bella and Char were very convert about it.

I wondered briefly what it would be like to live here in Texas with Bella, after we had graduated from Dartmouth. If she would willingly take the name of a Whitlock, she was already as badass as one. She's already giving Peter a run for his money, and that is saying something in itself. If she can handle Peter, I knew she would be able to handle Emmett when he wants to mess around. I worry about her using her jumping abilities a lot, but I'm glad she building up her strength because she'll need it during the battle. I just have this feeling, that at some point, the Paladin's will figure out she's a Jumper and we'll have another battle on our hands. Not that we won't be able to handle it I'm sure, I just hope it comes after we've had time to recover from Victoria.

I got lost in the book I was ready, that I hadn't noticed the sun was rising. Char had come and got me before Bella woke, and I got started on her breakfast. I decided to try something new for me, I remember my mom making something similar for me when I was little. I made some potato hash, cutting up some steak into thin pieces. I put the steak in a sizzling skillet with some onion and bell peppers. Char heated up some tortilla's for me, while I finished off the meat and vegetable and started on making her scrambled eggs. By the time Bella's breakfast was ready and set on the table, she came walking down the stairs still in night clothes. She looked good in those things, but then again she always looked amazing to me. "Wow you guys went all out, this looks amazing."

"Sorry hun, but the only thing I did was heat the tortillas up. Everything else was Jasper's doing, oh and today it's just you and me so think of what you'd like to do." Char spoke up first giving Bella a kiss on the head, before walking out the kitchen to meet up with Peter outside. Bella and I just looked at each other, and I knew Bella could tell I was working harder today for her forgiveness then I had yesterday.

"I know it's not a shock that I cooked breakfast for you, but I know there's a lot here and I don't usually make something this elaborate. It's something my mama use to make for breakfast when she was in high spirits when I was a youngin', and it was always so good. Who better to cook something my mama taught me to cook, than the woman I love and who can still eat it without gagging and throwin' it back up." I gave her with a sheepish smile, hoping she knew I was teasing just a little bit in the end there. I could feel her amazement, and her happiness and I was glad it was because of me.

She walked around the island in the middle of the room, and stood in front of me. She kissed me chastely on the mouth before pulling back, and smiling big at me. I wanted to grab her around the waste, and pull her in for a deeper kiss nut I knew it wasn't the right time for that. She hadn't forgiven me fully yet, and I wanted her full forgiveness before we went back to Forks. "Thank you for making this all for me especially something that you're mama use to make for you; and I love the fact that you want to do stuff like this for me, so please continue as long as you'd like. I am a little saddened, that I won't get to see you throughout the day but it will be good to spend some more quality time with Char."

"I promise I won't be gone all day, I just got to get some stuff done and I'm bringing Peter along with me. Since he's still a little mad, about what you and Char did to him last night. So I'm gonna get him out of the house, so he doesn't try anything on you. We can spend some time alone, when I get back if you'd like." I offered silently hoping she'd take me up on the offer, because I missed just spending time with her when it's just us.

Bella sat back down on the stool, and began to eat her breakfast. I could hear Peter talking to Char out front, and I knew Char was keeping Peter outside while Bella and I talked. I was grateful to Char, and I was even more grateful after Bella told me what she wanted. "I would like it if we could spend some alone time together, but only if you have time. I know Peter's you're brother, and you want to spend some time with him."

"Darlin' I would love to spend some time with just you, and Peter can stand a little alone time to mope over his lost balls." I said with a smirk, silently telling her that I knew it was her behind the loss of my brother's discomfort. She smirked in response to that, and continued to eat. I sat with her until she finished, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to get Peter so we could go. I tried desperately to keep from burst out laughing, as I remembered Char coming down the stairs with several pair of his pants that looked like he'd wet himself.

Peter just shook his head at me, and we were off right after Peter had given Char a kiss on the cheek like I had with Bella. I could feel the frustration coming off of him in waves, and I knew it was because he couldn't kiss his wife like he wanted too. I was just glad I wasn't the only one suffering this dry spell, because it would just be plain torture to feel all of their lust and not be able to sleep with Bella. I got ahead of him, since Peter didn't know where we were going. I changed our course, and made my way in the direction of Houston. We'd be going a little further than that, but it was something I needed to do if Peter wanted his balls back eventually.

"You know she's eventually going to get it, but I'm waitin' until after I get my balls back. Cuz who knows if she'd ever give them back, if I got 'er back now." Peter told me halfway to Houston, and I turned my head to look at him. I had to give it to him, but I'd wait for his balls to fully heal, or she might just get them ripped off again. Actually she might just do it again, because he got her back for it. Not that I was going to tell him this, because he wasn't going to have to figure that shot for himself.

Hell she might just pick a different body part, but she did say she'd take his dick the next time too. I just shook my head, and continued to run. I wasn't about to feel bad for Peter, because he really did need to learn his lesson. He always spoke before thinking, and it was beginning to get him in a lot of trouble. My woman was smart as hell, and if he wasn't careful he might just be scarred for life by my woman. "You know Char, is only doing this cuz she already thinks of Bella as her sister."

"I know, and I can't say that I don't see her as one either. But I do think she's a very hot sister, and she is one bad ass woman why do you think I call her Miss JJ. Jesse James was one bad ass fucker, and I would have called the two of you Bonnie and Clyde but I could never call you that Major. She is gonna get it though, there's no way she's gonna get away with this." He stated seriously, and I had to wonder if he already had something planned but just waiting for the opportune time to put it in place.

I didn't want to think about what he was thinking about doing, let alone know anything about it because knowing Bella she'd know I knew. So yeah I was going to drown out anything he said about said plan, if he spoke of it to me. For all I knew he didn't trust me with said information, because he'd think I'd tell Bella about the first chance I got. Which I would, because I don't want anything bad happening to her. Peter might be my brother, but Bella is my mate; so she trumps him and he knows it.

Once we got to Houston, we moved to stay on the outskirts until we reached the town we needed to be in. I owned the property that we were on, I had bought soon after I had left Maria. I had bought it from a family who hadn't changed it once since it was owned by my family. Peter had never been here before, but he knew that I lived in this town. "I'm going to look around, you're old family home see if I can find anything interesting."

"See ya fucker, holler if you need anything. I gotta grab some things, it might take some time." I told him before he disappeared around the house, and I made my way into the house itself. It was two stories, and only had four rooms and two baths. I went into my room first, and took out all of things that I left there. Pulling out a box, I put it on the bed that hasn't been used in several years. I left for my parent's room, and began searching for some of things I had come here for. I knew I would bring Bella here one day, to show her what it looked like in person.

**CPOV (Charlotte)**

Hearing that Bella wanted to spend time with Jasper alone, had me smiling because they were both very good for each other. Jasper really did need someone like Bella, who let him do what he wanted but when he did something wrong she could be the hard ass she needed to be. Jasper could be the Major or be just Jasper which he was when he was with Bella, and I loved her for bringing that out in him. I could see aura's not that Jasper knew that, but that not just it. I can see what their auras are going to be like in the future. Bella and Jasper are going to be hurt, but it's never going to be something, which neither can't handle as long as they have each other. They we're true soul mates and truthfully nothing could truly break them apart except for death.

Bella was probably the only person I have ever come across, with such a strong aura but the colors are like a masterpiece painted by the best painter in the world dead or alive. She not only had the purest soul, but felt every one of her emotion with her whole being. That's why it had hurt her so much when Fuckward and the rest of them left the first time, she had loved them with her whole worth. She literally loves Jasper with everything she has, and I'll be damned if anyone tried to tear them apart. "So, what do you wanna do today missy?"

"How about we go to that lake, and just hang out for a few. Then we could do whatever, I'm really up for anything you want to do." She answered and I had no problem with going to the lake, and just having some fun. I could think of something for us to do, while we were there or even on the way their depending on how we get there. I figure we could just ride the bikes, I could take my dear husbands knowing it might just piss him off. Not that I cared, I was sure we'd be back before he even got home, the only way he'd I took his bike was if he checked the millage and gas gauges.

While Bella was getting changed into her swimsuit, I made sure we had enough food in the house. I didn't want Bella dying, from starvation seeing as she was the only one who needed to eat. Though Jasper did say, if he ate meat that was raw enough he could eat it without throwing it up soon after. It especially helped if he drank alcohol with it, so maybe I could convince my hubby to join me in having dinner one night with Bella and Jasper. We could make a night of it, and grill outside and maybe have a bonfire to just have some good clean fun. "Let's ride the bikes, and we can figure out what to do later when we get back from the lake."

"Sounds like a plan to me, and I'll race you there." I knew right away that Jasper had told her beforehand, how to get to the lake. He must have done it, before they had come here though because I can't remember for the life of me when he talked to her about it while they were here. I had a feeling that Jasper was going to be forgiven within a day or two, but my husband wasn't getting his balls back anytime soon. I was going to have to talk to her about it, because I had a plan in mind and I need her to be in on it if it was going to work.

She had beaten me there, and I remember that her bike was tuned up to go faster the Peter and Jasper's bikes. I told her it wasn't a fair race, and she said next time she'd use Jasper's bike. I knew right away I need to get my own, that way we'd both be faster than my husband. That's what we could do this afternoon, we could shopping for a bike I could see how happy that would make her. We played in the water pretended to tan, thought I think she did just a little bit. She was naturally albino from what I could see, but maybe she could tan just a little to give her a little more color.

Back at the house we both got showers, and changed into more fitting clothes. I was lucky that the weather was cooperating with my plans, and I knew it was also good for Jasper and Peter. I had told her my idea when we had first gotten back from the lake, and she happily agreed to help me pick out a good bike and to help me tune it up to be faster than Peter's. She needed to stop by the post office; apparently they had a package there for her. We decided that we'd go there first, and see what she had gotten.

Turned out to be the part she was waiting for, that she needed to finish tuning up Jasper's bike. So after we got me my bike, we'd go to an auto parts shop to pick up some tools we'd need that apparently Peter didn't have in his massive garage. She was buying it for me, saying that Peter would have to learn how to use them and for what on his own unless I show him. Which I'm not so sure I would, just so I could hold something over his head besides Bella hiding his balls from him; which I probably wouldn't do too often, because make-up sex was damn good, and I couldn't wait for Bella to find that out.

**BPOV**

"Hi I have a box I was told to pick up here, the names Bella Iz Swan." I told the guy at the Postal Office counter, when it was my turn. I sincerely had no idea what this was, but I knew it was either from Lindsey or Tanya. Actually it could also be Paul, since he's come to call me that too. I already had the rest of the day planned, we were going to get Char's bike, than we were going to ride to the Auto Parts Shop. So she could have the right the tools she'd need to tune up her own bike, I had looked in Peter's garage and he didn't have a lot to chose from.

The man needed to learn how to tune that bike the fuck up, and I might teach him how to do it or just do it while he's gone. So he'll be surprised about it later on, and I think I'll do that if I can find the parts at the shop. The postal man came out of the back with a medium sized box in hand; he scanned it into the system as I checked for the sender of said package. It had turned out to be Paul that sent it to me, and I wondered what it was he had sent to me. I had texted him yesterday, telling him that Jasper had pissed me off by treating me like I was a fucking child. He cussed him out in texts for about an hour, until I told him my plan which he had said was just plain evil and that he loved it.

I picked up the box, and Char said she'd hold on to it while I drove to the dealership. It was small enough to put in my bag, so I turned down her offer and just put it in my messenger bag. It was slightly heavy, but it wasn't too bad that it would hinder my driving at all. The dealership wasn't too far from the post office, and we went to a dealership that only sold motorcycles. I didn't know what kind she was looking for, and I didn't want to tell her which one to buy. I was only here to tell her how good it was, and if she didn't like the fastest one that was fine. Jasper's Ducati naturally went 199mph on its own, but when I had tuned it; I had it going 205mph. Mine has been going 215mph when normally it only went 189mph, and I was going to make Jasper's go as fast as mine. Peter had the **MV Agusta F4 1000 MT Tamburini that only went 191mph, and he wanted it to go faster so he could catch up to me and Jasper.**

"**Bells I don't know much about motorcycles, so why don't you help me out by pointing out the best ones." She asked me instead of the salesman, and he looked frustrated by that. Apparently I could ride a motorcycle, but I couldn't squat about them from the look on his face. I looked around the lot, and spotted all of the best bikes sitting next to each other.**

"**Okay let's see what we go over here, come here Char baby." I said walking over to the bikes, with the salesman walking right behind us watching were I was heading. I could practically see his mind working in overdrive; I mean he was going to give this whole speech about each one when I already knew everything about each of them. "No need I assure you, whoever you are. Char these are the top five fastest motorcycles you'll get to right now, on the market that you can buy legally of course. Here you have the slowest of the five the Suzuki GSX 1300 R Hayabusa, it normally goes 186mph. Here's the one I have the Kawasaki 12R Ninja that normally goes 189mph, until I had fixed up some. This would be Peter's bike right next to it, and it's the MV Agusta F4 1000 MT Tamburini that goes 191mph, until he fixed it to go 200mph. The Ducati is the fastest which is what Jasper has and that goes 199mph out of factory, until I fixed it and it now goes faster than Peter's. The one between Jasper and Peter's is the bike, I see more like you because of color. 'Cause we know that after I fix it up, it won't matter the speed but it out of factory top speed is 196mph and its MV Agusta F4 1100 CC."**

"**I'll take that one, if you don't mind getting the form I'll go ahead and pay for it now. I'll just take it now as well, if you don't mind." The guy was dumb founded, and just nodded he's head before walking away to get the paper work together for Char. Char and I cracked up when he was out of ear shot, though the people around us looked at us weird we just didn't care. We left soon after Char had paid, and we were off for the parts store. It was only about a mile away from the dealership, and with the speeds we were going it didn't take long at all.**

**I quickly found all the parts I would need for both Charlotte and Peter's bikes, I even found some things for mine and Jasper's. I figured I could surprise him with the work I'd get done on his bike. I don't know the next time we'd ride them until we made our way back home, we had decided we'd start or ride back on Wednesday for a feel of a real road trip on the bikes. We'd of course have to pull over at night, so I could get some sleep but the idea had spiked my enthusiasm. I was excited about taking a road trip, I would have done when I was coming to Phoenix but I was afraid of what Charlie would have said about it. I didn't really have a cell phone, to keep in touch with him with.**

**We got home in record time, and we got to working on the bikes. I started by showing Char what to do, I wasn't about to do it for her she'd never learn that way. Actually that probably ain't true, seeing as she's a vampire with perfect memory. She watched as I worked on Peter's and repeated everything I did, well almost everything whoever tuned this last did a fucked up job. I mean shit was on this thing that wasn't didn't even do anything for the damn thing. It me a good hour to fix up Peter's bike, while Char had hers done a little bit before I was done with her husband. Char left me alone so I could fix Jasper's and mines bikes, so she went to make me snack. I loved her I really did; it was like she knew when I needed the quite and when I needed company.**

**When I worked alone with my iPod blasting in my ears, I always seemed to work faster and better. It took half an hour to finish both bikes; I decided I'd take a shower to wash off all the grease on me before I ate the delicious food Char had made for me. I dressed in a pair of comfy grey jean short shorts, with a dark blue cami and I'd just wear my new cowboy boots that I just loved so much. I wondered what Jasper and I would do tonight, but I was going to leave it up to him. I really missed spending some alone time with him, and I know we hadn't spend alone time together because I was mad at him. Jasper literally was my world, I couldn't stay mad at him for long but I would be mad at him for how he treats me when it's uncalled for.**

**I do know he knows I'm not a child; that I am his equal but he needs to know that I make up my own mind when it comes to me. I will make my own decisions, and even though he won't like it that's who I am and it won't ever change. It hurts being away from him, even if he's right there in the house with me. It just wasn't the same, when Paul had called me while I was working on my bike after I finished Jasper's. I thanked him for shipping the part to me, and he asked how I was. He told me that the feeling I had from being apart from Jasper, was similar to how Sam and Jared felt to being away Emily and Kim for long periods of time. So in a way Jasper and I had imprinted on each other like the wolves had on their imprints. I wondered if Jasper had felt the same way I have, about being apart from each other because I honestly don't know how much longer I can go with this feeling.**

**Before I knew it the food Char made was gone, she was getting ready to go out or something when Peter got back. She wouldn't tell me what they were doing, but I could see her plotting something. I just wasn't sure if it was good or bad, and that slightly scared me. Soon enough Peter and Jasper made it home, Jasper had ran into the family room giving me a kiss on the cheek before running off with the box in his hands. Peter just stood there leaning against the wall, glaring at me while his hands where in front of his crotch protecting his dick from me. Really like I would touch his junk, there's no way I would ever touch his junk willingly. "Come on Petey baby, let's get out of here. There are a few things we got to pick up, for tomorrow night's festivities."**

"**Do I wanna know?" Jasper asked from behind me, which would have surprised me if I hadn't of felt his presence beforehand. The conversation about imprinting kept coming up in my head, and I honestly think that Jasper and I true without a doubt soul mates for life or eternity in our case.**

**I turned around to look at Jasper, and I knew he could feel the love I had for him radiating off of me. I wasn't ready to forgive him, but I honestly couldn't stay away from him any longer. I needed him when I went to bed tonight, but I just needed him to lay there with me. Because I wouldn't make love with him, until I had forgiven him and he asked for forgiveness. "I don't even know what she's on about."**

"**I have somewhere I wanna take you, and it's actually not far at all. I need you to trust me, and I know I probably don't have a lot of that right now****…****" Jasper started off, and it made me sad that he thought I didn't trust him. It wasn't that I didn't trust him; it was that I was just hurt by how he had disregarded anything that I would have to say.**

"**Jasper I never stopped trusting you, I trust you with my life. SO just take me there, because obviously I don't know where you want to take me."I trust Jasper with my life, and that won't change because I'm mad at him. He always made me feel safe, and I trusted he'd never bring into something dangerous to my life if he could prevent it. He hugged me too him, and I buried my head into his chest closing my eyes. Once I felt the cool breeze around me stop, I slowly opened my eyes. "Jasper this is our room, you know you're not getting lucky tonight right?"**

"**I know Darlin', and for us to get to where I want to take you we have to go through our room. Close your eyes for me, one more time please." He asked of me and I agreed without question, for now that is. My curiosity wouldn't let up, and I knew he could feel it because I wasn't shielding my emotions from him. I hear a door opening in front of me, and Jasper took my hand kissing the inside of my palm letting a sigh escape my mouth in content. He slowly guided me out the door, and it felt like we were outside in the slight warm air of the Texas night. "Open your eyes Darlin'."**

"Oh what did you do?" I said with a gasp of surprise, because it was beautiful. How had I never noticed this before, it was right outside out bedroom door. I realized I never really looked around our room to look for it, and I was glad because it was so much better with Jasper here. There was a huge balcony connected to the bedroom, and Jasper had started a little fire in a little copper fire pit. "This is so beautiful Jasper, when did you do all this?"

"It didn't take long Darlin', honestly the furniture and stuff have always been here while I had started the fire when I brought that box up. I would love if we could just sit out here, and talk while we looked at the stars out tonight." Jasper told me as he again guided me further outside, and to swing in front of the fire. I had to say this was one of the most romantic things he's done, and even though it was so romantic he still wasn't going to get laid tonight.

We sat down in a comfortable silence, looking up at the night sky. I leaned into his side, and he hesitantly wrapped his arm around me. I leaned closer into his side, finding peace by being in his embrace. Something that I have missed, since the night we arrived here. It felt good to fall asleep on his lap last night, and I felt better then when I woke up this morning compared to how I felt the day before. "It's so beautiful here; I wish we could just stay here away from all the troubles that seem to revolve around me."

"You know I thought about that today, while Peter and I were gone. Maybe after school is finished with, we can come back and just stay for as long as we like. I'm sure Peter and Char wouldn't mind coming back here to live. We haven't lived her quite some time, and I know Char misses it." He answered me while leaning his head on top of mine, and lightly kissing my hair. I closed my eyes taking in all the peacefulness that we have for now; I knew Peter was eventually going to bitch to me about losing his balls. Which would probably be tomorrow, and I was waiting for it.

I knew Peter would be telling Char any of his plans on getting back at me, but I wasn't sure if he'd tell Jasper anything or not. Though I can't see him doing that, because he'd probably think Jasper would tell me any of his plans. Which I wasn't so sure if he would, but it's not like I would pull anything on Jasper unless he had a part in it. "Peter say anything to you about his plan to get back at me?"

"All he told me was that he planned on it, I was actually about to tell you that. He told me he was gonna wait till after he gets his balls back, and I was thinkin' you should wait until we get back to Forks to give it back to him." He said to me, and I had to chuckle cause neither him not Char knew where I had taken Peter's balls. I guess since I knew Peter wasn't close by from what Char had said earlier, I could tell him at least the state I had put them.

"You know he won't find them if he goes looking for them, they're not even in this state. Besides it would be pointless to jump back to Washington and back, just to give him his balls back." I said as nonchalantly as possible, while smirking up at the stars. I'm not sure if Jasper could see my face, but if he could I'm sure he'd be able to figure out that it was somewhere in Forks or close by to it at least. He could think I left them in La Push, it wouldn't be like Paul wouldn't let me leave it somewhere in his house, as long as he didn't have to touch or see them.

Jasper just cracked up laughing when he pieced everything together, hugging me tighter before kissing my hair again. I loved to hear him laugh, and I loved it even more knowing that I was the one to make him laugh. "You know Paul I smelled Paul in the house when I came back, and I know he didn't come all this way was he the one who sent you something in the mail?"

"Yeah I'll show you later what it was, but I talked to him today. And he got me thinkin' about a few things, do you mind if I run them by you?" I asked thinking now was as good as any to bring up the imprinting thing; that Paul and I had talked about. He shook his head letting me know he didn't have a problem with me telling him anything, which I knew he wouldn't but I wanted to make sure anyways. "I'm sure Char has told you that it hurts for me to be away from you, which is fine I don't really blame her for telling you. Anyway I talked to Paul about it today, and he says it almost sounds like when Sam and Jared are away from Emily and Kim for longs periods of time. He said the same goes for Emily and Kim when Sam and Jared leave to go to work or on patrols, and I don't know if you feel the same way when were apart but Paul said it's likely that you and I have mated in a way like wolves imprinted."

"Oh Darlin', I don't doubt that for a minute. I also feel the same way when were apart, it's why I always spend lunch time with you at school. I can't go long without being near you, let alone without touchin' you in some way. Look I know I screwed up the other night, by tryin' to tell you what to do; and I had no right to do that. I let my fear of you getting' hurt in the battle, take over when I shouldn't have. I wish there was a way that we could take care of Victoria, without anyone getting hurt in the process." Jasper told me honestly, and I believed him because I knew that was what exactly happened. I also wished there was a way that we could take care of Victoria, without anyone getting hurt but I knew some would I just didn't want anyone to die fighting to save me.

I would gladly die so that the others could live, but I knew if I voiced that everyone would be on my ass for thinking that within a split second; and that humans included. I knew if I gave myself up to Victoria, I would slowly be killing the people that loved me, and I could do that to them. So we'd fight side by side, to take down Victoria and her little fucked up army. "Baby I know…"

_**A/N: I know I suck because it took me forever to put this chapter up, but it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted. I had a little bit of writer's block, but it's gone for now at least. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible, I hope you guys enjoy this one. The song is another Jessie James song, it's called Burnin' Bridges. Peter's blowup at Bella will be in the next chapter, along with Jasper's apology and the road trip as well. Until next time, and review if you like I love reading the comments you guys leave especially the ones that tell me you love it. Haha later.**_


	17. Acceptance and Bitching

"Baby I know how worried and scared you are, but you can't go around acting like Fuckward did with me. Even though I know you didn't mean to, you made the choice that I shouldn't hear about what I'll be up against. It's my choice Jasper, and you have to respect that. As much as I know you can't lose me, I can't lose you either. I wouldn't be able to live through that, if I lost you I really would die and I'm not talking emotionally. I need to be your equal in everything, not just the things you think I should be." She told me as she looked into my eyes, using all the conviction she had with her emotions and her eyes. That's what got me, because I've always seen her as my equal; and with that one choice I had made the other night I had changed that. That isn't what I wanted, I wanted to protect her but in the process I hurt her.

I never wanted to be the one to hurt her, because when I hurt her I ended up hurting myself in the process. She is someone that deserved to smile all the time, and as much as that is cliché it's the truth. She had all this life in her, for someone who's gone through a hell of a lot of pain. "You are my equal Bella, and I promise to remember that in the future. I never meant to make you feel like you weren't my equal, but I did and I'm truly sorry for that. I have something I want to share with you, and something I have to give you."

"Jasper I really hope you didn't…" She started but I cut her off, by putting my hand over her mouth with a slight smirk. I hadn't spent a dime on her, and that was something I knew she'd appreciate. I took the hand that wasn't over Bella's mouth, and picked up the box that I had brought back with me from my house.

"Peter and I went to my old house when I was human today, because there were a few things that I thought you'd like. There was also one thing; that I know now belongs to you Darlin'." I told her as I took my hand away from her mouth, and stuck my hands into the box. Pulling out the small wooden jewelry box, which my father had carved for my mother out, and held it in front of Bella in my hands. "My dad made this box for my mama, when he bought her this. He had wanted her to have something special to hold onto, and she cherished it all her life and she always hoped that when I found the right person I should give this to her. Alice never liked anything about my past human or otherwise before I meet her, and I think that's why I never really felt comfortable being me around her. I was tryin to be someone I wasn't, because she wanted me be a certain way.

My feelings never mattered as long as Alice was happy, but with you it so different and in a good way. You're not tryin' to change me, because you like me just the way I am. You love knowing about my past, and my happiness comes before your own to a certain extent of course. You love my southern roots, and you love Charlotte and Peter for who they are and not for what or who they eat. You see my scars as somethin' good in me, while everyone else saw the monster in me. I love you for who you are Bella, and I promise that I'll never take your freedom from you again." I told her as she held the box in her hand, and she looked back and forth to me and the box. I knew she was listening to me, and I loved her for that because everything I said was the truth. She saw the good in me, when everyone but Char and Peter saw the monster I was when I was in the wars.

She slowly opened the box, and I held my breath waiting for her reaction. I didn't know how she'd like it, or if she'd like it at all. I knew she'd like the fact that it was something that meant a lot to me, but I had a feeling she might try and give it back to me. She pulled out a silver chain, with a silver daisy covered locket that had belonged to my mother. Inside there's a picture of me in uniform and a mirror of sorts so she could see her reflection. My dad once told me, it was because she always smiled when she looked at me in that picture. She was so proud of what I was doing, but it didn't mean she wasn't scared shitless that I would never come home. "Jasper this is gorgeous, I can't take something that belongs to your mother."

"Bella Darlin', she would have been very happy for you to have it. Seeing you with it, it reminds me of my mom when she first got it. We weren't very rich, far from it seeing as we were low class farmers. Darlin' you're my life, and being my life I want you to have this part of me. Because others don't have this of me, they don't have things that come from my human life let alone from the time I was in the vampire wars." I told her as I took the necklace, and pushed her hair to the side so I could clasp the necklace around her neck. She held the locket in her hand after I was done, and I still couldn't figure out her emotions because she was blocking them from me. "Darlin' please let me feel what you're feeling."

"I love it Jasper, and I'm never going to take this off. It means so much to me, that you'd give me something that means so much to you. I wish I had something to give to you; that meant as much as this means to you." I looked at her like she was crazy I'm sure, because she had given me things that mean the world to her. Giving me her heart; was something she had given me that meant the world. Alice was nothing like Bella when we had met; nor were any of the other women I had met in my past. I knew it was something to be cherished, and I was going to cherish Bella for the rest of my life.

She's given my life a purpose, and I could never repay her for the confidence she's given me. I know in the future if I were ever to slip in my diet, she wouldn't hold it against me but I wasn't going to slip I had to believe I wouldn't. Because as much as she would still believe in me, I would hate myself and I really hoped that I didn't slip while she was still human. I put those thoughts at the back of my mind, and focused on Bella. "You've given me the world Bella, along with your heart. If anyone should feel like they can't compare, that would be me Darlin'."

"Oh Jasper, you're right you can't compare to anything else in my life; but that's because you're better than anything else in it. I love Charlie, and I love the pack like they are brothers and sisters but none of that would matter if I didn't have you. Hell if I didn't have you, I met be left to marry Paul and as much as I love him I can't stand the thought of having to be his wife." She made me laugh, because she was right nothing else in the world would matter if she wasn't in my life. I don't know where I would be if she wasn't in it now, but I know somewhere along the way I would have found her again.

We are true soul mates, and we would have found each other again. I don't need to think about that though, because I have her now and I was never going to let her go. I pulled her to me, and kissed her as passionately as I could. Sharing my emotions with her, and I knew even though she was kissing me back with all she has I wasn't forgiven yet. I hadn't asked for it, and she hasn't given me her forgiveness. I broke away from the kiss, when I knew she needed to breathe. "Darlin' I know I hurt you, but I'm truly sorry for what I did. Will you forgive me?"

"You've already been forgiven Cowboy, when you told me something of your human life. I have a surprise for you, but I'll show you later after I've slept. But right now, I want to sit here with you and watch as the sun rise." She told me before giving me a quick kiss, and snuggling into my side. I was very much okay with doing as she asked, because it meant I got to hold her before she went off to bed. I wasn't sure if she would like me in our bed tonight, and if I wasn't then I was going to hold for as long as I could before she went to bed alone.

We watched all the color is the sky change, as the sun rose to bring us another beautiful day in Texas. I was finding it peaceful just sitting here with her, and I was going to make sure we had a balcony at the apartment that also had a little bronze fire pit. Bella fell asleep as soon as the sun was over the horizon, and I lifted her up gently to take her to bed. I pulled the covers back and laid her down; I was getting ready to stand up when her tiny fist held gripped my shirt. "What's wrong Darlin'?'

"Stay with me, I've missed you being in bed with me." She said sleepily, and I couldn't help but give in. I pulled her boots off, along with her shorts. I took of my jeans and boots, along with my shirt and pulled the covers back on the other side of Bella. I lay down and pulled the covers over the both of us; before Bella fell back asleep she laid her head on my chest and tangled her legs with mine. I wrapped both of my arms around her, loving that I got to keep her so close again.

I was going to have to remember to watch what I say when I get angry, because that is really Peter's job not mine. I don't necessarily always think before I speak when I'm angry, but I was going to have to when it involves Bella. She won't take my crap no matter what others tell her, because she is her own person and she's the only one who can really make me see reason from her point of view. She's the only one who can challenge me in every way, because she never backs down from anything. Which in a way reminds me of myself, because I never backed down from something ever; the only difference between us; is that she tries to see the good in everything.

I had lived so long hating myself for what I had done while I was in Maria's army, that I couldn't see the good in me unless I let Alice do what she wanted with me. I was so blinded by my hate for myself; that I didn't realize that I was becoming one of Alice's dolls she could dress up. The incident at Bella's birthday party had started to wake me up from that, because by attacking Bella had opened my mind to what was really going on around me. It was slow, but by the time I had found Alice and Edward together I knew who I truly was again. Before I knew it Char and Peter were back from whatever they had gone to do, talking in whispers even I couldn't hear.

Around ten Bella started waking up, and I held her closer to me knowing that Char might take her away from me for a few hours. I didn't know what Char was up too, I was thinking about making Bella breakfast again but I could smell something gross coming from downstairs so I knew Peter or Char had gotten it covered. I got brought out of my musings by light butterfly kisses on my chest, and I began to purr softly. I knew right away that my angel was awake, because she only ever did that to bring me back to reality or when we were making love to each other. "Mmmm mornin' Darlin', how did you sleep?"

"It was better than the last few nights without you, but that's okay because you're here now and that's all that matters. What were you thinking about?" She asked me softly, and I just took in the beauty that was her. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew me inside and out that it didn't matter that her eyes weren't open. I pecked her on the nose, and then her eyes soon opening them one at a time after I did so. When I got to her lips I stopped right before I touched them, waiting to see if she'd close the distance between them. She didn't have me waiting for long, because her lips were on mine in an instant.

I kissed her passionately until her need for air was prominent, and I could feel how impatient Char was downstairs. I wasn't sure if I was ready to put Bella near Peter, but I wasn't going to make that choice for her. She'd know when she'd have enough from him, and I would do whatever she asked or I would take care of it myself depending on how far is too far. "Char is getting a little impatient waiting for us, to make it downstairs. She had breakfast ready for you, not sure if I trust it seeing as Peter helped her with it."

"If it smells or taste funny to me, I'll make sure to let you know Cowboy. Let me head to the bathroom and take care of a few things, and I'll be down in a minute." She told me thinking I was going to go down without her, well that wasn't happening. I had been away from her long enough, I was going to wait for her to finish her business and I'd walk down with her. I didn't know what to make of Peter's emotions, seeing as he was changing them so quickly but I knew it didn't mean any good. Bella didn't take long in the bathroom, and we're on our way down the stairs when I spotted Peter standing with his arms crossed leaning against the counter near the sink in the kitchen.

He was sending daggers at Bella with his eyes, and I could feel his discomfort and hate. I knew he didn't really hate her, but what she had done to his balls. I had to fight to keep a smile of my face every time I thought about it. Char seemed to have the same problem though, because I could feel her amusement. When Bella was able to see him, she had amusement coming off her in waves. Which she wasn't hiding from Peter apparently, because she just smirked in his direction and started humming some song I couldn't remember the name of; but I knew it was something that Emmett had watched before. "What's wrong, Petey?"

**BPOV**

"You damn well know, what is wrong with me JJ. I'm standing here feeling like a mister fucking Potato head, because you decided that I was in need of a fucking lesson and took my manhood away from me. I mean seriously, you couldn't just take a fuckin' finger or something. I mean seriously you took that fuckers arm off the shoulder, the least you could have done is take something that didn't make me look like a goddamn fag." Peter ranted to me with his glare still prominently on me, as I just continued to smirk the whole entire time that he was ranting. I even finished half of my food before he was done, and that's saying something because I knew for a fact that he had more to say.

I could see Jasper from the corner of my eye, twitching with every word Peter was saying to me. I took it with a grain of salt knowing he'd never physically hurt me for plenty of reasons. One being that Jasper would kick his ass, let alone knowing if he did anything but rant at me he wouldn't be getting his balls back no matter how much Char begs me to do it. Not that I think Char would, if Peter had physically harmed me in any way. "You done yet, or do you have more in ya?"

"You're seriously fucked in the head JJ, and I'm not talkin' in a good way either. In my head I'm pulling to fuckin' pieces for takin' my balls away from me, but I'm not going too for the obvious fuckin' reason JJ. One there's too many damn witnesses, and the Major and Char would know it was me before I could even bring up a defense or try to fuckin' run. Let alone I would never fuckin' know where you put my fuckin' balls, and even if I had come to find out you probably have a contingency plan for hidden so I purposely would never get them back if any harm should come to you." Ah don't you love the old country boys, and how they make you feel truly loved. I mean I really hadn't thought of a contingency plan, but now that he brought it up I was going to make a few calls while he wasn't around. What he said really didn't affect me like Jasper thought it would, but then again I wouldn't be who I am if he could read me all the time now would I.

I always like to bring a little surprise to people everywhere I went, and now I hoped Peter would really learn his lesson and leave it alone once he got his balls back. Though I highly doubt it, but I'm sure he wasn't going to be calling me Darlin' in the foreseeable future. That is if he learned to think, before speaking which I really doubt he ever would. "I think you should hold off on anymore of that rant for another day my friend, because from the looks of things my cowboy right beside me doesn't look like he's looking at you like you're his brother."

"Which I don't blame him for, since you know my husband just can't keep his mouth shut for the life of him and all; but then again I'm not sure he's ever learned to shut it for as long as I've known him. What do you think Jasper; has he ever thought before talkin'?" Was Char's wise crack from behind Jasper and me, and I had to say it kept looking better and better for Peter right about now. I think I might be blocking Peter's spidey sense with my shield and all, it would explain why it hasn't been working for him since I've been here and all. The again wouldn't it mean that my shield could block others from Jasper's gift if I so chose to?

That was something to either think or worry about later depending on how you see it I guess. It might end up being helpful in the battle with Victoria, but it all depends on our strategy and if it would even work. I pushed it to the back of mind, to think about when we had more time for it later. Char seemed to have something planned, and I think I might just like it. I spotted a cooler by the fridge along with some blankets and other things. "Nope he's never thought before thinkin', but Char what do you expect from him. He can only be who has always been, and even though that ain't much you did marry the fool."

"Hey now you did call him your brother, long before I even called him my husband so watch it Whitlock." Char argued and I had to laugh silently at the, because really they're all Whitlock so who is she really talking about. I mean sure Jasper was the first Whitlock, but he had given them his last name to share.

"Which Whitlock are you exactly talkin' to Char? Because everyone here minus me at the moment is a Whitlock, so what you're sayin' is slightly confusing." I asked and stated at once, and Char gave me think look of shock or surprise I wasn't sure but it could always be both. Anything is possible with this group of vampire's, but I loved them none the less. Jasper was looking at me with all the love in the world, and Peter was just being a smug ass over at the sink now cleaning my dishes.

You'd think Char didn't know that I knew Jasper and I would marry one day, then again she might think he proposed last night which he hadn't. If he had I think he'd know I would have refused thinking it was his was to be forgiven, even if I do want to marry some day. Hopefully in the near future before I'm changed, but him and I would have to talk about that at a later date. "I don't see a ring, so unless this fool proposed without or you forgot to put it back on this morning when you came out of the bathroom, you need to tell what the hell you're talkin about honey."

"He didn't propose Char babe, and if he had I would have told you when I walked down the stairs damn me needing to piss to hell. I just know somewhere in the near future Jasper and I will get married, and I'll be taking Whitlock and no other name. Actually baby, what name did you get married to pixie bitch? 'Cuz I don't remember seeing Whitlock, on those divorce papers." I wondered about that awhile back when we had gone to check of Dartmouth, but I didn't really pay much attention and got quite distracted over the fact that he was officially mine without anything keeping us apart at all.

No one could really blame me for forgetting that little bit of information, considering I didn't really ever look at the papers. They weren't really all that important to me, as long as they had gotten signed when they did. All I know is that Whitlock was nowhere on those papers that I saw, when Jasper had signed them. "Were married under the name Hale, Darlin' somethin' about keepin' up appearances. Though now that I think about it, I probably didn't need her to sign them papers, but it was still the right thing to do in case we ever wanna use that last name later down the road."

"I think I'll always want to stick to Whitlock, but it's something we can look into at a later date Cowboy." I said with a wink in his direction, while I watched Char pack several things up in the cooler. I'm very curious as to what she had planned for us today, and from what I could see from the kitchen window it was a beautiful day like any other really. Only difference from yesterday; was that it was more sunny then cloudy. "What you got planned for us today, Char?"

"I was thinking the lake seeing as you really didn't get to tan yesterday with it being cloudy and all; and I figured we could stay there all day since we'll all be packing and what not to leave the day after tomorrow. Peter and I have a surprise waiting by the lake for you both, so go get ready and we can leave. Now shoo the both of you." She explained to Jasper and me, and I chuckled in response to pushing me and Jasper out of the kitchen away from her and Peter. There wasn't really anything that Peter could do when Jasper and Char got on him for opening his big mouth, but I silently wondered if Peter knew the name of the theme song I was humming when I saw him. Someone was sure to figure it out eventually, I mean I know they're old but they had to have seen Spiderman cartoons before.

I'm sure I'll be questioned about it at some point, or one of them will just blurt it out. If anything the pack would know and blurt it out, when we got back to Forks on Friday. I couldn't wait for the pack to meet Char and Peter, even though I know they'd be a little wary considering their eye color and all. I would call and talk to Paul and Sam before we got into Washington about that, so at least they will have a heads up. I don't know how they would react, but I was hoping for the best. I picked out a black bikini with a star on each breast, it just so happened to be one I bought while Char and I went shopping the other day. I pulled on a pair on white denim short shorts, and decided against bringing a shirt with me.

Jasper was standing with black board shorts; and a white wife beater ready to go. Before I could move a muscle, he had me in his arms running outside. I just smiled a small smile, and held on for the ride. I figure Char probably told him to hurry the fuck up, before he even made his thoughts reality. I knew they were probably x-rated, and in all honesty almost all my thoughts about him are x-rated especially when he always looks so damn edible all the time. "Darlin' if you keep those emotions up, we're gonna stop right now and there's a fairly good chance we won't be makin' it to the lake to see what Char has planned."

"Mmmm and as much as I love that idea, I know that Char would have our asses on silver fuckin' platter if we missed what she has planned." Was the reply he got from me, as I kissed the side of his neck; he purred as I sucked lightly on his Adams apple. His left arm slipped away from my waist, down towards my ass to cup it. His fingers slid through the bottom part of my very short shorts; not that they really needed too, my ass was practically falling out of them.

"Jasper quite it already, we're spending this day together as a family until later this evening. If or when we get back to the house later this evening, you can both go at it like fuckin' bunnies!" Char barked loud enough for both of us to hear, but we both knew she was right we had time to fuck like bunnies tomorrow. Today Char wanted us to be The Whitlock's, so since we're all here even with a sullen Petey we would do a family day. I don't know when we'd be able to have another, and because of that I was ready to have some fun with my family.

Jasper put me down, and we walked the rest of the way to the lake, and it didn't take long for us to see what Peter and Char had set up. Peter was actually working on fire it looked like, but it was a rather big one from what I could see. It was to light out for a fire right now, so I just assumed that we he was setting it up for later this evening. They had a grill set near a few fallen logs on the sand that they had imported according to Char. The sand felt good on my bare feet, and before I knew there was a towel being thrown at my face. I caught right as Jasper's hand came right in front of my face to try and catch it, but I knew who it was from and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hitting me in the face with a towel. "Try harder Petey, and maybe next time you'll actually get within an inch of my face."

"I will next time, trust me I won't miss again." He all but sneered at me, which only got a growl from Jasper and a smack upside the head from Char. I just ignored Peter by placing the towel down in the sand, and took off my shorts before lying down to start tanning. I felt a body sit down next to me, and I knew without opening my eyes that it was Jasper. It was the way he smelled and the how my body just instinctually knew when he was near me.

My hand found his within a second, and he interlaced our fingers even before my palm touched his. I smiled big we just stayed quit as Char continued to hiss at Peter, who was whining about it being unfair. It probably wasn't fair, but he had to learn his lesson somehow other than just threatening him with no sex. I'm sure he can be all kinds of impressive when talking Char out of it, but now the threat was for real seeing as he didn't have his balls. In reality he could probably fuck Char; he just wouldn't be getting off with her. Which in reality would be funny to see, but she never wanted to see that happen, EVER. Alone it's a disturbing thought, and I really never want to think about it again.

Jasper sat next to me for close to an hour I think, even with me rolling onto my back and untying the back of my bikini top so I wouldn't get any tan lines. Him and Peter talked bullshit for a little while, as Char and I just listened to my iPod while singing along with it occasionally. I saw my guitar along with Jasper's sitting by one of the logs near the fire that's built, and I knew right away that Char and Peter planned on getting us to play. Out of nowhere I feel myself being lifted in the air by Jasper, and next I'm in the water. All of us played and goofed off, trying to see who could get the other one more wet.

As the sun started to set, Peter began cooking on the grill as Jasper started the fire so I could start getting warm by the fire before it got to cold out. We all ate steaks, but with there's more rare then mine. We told stories of our pasts, and I loved hearing more of the funnier times between the trio. It was never a dull moment with Peter around apparently, but sometimes I wonder why he isn't dead quite yet. I was leaning back into Jasper chest, as we listened too Char tell a story about Peter being felt up by a gay vampire. I was surprised Jasper hadn't heard of this one, but it was damn hilarious to feel Peter's embarrassment that Jasper projected to me.

"Oh that was so funny; I can't believe you never told me that story before." Jasper breathed out as he got his breathing under control, while Char handed Bella her guitar first. It was dark out, and you would see all the stars out, and it was a perfect time to play. I kept my eyes on the fire, as I played and began to sing.

**PPOV**

_A million faces, A million names  
A million boys but they're all the same  
Until I set my eyes on you  
Yeah_

Like a moth into a flame  
I just could not look away  
There's nothing else for me to do

You give me butterflies  
Tangled up inside  
I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling  
Butterflies  
So tongue tied  
Here's what I'm trying to say  
You give me butterflies

I watched as Bella strummed her guitar, as if it was second nature to her. Which it probably was, depending on how long she had been playing it; her back was still pressed into Jasper, with his hands running up and down her arms as she played. She picked up on how I felt for Char, but in reality I think that's what love was suppose to feel when it came to our mates except it was a lot stronger for her and the Major. __

The way you look  
The way you laugh  
The way you love and don't hold back  
You're everything I've waited for  
Yeah

I have never felt so much  
It's like a promise when we touch  
I could not ask for something more

And I love the way your hand fits into mine

I've noticed that their hands do fit together perfectly, and it's amazing how I never noticed that Char's and mine do too. All I ever had to know was that she loved me, and that has always been enough. It's good to know though, that there are those light things that make it even more real and perfect for us.__

You give me butterflies  
Tangled up inside  
I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling  
Butterflies  
So tongue tied  
Here's what I'm trying to say  
You give me butterflies

I wondered shortly if she did get butterflies from the Major, because honestly I think maybe vampires can't get them. I knew it's just a fluttering in your stomach, but since the only thing running through our bodies is venom we don't get them.__

And every word is like a song  
Ba dada ba dada ba dada da  
And I can't help but sing along

You give me butterflies  
Hmm-mm

Butterflies  
Tangled up inside  
I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling  
Butterflies  
So tongue tied  
Here's what I'm trying to say  
(What I'm trying to say)  
Baby I hope that you stay  
I hope that you stay  
and keep givin' me butterflies  
Ba dada ba dada ba dada da

I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling  
Ba dada ba dada ba dada da  
Ba dada da

I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling

Jasper was up next with his guitar sitting right next to him; before Bella moved to sit next to him on the blanket they we're sharing he gave her a meaningful kiss. I was glad that they worked their shit out; I just wish I got my balls back. I just hope to get them back before the battle, because that would just be plain messed up if she didn't at least let me have them for that.

_Young and full off running  
tell me where is that taking me  
just a great figure eight  
or a tiny infinite_

love is really nothing  
but a dream that keeps waking me  
for all of my trying  
we still end up dying  
how can it be?

don't say a word  
just come over and lie here with me  
cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see

I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
there I just said it  
I'm scared you'll forget about me

"I'd never in a million years be able to forget you, cowboy." I heard Bella whisper for him to hear, and I smiled lightly as I pulled Char in closer to my side. Alice was never like this even for a second, this was more Jasper then anything that damn pixie bitch tried turning him into. Him being relaxed and enjoying everything around him; as perfect and imperfect as they were, because it was everything we've always been looking for.__

so young and full off running  
all the way to the edge of desire  
steady my breathing  
silently screaming  
I have to have you now

wired and I'm tired  
think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor  
baby this mattress will spin on its axis  
and find me on yours

I could tell because they had yet to have sex when near us, but something told me they'd move like that on a bed. Just remembering what Jasper looked like, while Bella was asleep and he wasn't allowed to be. It was hard on both of them, he was a comfort while she slept, and she was his pillar of calm that gives him the most rest he'll ever be able to achieve I think.__

don't say a word  
just come over and lie here with me  
cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see

I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
there I just said it  
I'm scared you'll forget about me

They sat there staring into each other's eyes, never breaking contact as they're faces got closer together. They kissed for a good awhile, but Jasper continued to play his guitar. __

don't say a word  
just come over and lie here with me  
cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see

I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
there I just said it  
I'm scared you'll forget about me

Char kissed my cheek in a loving way, and I knew if I had my balls right now all of us would be heading back to the house to be getting it on, instead of just the Major and Bella. Char and I had already talked about just staying here for the night, to let them get reacquainted with each other after their first fight. Make-up sex is always the best.

**CPOV (Charlotte if you've forgotten)**

It's been two days since our little bonfire by the lake, and I don't think any of us will ever forget that moment. It was simple and fun, which was almost hard to come by with Jasper. Bella was the presence that brought this comfort to everyone around her; it was hard to not be happy and joyful while she was around. Here we were in a hotel in Colorado, we'll be stopping in Idaho tomorrow and ride to Washington on Friday which is only a state away really. I smiled at the reaction of the boys, when we had left Texas this morning.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bella had just finished eating breakfast, when we had all walked towards the garage where all of our bikes were. Jasper was the first one to stop, while Bella and I just walked to our bikes. Peter didn't even get passed the door, looking utterly confused by what was right in front of him. We hadn't told either of them about me being a bike, and we hadn't told them about tuning their bikes either. "When, did we get a forth bike?"**_

"_**The day you and Jazz went out, I had asked Bells to help me pick one out." I answered evenly without letting either of them know what it was we had done to either of their bikes, if Bella wants Jasper to know so be it I have to problems with it. I figure just let Peter figure it out, when his bike goes faster than it had before. **_

"_**Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you yesterday but I kind of got side tracked. That package Paul sent a few days ago, had that part I had been waiting for to fix your bike came in. I fixed the same day we got Char's bike; I did have to buy several tools for Petey's garage though. Even Rose would be disappointed about the lack of real tools in here, it's a horrible thing." From what Bella had told me about Rosalie, Peter's workshop was a piece of shit compared to hers. Rose was in love with cars and motorcycles, basically anything with an engine. **_

_**Jasper looked surprised just a little, I mean it wasn't like he stood their slack jawed. He was swinging her around, and kissing her passionately. So passionately that he forgot to hold back his projecting, feeling the amount of love that they felt for each other made me weak in the knees. I wasn't ready for that; I knew Jasper's feelings have always been strong considering he's an empath so he feels everything stronger than normal people and vampires. "Ugh you two make me sick, can we please go."**_

_**End Flashback**_

I knew it really didn't make Peter sick, but it made him a softy in that short period of time. It helped him see things in a different perspective, just like it helped me see things in a better perspective as well. Things were changing, but it was all for the better. Whatever came our way, we'd be able to handle it because we had both Bella and Jasper. Jasper because he has been one of the best soldiers in history, and Bella because she made all of us fight harder and better. We would never be able to lose her, because if we did I think we'd lose ourselves in a way.

From what I remember of what Jasper told me about the Cullen's after they left Bella, I knew it wouldn't be good for any of us. I think Jasper would literally die if he lost her, while Peter and I would lose our way and just wouldn't be ourselves anymore. Peter was bummed that his bike wasn't as fast as the rest of ours, but Jasper was ecstatic that he could at least stay on Bella's ass where if something went wrong he'd be right there. I was right behind him about three car lengths, while Peter was behind me four in a half. We had gotten two rooms on different floors, due to Bella's request. She knew we'd still be able to hear them do whatever it was they were going to do, but it was piece of mind for her. We all knew she wanted to have sex with her man, and while Peter was being an ass, we had no complaints on letting them be.

The trip was going to be fun and interesting I knew that much; and I couldn't wait to see what awaited us in Forks when we got there. According to Jasper, Bella's father knew we were coming, along with the wolves. Fortunately Bella had told them that we were coming, and though they had a little bit of an issue with it us being human drinkers they held Bella seriously when she trust others. I had never thought that a pack of wolves would be lead by a human's feelings and beliefs. Then again they are part human; we'll really fully human with shifter blood in their systems. Bella was changing everyone she gets to know, who knows maybe now we'll have a better future with the wolves now that Bella has become friends with them.

**A/N: SORRY SO SORRY! I know how many of you must be angry with me, but as much as I had going through my head I had a lot of writer's block through it all. I've been working hard on getting this done as fast as I could for you all, and for my own piece of mind. The next chapter will be them back in Forks, with the pack meeting Char and Peter. They will be going over what will be happening with Victoria, and how they will work on training and such things.**


	18. Arguements and Dumbasses

I was the first to pull into dad's driveway, I was glad to be home but at the same time I was sad because we were no longer in Texas. There was something about Texas; that just let you forget about everything going wrong in the world, sadly though that wasn't possible in my world at the moment. I had a vengeful red-headed bitch after me because of Fuckward, let alone I still had to deal with him and the pixie bitch. I just didn't have time to worry about them at the moment; I only had time to worry about one at a time. "Hey daddy, how was your week?"

"It wasn't as fun without you and Jasper around, the boys were antsy the whole time. Well minus Paul, who seemed to be smug all week for some odd reason." Dad sounded confused by Paul's behavior, but I knew why Paul was so smug. The bastard was going to be sorry for that later, I'm planning on scarring him shitless. I had only talked to Paul the whole time I was gone, and he knew for a fact if the pack knew they'd throw a fit. Don't get me wrong, I love Paul with all my being. And that's because he understands why I'm willing to give up everything human for Jasper.

I hoped he found his imprint soon, because even though he is an ass most of the time he deserves to find his soul mate as much as the rest of the pack. I think I'm the only one to know, that he's had a crush on Rachel Jake's older sister. Rachel and I were close when I was little, and she was gorgeous from what I remember. Jasper was the first one to pull in behind me, soon after it was Char then Peter. I had them put contacts in a town back so Dad wouldn't question why they're eyes were red. We didn't need to worry about explaining that to him right now; not even if I was sure I was going to tell him yet, because I was afraid that he'd have a heart attack if he knew. "What did you do all week?"

"Sue feed me per your request; she said it had something to do with you telling her that I can't cook worth shit. Do you know anything about that?" He asked after he hugged me and shook Jasper's hand, but he had kept his eyes trained on me. I could see his amusement in his eyes, but Jasper projected Char and Peter's surprise about how dad and I talked to each other. It was a relationship we had when I was younger, just without the curse words because if I had cussed when I was younger I would have probably been whooped in the ass.

I smirked at my dad, because I knew quite well what Sue was talking about. Dad and I both knew that he couldn't cook worth shit, and when he tried to make anything other than eggs and bacon he practically burned down the house. He was good at being a cop, my dad, drinking beer and watching sports. I guess I could add, flirting since he hooked Sue into dating him. "Of course I do old man; we both know this house wouldn't be standing if it weren't for my cooking. All the grease you ate, I'm surprised you didn't have a heart attack way before I moved back into this place."

"Too true, but you watch what you tell Sue about me. She wants me to watch other things, other than ESPN every night." Charlie grumbled playfully, and really I knew he'd watch something other than ESPN when Sue was in the room. Besides she liked sports too, she just didn't watch them like it was a religion. My father was a sports fanatic, and no one and I mean no one is as bad as him about watching sports. "Charlotte and Peter it's a pleasure to meet you, and I know none of you are staying long since the boys are waiting for you at La Push. Just make sure you watch out for my girl, she can be a firecracker."

"Oh believe me; we know just how much of a firecracker your daughter is. Peter here got on the wrong side of her, and let's just say he lost some of his manhood for trying to mess with her. When he should have known better, but my Peter here has a hard time filtering his mouth." Char said with a chuckle, as Peter grimaced at the thought of his balls not being back with him yet. Dad chuckled even though he really didn't know what Char had really meant about it, but things were better off that way.

"Well Peter, you sound a lot like Paul it seems. I'm willing to bet you two will get along just great, when the two of you meet. Just watch out, he has quite a temper that one. Bells seems to be the only one, who can rein him in when absolutely necessary." I snorted at my dad's assumption; the only thing that reins in that ass is by threatening him with none of my cooking. Paul along with the rest of the pack, were addicted to my cooking which they were all very upset over the fact that they wouldn't be able to have it after I left for college unless they visited. Hell Paul even said he'd follow Jasper and I to Dartmouth, and live with us just so he could continue to eat my food.

Soon enough Dad; left for work and we made our way to La Push. The pack would be at Sam and Emily's place, just like they always were. Sam wasn't exactly happy about Char and Peter being human drinkers, but I gave him my word that they wouldn't hurt anyone on the rez so help me god. I told him how they feed only on the criminals in the world, and though he still felt uneasy about them killing humans he was glad that they just weren't innocent people. He trusted my judgment on this, considering they were helping us with taking care of Victoria and her army of imbeciles. I was more than positive that Em and Rose were coming as soon as they can get information from the pixie and fuckward, and I could say the same for Carlisle and Esme. I just wasn't so sure that Forks and La Push was ready for them to come back, but if they were willing to help they might just need to put their differences behind them until this was all over.

I knew that Jake would have the hardest time, because he hated them all for leaving me. He should really only be pissed at two of them and he knew that, but he is trying to protect me even if it's sometimes from the wrong people or vampires in this case. Jake still wasn't willing to talk to me alone according to Paul, but that was okay but I wasn't about to be asked to choose between who I love with my whole heart and a family that can only ever just hold me together. "JJ when will I be able to get my balls back?"

"Whoa Whoa, what is he talkin about Bells?" Paul and Quil asked at the same time, standing on Sam and Emily's front porch waiting for us. Jasper and I were chuckling while, Peter scowled at the boys. I climbed off my bike, and ran up to them tackling them onto the ground. I missed my pack, but I knew they'd always have my back no matter what. I could hear Jasper laughing even harder, but there were others laughing from above me. I quickly got off of Paul and Quil, and hugged Sam and Emily than Kim and Jared. I didn't see Seth, Brady or Colin; so I assumed they were out patrolling with Jake.

I knew Jake wasn't going to be here when I got here, because he still believed that I was making the wrong decision to become a vampire when I felt the time was right. Though no one in the pack was completely thrilled about my decision, they stood behind me knowing that I wouldn't be able to live without Jasper like I was able to when it came to Fuckward. "Shit I don't know how Paul and Quil are going to handle it, when you go off to college girl."

"Oh they'll just have to visit more often, won't you boys." I winked at Paul and Quil, after replying to Kim's statement. Sam would probably let them come to visit every once in awhile, as long as there wasn't any real threat to the rez. I wasn't sure when I was going to be ready to be changed, but I definitely knew that it was going to be within the next few years. I was turning nineteen this fall, and Jasper is frozen at 20. I don't think waiting another year would be too bad, or even being changed after spring semester would be bad.

It would have to be something Jasper and I would have to sit down and talk seriously about, but it wasn't going to happen until after Victoria and her imbecile army were taken care of. I will be fighting in this battle, and though I know Jasper doesn't want me to I have too. I have to know that the bitch is dead with my own fucking eyes, because if I don't I'll always be looking for her everywhere I fucking go. "Is someone going to tell us, what you did to this vamps balls?"

"My darling husband decided to talk before thinking, and in turn got his balls taken away from him. I ripped them off; because Bells refused to touch them herself and jumped them somewhere I don't even know where." Char answered Paul's question, and soon everyone in the pack including the girls were laughing at Peter's expense. Paul lifted me off the ground, and swung me around laughing like a hyena. Peter didn't look happy in the least about Char giving that information out freely, but really eh brought it on himself. Jasper and I had warned him that the pack had super hearing just like he did; it was not our fault he hadn't listened about keeping his shit quite if he didn't want them to know.

Sure I would have told Paul eventually at some point, and then everyone in the pack would have known to long afterwards. I knew I was acting like a bitch sort of at the moment, but I was just glad to see the pack again. We had things to go over, and training to start. I wasn't about to let this bitch hurt or kill anyone in my family, and I had a big fucking family if you look at it from my point of view. I had the pack which held thirteen including imprints, my human family and my vampire family. I was lucky enough to know that Victoria didn't know about David and Millie, because at least I knew I could keep them safe from this. I don't even want to tell them about it coming up, and I probably won't tell them till it's over with. "JJ when am I getting, my damn balls back?"

"When I feel you deserve them back you fucking prick, now get that stick out of your ass so I can introduce you to my family Petey. Char and Pete this is my pack and imprints, here you have Sam and his finance Emily; Paul who's too much of an asshole to have an imprint; Jared and his girl Kim, Quil and the little girl is his imprint Claire and don't even think to crack any jokes Petey or ill keep those balls of yours longer. We have Embry, Seth and the bitch Leah last. Jake and the twins aren't here, so I'm assuming there out on patrol making sure the redheaded bitch isn't following us here or something. Boys, Imprints, and Le-bitch; I'd like to introduce you to Charlotte and her ball-less husband Peter Whitlock." Introduced them all, while Jasper took me from Paul's arms, we stood to the side and watched what they'd all do.

I could see from where I was standing, how badly Peter wanted to make a comment about Clair and Quil. I had been dead serious about what I had said about him not getting his balls back, if he made fun of them for it. It was something they couldn't control, and I would be damned if Peter made fun of them for it. Char was the first to stick her hand out, and say hello to the other half of my family. Leah and I weren't that great of friends, and I could probably care less about her attitude but she knew not to piss me off about the vampires I thought of as family. We didn't particularly like each other, but we got along for our parents because we saw how much they loved each other. She was nice when she was around her mother and Charlie, but we really did just tolerate each other. "You know they don't smell too bad either, Bells. I did want to know, what the ball-less one meant by calling you JJ."

"Good to know Paul, but don't go starting shit you can't finish either. Apparently I'm the female version of Jesse James, but so much more bad ass." I said with a laugh and wink to Peter, who gave me a small smile. Char smiled proudly along with Jasper from behind me, as the pack mumbled in agreement with that assessment. "So anything interesting happen, while we were gone having a blast?"

"Not much bells, just keeping the patrols up. Stupid boss man, doubling them up too; hoping we'd catch the bitch while you were gone so you wouldn't have to worry about her. I tried to tell him, you'd want a piece of her ass, but you know one listens to me." Paul growled out in frustration, that's why we were so close. Because I would always listen to what he'd have to say, and he'd make sure I was never bored or depressed by being the ass he is.

I nodded my head, and looked at Sam. He looked a little sheepish about the whole thing, and though I knew he was looking out for me like a big brother would. I didn't need or want him going after Victoria and her army on their own with me or the others there to help out. "Well Sam Paul is right for a change, which I know is surprising in itself. If anything would have happened to any of you, I'd feel responsible, not that I would even if I was here and was fighting against you. I love you for wanting to protect me from that bitch, but she's after me so we'll be doing this together as a team and no lone ranger shit."

"I think we should all go out in the back, and have this conversation Miss JJ. We don't some human folks, overhearin' our conversation or nothin'. That and I want a damn bonfire, cause I got your guitar and you're damn well playin' JJ." Peter spoke soon after me, and I turned to look behind us seeing a few rez people getting ready to walk by. I nodded in his direction, and walked hand in hand around the house with Jasper. This would be the first time; I'd hear how things were going to go even if Peter didn't know all the specifics. He knew enough about what was going to happen, that we'd be able to plan out our counterattack.

I don't know when it happened, but I had started thinking in strategy. It might have been, when I had started reading the war books my great uncle had given that was passed down to family to family member. Jared and Paul quickly grabbed to extra seats for Char and Peter, though I knew it wasn't needed for them to sit I was glad the boys took the initiative. We all sat down and got comfortable as we could get, which wasn't hard for most of us. I was sitting on top of Jasper's lap, on our usual seat in the backyard when Peter started up on what we were up against. "If we're going to win this, we need to know get past any problems that any of you have against me and Char for drinking from humans. We don't drink from just random people; we drink from those who truly deserve to die for the crimes they've committed. There's a lot of shit this bitch has going on, the one thing we have on our side is that the newborns she's creating aren't in a hell of a lot of control. Meaning she isn't an expert on building newborn armies, and that she doesn't know how to keep them from killing each other off."

"Do we know how many there will be?" Sam asked getting into his Alpha mode, quickly getting that this is beyond serious and dangerous. Sam had made it a point that the imprints, should know what we were up against since they were going to sit at home worrying at least they had the same facts that we did. I had agreed with that assessment, because at least them they'd know what we were fighting against. They'd also know what to have ready for us, when we came back from the battle.

Peter seemed deep in thought, and I knew he wouldn't be able to give us the exact amount. He didn't have a gift like Alice's, he just knew facts and tidbits of information he doesn't know absolutely everything. We would have to explain his gift as good as possible, so they'd understand we couldn't fully rely on what he knew. I didn't want us going into this, without back up plans in case things turned out different then what we knew from Peter's gift. "Fifteen to Twenty, really it depends on how many kill each other off."

**JPOV**

"Look Sam before we go any further, I want to make sure you understand that we can't completely rely on what Peter knows. The way his gift works, isn't like the Pixie shit that Jasper and I told you about. Peter doesn't see visions, he just knows shit. Like the fact and possibly the statistics, so we're going to have to look at this at all and every fucking angle. We'll have a plan working around everything Peter knows, and I think we should have a plan or two in case we come upon different scenarios while were in battle." Bella spoke up before anyone could say anything, and I was shocked she had such a strategic mind about all this. She was thinking like a soldier in war, and working the best possible plans on keeping _everyone_ alive. This is our crazy messed up family, and she was going to make sure everyone was fucking ready for all possibilities if it was the last thing she ever did.

I looked at Sam from my spot behind my mate, and I tasted his emotions. They were of shock and admiration for my mate, and I honestly couldn't be more proud of her. Then all too soon, I could feel the packs confusion. They were confused by the fact; that it sounded like she was going into this battle with us. I could already see who was going to disagree with it, and who was going to stand by her. Paul was going to be all for it, but he was definitely going to be worried about her. Jake was going to outright refuse, when he heard of these plans or even know depending on where he was patrolling at the moment. "Bells, what are you talking about? It almost sounds like; you plan on going with us to this battle."

"That's cause she is goin', this is as much as her fight as it is all of ours. In actuality this is more her fight, then anyone else's here minus the Major's. She's gonna be goin' into this knowing absolutely everything she can, and we will definitely be working with her on controlling her jumping with vampires. She will need to know how to fight in this kind of battle, just like the wolves will need to train for something like this. You aren't use to fighting in battle like this; you're use to one or two vampires at a time maybe. This is where you're going to be taking care of two to four at the same time, and we need you trained as well as possible in the next month and a half." Peter told them, and I was glad that we had time to really train. I wanted to make sure we had time for Bella to train to her best ability before going into this, and I wanted to make sure the wolves really knew what they were going up against. After we were done talking about this, we would have to talk about when the Cullen's were going to be coming back to Forks.

I'd much prefer that Bella didn't use me as a test dummy, though I would do it if Bella honestly asked me. I would honestly feel better, if it wasn't someone who was immediately apart of our family. I was thinking we should ask the Denali's if they'd help us, and if they did I knew not to expect Irina to join us in the fight against Victoria. I knew she was mated to Laurent, and she is still extremely angry at us for killing him. Bella nor I held it against her, but at the same time we hoped she saw the truth about her mate and not join Victoria in wanting Bella killed. We'd be happy to let her take her anger out on Alice and Edward; because they were the ones to give Laurent the information he needed to find us. "Hell yeah, Bella's going to kick some real vampire ass. I mean come on, they've been after her. I think it's great that now that she has somewhat of an advantage, she can go in this and take some of their asses out."

"Paul! Shut it, I don't know what you're all thinking. It's too dangerous to let her be there, let alone to fight alongside us." Came yelling from the woods, and we all turned to see Jacob come running towards with him just pulling his shorts on. I held back a growl, while Paul and Peter got up and growled at him. Bella got up from my lap, and I knew right away that another fight was one the way between the two friends. I couldn't even tell you if they really were friends, because from what I gather neither of them have talked the whole week. It has only been, Bella and Paul who have been talking. It almost seems as though, Paul is taking the place of the wolf best friend.

I feel a little sad that in a way I was taking Bella away from her best friend, but at the same time I think it was bound to happen eventually. She didn't like being told what to do, and it seemed as though Jacob was doing a lot of that for her. She fights a lot with him, because he wants to control what she does. "I don't know who you think you are Jacob Ephraim Black, but you sure as hell are not one of my parents. Even if you were, I believe I am old enough to make my own damn decisions. I've had enough of people thinking they can make decisions for me, and it's going to fucking end here damn it. If anyone else has a problem with me fighting in this battle, then all of you can just fucking get over it."

"Are you insane Bella, are you trying to get yourself killed. You know what you probably are, seeing as you're willing to become a fucking leech. You have people here who fucking love you, and you're giving everything up to become the un-dead. I could give you children, but all he can give you is an unfulfilled life." Argued Jacob and I am seconds away from tearing him apart, but I knew he was somewhat right. I couldn't give her children, but I would everything in my power to fill that void with anything I could if she wanted. I wouldn't stop her from leaving me if that's what she wanted, but I would never be able to leave her. I'd always be in the shadows watching over her, because I was too selfish to ever completely let her go.

Before I knew it Paul's fist was connecting to Jacob's face, and I was honest to God shocked that he would do something like that to his pack brother. I could see Quil shaking right next to Paul, and wondered if he was going to drag him away or attack Jacob as well. "Thank you Paul, but you can step back some I got it from here. You don't know shit about anything Jacob Black, because even though Jasper can't give me children. He gives me so much more, he loves me for everything that I am and doesn't care that all of you are my family. He respects that I make the choice on who's in my life, and that if he disrespects any of my choices he's in the proverbial dog house. I don't know who you are anymore, because the best friend that I had before would have just been happy that I was happy.

You're being spiteful, because my feelings for you could never be what you wanted them to be. Whatever feelings I had for you, are now nonexistent. We are no longer best friends, and you sure as hell are no longer my brother. Maybe sometime in the future when you get whatever it is that got stuck up your fucking ass removed, we could reevaluate our friendship but it isn't going to be in the foreseeable future. Now I will be fighting, so let's get on to making a training schedule before Jacob starts losing body parts." I felt bad for being one of the things to break them apart, but I was seriously proud of Bella for standing up for what she wanted. Paul and Quil stood by her, silently agreeing with her. I wondered silently how they felt, about Bella be turned into a vampire eventually. I'd ask them about it, when we had some semblance of privacy.

The training plans were set for every afternoon after school, and we'd all meet at the old baseball field that the Cullen's and I use to play. Peter feels the fight happening there, so it be best to train there. We'd have a bigger advantage, by knowing our surroundings and where we could hide and get a few sneak attacks. I was worried about Bella over using her jumping abilities, but I'd just have to make sure she rested a lot after our training sessions. Soon we were all in the clearing; Char had taken Bella to train, and though Bella wasn't going to be using a lot of our fighting techniques she needed to know our weakest points. I won't lie and say I'm not worried about her getting hurt in the fight, but I had to stand by her decisions if I wanted to keep her.

Paul and I had started sparring with each other, and I had to say for someone who has a horrible temper he sure isn't that bad of a fighter. I was finding it hard to care, that Peter was beating the crap at of Jacob at the moment. Jacob had no real skills, while Peter had had centuries to perfect his. Paul and I stooped after awhile and watched as Peter continued to beat Jacob, and see how angry Jacob had becoming each time he lost against Peter. "How exactly do you feel about, Bella changing into one of us?"

"I think if that will make her happy, then she should do it. I won't be standing in her way, because I know it won't change who she is on the inside. Bella will always be Bella, but less breakable and more fun knowing I can't break her without seriously trying. Bella is to caring to ever _want_ to kill a human being, and I know she can be trusted and she won't go killing our people." He told me and I knew what he had said is true, but I do worry that though she is to caring to want to kill a human that she might have her slip ups. Bella was going to have her hard times, and I planned on being there every step of the way when it happens.

I looked at Paul for a long time, trying to figure out when things had changed. He loves Bella I can feel it, but he isn't in love with her like I am. Leah was throwing off some anger towards Jacob and Bella, and I had to wonder why that was. What had Bella ever done to her, and why now when she had helped her out when Bella was getting ready for prom just a few weeks ago? "What exactly is up Leah's ass?"

"Jacob imprinted on her, and she imprinted on him but he's denying it and she's pissed over the fact that Jacob just admitted he loved Bella. It's something entirely fucked up, because we've all been telling Jacob he can't deny the imprint. Bella wouldn't want that even if she wasn't with you, because she believes imprinting is a sacred thing and it should be embraced. He has this crazy thought; that once Bella see's that he can fight off the imprint, that she'll leave you and be with him." Paul told me without hesitation and I could feel my anger building, and Jacob was pissed off over the fact that Paul had told me what was going on. He is determined to talk to Bella, and no matter what I had faith she'd always pick me. Our love was something entirely different to compared to Jacob's love for her. I knew Bella only ever loved Jacob as a friend and a brother, and I was starting to think that Jacob needs a good swift kick in the ass.

Soon we were on our way back to La Push for a quick dinner for Bella. I carried Bella on my back, because I could feel how tried she was. We'd have to call Emmett and Rose when we got home tonight, and before we do that we'll have to talk to the pack about them coming back. As quietly as I possibly could, told Bella of what Paul had told me. Bella's anger skyrocketed before we even made it to Sam's house, right as we got into the yard she was out of my arms and off into the house with a mission in mind. "What the hell is wrong with you? Making Leah go through more pain then she already has, isn't it bad enough that she's gone through a relationship where imprinting had torn them apart. I'm never going to love you like you want Jacob, so stop being a stupid fucking teenager and accept the fucking imprint. It's never going to change anything between us; you're never going to be everything I need so get it through your fucking head. Or I'll take it off, and stick it somewhere for everyone to fucking see."

"I'd gladly help by ripping off your tail, just so we can see what it is that would come off." Leah added on after realizing that Bella wasn't truly a threat it was all in Jacob's head. I was starting to think all wolves were fucking stupid, but I couldn't because Sam could see Bella was right. He felt sorrow for hurting Leah and I don't think that will ever go away, but he was angry that Jacob was willing putting the woman that was practically made for him through torture for nothing but his own insane ideas. Sure Jacob loves Bella, but under the surface you could feel the repressed love he had for Leah. The boy was in for an awakening, and it was going to be one hell of an awakening.

All the guys in the pack shuddered at the thought, and I could only guess what they had imagined with Leah's mind. I was so glad I was neither Jacob nor Peter at this moment; because it was just a feeling I would really like not having to feel something like that. Bella walked away from Jacob who looked like someone had kicked his dog, while Bella wrapped her arms around my waist burying her head in my chest. "Bells…"

"Just don't man, I think you've done enough damage in the short week she's been gone. She's right by the way; you're the only one besides Leah who doesn't approve of what Bella and Jasper have. The rest of us can see it, but you're too blind to see it and Leah is too much of a bitch to care about anything but herself. We have more important things to deal with, then the petty shit the two of you need to deal with." Sam said cutting off Jacob from trying to talk to Bella, which Bella and I were very relieved about. I was pretty sure she couldn't handle anymore from Jacob tonight; she was too tired and didn't need the added stress.

I could feel Leah and Jacob's anger rise at Sam's words, and knew they were getting ready to argue with him over what he said. I honestly didn't care, as long as it didn't directly involve Bella getting into the middle. I could hear Sam sigh as he saw the verbal attack coming; he pointed me towards the couch so I could get Bella to rest. Kim was quick to get a plate of food for Bella, while Seth came bearing gifts of southern comfort for Bella and me. A bottle each apparently, and I think Bella was more than ready to drink both of them off to try and forget about the events about to happen or the ones that already did.

Paul was sitting on the other end of the couch, and placed Bella's feet on his lap. Bella ate her food while we all watched what was going to be said by Leah and Jacob now. It was something that everyone knew was coming, because Leah had an even shorter temper then Paul. "How fucking dare you Sam, this isn't some petty shit. That bitch you're trying so hard to protect, shouldn't even be allowed to come on our land. If it wasn't for her, we would be wolves and we would have to be fighting in this stupid war that doesn't even concern us."

"I'm sick of your shit Leah, we've all had enough of it. You don't like me, whoopee dee fucking doo. I could care fucking less what you think of me, but let's get one thing straight. The way you waltz into this house, and treat your cousin is fucked the hell up. Fine she has Sam and you don't, but really if the two of you were fucking meant for each other then he would have imprinted on your fucking ass the day he saw you again. You have the fucking option to fight in this battle or not, and honey I won't be the least bit hurt if you decided to sit your ass at home. You don't want me here or to even see me, find another place to be because until I'm told I can no longer be here by Sam or the other elders my ass is going to be here as long as I fucking want it to be. Get over your shit, and then maybe others will want to be around you." Bella stated from her spot on the couch, not even moving from my chest. Her voice was calm, but it was a deadly calm that made sure you knew she meant business.

Paul whooped and high fived Bella along with Jared and Quil, while Seth was trying to fight the smile that was spreading across his face. I know he loves Leah, but he loves Bella like a sister in the same way I love Rosalie. I'm pretty sure Rose would beat Leah in the bitch category, and I couldn't wait for her to get here. Leah was silent from shock, but the glare she was giving Bella had me glaring back at her. "That's enough Leah, if you don't want to help you know where the door is. I really don't want hear it Jake, so if it has anything to do with how you want to break up Bella and Jasper you also know where the door is. We have actual business to deal with, and I don't this crap from either of you. Jasper is there anything, you wanted to talk about?"

"I think it would be a good idea, if I call the Cullen's and ask for their help. I know for a fact that our brother and sister would join us, along with our parents. It also wouldn't hurt to have Carlisle here, for any injuries any of us might happen to get during the fight. We could also call in a few other friends, if you were willing to have other vampires in the area. They don't have to come on the reservation, and we'll make sure they feed away from Forks." I went ahead and put it out there, while Leah was debating about what she was going to do. Jacob obviously decided to stay and listen, but I don't know if his fight for Bella was over with yet.

Sam was thinking about it hard, and I didn't blame him in the least. I was asking for a lot, and that meant danger for his tribe no matter what I told him. He risked the chance of making others phase, but it was risk he was either going to take or we were with the less amount of people we have fighting on our side. I was looking at this from both angles, and the best option is to have as many people on our side fighting as we possibly could. "The treaty still applies for the Cullen's, and I expect the other vampires you bring in to follow by your rules. If at some point I feel comfortable with them coming on the rez, they will have at least one wolf with them at all times."

**SPOV (Sam's Point of View)**

"Now that is settled, why don't we all just relax. Bella can sing us all a song, and I'd sure like to see what you got hidden under that jacket of yours JJ." Spoke the dirty blonde vampire with red eyes, the contacts had dissolved soon after him and his mate had gotten here. I was right when everyone but Leah and Jacob could see how well matched Bella and jasper were. They completed one another, in a way that Jacob would never be able too. I wasn't the most excited over the fact that Bella was going to become a vampire, but it was something she was obviously destined to become.

Bella had got off of Jasper's chest to slide across the couch to talk to Paul in a hushed tone that no one but Paul could hear. It was obvious she had spent a little too much time around the super hearing variety of mythical creatures, if she knew how low she needed to speak to have a private conversation. Jasper didn't seem all that bothered over the fact, of how close Paul and Bella were. In fact it almost seemed as though they had gotten so close, that Paul was taking Jacob's place as her best friend and confidant. Paul agreed to whatever it was she asked him to do, and they were off to the backyard with Bella's guitar in Paul's hand.

Everyone followed them out into the backyard, and grabbed their seats. We all watched as Paul grabbed a stole, and place it right where Bella was standing. She moved away from him unzipping her jacket, to let us see that she was wearing a black satin asymmetrical vest. I had to say that my sister looked fucking hot in the top, along with those skin tight skinny jeans. "Hold this for me, cowboy."

_You're gonna have to meet my mama  
Gonna learn to say, yes ma' am  
Gotta learn to call me hun_

If you wanna be my cowboy  
Gotta treat me like a lady  
Get the door and hold my hand  
Better tell me that I'm pretty

If you wanna be my cowboy  
I ain't got no time for players  
Ain't no one ride rodeo  
Ain't got room for no heartbreakers

Giddy up, giddy up, go  
Grab my hand and take me dancing  
Show me off to all your friends  
Rub my back and call me baby  
If you wanna be my cowboy  
Oh, ya ya

Better buy my favorite pony  
Better learn my favorite song  
Gotta lay some bling upon me

If you wanna be my cowboy  
I ain't got no time for players  
Ain't no one ride rodeo  
Ain't got room for no heartbreakers

Giddy up, giddy up, go  
Grab my hand and take me dancing  
Show me off to all your friends  
Rub my back and call me baby  
Ya ya, oh ya ya

Saddle up and take me for a little ride  
Lay me down on a blanket ya  
By the river side, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Woooo

Come on boys  
I ain't got no time for players  
Ain't no one ride rodeo  
Ain't got room for no heartbreakers

Giddy up, giddy up, go  
Grab my hand and take me dancing  
Show me off to all your friends  
Rub my back and call me baby  
If you wanna be my cowboy  
Wanna be my cowboy  
Oh, ya ya ya

All of us knew there was no way she was asking any of us to be her cowboy, because she already got hers. But I had to say that Country Accent she was working with, was hot and I know that might sound a little creepy coming from me. I view her as a sister, but really any normal guy could tell how fucking hot she is. Jasper is one lucky bastard, and I wished him the best with handling her for the rest of his life. "Damn Jasper, if she wasn't already yours I would have no problem being her cowboy."

"Oh shut up Embry, before I take that baseball bat and hit you in the head with it." Spoke Emily from beside me, and I remember that the love of my life was here with me. Knowing I'm probably drooling over one of her best friends, but is okay with it knowing I couldn't never hurt in any way possible. Jasper could feel all of our emotions, but I think he was too concentrated on Bella to care. Not that any of us blamed him all that much.

I was slightly worried about Paul, he loved Bella anyone of us could see that. I just hoped he didn't have any ideas of trying to break up Bella and Jasper, like Jacob was stupid enough to think is possible. He stands up for her, and though I know he was a naturally short temper it was different when it came to Bella. He stood up for her, hitting people first asking questions later. After Bella and the vampires left, I stopped Paul from leaving quite yet. "Do you think we can talk for a sec, I need to ask you something."

"Sure what's up, boss man?" I hated when he called me that, but it wasn't going to stop unless I ordered him too as his Alpha, and I wasn't going to do that I hated having to do that. He sat down in front of me in my living room, and Emily made herself scarce.

I took a deep breath in, hoping for the best and that Paul wouldn't hit me or even phase in my house. I really didn't want to re-build this place, even if I made him and the rest of the guys help me. "Are you in love with Bella?"

"What? No, why would you ask me that. She's my best friend, hell she's like the little sister I've always wanted but never fucking had. She keeps me in fucking line, and knows how to calm my ass down from attacking everyone in fucking sight. Look if the circumstances were different, and Bella didn't find her soul mate in Jasper then maybe I would have given her a thought as my future. I'm protective of her, because that's what big brothers do." I listened to him, he wasn't as pissed off as I thought he would be. Of course he sort of yelled a little in the beginning but as he thought about it he calmed down, and told me how it really was.

I believed him too, because we are all protective of Bella, even if she can take care of herself. I just worry that she'll get hurt, beyond any repair no matter whom or what we are. I agreed to Carlisle coming thinking about what he can do for Bella if something were to happen, and because if any of us did get hurt he'd probably be the best to know how to help us out. We also needed all the help we could get, just like Jasper said. I had to follow his judgment, because no matter what difference we have with vampires we know not all of them are bad. That and his fought in a war just like this, and he was also fighting for love of his existence. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were good."

_**A/N: I know I suck, because I haven't updated in two months. My life has just been so frantic lately, and I'm just getting back into having some piece and quite to write everything that's going inside my head. I know this might not be my best one yet, but I think it got all my thoughts I wanted across. There is a very strong chance of errors, but that happens with every story. Hope you all enjoy,**_

_**LoVeofCanDi**_

_**My Cowboy – Jessie James**_


End file.
